


Reunions

by sauciemel



Series: Sauciemel & Shidohari [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: Any music/Lyrics/poems used in this - unless stated - are not ours and no copyright intendedThis story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any music/Lyrics/poems used in this - unless stated - are not ours and no copyright intended
> 
> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**Finding Each Other**  
  
The Doctor followed everyone into the hub. He noticed that it now had a bookshop instead of a souvenir shop as an entrance. He liked it.  
  
Kim opened the main entrance to the hub, and then watched as The Doctor, Sam, Jack filed in. Then bringing up the rear, struggling in his heels was her father John.   
  
“Take them off; you have paid your dues.” Kim sighed  
  
“No, I will not, not until Jacky boy is satisfied. Now let me through.” John slurred and he hobbled down the stairs after the others.  
  
The Doctor was straight to the RIFT chamber; he had his sonic in his hand and his glasses on. “Hmmm, I didn’t know that two vortex manipulators had been used in such a short space of time and then two TARDIS’ in the same place at the same time.” he stood up and notice John and then Kim coming in.  
  
“So I take it he lost a bet?” The Doctor asked with a sideways glance at John.  
  
“Yeah, but is it safe?” Jack asked, nodding towards the RIFT.  
  
“Yeah totally.” the Doctor said scratching his side burn. “Welllllllllll, it’s safe for now anyway.” He added  
  
“Doc?” Jack looked at him.  
  
“Well, don’t use that for a little while.” The Doctor gestured to John’s wrist, because John had never taken his vortex manipulator off.   
  
“Ok, I think I should take his off of him as well.” Jack looked over at John who was now sat in a chair with his legs up on one of the work stations. Not a good view, he had a dress on.   
  
Jack went over.  
  
Kim had stood off to the side, she observed everyone.  
  
The Doctor was leaning against a table, Sam was stood beside him, they were chatting quietly but she could make out what they were saying.  
  
“So is it really safe?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, as long as us and them don’t do any time travelling for a few hours.”  
  
The Doctor had noticed Kim watching them. He glanced across. He saw into her eyes. Those deep green/blue eyes, they reminded him so much of Jenny. Jenny he felt the pain his hearts. He mentally shook himself.  
  
Jack had managed to get John’s Manipulator from him, John was now snoring lightly.  
  
“Ok who is up for some hot beverages?” Jack yelled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
“I would love a coffee.” Sam said.  
  
“Make mine a …” The Doctor started.  
  
Kim finished. “Chai tea with honey please.”   
  
The Doctor and Kim looked at each other. “Great minds think alike.” The Doctor said. Kim looked at him and smiled slightly in reply.  
  
The Doctor, Kim, Jack and Sam were now sat in Jack’s office. Kim and Sam on the sofa while Jack and the Doctor at his desk. “So how is it going with Sam?” Jack asked.  
  
“I only just met her, but she is unique Jack, like you and I. But you brought someone from the Parallel world here, that is wrong Jack.” the Doctor gave Jack a look as he sipped his tea.  
  
“No, no, she is originally from here, we found that much out when Gwen ran her bloods. She was born here, she is…”  
  
“Jack.” Kim yelled and shook her head.  
  
“She isn’t human.” Sam said.  
  
“What?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Can’t you smell it? It’s Jasmine.” Sam went on.  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop, Jasmine was Jenny’s smell. He sniffed, it was there, Sam’s senses where a lot more advanced than his.   
  
“It’s more,” Sam added. “I can smell whiskey?” she looked at Jack, as if trying to confirm the smell.  
  
“What?” the Doctor said.  
  
 _*That’ll be my dad’s fragrance then*_ Kim thought to herself.  
  
 _*And who is your dad?*_ Kim suddenly heard a voice in her mind.  
  
Kim looked up. She looked at Sam, then to the Doctor.  
  
“You heard that. I know you did, I can see by the look in your eyes.” he said as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Heard what?” Kim tried to play it off as just a coincidence.  
  
 _*Who is your dad?*_ The Doctor sent again, while looking directly at Kim.  
  
Kim heard it more clearly this time. She took a breath, “John Hart.” She replied slowly.  
  
“Oi Captain.” came a yell from downstairs; John was looking for more to drink.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Thinks he is Captain Jack Sparrow that one.”   
  
“Ok, but your mother, who is she?” The Doctor asked.  
  
Kim looked at Jack; she didn’t want to tell the Doctor. Kim had read the files, she knew it would hurt him.  
  
“I asked you not him.” The Doctor looked back to the Jack and then to Kim. The Doctor’s gazed was piercing and intense.  
  
“I…I… please…” Kim pleaded with her eyes to Jack. She really didn’t want to tell him.  
  
“Doctor,” Jack was up and by Kim’s side, Sam moved across to her gramps. Both were defending the people that they cared for most at the time.  
  
“She has only just found out herself.” Jack sat down and held Kim’s hand. “She doesn’t have to answer you.  
  
“Who is it?” The Doctor asked a little louder, his voice rising in his frustration for not getting a straight answer.  
  
“JENNY. D*MN IT DOCTOR. MY MOTHER IS YOUR DAUGHTER JENNY!” Kim yelled and then she stood up and fled out the office leaving a stunned Doctor behind her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **The Doctor’s Granddaughter.  
  
 _the song used in this story is not ours, no copyright intended_**  
  
Kim stormed out of Jack’s office, her tea forgotten. That was a shame though, she dearly loved a cup of Chai tea with either some honey or milk mixed in to bring out the spices. She remembered the last part of the conversation clearly, as if it had just happened. Why couldn’t he have left it alone?  
  
 _*Who is your dad?*_  
  
Kim heard it more clearly this time. She took a breath, “Captain John Hart”  
  
“Ok, but your mother, who is she?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“JENNY! D*MN IT DOCTOR. MY MOTHER IS YOUR DAUGHTER JENNY!” Kim had yelled and then she had stood up and fled out the office leaving a stunned Doctor behind her.  
  
Jack glared at the Doctor, “You idiot, why’d you have to go do that. You know she’s smart enough to have read the files already. Maybe she was trying to spare you the bloody pain.”  
  
"I knew it already Jack, she has her mother’s eyes, I could feel it and smell it Jack, she is part Welllllllllll.......part me."  
  
Sam looked across, "So she is like me?" she asked trying to understand herself.  
  
"No, well yes, but not fully, you have part of the TARDIS in you, Kim doesn’t. But she is still part of us." the Doctor smiled at his now youngest grandchild.  
  
Sam goes over to the small kitchen and makes a fresh cup of Chai tea for Kim, with a little bit of honey added, and then set off to take it to Kim  
  
Kim had stormed back into her room, and grabbed a book, cranked up her music and started reading. The sad thing is that the song that was playing prevented her from staying angry too long. She found herself starting to sing to the refrain.   
  
_[#Saint](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Saint) Seiya, we're calling out for you. Saint Seiya, help us to come through. The Nebulae of Confusion, the clusters of trepidation, the whirlpools of indecision. Lead us to the realm of Athena.#_  
  
The Doctor watches as Sam takes a cup of tea to Kim. They have bonded already; yet he feels the hole in his hearts hurting. There was the pain of losing his first family to the Time War, and then losing Jenny. But now here he is with two new members. Kim didn’t know her Mother, but he knew her a little bit. Maybe he should go and chat to Kim about that.  
  
“Oh Doctor, you should know something very important before you go trying to make it up to her. Kim can't dance...I'm suffering from bruised toes after my attempted date with her tonight. And I think Sam has already kind of picked up on it, but I think Kim may be slightly jealous of Sam having a piece of the TARDIS inside her. She won't admit it though; she's too stubborn, like you..." Jack said.  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack, and then finally replied, “REUNIONS, they can be joyous, happy, woeful and fun; but what happens when you are reunited with someone or something you thought long since gone and lost?”  
  
Jack had no response to that. He knew that the Doctor had lost many in his travels.  
  
The Doctor looks at Jack, and then he pushes himself up from the chair. "Kim is just as important as Sam, they both have their qualities." then he walks out and follows the path Sam has just walked.  
  
The Doctor looks at Sam “Let me.”   
  
Sam just nodded and walks away from the door after handing her dad the cup. She can feel that he is anxious and worried about Kim.  
  
He knows that Sam can look after herself; she had Rose and John, Pete, Jackie and Jake there for her as well. But who did Kim have? That is what he wanted to know. She seemed like such a strong, independent woman, but did she have anyone to talk to outside of her work here? He wanted to know how Jenny had survived Messaline after he left, and how she met John. And most of all, he wanted to know who killed Jenny. He also wanted Kim to know he was here for her now, both him and Sam. He could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he loved her enough to be here for her as well.  
  
The Doctor tapped lightly on the door as he held the cup of tea in his hand. He could hear Kim faintly singing, her voice was beautiful, he tapped a little harder.   
  
Kim put her book down and headed to the door. "What do you want?" Kim pretty much snapped at him as she opened the door to see the Doctor standing outside.  
  
“Peace offering, please?” He said simply, hoping for the best.  
  
"You're not going to go away if I don't let you in. So you can just stand out here and rot for all I care." Kim snatched the tea through the door and slammed it in his face.   
  
The Doctor just stood there as the door almost slammed into his face. It’d definitely hit the toes of his Converse, and he wiggled them to be sure they were still all there. He definitely heard the ‘colourful metaphors coming from the other side of the door. Because Kim had just found out that was a fresh cup of hot Chai tea with honey.   
  
He glanced at the small pad on the side of the door. “Locked.” He said, and then he smiled, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his sonic, throwing it into the air. But he considered, should he just enter, he’d been slapped by Jackie Tyler and Francine Jones. He didn’t fancy getting another. But as he heard Kim singing again he knew he needed to, they need to have it out no matter what the outcome, he pointed the Sonic at the pad and pressed it, it whizzed into life glowed blue and the door re-opened.  
  
“I thought I told you to stay out, Old Man.” Kim said glaring at him.  
  
"I know but just hear me out and then if you want me gone I will go.” The Doctor said. The Doctor stood a little closer into the room, knowing the door wouldn’t shut now.   
  
"So what'd you say?" he waggled his eyebrows. "One more chance, please?”  
  
"I'll think about it...but for now, promise me one thing?" Kim said.  
  
“Anything, for you Kim.” The Doctor said truthfully.  
  
“Tell me about mother, I never met mother...she died soon after I was born, Gray, did it, he prevented John from coming in to see me. Then he shot her, but wasn’t able to stop Jack from taking me away.”  
  
“Oh my sweet little girl, I barely knew her myself. You see, my friends Martha and Donna were travelling with me at the time and the TARDIS took us to Messaline. WAIT, WHO SHOT HER?????”  
  
“Gray, John wanted to be there, when I was born, but Gray wouldn't let him, he made him watch it all on camera. Then Gray shot, her knowing that at childbirth she couldn't regenerate.” Kim said calmly. “Though I don’t know why she couldn’t regenerate, I was never told about my history until now. But dad told me the whole of what he saw, once had started to accept I was his daughter.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim then he took a deep breath. “I was taken at gun point and a tissue sample was extracted from me. The process was sped up, and then seconds later, your mother stood there. And Jack’s got that b*st*rd Gray frozen in his morgue.” The Doctor added clenching his fist. He then continued, “Your Mother’s first words were ‘Hello Dad’. Only I didn’t see her as my child. All I saw was a soldier, carrying a gun. I hate guns by the way and Jack knows this.”  
  
“But you knew she was you daughter didn't you.” Kim asks with an accusing gaze.  
  
“Yes, I knew in a way, because she was grown from my DNA. That was it. After everything I had lost I couldn’t let her in.” The Doctor said it hurt him more to admit that.  
  
“John said she had two hearts.” Kim reminded him.  
  
“The reason I couldn’t let her in, is because there was a hole in my heart from the time I had been known as a father and a grandfather. The hole is still there though. Donna found out about Jenny’s two hearts, using my own stethoscope to listen, if you would believe it. Over the short time we ran together, I dearly love running; she learned there was a better way than using guns to kill people. The hole in my heart started to heal. I thought finally I have someone else.”   
  
“But no, General Cobb took that away he meant to shoot me, but Jenny took the hit and went down in my arms. She died; I’d figured it was too soon for the Regeneration to kick in. I didn’t think she’d survived. Her last words to me were during the terraforming. She said it was beautiful. I picked up the gun and stormed over to Cobb, my daughter’s killer. I didn’t do it though; I didn’t kill him for the deed. I’d vowed a long time ago ‘never again’ and I told them to base their society on a man who never would.”  
  
“I’m sorry, seeing I can’t be helping the pain you must feel from the loss. I must remind you so much of her.” Kim said her tea cold in the cup she was holding in her hands. She couldn’t meet his eyes.  
  
“Jenny's friend asked to give her a proper funeral and I nodded, and then I left. I didn’t know she had lived. Yes seeing you hurt, but it’s not in a bad way. Because she lived, you were created. But you and Sam are filling that void in my hearts now. Each of you completes the other. Yes she may have a part of the TARDIS inside of her, but you can fix anything. I’m betting you can even fix the TARDIS so it works perfectly. So doesn’t that mean you have a part of the TARDIS in you too? Just not in the same way as Sam does, remember, everyone’s different.”  
  
“I'm sorry...so very sorry...” Kim said, tears that rarely ever appeared on her face, falling, for a brief moment.  
  
“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. But how did Jenny meet John?” The Doctor asked her.  
  
“Don’t know that part yet, you’ll have to ask him.” Kim said with a shrug as the Doctor looked at her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **From Kim’s point of view - Tinkerin’ with the TARDIS.**  
  
The Doctor walked back up from Kim’s room, he passed Sam on the way back up.  
  
Sam just looked at him, and then she nodded at him understandingly.  
  
Back in Jack’s office, John Hart was now sitting with his feet up on the table. “So Jack my boy what is there to do now?”  
  
Jack looked up at John. He rolled his eyes. “Well you can move your feet for a start.”  
  
The door to Jack’s office opened and in walked The Doctor, who dragged a chair over to Jack’s desk, he sat down and then placed his feet up on the desk.  
  
“You gonna tell him to move his feet?” John looked from the Doctor to Jack.  
  
Just then Gwen popped her head in. “Evening boys. Doctor, I think you should know there is some smoke coming from the TARDIS.”  
  
“Gwen could you ask Sam to get Kim, I think they can handle it.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Ok, Jack I will be off after that ok, Rhys and the baby need me.” Gwen said leaving to go find Sam.  
  
Kim was unable to focus on her reading or her favourite music. After the Doctor had left her room, she just, didn’t know what to think about the matter. She really shouldn’t be too hard on him, but damn it, he forced her to answer when she hadn’t been ready to. Even on a base level before she’d started hearing him in her mind, she’d known the truth would hurt him more than he’d admitted to her just now.   
  
Sam would one day fly the TARDIS for Heaven’s sake. What would she do? She’d probably be still helping out in Torchwood, but she’d be stuck on Earth. Sam would be able to run like the Time Lord blood in her, and the TARDIS fragment bade her. Any running Kim did would only be on Earth, and she’d rarely even get to see the rest of her family. Was Torchwood even the right fit for her?  
  
Kim shook her head, who was she to say what the future held, and she really should stop dwelling on it. The Doctor wouldn’t ever settle down, and he’d never stay in Torchwood. Sam would go with him, which actually was good; at least he’d have someone to share the pain with. Someone that was of his family for once and that wouldn’t leave his side. She smiled, she wasn’t completely over the earlier incident, but she wasn’t going to let it keep eating at her. She then heard a knock on the door, she knew it was Sam. I guess that knowledge of who was at the door came with the Doctor starting to speak with her in her mind. Then again, she’d also heard Sam’s particular set of footsteps coming towards her door. “Come in Sam, the door’s open.” Kim said facing towards the door.  
  
“There you are Kim; I’ve been looking all over for you. Gwen said you’d be the one to help me fix up the TARDIS. She said that you were very good at fixing things.” Sam said with her Grandpa and Father’s fast smile. “I don’t know the first thing about the parts there, but Gwen thinks you could sort it out.”  
  
“Didn’t come with an owner’s manual did it.” Kim asked managing to keep the underlying jealousy out of her voice, and thoughts.  
  
“Not at all, come on I need you.” Sam said grabbing Kim’s hand and hauling her out of her room, much the way Jack had before their date.   
  
A few moments later Sam came out with Kim in tow.  
  
“They seem to have hit it off.” Jack said with a smile.  
  
The Doctor turned to John. “So, how did you meet my daughter?”  
  
Jack felt the tension jump off the scale.  
  
“What? Oh Jenny, well Doctor my boy, I could tell you but what’s in it for me?” John looked at the Time Lord.  
  
“Doc, a word,” Jack said. Jack and the Doctor walked over to the door. “If you want to get him to open up, you need to stoop to his level.”  
  
The Doctor looked back at John, then to the empty bottle, “I am so gonna regret this.”  
  
The Doctor walked over to John and picked up the bottle. “How about we take this little party to the meeting room, I know where Jack keeps the good stuff.”   
  
“Really? Bring it on.” John smiled  
  
Jack followed as the Doctor led them to the meeting room. The Doctor must really want to know how John met Jenny.  
  
*You like him don’t you* Sam said to Kim, as they approached the TARDIS.  
  
“He’s a Co-worker; of course he’s my friend.” Kim said preferring to speak out loud, even though she could still hear what Sam had ‘said’. “If we didn’t get along then the team wouldn’t be effective.” Kim said deflecting the question. “Besides he goes on to become a really, really stretched giant brown head. Why would I fall in love with that?” Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
“True but right now he looks handsome, and that giant brown head thing won’t happen for a million years or so. And he dies in the Doctor’s future, or was it past. But does that really matter? You know he cares about you.” Sam said in reply. She opened the doors of the TARDIS with a snap of her fingers, and they both entered.  
  
“Definitely bigger on the inside, just like Jack’s files had said.” Kim said feeling at home, if only for the moment.  
  
Sam saw the look on Kim’s face. “Feels like home doesn’t it? It’s your mom’s blood in you.” Sam went over to the console, which wasn’t smoking quite so much as it had when they’d landed. However it was still giving off smoke signals. “Bother it all, why’d he have to land us so hard? He’s burned out the circuits on this panel.”  
  
Kim’s gaze swept around the control room. That wasn’t all she saw wrong, cracks in the structure of the TARDIS from carrying both the TARDIS Sam arrived from her world in and this one in the same space. She didn’t know how she saw them, but they were very visible to her. But she didn’t have a Sonic, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to repair anything here, not even the panels on the console itself without one. “I can ‘See’ all the problems, but I can’t fix them without the proper equipment. You know it takes a Sonic to fix anything in the TARDIS. I don’t have one though. And I can’t direct you on how to fix them, because some of the stuff you can’t see. Otherwise you would have noticed the Cracks in the walls of the TARDIS by now.”  
  
“You can ‘See’ all that? All I see is the smoke on the console. Wait a minute, you can borrow mine. Stupid of Gramps not to give you one of your own, you need one.” Sam said cheerfully as she gave Kim the one that her father had given her before he and her mother went back home.  
  
“Thanks Sis.” Kim said and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “The cracks are going to have to be mended, but let’s see if we can do something about those circuits shall we?” Kim said walking over to the Console and looking at it. “Bloody hell, no wonder he always has a rough landing. He’s not learned how to use the brakes has he?” Kim said frustrated. “Senile old men think they can bloody well drive.” Kim said as she started working on the first of the burned out circuits.   
  
Sam watched silently as Kim started working on the circuits. Kim became really silent, completely immersed in the task of fixing the console. Sam sensed the TARDIS knew that she was in competent hands. In fact the more that Kim worked on her Console, the more the TARDIS seemed to become happier, almost overjoyed. Well, that was if a Time Machine could do such a thing. If Kim said she saw cracks, it was on a level that she couldn’t fathom. She was a little jealous of that. She had a piece of the TARDIS inside her, and yet she couldn’t see the cracks in the walls that Kim said she could. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about thirty minutes of work, she closed the first panel.  
  
“I’ve repaired the circuits in this panel. I have a sinking feeling most of the other panels are going to have this kind of damage.” Kim said rubbing her temples. “How this thing hasn’t fallen apart in all of its years of use with him, I can’t say. Let’s see if I can do something about a couple of those cracks, I’ll finish up the console later.”  
  
Kim surveyed the walls of the TARDIS with a critical eye. She couldn’t fix every bloody crack now either. She glanced and found a couple of the bigger ones.   
  
“Alright…let’s do this.” Kim said as she aimed the sonic at the crack she’d chosen to mend first. She saw it slowly close, and seal itself shut. It took a bit out of her to use the sonic to close such a crack; she felt slightly winded but hid it well. She figured it only hit her so much this time because she wasn’t used to doing this. “Sis I’m not used to doing this, after one crack in the wall I’m a little winded. I saw at least ten cracks that need to be mended immediately, and about five more that were starting. As I said before, it’s a wonder this place hasn’t fallen down around him.” Kim said handing the sonic back to Sam.  
  
“The TARDIS is happy. I think after all the years Gramps used it, he never learned how to fix it properly. It’s also quite surprised you’ve done so with no instruction what so ever.” Sam said earnestly. “And honestly, I’m also surprised and gobsmacked that you did that so well.” Sam said nodding.  
  
“When I get more used to it I want to come and finish the job. We need to make sure Gramps doesn’t travel until I’m done. If we don’t, that which was started by the arrival of you and your parents in his time will worsen.” Kim said with certainty.  
“If you’re sure, than it’s bound to be true, we’re going to have to sort that out later then.” Sam would have continued if Kim’s cell hadn’t started to ring.  
  
“Kim, its Gwen,” The voice on the other end of the phone identified itself when Kim picked up. “You and Sam need to come back to the HUB now. There’s a ‘situation’. Oh and bring your cameras or camera phones.” Gwen hung up.  
  
“Now what was that all about?” Sam asked as she heard the call.  
  
“Hell if I know, but we better do as she says. Let’s go.” The pair ran back into the HUB grabbing their cameras along the way.  
  
Gwen had walked into the hub at 6 am that morning. She had stopped off and got coffee and two teas. She walked into the meeting room and almost dropped the drinks. There before her was a scene she could never have dreamt of, or had nightmares of.  
  
There was a pile of clothes on the floor. The Doctor was sat in a chair. He no longer had his jacket or shirt on, he did have his trousers on, but for some unknown reason they were rolled up past his knees. Then his tie was tied around his head like a bandana, he was cuffed at the ankles.  
  
Jack was sat in his boxers and boots, his laces were tied together, and Gwen then looked behind him. He was cuffed to the chair.  
  
Finally, came a light snore, John was curled up on the table snuggled into the wig, still wearing stockings and high heels.  
  
Gwen then noticed the amount of bottles that were strewn about the room. Then she saw the three mobiles lying in different places on the floor. She picked them up. She couldn’t help herself. She had a look.  
  
What she saw made her blush. She placed them back on the floor. “Wow.”  
  
“Mmm, no not like that.” Jack mumbled.  
  
She pulled her mobile out. “Kim, its Gwen. You and Sam need to come back to the HUB now. There’s a ‘situation’. Oh and bring your cameras or camera phones.” Gwen hung up.  
  
Gwen smiled. Then she headed into the small bathroom off to the side, she didn’t know why there was a bucket in there, but at that moment in time she was glad there was. She filled it and walked back into the room. She knew she could wake Jack and the Doctor up with one swill so she did.  
  
“What the?” the Doctor spluttered.  
  
“Who? What the f…” Jack said. Then he tried to move. “Why the hell am I cuffed to a chair?” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Don’t look at me.” The Doctor said.  
  
Gwen walked over to where the phones were, she also picked up the pile of clothes.   
  
“Maybe these will help.” she thrust the phones at the Doctor.  
  
He took his and then looked into it. He arches his eyebrow and shows the picture to Jack.  
  
Jack turned his head to the side. “Did we really do that?” then he looked at the Doctor, “Now I remember, and you said the body couldn’t bend that way.”  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and came to another picture. “Ah, but you didn’t manage…” then held the phone out.  
  
Jack blushed. “Ok, ok.”  
  
Gwen then took the phone back.  
  
“Oi, that’s mine.” The Doctor said.  
  
“And so are some of these.” she threw the clothes at the Doctor.   
  
Kim and Sam then burst in the doors. Their shock very apparent on their faces as they saw the scene which Gwen had already started cleaning up the mess from. “Oh my.” Kim said, for once speechless.  
  
“Grandpa?” Sam said, registering the same level of shock.  
  
The commotion woke John. He looked around. “Cant a man sleep in peace.” then he moved the wig and snuggled back down.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Detoxing and Teamwork**  
  
The Doctor was now redressed and holding a cup of Chai tea. He returned to the meeting room just as Jack came back in. Jack had showered and had a cup of coffee in his hand. He was drinking it to stave off the remaining hangover. Meanwhile John had been roused by Gwen and he had slinked off in search of pain killers. Kim was still snickering before she came out into the room with a glass of water in her hand and two Ibuprofen. She took the pills immediately by drinking the water. However she saw Sam motioning her over to one of the computer stations. She was standing near Gwen. Kim left the meeting room and went over to where they were working.  
  
“Look what I did." Sam said excitedly.  
  
"What'd you do imp?” She asked looking at the screen.  
  
Sam points to the CCTV footage of the night before. “I made a little video montage from THAT.” She said with an evil grin.  
  
Gwen and Kim said together, "Oh no you didn't."  
  
"I wasn’t looking for it, and I certainly don’t want to see what they did in real time, but I printed some pics off of Gramps and Jack’s phone too." she gestured to the small printer.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good....OH BOYYYYYYYYYS" Kim said in sing song.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Jack looked across at what they were doing. They both exchanged a glance. “This can’t be good for us.” Jack said to the Doctor.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." The Doctor said in full agreement.  
  
Jack winced and rubbed his head. "We better see what they want."  
  
\---  
  
Kim took one of the pictures and held it behind her back  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim. "What you hiding?" the Doctor asked Kim suspiciously.  
  
Sam looked at her sister, stifling a grin.  
  
"Incentive, my dear Doctor, incentive. You see the TARDIS is rather upset on how you treat her isn't she Sam?"  
  
"Yup Gramps real upset." Sam nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Gwen just smiled at the Doctor and Jack with a conspiratorial grin.  
  
"My TARDIS!!!! Upset with me? How?" The Doctor seemed quite upset by that accusation as Kim smoothly continued.  
  
"So, this is Incentive for you to start treating her nicer. I had to borrow Sam's sonic, and I couldn't even do a lot because I wasn't used to it. By a lot meaning I was only able to fix ONE CRACK in the TARDIS walls...you have about fifteen all together, and ten need to be fixed now. Well nine since I got one."  
  
"What? No, I fix them, usually," he looks at Kim and Sam.  
  
"Lies...if you'd fixed them I wouldn't have been able to see anything wrong...Because of all the damage you can't use the TARDIS till I’m done in there."  
  
“Ok I fix what I can, and there aren’t that many cracks, I would’ve seen them."  
  
"Again lies. Your subconscious won't allow it. Neither will Sam's. She will even vouch for that."  
  
The Doctor sniffs and then pulls at his ear. "Ok how do you know this?" he challenged her accusations.  
  
"Because The TARDIS IS A LADY...Ladies do not like to show age or weakness to those that they love. Sam can't see them because of Rose's piece of the TARDIS inside her. You can't see them because you are BONDED to it, like a husband to a wife, I have none of those bonds...I see what is truly there. Doctor, you don't take good care of her, not at all."  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim, "I do what I can. I don’t have all the right parts; I try the best I can,"  
  
"Don’t you have a manual to help you gramps?" Sam asked  
  
"Would you be able to find it in that mess if he did Sis?" Kim asked bringing up a good point.  
  
"I threw it in a supernova." the Doctor said sheepishly, scratching his head.  
  
The girls looked at him "Men and instructions. Notice how we’re the ones that always end up programming the VCR.” Sam finally said beating her sister to it.  
  
Kim breathed deeply...releasing it slowly...she was almost ready to go off on the Doctor, grandpa or no...Losing a valuable instruction manual like that…BLOCKHEAD. Kim didn’t broadcast the thought but it was there.  
  
"Ok, you say there are cracks 15 of them....oh sorry 14, you fixed one, show me. I need to go and detox all the alcohol out my system too, so lead on." The Doctor quickly said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Alright Gramps, I’ll make this quick. Though, I’ve heard that your detox process is spectacular." Kim led him back to the TARDIS  
  
The Doctor, Sam, Jack and John who appeared dressed in his own clothes followed Kim to the TARDIS  
  
Kim is still holding the picture in a way that he can't see what it is  
  
"Oh his detox is brilliant" Jack smiled, remembering hearing from Donna about it one time.  
  
The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS and snapped his fingers, and the doors opened. "Show off" John said  
  
"He is that…" Jack said proudly.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor just smiled and walked into the TARDIS. He stood back as the others filed in. Kim turned to speak to him, but The Doctor saw this and he spoke first. "Detox first then I am all yours." then he walked across the grating past the console and across to the door at the far end. Sam followed behind as she closed the doors behind them.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor reached his kitchen and turned round to see he had an entourage "This isn’t all that you know." The Doctor grinned sheepishly as he walked to his pantry.  
  
"Not what Dad said." Sam smiled.  
  
"Not what the files said either" Kim smiled as well.  
  
"Oh.....I forgot about that." The Doctor rolled his eyes.   
  
The Doctor didn't see that Kim had secretly pulled out her camera phone and had started rolling but the phone was held so he wouldn't catch on.  
  
He placed the ginger beer, the walnuts and the anchovies on the counter top. He noted the reaction he got from John. "Anchovies!! Really?" John turned his nose up at them. He hated anchovies.  
  
"Ugh, that's the worst smell there with the anchovies" Kim said, for once agreeing with her Dad.  
  
"You’re not gonna eat them raw are you?” Sam asked still trying to wrap her mind around the thought of anchovies being used for Time Lord Detox.  
  
“I am." the Doctor replied, he could feel the mother of all hangovers about to hit, he needed to detox quick. The Doctor slipped his jacket off. He was preparing himself, this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he had to do, but it ranked up there.  
  
 _*Sam ensure he can't ever catch me filming this*_ Kim sent to her sister as she recorded the Detox.  
  
"Whoa do you have to take em all off?" Jack teased, though everyone knew he approved on some level of the Doctor taking his coat off.  
  
 _*No worries sis, I think he is to occupied with the detox*_ Sam replied her in her mind to her sister.  
  
"Jack!" Kim shouted at him glaring at him, registering what he’d just said.  
  
The Doctor then uncorked the ginger beer, opened the containers and glared at Jack. "No I don’t need to 'take em all off'" he mimicked Jack  
  
 _*Seriously Sis, Jack's only got a one track mind*_ Kim said with a giggle in her mind.  
  
 _*I know*_ Sam replied also sending a giggle down her end of the line.  
  
"Stand back, oh and just to let you know after I take the last ingredient in I will need a huge shock."  
  
John's eyes lit up, and an evil smirk appeared. Kim didn't catch John's smirk, "I'm not doing it, I read about it in the files."  
  
“Me neither.” Sam said screwing her nose up. “That would be too awkward for me. I mean that kind of kiss would have to be ‘special’.” Sam added.  
  
The Doctor then grabbed the bottle of ginger beer; he stepped away from the counter and started to gulp it down. Then he proceeded to pour some of it over his head, spitting out what he’d drank of the beer. "Jack, pass the walnuts." The Doctor was breathing heavy now.  
  
Jack passed the container of walnuts over. The Doctor took a huge mouthful and started chomping he then pointed to the anchovies next.  
  
"Gramps you really have to eat them?" Sam said looking a little sick.  
  
Then she looked at Kim _*Eww!! sis*  
  
*I know right, I love sushi, which is raw fish on rice, and I like anchovies when they're mixed into Caesar dressing, but THAT....EWWW*_ Kim said in total agreement.  
  
The Doctor grabbed the jar and downed some of its contents starting to chomp on the anchovy fillets. John smiled, he waited until the Doctor swallowed, then he made his move. John grabbed the doctor by his shoulders "You want a shock here is one." then he pulled the Doctor to him and then placed his lips onto the Doctor’s.   
  
He placed his hands into the Doctor's hair as he slid his tongue into the Doctor mouth, then he moved his hands from his hair and grabbed him as The Doctor then broke free and threw his head up in the air and a dark smoke appeared. The Detox was completed.  
  
\---  
  
 _*If I wasn't filming right now sis, I may actually throw up...and I don't do that often*_ Kim thought as she held the phone.  
  
 _*Whoa sis, didn't see that coming.*_ Sam said in agreement.  
  
Then John coughed and spluttered. John wiped at his mouth, "That was worth the anchovies."  
  
The Doctor just looked at everyone, then he smiled and winked, "Ok, now the cracks." he said as he picked up his jacket.  
  
Sam reached into her pocket "Mint gramps." She handed the Doctor a Peppermint lozenge.  
  
"No Dad, That was worth the FOOTAGE." Kim said waving her camera phone for everyone to see.  
  
"WHAT don’t dare Youtube that." John spat. “How could you video tape that? That’s….That’s Blackmail.” He sputtered.  
  
The Doctor just laughed, "I need you to Bluetooth me that."  
  
“Why shouldn't I? You were out of my life for twenty years, and the Doctor is a blockhead that doesn't even know how to take care of his own mode of transportation. I think this is enough of a reason to Youtube it." Kim paused then continued, "Not to mention the picture I have from last night.” She then shows them what she's been holding on to.  
  
The Doctor, John and Jack looked at the pic; it was of the three of them doing something that even John had thought unachievable. “Well that was before we handcuffed you to the chair.” John spoke first, noting that Jack wasn’t wearing cuffs yet.  
  
"What, Whaat, WHAATT!" the Doctor yelled. The Doctor couldn’t get any redder than he was at that particular moment.  
  
"Exactly so Dear Doctor…” Kim spoke, her tone smooth. “I think we should frame this.”  
  
“Although," he tilted his head, "You’re right Jack; I didn’t think the body could do that."  
  
Jack looks at the picture, "Told you." He smirked victorious.  
  
"Are you ready to see what your reckless driving has done?" Kim asked finally putting the picture away.  
  
"Lead on," the Doctor said to Kim.  
  
Kim leads them back into the console room, and then goes over and points at the area in the wall where the crack had once been. "I fixed that crack, I was bloody well winded after, but I fixed it. There's nine more like it all around the TARDIS. Five more small ones are ready to start going the way of the other nine."  
  
"Blimey, look I fix what I can, what needs fixing and there aren’t that many cracks." The Doctor said trying to deny it.  
  
Then there is a sound from the TARDIS console, they all looked across. "Now a circuit overload? D*mn it! It couldn't have waited until I got a sonic?" Kim rolled her eyes and stormed over to the console  
  
"Kim, Kim." Sam says, pointing excitedly at something.  
  
"What what, sister." Kim says as she tries to figure out what she’s going to have to lock down first.  
  
"Its.....wow that is beautiful." Sam picks up a big golden and green object. Then she looked at Kim. "I believe this is for you." she hands the new sonic over.   
  
"Is this a sonic? It doesn't look anything like yours or Gramps.” She noticed it had a thicker handle and four claw tips at the end.  
  
"I know." Sam says, it’s definitely different than the one that Gramps and Dad have.   
  
The Doctor looks at it, "It’s the same as mine, but it is like a handy man's tool belt all in one. I think the TARDIS has just given you a piece of herself." he beamed his big smile.  
  
"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Kim said totally speechless for once.  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant," then he threw a switch.  
  
"DOCTOR NO! SAM STOP HIM!" Kim said as she ran over to the console as it started smoking again.  
  
The TARDIS then started to shake. "GRAMPS DON’T TOUCH IT!" Sam yelled  
  
Kim started sonicking really fast..."I DONT' KNOW IF I CAN KEEP UP."  
  
Sam pulls her sonic out "I know it’s not as good but I can help what setting?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"ANY SETTING, JUST GET THE CONSOLE UNDER CONTROL, I HAVEN'T RECOVERED ENOUGH FROM EARLIER TO HANDLE ANY OF THE CRACKS." Kim screamed in reply, as the smoke got thicker.  
  
Sam starts pressing her sonic frantically, trying to kelp Kim keep up with the damage. The TARDIS jolts and the whole room is sent into Darkness, followed by silence.  
  
"DOCTOR...I WARNED YOU....DAMN IT I WARNED YOU..." Kim said trying to find some kind of light to turn on so she could see.  
  
After a few moments a sound can be heard, a sound that makes both the Doctor and Jack scared. "HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Kim hears something else "Drums? Why do I hear drums?"  
  
The Doctor looks at Kim. "No, he's dead. I burnt his body." He just then started to register what Kim had just said.  
  
"But Doctor, I swear I hear drums...and they're getting louder." Kim repeated. She didn’t know what they were and that was a problem.  
  
"Doc, please no, not him, not again." Jacks said with fear in his voice.  
  
The Doctor goes to Kim, "You have to block them out, and Kim you have to. Please trust me on this I can help, I need you to trust Me." the Doctor looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"I trust you Doctor, you're a blockhead, but I trust you." Kim said nodding.  
  
“Blockheads, mum mentioned an Ian Dury and the blockheads once." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, never did get to that concert." The Doctor said as he remembered that exact moment. “Don’t know what happened to that particular band.”  
  
"Your mom's pretty smart Sam." Kim said looking at her sister, as the Doctor stood next to Kim.  
  
"Yes, Sam’s mom is smart. But now, I need you to clear your mind. Think of a song, your favourite song." the doctor placed his fingers on her temples  
  
She tried to clear her mind, thinking of the song that she was singing earlier. The Refrain she tried to think of it in her mind.  
  
The Doctor then heard the music in her mind. "That's it just listen"  
  
The Doctor went to the console "Forgive me old girl." he presses a button.  
  
The TARDIS lurches and they shake violently again. Then the lights come back on.  
  
"Ok were in the hub now." the Doctor said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"How did we get here from inside the TARDIS?” Kim said  
  
"Teleportation circuit, that’s how. You should be ok now Kim, are you?" The Doctor said removing his fingers.  
  
"Yeah I’m fine; it's just the Drums that were tuned out. Everything else I can do, such as fixing the TARDIS is still there. The TARDIS is relieved...I can sense it...I think it's because she knows I can fix her."  
  
"Ok, good, but how did we hear him laughing?" The Doctor said as he ran his hands threw his hair.  
  
"Who was it gramps?" Sam asked concern evident on her face.  
  
"He was The Master. But I killed him and burned his body. He shouldn’t still be alive.”  
  
“Maybe what you did with your idiot stunt earlier ripped a hole in the void enough so he could come back. I was the only one that could hear the drums because he was trying to channel it through my gift of hearing." Kim spoke, reminding the Doctor of his earlier actions.  
  
“But Doc, there are Daleks and Cybermen in there as well." Jack said, they were put into the Void the same as the Master.  
  
"And there are also many realities. Gramps really screwed up this time." Kim said looking at Sam. “There could be some places where the Master is the victorious one.  
  
"I know, I know, but I don’t think this could have happened. It’s our Master, the one from this reality that I heard. I know it.” The Doctor held his hands up as he spoke, halting any further discussion on the matter. “We need the scanner back up, Kim you on that please. Jack, check the RIFT for damage, see what you can find.”  
  
"I'm going to need the Doctor’s help. We're going to need to boost its power." Kim turned to her grandpa "Will you help me?"  
  
The Doctor nodded "Ok, let’s work together, the old team, well rather the new team."  
  
"I would be honoured. Sam can help John out I think they'll work well together." Kim looked at her sister "Sam, John was working on rift effect readings on the local area."  
  
“Am on it sis.” Sam walked over to John and reviewed the readings he currently had up on the screen.  
  
“Right then, Allons-y!” the Doctor said and they got to work.  
  
\---  
  
After they had run some tests, and Kim stopped the console from melting, they were no further forward.  
  
The Doctor had gone and changed his clothes; he was now back in his brown pinstriped suit, the blue one was wet from his detox earlier.  
  
“I think we should call it a day, we have found nothing, fresh minds are needed.” he looked at the other.  
  
They all agreed and they went in opposite directions. Each went to their own specific place for relaxation. Of course everyone knew, in John’s case, that was a bar.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **It’s Pizza time, with an uninvited guest.**  
  
Kim was chilling in her room again. People kept asking her to do things after work, sometimes she went, sometimes she didn't...this is one of those times she wanted to chill by herself. She didn't see why it was such a big issue to Jack about her not having any interest in anyone...Yes she knew he liked her and yes she occasionally got lonely, but wasn't enough to dwell over. Dwelling over things like that was never good. Kim had the music cranked up reading in her recliner that she'd gotten in there the other day.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack, The Doctor and John were sitting in the meeting room. Jack looked at the Doctor, how he could tell him he loved his new found granddaughter. The Doctor got up and walked across the room, and then he turned and leant against the wall. John looked at him, "I don’t know about you lot, but I think food is called for?"  
  
Jack looked at John and commented, "Well we do have a pizza account."  
  
"Please no anchovies on mine," the Doctor said as Jack dialled in the number.  
  
“But Doctor, I thought you loved anchovies.” Jack asked innocently as he waited for the pizza place to answer the phone.  
  
"Pizza Palace, can I take your order please?” the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Yeah its Torchwood here" Jack said starting.  
  
"Oi you lot again...what can we get you this time?" The voice asked, not surprised in the least.  
  
"I need twelve 18 inch pizzas, no anchovies on three of them" Jack said giving the order.  
  
"Twelve? Are you feeding an army again Torchwood? They’ll be over in 30 minutes...that'll be 35 pounds please."  
  
"Yup, got a friend with a large appetite, you still do those banana and strawberry cheesecakes?" Jack asked thinking again.   
  
"Yes sir we do...how many would you need?" the person asked Jack.  
  
"4 banana ones and 3 strawberry ones, and 8 bottles of coke please." Jack said adding it to his order.  
  
"Your total is now 50 pounds...we'll be there shortly...David we're going to need the car for this one" Jack could hear her call back to the kitchens as he hung up the phone.  
  
Thirty minutes later they rang for the delivery in the lobby. The Doctor was the one who got up and answered.  
  
"Yes sir, I’m David Rodgers, here with your delivery..." the young man started.  
  
"Hi David, so £50 for the lot is it?" The Doctor said beaming at David.  
  
"Yes sir..." David Rodgers said handing over the orders.  
  
The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather old looking wallet.   
  
"Blimey how long since that last seen the light of day?"  
  
"I don't know sir but I see moths flying out of that thing." David said, wondering who this guy thought he was, trying to pay with a empty wallet.  
  
"Oi, that isn’t a moth, it’s the queen of the mini butterflies on the planet Han Flo." the Doctor said as he looked to see Jack behind him. David looked confused as the Doctor continued, "And, it’s been a while since I had to pay for anything."  
  
“Erm...yeah right sir...I’ll be going now...as soon as the Captain pays up.” David said, relieved to see the Captain coming up behind the Doctor with the required payment.  
  
"Sorry David, he forgot to take his meds," Jack smiled and handed the £60 over.  
  
“Thank you sir...pleasure to do business with you...by the way the boss thought you'd enjoy something new...she's added in some bacon and cheese garlic bread in there for you...” And then David left in a hurry.  
  
"Garlic bread," Came a yell from behind them. "I get first dibs on that." John yelled from below.  
  
The Doctor placed his wallet back in his pocket. And then he helped carry everything down the lift, and into the Control Centre.  
  
Meanwhile Kim, having no idea what was going on tried to sneak back to her room on her way back from a kitchen raid as she heard the boys coming back down the stairs. She had a fruit plate with cheese and a glass of water, all of which she was trying to balance without dropping the lot of it.  
  
"Erm, I got some pizzas, coke and cheesecake if you want to join us?" Jack said looking towards Kim and seeing her arms loaded.  
  
"Ah I really don't think so Jack...looks like a regular boy’s night." Kim said catching the others behind him carrying things...Pizza did smell good though...Kim wasn't going to lie, but she didn't put in any money for it. Although, the Doctor had quite the peculiar look on his face that she couldn’t quite place. Kim tried to slip by and avoiding spilling anything on her plate.  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack then to Kim, he knew Jack was keen on her. Deep down he could also see Kim liked Jack. He sighed; he had lost a love, and knew Jack shouldn’t have to face the same fate. “Actually no, John and I were going to go and do something, erm....." the Doctor looked at John.  
  
"What?" John looked back at the Doctor. Kim coughed at that mental image and tried to block it out of her mind.  
  
"You know that thing." The Doctor said not making it any better.  
  
"Um Doctor, you know after that little pose we caught you lot in the other night really don't think you should use that kind of phrasing." Kim said with a funny look at the Doctor.  
  
"Ah, no....you see we are going to..." The Doctor tried again…failing even worse.  
  
“Yes?" Kim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He was going to sort out a glitch on my vortex manipulator, keeps trying to send me to the dark ages." John said finally, tired of the Doctor continuing to botch the whole conversation.  
  
"Now I wonder why that is?" Kim smiled remembering tinkering with it earlier with her new sonic.  
  
The Doctor took his 3 plain cheese pizzas, four banana cheese cakes and two cokes. Meanwhile, John took one pizza, the garlic bread, a cheesecake and a bottle.  
  
"Come on then." the Doctor smiled as John and he went off with John in tow.  
  
"You two play nice in there." Kim called after them with a smirk.  
  
"Funny." John said back with a glare.  
  
"So you want to join me?" Jack asked Kim after the other two had gone.  
  
"Ah...um...do I have a choice here?" Kim asked guessing the answer already.  
  
Jack took a breath. "You don’t have to if you don’t want to; I just thought that since the Doctor is willing to put up with your father just so we can sit and have a chat as friends, and not a employer and employee. But it’s up to you. I will be in the meeting room if you decide to come and join me." Jack then walked away, turning on his heel with his trench coat flaring due to the breeze caused by his turn.  
  
Kim stood still for a moment. Did Jack just flare his trench coat out as he turned on his heel? Nah, he couldn't have. She sighed, that pizza did smell good. Oh well, there was enough on this plate for more than one person. Kim turned and went to the meeting room to join Jack.  
  
Jack reached the meeting room, he could hear Kim walking behind him, he placed the remaining Pizza and cheesecake on the table, and then he walked across and grabbed some cups for the coke. He finished just as Kim came in the room. “I’m sorry I don’t have any wine, I would have rather made this romantic, but I figured you wouldn’t go for that sort of thing.”  
  
“You’re right; I haven’t ever drunk any alcohol.” Kim set down the fruit plate and sat at one end of the table. She maintained her outward composure, but inwardly she just didn't know what else to say.  
  
Meanwhile back with the Doctor and John. John looked at the Doctor and asked, "Ok what was that all about?"  
  
"You know you are so thick sometimes." the Doctor said to John with a look.  
  
"What, I am not." John said as he bit into a piece of the Cheese and Bacon garlic bread.  
  
"Jack and Kim," The Doctor said pointedly.  
  
"Yes? What about them?” John asked his mouth full of the garlic bread.  
  
"You really can’t see it? However you got my ..." the Doctor stopped, biting off the rest of the comment.  
  
"Got your what?" John asked, thick as ever.  
  
 _*Gramps just ask him how he met her and if he loved her as much as I think he did*_  
  
"Look I will put it as simple as I can, Jack likes Kim, and Kim likes Jack." The Doctor said finally, when it was clear that John definitely didn’t have a clue.  
  
 _*And how do you know who I like and don't like...you never met me before recently gramps.*_ the thought came clearly riddled with the tones of protest. _*I’ve never had an interest in anyone.*  
  
*Because I can see it in your eyes. The eyes are window to the soul, and you can’t hide anything that is reflected in your eyes*_ The Doctor sent back sincerely.  
  
 _*But...*_ Kim continued to try to protest.  
  
 _*So you’re telling me you don’t like him?*_ The Doctor asked, the thought implied that he’d raised his eyebrow even though John wouldn’t see this since this was just communication back and forth with himself and Kim.  
  
 _*Welllll...no...I mean he's a co-worker...*_ Kim danced around the direct question as usual  
  
 _*And? Rose was my companion, my best friend my whole world...and she is...*_ The Doctor’s mindspeech was strained.  
  
 _*Thete, gramps, I’m sorry...Wait how do I know that name?*_ Kim thought, shocked at that new name that popped into her head.  
  
The Doctor suddenly lost his appetite. _*That was my name on Gallifrey, but no one else knows that.*  
  
*I’m sorry...if things had been different maybe me and Sam would have had names like that...but I’m sorry I shouldn't have brought that up*_ Kim said apologetically.  
  
 _*I can still do that if you like, I mean if you want. Its ok, you didn’t know. Yes it’s hard to talk about home, but I could never give Rose the life she wanted or the life she deserved, but John can. Sam is the result of that. I would have just...I mean *_ the Doctor sighed.  
  
 _*You know if mom were here, I bet she'd tell you that you're not alone. It's not the Master she'd be talking about. You have friends, a very extended family, and a place you can return to if it gets too much to bear. I know she'd say that...I don't know how, I just do*_ Kim told him.’  
  
 _*I know but in the end...You all break my hearts, in the end you all leave. You find someone else, or in Donna's case forget me, but that how it should be...*_ The Doctor said sinking deeper into depression.  
  
"Ok Doc, I am going to go and find some Jack Daniels to add to this coke and go have me some fun." John said with a smile and a loud burp. John clearly was not picking up on the fact that the Doctor’s face looked strained as if he was going through some sort of emotional turmoil. John left the room to go hunt the aforementioned bottle.  
  
 _*Gramps...I, Sam, and all the rest will be here for you. Sure the paths may change, and we may not always walk down the same ones...but we'll always be here.*_ Kim said to him earnestly, trying to get him out of his funk. His next statement showed that it wasn’t working very well.  
  
 _*But sometimes I feel... I mean when I am on my own I see a ball of gas; I am probably at its creation, and its demise. But it’s just gas to me. When I see it through the eyes of my companions it’s like.....Like I’m seeing it for the first time, in new colours and views.*_ The Doctor shook his head sadly, though Kim couldn’t see him doing so.  
  
 _*Then we'll see everything for you...Sam, Jack, John and me. Remember if you mashed Sam and I up into the same person we'd be one Time Lord, but without the personalities us two have separately. It’s the same with Jack and John...We do well enough when we are alone, but we are each at our best when we are all together*_ Kim said again trying to boost his morale.  
  
 _*And if I catch you in another compromising position with my Dad, I’m going to take pictures and show Jack.*_ Kim said with a smile.  
  
 _*Time Lords don’t usually do physical contact, it was forbidden. But sometimes…you know*_ The Doctor said a little embarrassed.  
  
 _*Yes I know...and you know I can sense your emotional balance deeper than Sam could because of MY mother...I will always be here for you...never EVER forget that*_ Kim said with emphasis.  
  
 _*I know, but I don’t know if I can keep doing this, I mean I am 907 now, I am 10 regenerations in, sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long*_ The Doctor said sadly. If he’d not been distracted by his own inner spiral, he’d have sensed a very familiar ENERGY in the room with him.  
  
 _*Only when you're alone...oh crap Jack's coming this way. I thought I’d purposely moved down to this end of the table...*_ Kim trailed off.  
  
 _*He's a good man you know, you could do a lot worse.*_ The Doctor commented, his old self for the moment.  
  
 _*True, my Dad could have gotten a crush on me and then that'd be incest.*_ Kim said with a laugh.  
  
 _*True*_ the Doctor said with a chuckle. And he cut the link. And then his eyes widened too late, as he saw the familiar ENERGY enter his body, and invading his soul.  
  
Jack walked towards Kim with the glass in hand. "Kim you ok? You look miles away?" Jack asked as he placed the glass down on the table next to her.  
  
"I'm fine...” Kim said returning her mind to the here and now. “I’ve been talking to the Doctor.”  
  
"Really, oh that what you've been doing I thought it was my company. I thought you were going to fall asleep on me again." Jack said as he smiled.  
  
"I’m sorry Jack, I’m probably not very good company...You probably think me boring." Kim said with a shake of her head.  
  
"No, but is the Doctor ok?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"Yes and no...He’s afraid that everyone he knew is going to turn and leave him sometime. Breaking his hearts yet one more time, and if I didn’t know any better, I would say he’s starting to suffer from depression." Kim told Jack truthfully.  
  
"But he should know that, well that would never happen. I mean I can’t die, so am here forever." Jack joked half heartedly, since he really couldn’t die.  
  
"Yes, but after 907 years...well...you know all the stuff he's seen, all the people he's lost...and recently that included Sarah Jane Smith." Kim said, she’d seen the memory briefly flash though his mind during the conversation.  
  
"I know, I know, and the brig. I just hope he doesn’t go down that path again, he can’t." Jack said, and now he was as worried as Kim herself was trying not to show all of how worried she was.  
  
"With the Master coming back...I think he may...it may be just enough Jack...just enough." Kim said, her feelings about the matter definitely not eased.  
  
"The Master is insane, I ...." Jack stopped as the memories of the year that never was flooded him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The pain of a TimeLord and a Master**  
  
The Doctor could feel the fear emanating from Jack, and he knew it was the Master who did that to Jack. But now the Master had invaded his soul. And in his current emotional state, he was finding it impossible to fight back. The Master did it to the Doctor too. But, at the end of everything the Master was still a Time Lord.  
  
"Exactly so, and if he came through the void like I think he did when I heard the drums...I think he may still try to get at me again even if I can't hear the drums anymore...but think on this, he used to be the Doctor's childhood friend...if he is as emotionally unstable as I’m picking up on..." The Doctor had ended the conversation with Kim but now she heard it as if he was talking to her, but not meaning to talk to her.  
  
 _*I know, but...........you can’t spend the rest of your life with me, you will wither and die one day, you all will, including Jack, you know that. I have to watch all the people I love die, IT’S NOT FAIR!!*_ The Doctor said out loud as well as in his mind. The Master was starting to control his emotions. He was building them up into a raging whirlpool.  
  
 _*I’m here Doctor...we are here ...he's there...I don't hear the drums...but I know he's found his way into you...since you kicked him out of me*_ Jack appeared next to her in the Doctor’s soul. She had brought him here, he needed them both.  
  
"Jack, he's channelling the Master...when he kicked him out of me, he finally wormed his way into Him." Kim said to Jack, explaining in the shortest terms possible.  
  
"NO BACK OFF! LEAVE ME, IT’S NOT HIM, EVERYTHING DIES!" The Doctor yells as tears start to flow.  
  
"Grandpa, we're here...please, let us help you both...Master, I have nothing against you...I know why you act like you do...the drums never end for you...Please let us help you rest in peace. Show yourself, I know you’re here. Remember, I heard the drums too."  
  
The Doctor felt the warmth of Kim and Jack, but he could also feel the icy cold hand of the Master.  
  
"Koschei" The Doctor whispered, “Please, show yourself.”  
  
Jack looked at Kim "Who is Koschei?"  
  
"It’s the Master's True name.” Kim said in reply.  
  
"It’s his Time Lord name." The Doctor said at the same time that Kim answered.  
  
“After all this time, The Doctor still cares for him...still feels the guilt of that long ago time" Kim said in admiration.  
  
"You don’t think they were .... You know?" Jack said with a peculiar look.  
  
"Koschei, please let me be, please, I can’t not again I can’t please." The Doctor said pleading.  
  
"No, but they were the truest of friends...weren't you Koschei?" Kim saw the vision solidifying inside his soul. He was perplexed that she could summon him here, and make him visible inside the Doctor’s Soul.  
  
"GET OUT OF HIM NOW!!!" The Master's voice yelled.  
  
"Koschei, No! Please let it end." The Doctor pleaded crying.  
  
"No...I won't leave the Doctor, and I won't leave until I ease your pain" Kim said with emphasis, firming her resolve. "I am the doctor's granddaughter, by Jenny his only daughter, born after the death of his family so long ago. I can help you…”  
  
Then it hit the Doctor, "I know what he needs." he looked at Kim.  
  
"What does he need Doctor?" Kim asked the Doctor, wanting to know so she could help him.  
  
"He needs forgiveness. I forgive you Koschei, you’re stuck in the void, you need to let go so you can cross over into the great beyond and join your loved ones so you can be free." the Doctor whispered.  
  
"Can we make it so he can do that? Or is something else preventing him?" Kim asked the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, something else is preventing him, his pride." The Doctor said as he booted Kim and Jack out of his mind. The Door to his mind closed, slamming shut behind them.  
  
Kim was crying in the meeting room as The Doctor fell to his knees in the other room and he inadvertently projected his mindspeech, _*PLEASE MASTER, KOSCHEI, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE. IT HURTS, YOU’RE HURTING.*_  
  
“Koschei if I could only ease your pain.” Kim thought to herself as she put her head down on the table. Why was her telepathic gift stronger than Sam’s? Shouldn’t Sam have had the stronger gift since she had a part of the TARDIS inside her? And why in the name of the Havens did Kim’s gift just have to come with empathy thrown into the mix? She felt Jack place his arms around her.  
  
“I wish I could carry the smile in my heart, in times when my life seems so low. It would make me believe what tomorrow would bring when today doesn't really know.” Kim started singing softly to herself, while in the other room the Doctor curled up in a ball on the floor, yelling out in pain. His yelling was mostly mental, and sometimes it was physical John was in a third room totally sauced and paced out at the bar.  
  
Kim knew she was suffering partially because she could feel the hurt from both the Doctor's soul and the Master's. The other part was both the souls of the Doctor and the Master was too bloody stubborn to let her help either of them. Suddenly, Sam’s mind voice broke through the hurting. _*Kim, Kim, is gramps ok? I can feel pain.*_ Sam’s thoughts came through.  
  
 _*The Master's soul is inside the Doctor, but the pride of them both...The Doctor shoved me out; my empathic and telepathic gift is so strong. I can feel them both hurting.*_ Kim replied, the emotions she was getting, she tried not to let them affect her conversation with her sister.  
  
 _*Kim please just talk to him, Dad had nightmares, and mum would talk to him about how he was strong, how he had saved the world over and over and how he made his family proud.*_ Sam said worried.  
  
 _*PLEASE LEAVE, GO, MY HEARTS THEY HURT, NO PLEASE NOT THAT, I CANT NO.*_ The Doctor cried out again.  
  
Kim projects herself inside the Doctor alone. She reaches out her hands to both of them. _*Let me help you both, please. I’m not letting you two stubborn clods kick me out of here again.*_  
  
Then the image of Jenny lying in the Doctor’s arms appeared. Kim quickly opened the ‘Door’ for Sam. _*Come through the doorway Sam, quickly.*_ Kim sent to her.  
  
"We all care about you Thete. Koschei you must finally find your well earned peace. Let us help you.”  
  
"You left her. Doctor, just like you left me." The Master said, noticing the grief on the Doctor’s face.  
  
"But Doctor, Jenny didn't die there, remember." Kim reminded him gently. “If she had died, I wouldn’t exist.”  
  
 _*Doctor, Gramps, listen to our voices.*_ Sam spoke gently, adding her voice to Kim’s as Kim saw Sam appear next to them in the Doctor's soul.  
  
The Doctor looked up at the two girls, "I DONT DESERVE THIS, I KILLED THEM ALL, AND THE MASTER HE CHOSE TO DIE, INSTEAD OF TRAVELLING WITH ME, ROSE......Oh my Rose." the Doctor placed his face in his hands.  
  
“And Rose too survived...otherwise Sam wouldn't exist." Kim reminded him. Then she turned and walked over to the Master. Kim went and took the Master's hand..."Now...show me your pain..." Kim wouldn't let him pull away.  
  
The Doctor looked deep into the eyes of Kim. "I know, please Kim, Sam, say you won’t leave me, I can’t ..... I need ...."  
  
The Master looked down at the hand of the woman holding it. Then he looked at the Doctor, then for one moment, silence, the drums were gone and he saw clearly for the first time. “My fault, it’s all my fault.” The Master said grief stricken.  
  
"Something beyond your control...something that Rassilon forced you to do.” Kim said emphatically. "Never your fault...ever"  
  
"Please Koschei, let me go, please." The Doctor begged. The images of Gallifrey’s end playing over and over inside their souls. Both Kim and Sam saw them.  
  
"I am sorry Thete. I really am, forgive me brother." the Master looked at Kim, then he let go of her hands, he then smiled and vanished. Then the Doctor closed his mind off to Kim and Sam, as he opened his eyes for real and found himself lying on the floor.  
  
Kim woke up back in the meeting room trying to stand, but she fell back into the chair. She was bloody well drained. "Whoa, there, take it easy." Jack grabbed her, trying to steady her.  
  
"Sorry, there I go trying to do something rash" Kim said apologetically.  
  
 _*K....K...Kim.*_ the Doctor said mentally _*Help me.*_  
  
"Take me to him...He needs me." Kim said to Jack.  
  
"Ok." Jack helps Kim up. They made their way slowly to where the Doctor was on the floor. He was still curled up in a ball but was now sobbing.   
  
Kim sagged down next to the Doctor and took his hand "I’m here."  
  
"I....I...I’m sorry." he sobbed.  
  
"It’s not your fault; you both had wounds that needed to be healed. Never your fault...not this time" Kim said holding his hand. She paused before continuing. "I can still see him here you know...He's watching you...with a look of concern that he probably hasn't used in ages" Kim said seeing Koschei standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"I.....Thank you...." he looked up at her. “You are like your mum you know, I...miss them all." he held his hand up to her face as he uncurled himself. But Kim had other plans has her gaze was on something else entirely.  
  
She turned to the Master...to Koschei "Would you like to use my mouth for a moment...I know you won't be able to leave till you know he's all right. If you do, I give you permission to enter me, as well as to use my mouth to speak if necessary.”  
  
"He is a wounded soul, after everything he has done; he just needs forgiveness, but ..." The Doctor said still feeling the guilt. He didn’t realize what Kim had just asked the spirit of his friend.  
  
 _*YES!*_ Koschei nodded from where he stood in the room. Instead of just going straight into her soul, he held out a ‘hand’ which she took. Koschei entered then.  
  
"Kim no, you’re not strong enough." Jack said somehow knowing what Kim had in mind, he’d seen the look in her eyes that the Doctor hadn’t.  
  
"I’m as strong as I need to be for this.” She replied as she relinquished control of her body to Koschei.  
  
"Koschei,” The Doctor said sensing his old friend’s presence inside of Kim’s body. “Please, you have to cross over; you felt it I know you did the peace without the Drums that is waiting for you.” The Doctor said.   
  
Kim opened her eyes and they were staring at the Doctor as the Doctor sat up. But it was Koschei looking straight at the Doctor, not Kim. “You always wanted me out the way. Even in the night when we kept each other warm when we were lost in the cold.” Koschei said with a small chuckle.  
  
"No." the Doctor said, shaking his head. "You were the one who got all the glory Kosch, I was always in your shadow, and your family had the estates, the wealth. Mine didn’t eight kids and no money. I was the one child who was different from the rest."  
  
"You weren’t that different, just misunderstood." Kim/Master said, taking the Doctor’s hand.  
  
"You saw that in me, took me under your wing, and then showed me the life I could have. But then I showed you the life you wanted." The Doctor continued, remembering.  
  
"Yeah, a family; I was an only child, with a Father high up in the Council. My Mother who just threw stuff at me, not giving me the affection I craved for. I used to love going to your house, the love I got off of your mother." Koschei said showing them both how it was.  
  
“Yeah, but then came the uprising, how we were drafted into the academy early and how you changed.” The Doctor said remembering that too.  
  
"And you, role reverses. You became the popular one, and me the outcast." Koschei said with an ironic smirk.  
  
"But we had fun; all those times we bunked off." The Doctor smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I remember it too. Those were the best of times, before I knew the Drums.” Koschei said softly.  
  
"Then came Carrie." the Doctor said, remembering the betrayal.  
  
"I miss her." Koschei said sadly. Koschei idly cast his mind back to the first night they both met her. This was after they came back from setting fire to Rassilon’s Chair, something they’d both been itching to do.  
  
 _*Wait, you guys set fire to Rassilon's chair?*_ Kim saw the memory and interrupted.  
  
They both laughed. _*And his cloak got suspended for a month. Though he didn’t pass sentence on us until the following morning.*_ Koschei and the Doctor both laughed.  
  
 _*Sam did you see this...I mean god and I thought we were nutters*_ Kim asked astonished at this revelation.  
  
 _*I know, I can’t believe this*_ Sam agreed.  
  
 _*Looks like we're going to have to do better pranking then sis*_ Kim said firming her resolve.  
  
 _*Yup, the blooper reel’s ready for later*_ Sam confirmed.  
  
 _*Oh great, you rock Sis.*_ Kim smiled.  
  
"She is waiting for you, on the other side." The Doctor said to Koschei.  
  
"I can hold her again?" Koschei asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"Yes." The Doctor said to him with a smile.  
  
Jack was watching all this concerned as Sam and Gwen finally arrived into the room.  
  
"I think......I think it’s time Thete.” Koschei said, seeing the light for the first time. No Drums, no wars, no enemies, just Freedom.  
  
 _*You could always have gone to her, but the drums made it impossible for you to do so...I’ve stopped them...for you uncle Koschei*_ Kim said confirming that he could go to his final rest.  
  
The Doctor sighed. "Yes, it’s time."  
  
 _*We love you Uncle Koschei*_ Sam said.  
  
"Thank you. You have two wonderful kids there, but know this before I go. There are things here in the void, terrible things, not Daleks or Cybermen, but something else. I remember they are scary, they scare me, but I don’t remember. Please just watch out, they are coming, there are already cracks Thete, close them. You know what cracks I mean, close them fast. I love you all, you have set me free, I feel peace and I am leaving to be with my family. Goodbye."   
  
"Bye Koschei.” Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Bye...and I’ll work on those cracks in the TARDIS too." Kim said but not before Koschei sent a final message to Sam and Kim only.  
  
 _*I gave him hope when I was younger, and then broke his hearts when I became the Master and a slave to the Drums. Kim and Sam, you two carry the blood of our forgotten race. But please, watch over Thete. He’s still very fragile, all the hurts that he’s gone through over the centuries, and many of those were caused by me. If he breaks, well don’t let him break. Help him.*_ Koschei looked at the Doctor with a sad smile on his face, _*I still worry for him.*  
  
*We will Uncle Koschei.*_ they replied together. Koschei smiled then and then faded, going to his long earned rest.  
  
Kim's eyes snapped open and Koschei was gone, he had finally moved on. She let out a sigh, "Remind me not to do that again anytime soon." Jack grabbed her as she wobbles  
  
"He's gone." the Doctor said drained. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to, a lot came out I have buried away." He was ashamed for lashing out at all of them.  
  
"It's ok, it was Time to Heal." Kim said to him gently.  
  
Sam walked over to her sister and Gramps. "You two ok? I should have been here."  
  
"I'm fine, and so is he, just a little tired." Kim lied a lot on how much tired she was.  
  
"Kim, don’t lie, you’re as knackered as him" Jack said as he sat her in a chair and Gwen and Sam helped the Doctor into a chair. He still wore that concerned look in his face.  
  
"Really Jack, I’m fine." Kim said stifling a yawn.  
  
The Doctor looked at the four people in front of him. Kim was becoming more and more like a time lord, and she was a powerful one. "Thank you." The Doctor said holding Kim’s gaze, and then moving his gaze to Sam.  
  
"You needed help...we were here...Right Sam?" Kim said with a tired smile.  
  
"Drink this. And yes, we are always here gramps." Sam said giving Kim a cup of water to drink before going back over next to the Doctor.  
  
"Thanks," he took the glass from Gwen.  
  
Kim drank the water gratefully, it helped. "Gramps, you do realize you wasted a hell of a lot of food right?" pointing shakily to the mess on the floor.  
  
The Doctor then let out a small sob, then a torrid of tears. “And that pizza looked SO GOOD.”  
  
"But you know... think there's something called the five second rule?" Kim said with a grin at Sam.  
  
The Doctor wiped at his eyes, and then he smiled. "What's that?"  
  
“Well since the floor was pretty much spotless before you came in here, I say we could probably salvage some of it  
  
Sam looked at Kim, and laughed.  
  
The Doctor stood up and his legs gave way and he fell to the floor in a heap. But the one who caught him ... was JOHN?? "Blimey, all that yelling, how’s a man supposed to sleep." John placed The Doctor in the chair, picked up the half spilt bottle of coke and then walked away, and a few seconds later snoring could be heard.  
  
"I gave him the wrong bottle." The Doctor said sheepishly. “He was supposed to get a sleeping pill so he wouldn’t get that drunk.  
  
"Yep...that's Dad for you." Kim said before blinking. “Wait, you were trying to slip dad a Mickey?” Kim said astonished.  
  
"That's how I was more open to the Master." The Doctor smacked his head.  
  
"So he got sauced, and you were left open to the Master, I mean Uncle Koschei?" Sam asked, turning the screws a bit more.  
  
"Looks that way," the Doctor finally smiled that beaming grin of his, "Jack how about reordering from that pizza place and this time it’s on me."  
  
"Um gramps, you have moths in your wallet and you scared the delivery guy off. I'm buying" Kim said starting to get up for her purse. Or she would have gotten up, if Jack hadn’t gently pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to stay put.  
  
"No Sam has my proper money; this is just my emergency wallet." The Doctor protested as Sam held out some notes.  
  
"Uh huh...never want to pay for anything properly, do you gramps?" Kim said with a glance.  
  
"Welllllllllll." he said with smile, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sam we have enough pizza left in the meeting room. You guys don’t have to buy anymore."  
  
"Oh it’s on me." Gwen said and walked away to make the phone call.  
  
"Or if Gwen wants to pay..." Kim shrugs.  
  
"Erm, we could always use the tab?" Jack sheepishly suggested with his impish grin.  
  
"I'm not going after her...” Kim started.  
  
"Me neither." the Doctor smiled.  
  
"It’s suicide." Sam finished.  
  
"Order another bacon and cheese garlic bread." John yelled from the bar. This caused Sam, Kim, and the Doctor to laugh.  
  
"With the way he asks for garlic stuff, you'd think he was afraid of turning into a vampire." Kim said with a shake of her head.  
  
"I know," Sam agreed and then asked, "Oh what would you think his vampy name would be?"  
  
"Spike, definitely Spike, and he'd be as drunk as he is now...and just as cranky." Kim said with conviction.  
  
"Spike's good, I like that." Sam grinned.  
  
"You know Peter Vincent is a pretty good slayer." Jack chipped in. “And a pretty good lover too, come to think of it, he remembered but didn’t say aloud.  
  
"I also heard that there was some random person that knew how to use swords that would slay anything that looked remotely like a vampire." Kim said remembering what she read in the files.  
  
"She’s supposed to be pretty lethal." Sam agreed nodding.  
  
"That's the delivery made, is that Diane you’re on about." Gwen said as she came back into the room with the new pizzas, but not before dropping off the garlic bread to John.  
  
“Yeah, I read her file...if she and Dad were ever to meet..." Kim said with a concerned look on her face followed by an evil grin.  
  
"Blimey sparks would fly, good job he isn’t a vamp then." The Doctor said, and then he let out a massive yawn.  
  
"Yes, but she would still tear him up for the garlic breath..." Kim said also letting out a yawn she couldn’t quite stifle.  
  
"Why don’t we ask her?" Jack said suddenly.  
  
"You know Dad, does need someone to keep him in line." Kim mused.  
  
"After some food and sleep, that was draining." The Doctor said, reminding them gently that they were all tired.  
  
"I know...it was very draining...” Kim agreed managing to stick a slice of pizza into her mouth and chew a bite off of it.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should go recruiting Diane, guys." Jack smiled.  
  
She rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades loosening a knot as she yawned again.  
  
"Would you like a neck rub?" Jack asked gingerly, not knowing how she’d react.  
  
She normally would have said no, but this time, after so much work, she said, “Yes.”  
  
Jack was astonished, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, and started the massage.  
  
Gwen looked at the Doctor. "You want one?" Gwen asked with a smile.  
  
Kim laughed at that...she couldn't help it, as Sam started the blooper reel for them all to see.  
  
"Sam go get the camera." Kim said as her eyes started to droop against her control.  
  
"No, no, thank you but no." The Doctor said, his eyes also drooping.  
  
“He means yes Gwen, he’s lying.” Sam chipped in as she sagged in the chair she’d just sat down in, half eaten pizza slice in her hand.  
  
"I mean no." The Doctor said as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"He…means yes…I should know." Kim said before she too drifted off to sleep, as did everyone else in the HUB, with the exception of John who was so sauced he was already passed out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Quality Family Time**  
  
Kim woke up on the floor of the control room in the TARDIS. She didn’t remember coming back in here.  
  
The last thing she remembered was Jack starting to massage her shoulders and Gwen starting to work on the Doctor. Sam was just putting the blooper reel on, and then, nothing. She looked across and saw the Doctor was in the same position as she was on the other side of the console.  
  
“How and when did I get here?” Kim said.  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, he looked around. He was lying on the floor in the console room, and then he heard Kim speaking. He sat up, “I have no idea but I think we…….” he stood up, his head hurt; he then wobbled and had to put his hands onto the console to steady himself so that he didn’t fall over.  
  
“Well if that didn’t work for you Doctor, I’m certainly not going to try getting up yet.” Kim said as she saw the Doctor holding onto the console. “I think I’ll lie here on the hard grating for a while longer.” Kim then looked and saw the others randomly placed on the remaining seats in the TARDIS. “Jack what’s with that look on your face?” Kim said seeing Jack’s expression which, to his credit mirrored Sam’s expression as they had had all witnessed the Doctor’s failed attempted to get up.  
  
Jack and Sam moved to their feet. While Sam moved closer to the Doctor, Jack moved closer to Kim.  
  
The Doctor’s head felt like it had a marching band in it, but after what had happened the night before he had expected it. But how had they all ended up in here? Even he had trouble figuring this one out.  
  
“Anyone got any Ibuprofen? I could use a couple at this point.” Kim asked with a chuckle. “I seem to have a slight headache.” she added with another laugh.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and then to Sam. “Sam how’s your head?” he asked.  
  
“It hurts a bit.” Sam admitted from her position standing next to the Doctor.  
  
“Jack what about yours?” The Doctor turned to inquire of Jack.  
  
“Feels like a herd of elephants tap-dancing in here” he tapped his head.  
  
“John what about your head, how do you feel?” The Doctor said looking at John and Gwen  
  
“Always hurts mate.” John grinned.  
  
Gwen then said her head hurt too.  
  
“The TARDIS….I think.” Kim said. “Sam can you confirm this since you have a part of her inside you. She brought us here to heal didn’t she?”  
  
Sam closed her eyes; she reached out to the TARDIS in her mind. “Yes, she is saying that after yesterday we needed some help. We are all drained and weakened, especially you and the Doctor. Jack and Gwen also needed healing. In your case John, well Alcohol abuse is all she is saying.” Sam said relaying what she got from the TARDIS. Kim could have asked the TARDIS herself, but right now she didn’t think it wise, considering her current headache.  
  
“You may want to tell the TARDIS that’s going to be and ongoing issue, in regards to John’s alcohol abuse. Ask her if it’s ok for us to get up off the grating, it’s a bit uncomfortable.” Kim winced.  
  
“She says its fine.” Sam said opening her eyes, then she reached out to the person she now saw as her sister. _*She is a little worried about Gramps still, after yesterday.*  
  
*I was also wondering why my mental gift were stronger than yours sis, shouldn’t mine be weaker since you have a piece of the TARDIS inside of you? Your gifts should be closer to a fully fledged Time Lord than mine.*_ Kim reached out to her sister. _*But I sensed Gramps’ sentiment that I was becoming a powerful Time Lord, it makes no sense.*  
  
*No, that’s your Gift. Your mother was a full blooded Time Lady, my dad is only half Time Lord and half human, that’s how. My connection is strange, I think it’s because you’re of this world and I’m not.*_ Sam replied with a shake of her head.  
  
 _*Well don’t think of yourself as the black sheep.*_ Kim said with a smile across the room.  
  
 _*Thanks sis.*_ Sam smiled back.  
  
The Doctor moved himself from the console, he shook his head, and he needed to get to the infirmary. He had special painkillers for Time Lords. He should really tell Sam and Kim about them.  
  
Kim shakily got up, she then saw the Doctor heading away, and she also heard his thoughts. _*Sam, I think we should probably follow Gramps…..he’s got something in the infirmary, I think. I really should stop snooping.*  
  
*Nar, that’s who you are, who we are. It’s the Time Lady in you, that’s what we do, come on.*_ The Doctor said turning and throwing a wink in her direction.  
  
 _*Yes, Old geezer.*_ Kim said with a smirk towards Sam and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Jack looked across at Kim and Sam, then across to Gwen and John. “Come on you two, let’s go grab some breakfast. I think those three need some quality family time.”  
  
Kim heard Jack mention food and suddenly she was famished. “Bring me back some waffles and eggs will you Jack? And something for Sam too…I don’t know what she’d want though.” She called out to Jack.  
  
Sam looked over at Jack. “Just bring me one bacon sandwich…oh and bring two banana muffins for Gramps. Dad likes to have those for breakfast, said he had them constantly when he was the Doctor.” she sighed at the thought of her Dad, she was beginning to miss her parents. “Oh and two Chai teas, with honey, no milk and a latte with two sugars please.” Sam added.  
  
“I’m sure one of those Chai teas is for me?” Kim winked. “So I agree with her order.”  
  
“Of course one is for you, it’s your favourite drink and Gramps likes it too.” Sam smiled.  
  
\---  
  
They followed the Doctor down the corridor to the infirmary. “I hope you’re not going to make us detox. I really don’t want to do that.” Kim said as she and Sam stepped into the infirmary.  
  
The Doctor looked behind him and saw Kim and Sam. “No, no not that. I have special pain killers here, for Time Lords, human meds take the edge off most things.” he said, and then he continued. “Oh and something you should know, don’t touch Asprin, they are deadly to us.” He added in grave warning.  
  
“That’s fine; I could never take Asprin anyhow…” Kim said as she watched the Doctor take the tub out of the cabinet.   
  
The Doctor unscrewed the lid on the tub and then tipped 4 green capsules into his hand; he placed two into his other hand and held it out to Sam and Kim. “They’re ok, good for us.”  
  
Kim then reached out to Sam. _*It’s bad when the pills require a tub to store em in eh Sam?*_ Kim said as she took one of the two pills.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement _*I know.*_  
  
“They need to be in an airtight container, keeps them good so that they don’t expire. Believe me they work, although I don’t take them often as I should...” he looked at Sam and Kim he then placed his two capsules back. He needed to use them sparingly. He looked back at Sam and Kim with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Sam saw the sadness in his eyes, he was thinking of home. _*Sam we really need to get Gramps to take his meds.*_ Kim reached out to Sam as she popped one of the pills into her mouth. “Well this doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.” she said as it dissolved.  
  
The Doctor watched as first Kim then Sam took the capsules.  
  
“I actually feel…pardon the expression Doctor, but I feel human again. What about you Sam?” Kim asked.  
  
“The same, much better than I did moments ago.” Sam agreed with a nod of her head.  
  
Kim then spoke to the Doctor. “And you Gramps, get those pills back out, I saw you put them back.”  
  
Sam looked at the Doctor. “I know you have to use them sparingly as they are from Gallifrey. But you need to take them Gramps….please. You’ve been through a lot, this time you must take them.”  
  
The Doctor tipped the two capsules back out of the tub and then popped them in his mouth as he placed the container back.  
  
“He must think we’re thick enough that we were going to let him get away with that. Isn’t that right Sam?”  
  
Sam nodded, I hear you sis. “Gramps why do you need to take two pills, while we only took one a piece?”   
  
“He’s been at it longer.” Kim said, before the Doctor could answer.  
  
“Full blooded Time Lord, I need a stronger dose.” he smiled. “I’m not gonna have it easy now with you two on watch am I?”  
  
Kim looked at Sam. “Nope, right sis?”  
  
Sam smiled and nodded. “It definitely will not be easy. We’re going to stick to you like a fly sticks to fly paper.”  
  
The Doctor then looked at Kim. “You know Kim, you have your mother’s eyes.” he said looking into them.  
  
“And now apparently have her hair too…ugh! All that stuff we did yesterday took all the dye out. I’m going to have to redo it.” Kim grimaced.  
  
The Doctor at the lightness of Kim’s hair, “Yeah you…..erm…should …yeah.” he looked away, he could just about deal with Kim having Jenny’s eyes, but not the hair, and it was still too raw for him.  
  
“So, what would you have named Mom, if you could have had the chance….you know, if you could have given her a Gallifrayean name?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and Sam for a moment then he spoke. “Freya, I think. It was my grandmother’s name.” he sighed.  
  
“It’s a good name; she was the head of the Norse Valkyries I think.” Kim said with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah, it also means Goddess of Love, Fertility and Beauty.” The Doctor said softly. Then he looked up at the two women before him. “Would……would you like me to give you Gallifrayean names?”  
  
“I think…….it would help to ease your pain, especially since there are no others anymore. What’d you think Sam?” Kim asked with only the briefest of pauses to think.  
  
“It would be an honour.” Sam replied, nodding in agreement.  
  
The Doctor then closed his eyes; he reached out for the right names for his two granddaughters. Then he opened them, the names had hit him and he was ready to tell them.  
  
“Kim, you are _**Makayla.**_ It means Who is God like.” The Doctor said, in a tone of voice almost like ceremony.  
  
Kim gasped. “But I’m not a God, Doctor. I’m just me.” then she smiled. “But I love the name Grandfather.”  
  
“Sam, you are _**Ariana**_ it means Holy.” The Doctor said again in the same tone he used when he gave Kim her name.  
  
“I love it.” Sam smiled. “But I am not Holy?” Sam said with a slight shake of her head.  
  
“I know, but you both saved me yesterday you know, they are very fitting.” The Doctor said with a smile at both of his granddaughters.  
  
 _*Hi Ariana.*_ Kim sent to her sister with a smile. Then she got a distant look on her face. She didn’t know what her feelings were for Jack. All she knew was that she pretty much destroyed his toes the other night. She didn’t know what had made her think of Jack.  
  
“So you two, how’d you fancy a spin in the old girl?” The Doctor said “After we fix all of the cracks and stuff.”  
  
“Do you know how long that’s going to take me?” Kim said glaring at the Doctor. “It didn’t help you throwing the bloody lever when I specifically told you not too.” taking this moment to rip him a new spleen.  
  
“I know, I know. But what if we all work together, all four of us I mean. Together?” he waggled his eyebrows. “What’d you say?” he then beamed that smile of his at them, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes, he needed to be moving. He didn’t like staying in one place for too long, he needed to be away, he thought he could go and see one of his old friends…..Diane. He had left her a while back, she was a good person, feisty, liked a drink and a laugh, she would be brilliant for John, he thought, not knowing he had sent the last part out mentally.  
  
“You’re planning on playing match-maker for Dad are you?” Kim said catching the thought that had been on the surface of his mind.  
  
The Doctor shrugged, admitting to nothing.  
  
“You do realize she’ll probably kill him on sight, if her Torchwood file says anything. Jack’s planning on recruiting her anyway……and what do you mean by the four of us? There are only three of us here that can actually do anything to fix the stuff around here.”  
  
“Ah, I mean you, Sam, me and the TARDIS. We are all connected, and yeah Diane could kill him on sight, but she won’t. John is what Diane needs and vice versa, plus its time I showed you girls what is out there.”  
  
“If you think I can help you do that………you know what? I think we can do this, all of us. Allons-y!” Kim said running out of the infirmary and towards the console room.  
  
“Gotta love the running Gramps.” Sam said with a wink and then she and the Doctor followed Kim.  
  
\---  
  
Kim closed her eyes, and then opened them again……seeing all the cracks in the walls of the TARDIS. She didn’t know how it had happened, but while the TARDIS had them heal, she had helped Kim control that ability. She’s subconsciously told her how to turn that particular sight on and off. “Doctor, if you can look through my eyes.”  
  
“I have to place my hands on your temples to do that.” he told her as he stood behind her.  
  
“Then do it. I trust you.” Kim replied softly.  
  
The Doctor placed his fingers on her temples, as Kim closed her eyes; he opened his and saw all the cracks. He looked at them. “They aren’t normal cracks.”  
  
“And that is why you can’t see them normally, with your own eyes Doctor. It’s going to take a lot out of me to fix these. But I’ll do what I can.” Kim said starting with the first crack she saw. There more of them now, due to the stunt the Doctor had pulled earlier.  
  
“I know, but I think something is causing them apart from what I did, we will close as many as we can, but I think we need to round the others up and get Diane and investigate further.” He said removing his fingers.  
  
“I hope so, because this isn’t going to go well if you try to anything again before these are fixed. Now do you understand why I said not to do anything earlier?”  
  
“I know, but I had to. I felt it, I had to and we found out why….Koschei.” the Doctor said with a sigh.  
  
“Yes but that turned out fine. Next time please listen.” Kim said and ignored the sweat that had started to form on her brow as she finished the first crack and moved onto the second of the larger ones.  
  
“Kim, Kim you ok? Your sweating?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I’m fine…I can handle this.” she replied focusing on the task at hand.  
  
“Let me help.” The Doctor said as he placed his hands on her temples. He used his energy and unbeknownst to Kim, his life-force to help her.  
  
Kim got five of them done and stopped, because while she didn’t know it was his life-force the Doctor was using, she sensed it was something powerful but he was trying to hide it from her.  
  
“Maybe…maybe I should ask the TARDIS to feed me energy next time…” Kim said without voicing the suspicion of what she had seen in his mind…figuring he’d rather not wish the truth to be known.  
  
The Doctor chose to ignore what Kim said; if he pushed his life-force a little more they would get the cracks closed. But the cost would be greatest to him.  
  
Sam looked on, she could see the looks on the face of her sister and grandfather. She then felt a tap in her mind. She placed her hand on the console and then into Kim’s hand. Sam closed her eyes, the reopened them and a swirl of golden light danced in her eyes.  
  
Kim sensed an energy flow into both her and the Doctor. She felt the warmth of the Doctor, Sam and the TARDIS. “We…We Are One…” She said finding nothing else to say, Kim raised her sonic and started again.   
  
The Doctor felt it, his TARDIS, his granddaughters; he could hear a song in his head. A song that reminded him of home, which had long since been destroyed. He then knew his home was with Sam and Kim.  
  
Kim then knew…..knew who they were, the Doctor the Last of the Time Lords, protector of Earth and the Universe, Samantha, the keeper of the TARDIS’S heart, and Kim, well she didn’t quite know what she was yet.  
  
Sam felt the power of the TARDIS flowing through her. She felt everything, the turn of the worlds, people, everything. “No please, enough STOP!!” She cried. Then she saw it her sister Fixer of the Universe. “Please NO!!!” then images of the Time War were coming to her, she saw the Doctor stood in the Citadel, tears streaming from his eyes, he was bloody, but he looked mad, then he threw a switch and she saw him start to regenerate and the planet start to disappear.  
  
The Doctor felt it, the pain. “No, please no she can’t handle that yet NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAMMMMMMM!!!”  
  
Kim extended her mind to the TARDIS, to cut the link. _*Enough for now my Lady, she can’t handle that yet, please you know that, baby steps.*_ She took the energy that the TARDIS was channelling through Sam and channelled it into the walls of the TARDIS, using it to seal the cracks.  
  
The Doctor pulled back from, Kim and sank to his knees. “Sorry…I…she” he was gasping for air.  
  
“It’s done. I channelled all that energy from the TARDIS into the walls. It won’t do anything to us or her anymore.” Kim collapsed onto the deck, not unconscious, just drained. “I need to stop over working like this.” Kim said promising herself something she knew would never happen.  
  
“I know it’s just…” the Doctor took deep gulps of air. That took more out of him that it should have. “She…was…channelling me and showing it to Sam, because of her parents.” The Doctor said finally getting his second wind.  
  
“I know she meant no harm, but I don’t think she’ll do that again. She cares too much for the lot of us to do that.” Kim said nodding in understanding.  
  
“I know.” the Doctor said as he sat next to Kim. “Right lot aren’t we?” he smiled as he pulled her in for a hug and Sam joined them.  
  
“A right mad lot we are. Um I think breakfast is here.” Kim said ending the hug and looking at Jack and the others. “I do believe Jack is catching flies with that look on his face. That or you’re a little cross with me for pulling a stunt like that.” Kim said with a small smile.  
  
“Darn right I am cross; you three are too much alike.” Jack said glaring at the trio.  
  
Gwen then pushed past, “Must have had a reason. Come on you lot breakfast.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Gwen. “Come on you two; let’s go eat before they force it down our throats.”  
  
“Ah, sorry about that Jack…must be the Time Lord blood, right Sam?” Kim ran her hand through her hair.  
  
“Yeah it’s the blood, definitely.” Sam winked.  
  
Jack did a double take. They were cut from the same cloth alright.  
  
Kim high fived Sam, “That look was priceless, too bad we didn’t get a video of it.”  
  
“I know TEAM TARDIS” Sam yelled aloud, getting weird looks from all of them.  
  
Kim looked at her sister. “Um sis…let’s not try to do that again. That or lay off of the sugar!”  
  
“Sorry residual energy from the old girl.” Sam patted the TARDIS. “Something mum would have said” Sam felt sadness was over her.  
  
“It’s ok, that should wear off soon and …..JACK…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Kim said as Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
Jack had a mouthful of sausage, he just winked. “Sam…Doctor, can I get a little help here please?” Kim called back to them.  
  
The Doctor and Sam came back. “Kitchen Jack, and chew your food.” He then he took Jack’s arm from Kim. “Come on food and a nap for you. You need to recuperate.”  
  
“I’m fine really Doctor.” Kim said waving him off. She sat down and snatched a waffle off of a plate. “These are good.” she said chewing on the freshly buttered waffle.  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Energy deficiency, you will need more calories to replenish it.” he said as he took a muffin and passed the tea across to Kim.  
  
Sam just smiled as she munched on her bacon sandwich.  
  
Thirty minutes later after all the food was eaten, Jack and Gwen stared in astonishment as the three of them were sitting in their chairs still, but all passed out asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Life-bonding and Talking**  
  
A few hours later, after they all woke up from their seats at the table. The Doctor and Sam had woken up in the kitchen earlier than Kim so they had arrived in the console room first. Jack stayed in the kitchen and finally went across to Kim. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
“What?” she asked as she saw Jack hovering over her.  
  
“Nothing, you look beautiful when you sleep.” Jack said as he went to brush a strand of hair from her eye.  
  
The Doctor looked on. “Come on, time to go.” He said as Jack and Kim finally arrived to the console room.  
  
Kim blushed slightly without meaning to. A shiver running through her as Jack moved away and Kim joined Sam and the Doctor. “Where are we going Doctor?” Kim asked him.  
  
“To pick up an old friend.” he answered with a smile.  
  
“Ooo Diane?” Sam said, with a conspiratorial wink. John knew nothing of their plans being stuck in the bar pretty much since they’d all come aboard the TARDIS. Well since the first moment he could slip away anyhow.  
  
“Sam think you can pilot this thing, I don’t trust Gramps to take the brakes off.” Kim said as the Doctor started to reach for some levers.  
  
“What? I don’t do that.” The Doctor said looking at them both.  
  
“I’ll smack him later Sam.” Kim promised with a wink.  
  
“Yes you do, you’re meant to press the blue switches.” Sam said.  
  
“Because you know I can’t fly this thing.” Kim accidentally hit a lever as Sam pressed the switches.  
  
The Doctor watched as Sam pressed the buttons and switches to take them to Mar 3, there Diane was, and then the TARDIS lurched as Kim hit the lever.  
  
 _*We rock sis, you know that right?*_ Sam said with a grin. _*Wait what was that lever you just pushed Kim?*_  
  
“WHOA!!” the Doctor flicked the lever back. “Almost went to Ipkris 4, not a nice place.”  
  
“Sorry, told you I can’t fly her.” Kim said, embarrassed.  
  
“Neither can he.” John butted in, staggering back to the control room, just barely sober.  
  
“True, that is why he always leaves the brakes on.” Kim said.  
  
“I DO NOT leave the brakes on.” the Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Parked her.” Sam announced with a grin.  
  
“What? We can’t have landed. She didn’t make the noise.” The Doctor then mimicked the noise of the materialization of the TARDIS.  
  
“That’s because the brakes were on. It always makes THAT noise that you just mimicked because you leave the bloody brakes on.” Kim said.  
  
“No! Really? No! I mean no…”  
  
“Ha! We got him Sam.” Kim said with a smile.  
  
“Just like the door, you don’t use the properly either.” Sam said.  
  
“Oh I didn’t hear that one. How is it supposed to be used?” Kim asked.  
  
“Look at the instructions on the door.” Sam walked over and pulled the door open inside. “The instructions clearly state,” Sam ran her finger across as she read it out. “PULL TO OPEN and what does he do?” Sam gestured back to her grandfather.  
  
“He pushed it….I get it” Kim announced.  
  
“That or he snaps his fingers.”  
  
 _*Bad Thete, Bad.*_ Kim sent to the Doctor and made sure Sam could hear it too.  
  
“Yup, all those years and he pushes my doors open, and another thing.” Sam walked up to her grandfather. “You go around telling people you borrowed me. Well if you must know ... I CHOSE YOU.”  
  
“What? You chose me? Sam no…” The Doctor looked puzzlingly at Sam and then to Kim.  
  
“I wanted off Gallifrey and you came looking for a way out, so I unlocked my doors and let you in. But you always say I borrowed me, well my Lord Doctor, I chose YOU.”  
  
“Oh you’re in for it now Gramps. And it’s about time too.” Kim said knowing who was really doing the talking.  
  
The Doctor looked from Kim to Sam and then it hit him. “TARDIS, that’s MY TARDIS talking. She’s actually talking to me.”  
  
“Oh yes…” Kim said with a grin. “And she had A LOT to say.”  
  
“Yes, you keep bring strays home.” Sam spoke again.  
  
“Hey not all of us are strays.” Kim pointed out.  
  
“Ok, since we are actually chatting.” The Doctor placed his hands into his pockets. “YOU never take me where I want to go…. Hmm….it’s like I wanted to go to Barcelona, the planet not the city. But no…we ended up on Rantor and caged up for three days.”  
  
“I know Mistress Makayla, you are of Time Lord Blood as is Mistress Ariana and My Lord Doctor, and I always took you where you needed to go.” The TARDIS said through Sam’s mouth.  
  
Sam then collapsed into a heap, the Doctor caught her. “Gramps, you really need to learn how to treat the ‘wife’ better.” Kim said looking back from him to the TARDIS console, and then back to him again.  
  
“I know.” he replied.  
  
Sam opened her eyes. “Sorry.” It just happened.  
  
Kim felt something. “Looks like Jack got tired of waiting and is bringing Diane, I can feel them coming. Dad you may want to go and hide for a few minutes, until we get her situated…trust me.”  
  
“Come on John, I need to take Sam here for a cup of tea, helps heal the synapses.” The Doctor said as he, Sam, and John left the console room. The door opened just as the Doctor, Sam and John left.  
  
“Hello and welcome to the TARDIS.” Jack announced as Diane walked in.  
  
“Hi, Diane, welcome to the merry band of misfits. Did Jack explain to why we came by?” Gwen asked her.  
  
“Yes Captain Harkness did explain to me what was going on. I smell garlic breath.” Diane said as she drew her sword. “Where is it? Where’s the culprit? I hate the smell of garlic. It reminds me of vampires. I hate vampires.”  
  
“Oh no Diane, there are no vampires here, just a drunken rogue.” Jack said with a smirk.  
  
“You’re sure about that?” Diane looked suspicious, and stalked over to where John was hiding, having just come back into the console room just as Diane had started smelling his breath. Dragging John out by the ear she glared at him. “There you are scum…haven’t you ever heard of a breath mint?” Diane said holding her sword to John’s neck.  
  
“Ah…..Diane I don’t think you should do that.” Kim warned.  
  
“What’s wrong with garlic breath? I like garlic, and who the hell do you think you are?” John asked with a sneer.  
  
“Diane Castlemore, Slayer of Vampires and of garlic smelling scum like you. Who’s asking?”   
  
“Captain John Hart, Time agent and general ar*e kicker of the universe that’s who.” he spat back.  
  
“The name doesn’t do anything for me. You’re not even that cute for a drunken loser like yourself.” Diane smacks him in the face, knocking him to the floor.  
  
“Oh now she’s done it.” Kim says.  
  
“Why you…..” John jumps back up.  
  
“ENOUGH!!!!” the Doctor yells.  
  
“What you scum…?” Diane yells ignoring the Doctor.  
  
“Who are you calling scum? Ever heard of a hair brush shrew?” John spat at Diane.  
  
 _*Doctor, five bucks says that Diane lays him out flat.*_  
  
The Doctor looks at Kim. _*Make it ten.*_  
  
“I brush my hair one hundred strokes a day, thank you very much.” Diane said charging at him with her sword drawn.  
  
 _*Done, unless Sam wants to counter bet?*  
  
*No I’m with……cr*p Gramps look*_  
  
The Doctor then sees it, then he stands just in front of John as Diane charges, trying to keep John from getting stabbed. Diane then expertly changes her sword angle, avoiding the Doctor and landing it into John’s shoulder. “I’m a better aim than that Doctor, you know me.” Diane said with a smirk.  
  
“ARGHHHH!!! The bit*h stabbed me.” John yelled out.  
  
“Bit*h! Who are you calling a bit*h, ars*hole.” Diane yelled at him.  
  
The Doctor steps away and looks at John. Jack was stood off to the side trying to stop a laugh escaping.  
  
“I agree Diane.” Kim said glancing at Jack for a moment, knowing he was laughing at John.  
  
“Well what do you have to say for yourself lout?” Diane glared at John.  
  
“Isn’t anyone gonna help him?” Sam queried.  
  
“Not me!” Kim said shaking her head.  
  
John stepped up to Diane, and then he looked at them all. “Bug*er it” he then grabbed Diane and puller her in for a kiss.  
  
Diane was shell shocked, gobsmacked and flabbergasted….”YOU DARE?” she shoved him back so he landed hard on the floor, but the twinkle in her eye told another story. She admired him for daring to his her like that……no one else had the guts.  
  
John winked when he saw the twinkle in Diane’s eyes. “Ok, now I need a drink and a bandage.” John got up. “Which way?” he asked.  
  
“Down there to the right, there is an infirmary.” The Doctor said pointing down the hallway.  
  
“Down the hallway and to the right, I got it. Thanks.” John said muttering something not flattering under his breath.  
  
“I think I need a drink too, not too much though.” Diane said putting her sword away in the weapons locker.  
  
 _*Kim, he needs medical attention first*_ Sam sent her thoughts out.  
  
 _*Do you think he’d actually sit still enough for it? I don’t….let them go….he’s too stubborn to let a should wound stop him.*_ Kim replied to Sam.  
  
“Don’t touch the Abscornian Ale!” The Doctor yelled after them.  
  
 _*Ok, you have a point.*_ Sam agreed as Diane and John headed towards the bar.  
  
Kim sighed and started to clean up what was left of the breakfast they had earlier, though it was mostly empty plates. The Doctor had been right, the three of them had needed almost all of that food.  
  
“Let me help.” Jack said as he approached Kim. Jack placed his hands on the same plate Kim had picked up.   
  
“Its fine I can manage.” Kim said.  
  
“It’s no problem.” he smiled; he saw something in her eyes, his heart fluttered.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and Jack, he knew Jack had lost love in Ianto, and he also knew he deserved to have new love again and…although he would never admit it to Jack, he would be proud to have him date Kim. He then turned and looked into the monitor on the console.  
  
“Jack….” Kim said unable to move her hand away.  
  
“Yeah?” Jack said as he moved a little closer to her.  
  
“This isn’t cleaning up breakfast plates, you know.” Kim said softly.  
  
“I know.” Jack moved his free hand to brush a hair from her face, he smiled.  
  
“What?” Kim asked him.  
  
“You have beautiful eyes, you know that?” Jack said in a tender voice.  
  
“They’re only hazel, like my mother’s.” Kim said in reply.  
  
“I know, but…….your beautiful as well, you know that.” Jack said in the same soft voice.  
  
“It’s never been told to me …no.” Kim admitted to him.  
  
“Well you are, and if you were my gal, I would tell you that every day.” Jack said earnestly.  
  
Kim blinked. “Jack, what are you saying?”  
  
Jack looked at Kim, he felt it in his heart and soul…..he loved her, he moved as close as he could to her mouth. “I have fallen for you Kim.” he whispered so gently he knew only Kim would hear.  
  
“But…I didn’t do anything.” Kim tried to protest softly as shivers ran through her.  
  
“No, you are just you.” Jack brushed the lightest of light kisses on her soft warm lips.  
  
Kim didn’t know what to do. She’d never been kissed before. She had known Jack had feelings for her, but….she couldn’t sort out what she was feeling. And the flaring of his trench coat earlier had been a nice touch. It wasn’t bad what she was feeling, but why couldn’t she sort it out?  
  
Jack pressed his lips a little harder and moved his hand from the plate to her face.  
  
The Doctor could peeked up from the monitor, he saw the love blossoming, his hearts hurt for one moment, he would never feel love like that again.  
  
There was a loud clatter and yelling coming from down the corridor, it broke the spell Kim and Jack were under, the plate then fell and broke on the grating. Kim blushed…she hadn’t hated that. In fact she was a little unsteady herself. Then Kim saw someone stood by the console, she guessed they had snuck in with Gwen. “Who are you?”  
  
“Kim?” Jack said.   
  
Kim looked again and saw there was no-one there. “Never mind thought I saw something.”  
  
 _*For him?*_ Kim asked the TARDIS.   
  
There was a light hum in response.  
  
 _*’bout time he got that sorted, I won’t say anything for now my Lady.*_ Kim said to the TARDIS.  
  
 _ ***Thank you Miss Makayla, he deserves it, Miss Rose was always destined for that Parallel world with my Lord John. You and Miss Ariana are precious to me and the Lord Doctor. In time you will know why.***  
  
*I…thank you….sorry still a little flustered here….my Lady.*_ Kim acknowledged.  
  
The TARDIS rumbled again.  
  
Then came some more yelling and crashing, it sounded like it was coming from the bar. “I think we should, you know check on that.” The Doctor said across to Sam who was stood in a little alcove just off to the right of the console. “You two erm…carry on with the …erm…cleaning.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Good god what in Hades name is going on back there?” Kim said, her head turned towards the source of the noise.  
  
The Doctor took a glance back as he and Sam headed to break up whatever ruckus John and Diane had entered into. _*Don’t worry about them, follow your heart Makayla.*_ The Doctor said to her.  
  
 _*My heart? But Doctor?*_ Kim protested.  
  
 _*No! You have the chance of love, take it. It doesn’t come round that often. Especially for people like us.*_ The Doctor replied back. The Doctor looked at Jack and Kim and then walked away.  
  
“So…I guess we should finish cleaning this up?” Kim said aloud…trying to cover her shaking hands, by picking up another plate.  
  
Jack placed his hand on to her shaking hand; he placed a finger under chin and lifted her head. “We could do that, or we could do this.” Jack then kissed her a little harder than before, but not too hard.  
  
Kim closed her eyes but didn’t pull away. She was unable to for some reason…. She also knew if she moved, her knees were so weak, she’d probably fall down.  
  
Jack ran his tongue along Kim’s lips. He saw how scared she was, but also he could almost sense the buried emotions deep inside her. If he could just tap into those, and get her to open up to him, but to do that would take time. He would take it slow with Kim; he loved her enough to wait. Whatever she was willing to give him, then that would have to do, for now.  
  
Kim was shaking; she parted her lips slightly unable to keep from doing so… Why? How was this man able to do this to her? She had never fallen for anyone before. Why him? Why now? The thoughts ran crazily through her mind.  
  
Jack felt her tender, sweet lips open slightly, so he slid his tongue in a little to taste her. He cupped her face.  
  
She wasn’t able to stop herself as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Jack moved his hands from her face to her waist as he deepened the kiss.  
  
 _*How are you able to do this to me?*_ Kim sent the thought out knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear…..she didn’t know she’d sent it either.  
  
Jack broke the kiss and looked at Kim. _*I don’t know how I am able to do this, but I am glad I can. I haven’t felt these feelings…not ever, not this strong*  
  
*You heard that?*_ Kim’s mind voice was nervous, as well as shocked.  
  
 _*And that.*_ Jack smiled tenderly at Kim.  
  
 _*How?*_ Kim noted that Jack’s hands had moved to her waist, but she was still in shock that Jack had heard her…had she been projecting unshielded thoughts? He probably didn’t want to hear all her worried thoughts.  
  
Jack felt the fight in her mind. _*I have a basic psychic ability, all Torchwood employees do, plus part of the Time Agency rules.*  
  
*I can’t move I’ll fall*_ Kim sent the thought out suddenly _*My knees are unsteady.*_  
  
Jack looked into Kim’s eyes _*I think it’s’ because of the high emotions in you, that I heard you. And Kim, I’ve got you, I always will. I will never let you fall when you are with me.*_  
  
“My emotions, but I wasn’t…I mean…I don’t understand.” Kim said aloud as she clung to him.  
  
“Your heart is racing, your knees are week, you’ve a funny feeling like butterflies in your tummy, you mouth is dry but you don’t know why?” moved one had to Kim’s hand and placed it on his chest.   
  
His heart was beating fast, then he placed her other hand on her own heart. “See, both racing, we feel the same. Do you know what that feeling is?”  
  
Kim felt it, her heart was racing and so was Jack’s…this had never…it was mad…it was impossible. “No…what is it?” Kim asked in astonishment.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. “Love.”  
  
Kim looked into Jack’s eyes and heard a song in her mind and she couldn’t help it, she started to hum softly Kim moved her hands to around his neck. “Want to try that dance again? I’ll try not to mutilate your toes again.” She was humming Heaven, and then as if by magic the song echoed round the console room.  
  
Jack took her hands from his neck and stood up and bid her to stand with him. “I would be honoured to dance with you.”  
  
Kim held her hand out to Jack. “Let’s do this dance right this time.”  
  
“Feel the music, close your eyes let it flow into you, let the music move you.” Jack whispered as he placed his hands on Kim’s waist and she placed her arms around his neck as they started to move slowly.  
  
She closed her eyes as he told her; he led her into the dance.  
  
 _*You know there is another word for this in a book I once read, Lifebonded. The bond was inseparable, no matter how either party tried to deny it….and it would kill the other if the bond was broken. It’s a common term among the Heralds of the Valdemar in the book. The book was written by Mercedes Lackey, who is one of my favourite authors.*_ Kim thought.  
  
 _*Lifebonded, I like the sound of that word. So we are Lifebonded then?*_ Jack sent to her softly.  
  
 _*I guess so, which is a surprise to me. Though I warn you, I’m not going to make it easy on you.*_ Kim sent back in reply.  
  
 _*I wouldn’t have it any other way.*_ Jack sent as they danced around the room together.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing and New Love  
  
Slowly they glided around the room, not hearing the music, but feeling it. As they moved around as one, a sudden loud chiming could be heard.  
  
“Wonder what that was?” Kim said looking up slowly, not wanting the dance to end.  
  
Jack looked at her. “Don’t know.” he moved into kiss her.  
  
The Doctor ran in, he saw Kim and Jack in THE moment. He hated having to do this. “Sorry guys, but that is a distress call.”  
  
Kim let Jack kiss her and then she reluctantly broke away. “From whom?” she asked as she went over to the console. She was all business now, all traces of romantic feelings had vanished the minute the Doctor had stated that it was a distress call.  
  
Sam, Gwen, John and Diane came running into the console room just as Kim was starting to check the readings with the Doctor. However John picked up on a inkling of what just happened by the twinkle in Jack’s eyes.  
  
“Did you just?” John yelled.  
  
“The Doctor didn’t break anything …yet.” Kim said. “Unless you are referring to something else DAD?”  
  
“I didn’t mean him I meant HIM.” John pointed to Jack. “He had his grubby mitts on you.”  
  
 _*I, think you will be the best thing to happen to me Jack…Just don’t spread it around, it would ruin my reputation as an ice princess.*_ Kim sent the thought to Jack, hiding a smile.  
  
Jack winked _*You are my princess …always.*_  
  
“Jack was teaching me to dance.” Kim said to John, quickly answering his question.  
  
“It seems like it was more than dancing. Jack’s got that twinkle in his eyes that he always gets.” John glared at Jack.  
  
“Pray tell, what were you doing with Diane then?” Kim said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“That is different, you are my daughter, and Diane and I were only sparring. It was nothing more than sparring.” John suddenly got flustered. “Bu*ger it.”  
  
The Doctor had been pressing buttons as this exchanged was taking place. “HANG ON TIGHT!!!!!!!!” he yelled.  
  
Kim and the others held onto something as the TARDIS moved in a hurry.  
  
“Is it always this crazy around here?” Diane asked, looking like she had been rolling around a bit, while ‘defending’ herself.  
  
“Don’t tell me you suddenly have an interest in your daughter?” Jack yelled back at John as he grabbed the rail next to Kim, his hand brushed hers lightly. John only glared at Jack in reply as he watched Jack’s hand brush Kim’s.  
  
“It’s usually worse.” Kim said to Diane as she rubbed Jack’s hand ‘accidentally’.  
  
“Yeah this is nothing.” Sam added.  
  
“LLLLLLLLAANNNNNNNDDDDDDIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!” The Doctor yells as he brings down a mallet onto the console. “Kim, black lever, three quarter turn please.”  
  
“ON IT GRAMPS!” Kim turned the lever. “You did take the brakes off, didn’t you?”  
  
“Sam…oh you already know what to do…Jack blue switches.”  
  
The Doctor then smiled as if for the first time in a long while as the TARDIS landed smoothly. “Thanks dear.” he whispered.  
  
“Why’d you have to use a mallet on the console? Now we’re gonna have to repair her you know? Idiot…..Sam please kick him.”  
  
“No, no it’s ok, that is something I actually have to do.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Yeah, it needs force that device.” Sam added.  
  
“He’s lying isn’t he Jack?” Kim said rolling her eyes.   
  
“Don’t ask me, I don’t know the first thing about a type 40 TARDIS.” Jack protested.  
  
“Never mind, there is such a thing called WD-40 lubricant spray you know.” Kim said scolding the Doctor yet again. “And if you don’t start doing that…” Kim went on “You’ll have to use more than a mallet one day…and she won’t be pleased.”  
  
“Ok, Ok, after we sort this little mess out, I will land and do a complete overhaul, but for now we have a distress call to deal with.” The Doctor said just as there was a banging on the TARDIS door.  
  
“Please, help me, please.” a female voice could be heard.  
  
“Well open it already Gramps.” Kim said.  
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened, and a woman fell into the arms of Kim and Jack.  
  
Kim and Jack helped the woman into the TARDIS as the Doctor looked out the door. He saw two Judoon stomping towards the TARDIS, “Not good.” He said shutting the door immediately and running back over to the console.  
  
“Are you ok?” Kim asked the girl and she nodded yes in reply.  
  
The Doctor threw a few switches and sent the TARDIS into the vortex. “Why were the Judoon after you?”  
  
“I….they were after this.” the girl held up a small crystal.  
  
Kim did a double take. “You…it’s you.” her eyes widened, not saying any more, “That…Gramps that’s a TARDIS fragment is it not?”  
  
“It’s one of them.” the Doctor said as the girl handed it over.  
  
“Return what was lost, to where it needs to go. Then the Lonely Angel will find love, true love will glow.” Kim said without thinking, though she didn’t know why, the word were just there. “Gramps you really need to take better care of the TARDIS, geez, leaving pieces of her scattered.”  
  
Sam looked at Kim _*That means Gramps doesn’t it?*_ Sam said catching the real meaning behind the words.  
  
 _*Yes.*_ Kim said and showed her the image the TARDIS had shown her earlier. The woman was now next to the Doctor.  
  
“What? Don’t always blame me, the Master, made her into a Paradox machine not so long ago, it isn’t always my fault.” the Doctor looked at the woman who had just come aboard.  
  
Kim then threw a thought out to Sam. _*Perhaps we should give them some time…and for once Doctor, just go with it.*_  
  
“Come on all of you, there’s a blooper reel that Sam and I want to show you in the library. You’ll all get a kick out of it. Doctor, please help this woman get settled. I know you probably have some questions for her.” Kim said shooing John and Jack towards the hallway, as much as the two wanted to stay and watch.  
  
The Doctor didn’t respond, nor did he notice them all filing out. Jack pulled Kim aside, just as she watched her Dad and Diane head back towards the bar instead of the library, and Sam headed to the library. Sam wanted to watch the video anyhow.  
  
“Kim.” Jack asked softly. “Is this meant to happen?” he looked back. “For him?”  
  
“Yes, he’s been alone for too long.” Kim said looking back briefly.  
  
“He needs someone to hold his hand for a change?” Jack asked and he saw Kim nod in reply.  
  
The Doctor turned the crystal over in his hand. He had felt a tingle when he had taken the crystal from her.   
  
“I found it on beach.” she said nervously.  
  
“It’s going to be a life-bond for him Jack, I can feel it” Kim whispered. “About bloody time.”   
  
“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Jack smiled and moved in for a kiss.  
  
“A beach?” he asked as he helped her to stand up. “I’m the Doctor by the way.”  
  
“Melanie Sanderson, most people call me Mel.” Mel smiled at him shyly.  
  
Kim let Jack kiss her again. They stood concealed in the alcove in the hallway. It was out of the Doctor and Mel’s line of sight.  
  
“Hi Mel, so…” the Doctor said as he placed the crystal on the console. “You said you found this on a beach?”  
  
“Yeah, I was exploring, you know wandering. I love to travel, seeing as I am on my own. I thought why not.” Mel said with a smile.  
  
The Doctor turned and leant against the console, crossing his legs at his ankles and placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
“I decided to go to Norway and Sweden first.” Mel continued her story.  
  
Jack broke the kiss and made to move. “Jack, what is wrong?” Kim asked.  
  
“Norway, a beach.” he said with growing concern.  
  
“Leave them Jack, we can’t interrupt them. He needs to do this.” Kim stopped him.  
  
“I found this lovely little beach on a map, Dalig Ulv Stranden.” Mel spoke again.  
  
Jack heard it. “No, not there.” he made to go into the console room and stop her from talking further.  
  
 _*Jack…STAY PUT!!!*_ She sent commandingly into his mind. He did the correct action and stays put.  
  
“What?” the Doctor said suddenly standing up straight.  
  
“It translates as …..” Mel and the Doctor said the next three words together. “BAD WOLF BAY.”  
  
“Rose, John.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Who?” Mel asked.  
  
“Kim, we have to go to him.” Jack urged.  
  
“No Jack, I think he knows what the crystal really is and who needs it the most and so do I?” Kim said. _*You know don’t you Thete?*_ Kim asked him privately.  
  
 _*It’s from John’s TARDIS, but is that good or bad?*  
  
*I would like to think something that small could be used for communication, nothing more, like a telephone?*_ Kim answered. She knew Sam could hear this as well.  
  
He pressed a button, remembering to press the blue switches as he went, he had to get to BAD WOLF Bay. _*I know call you your sister please and put Jack down and join me.*  
  
*GRAMPS WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? And Sam is already on her way, she knows.*_ “Jack, he wants us to join him now.”  
  
“Ok” Jack said relieved that he didn’t have to resist the urge to go to help him anymore.  
  
 _*Hey you are young and in love and I am being stared at.*_ the Doctor looked at Mel.  
  
 _*Deal with it Gramps.*_ Kim sent a mental chuckle.  
  
“Hi, sorry, this is my space ship, erm…she can…it can…travel to places and we…” the Doctor pulled on his ear.  
  
Mel looked at him, he looked cute, no scratch that, he looked gorgeous.  
  
 _*Oh brilliant Gramps, real classy dialogue there.*_ Kim teased.  
  
 _*Thanks save me.*_ The Doctor pleaded over their mental link.  
  
 _*Maybe Jack should teach you how to speak romantically?*_ Kim teased him.  
  
 _*As if that would ever happen*_ The Doctor replied.  
  
“Ok, it’s your spaceship and she is bigger on the inside?” Mel said, since it was about all that she was able to understand from what the Doctor had just said.  
  
 _*I’ll try and salvage this.*_ Kim said.  
  
Kim then walked back into the console room. “What he means to say is that this is a TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, she can move throughout time and space. To wherever she please. When he remembers to take the brakes off.”  
  
Mel looked at the woman who had helped her earlier. “Oh, now that I understand.”  
  
“He also means to say that he likes you, but he is so out of practice he won’t say it, so as not to scare you off.” Kim finished by sticking her tongue out at the Doctor.  
  
“What! Whaat! WHAAAAAAAT!!!! The Doctor looked at Mel. “Sorry, I am so sorry.” he then glared at Kim. _*What the hell are you doing*_  
  
Kim then looked at Mel; she pushed a thought out to her. _*You like my Grandfather don’t you? Don’t be afraid, just send me a yes or no.*_  
  
“Sorry Gramps.” Kim said to the Doctor.  
  
Mel felt the question in her mind and nodded.  
  
The Doctor looked back at Mel as Sam came running in. He was unaware of the conversation taking place between his eldest grandchild, and Mel.  
  
 _*Ok you do, then please go slowly, for he has suffered so much heartache. It will take time for him to love again; there is a spark between you. Tread carefully and maybe you can mend the remainder of his loss and pain.*_  
  
Mel nodded again, she didn’t know why, but she did.  
  
 _*I’m here if you want to talk. I’m one of his two granddaughters Kim, the one just running in is Sam…..speak to us you to ask us stuff. We want him to be happy again*  
  
*Ok*_ Mel thought.  
  
“Gramps that is from Dad’s TARDIS, it’s got the red tinge on it not the blue.” Sam said noticing the colour of the crystal sitting on the console.  
  
“Ok, hang on a tick.” the Doctor ran to the door, but he stopped as he reached it.  
  
“Funny yeah, so Doctor…” Mel said.  
  
He had his hand on the door, so many memories here. Rose declaring her love for him, but leaving her with John, and coming back here now. What would he find? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Sam there. “Go on.” She said softly.  
  
He then pushed the door and went to step out. It was just a normal beach, nothing more. But he sniffed; there was a faint smell of strawberries. He then felt another hand on his shoulder. It was Kim’s.  
  
He shook his head. “Too much sadness here.” he made to go back inside.  
  
“Doctor, don’t think on the sadness, think on the happiness.” Mel said hoping to help him, joining him outside on the beach.  
  
“Sam, you need to establish the link to the parallel world with the crystal…otherwise the end result won’t be possible. We’re here.” Kim moved aside so that Mel could join them, placing her hand over her sisters.  
  
He looked at Kim and Sam and then to Mel. “Come with me.” he said. The Doctor then stepped out of the TARDIS, with the three girls standing beside him, giving him the strength to do this.  
  
Kim followed Sam, the Doctor and Mel; she knew it would be possible…once the link had been created. “All of us will need to help establish the link. It needs us to help stabilize it for future use.” Kim said suddenly getting a flash from the crystal she was holding, showing her what was needed. She then handed the crystal over to Sam.  
  
“Sam, you’re going to have to reach out. This crystal is a gift from your Dad’s TARDIS. Once we establish the link, it will be like a video phone, so you can talk to your family. It will never grow into an actual TARDIS, but it can give you that link to home. The Doctor, Mel, and I will support you. Sam your will to contact your family at home is what will enable us to start establishing the link. And yes Sam before you ask, that is calling from anywhere, any when …with no roaming charges.” Kim said with a wink.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Sam Noble phone home.  
  
Sam held the crystal in her hands and she looked at her Sister first, then her Gramps, and then finally to Mel. She was the woman who would heal the hurt in the Doctor's hearts.  
  
 _*Whenever you're ready sis, I'll give you the initial boost to get it established.*_ Kim said focusing on boosting Sam's range so it could punch through to the other side.  
  
Sam held on tightly to Kim and the Doctor's hands, they had used a piece of cable from the TARDIS and now they just needed to reach out. "Mum and Dad, are you there?" The Doctor closed his eyes and reached out too, he could feel Kim's energy as much as Sam's.  
  
"Sam, Sam is that you?" came a faint voice, her Mother’s from through the barrier to the other side, to home.  
  
 _*We have to boost the strength of the link, Mel focus on Sam, we need you.*_ Kim said to her.  
  
Mel stood next to them and she placed her hands on top of Sam's and the Doctor’s shoulders.  
  
"John, John I can see her." Rose's voice came through. It sounded excited and relieved.  
  
"Mum, Mum." Sam opened her eyes, and low and behold there was a hologram in front of her of her mum and dad. On the other TARDIS, John and Rose could see Sam sat on a beach she could see the Doctor, Sam, Kim and another woman.   
  
“It will take five minutes to fully establish the link permanently. Do you think your TARDIS can keep your end stable for that long?” Kim asked her Uncle John.  
  
Then John heard Kim. "Yeah, hang on just need to trip a few switches..."   
  
_*Sam, how are you doing?*_ Kim asked concerned because she saw a slight strain on her sister's face. _*After this it won't need to be this hard...you'll just think of them if you're close to the crystal, and they'll be there.*_  
  
Sam focused as much as she could then she felt a peace cross her. _*I’m fine Kim, this is the best thing that could have happened to me.*_ She then spoke to her parents. "Mum and Dad, hi." she beamed as they waved back. Rose had tears in her eyes, relieved to see her daughter again.  
  
The Doctor, Kim and Mel broke the circle. The Doctor and Mel made to leave but Kim shook her head. “Doctor, why don’t you and Mel stay for the duration of the call? She only gets five minutes with them. And you can introduce Mel to them too.” Kim suggested.  
  
"I know Sis.” She then spoke to her parents again. “You look ... I miss you." Sam sniffed. _*Thanks Sis*_ Sam said hugging her before resuming the conversation with her parents.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and then to Mel. "Erm sure." he said. Now he had to explain how there was another him. _*I’m going to get you for this Makayla.*_ the Doctor thought at her.  
  
 _*You can try Thete. I doubt you’ll manage it.*_ Kim said with a twinkle in her eye as she retreated inside the TARDIS. She grabs up her sonic screwdriver and starts working on one of the consoles that were still smoking a little. She was lucky she was able to handle juggling all of this. Otherwise it may have ended badly for her sanity. “Alright let’s see if I can fix some of the damage on the consoles.”  
  
The Doctor stood on the sand after uncoupling the cable from the crystal it was now like a sort of video phone, only to be used now and then. That limitation didn’t seem to matter to Sam at the moment as she continued talking to her parents. "Sam, you look good how’s things?" Rose asked.  
  
"Brilliant." Sam knew not to speak of what had occurred with the Master and the TARDIS. She would only worry them.  
  
"Really?" John asked, not entirely convinced.  
  
"Yeah, I have met a few people." Sam went on to tell them about Jack, Gwen, John and Diane.   
  
"Who is the red head?" Rose asked, looking at the new face.  
  
"Ah this is Mel, we just helped her, and she found the crystal." the Doctor said.  
  
"Good." John looked at Rose and winked.  
  
"So everything is ok nothing to worry me about?" Rose asked.  
  
"No." Sam and the Doctor said.  
  
"There is one thing, Dad. Kim, did you know she was part Time Lord?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, is she really?" John said. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Jenny." The Doctor said.  
  
"But she..." John started, and then stopped, seeing the hurt in the Doctor’s eyes.  
  
The Doctor shook his head. "No, she lived. Went on to meet John Hart and conceive, however Jenny, died during childbirth." The Doctor's voice went low.  
  
"But how did Kim end up with him?" John said, scratching his head with his hand.  
  
"Jenny had been searching for me, for months. She left Messaline not long after I left, but I was gone and she had no way of finding me." The Doctor started slowly. "But she took a break in a small space port and bumped into Captain John A Hart. She was exhausted and he, the bastard took advantage. She explained she was looking for me, he said he knew me. They had a couple of hyper vodkas, not good when you haven’t drunk before. Jenny got drunk pretty quick and John took advantage, deflowering her. But he didn’t expect what came later.”  
  
The doctor took a deep breath, it had hurt him how John H had been so cold when telling him about how he deflowered Jenny. Rose could tell that he was forcing himself to continue. “Then took her with him told her he knew of a way to get to me. But Jenny had fallen pregnant straight away and Time Lord pregnancies only last three weeks. Rapid growth so John took Jenny to Gray.  
  
Gray knew this was another way to get at Jack through the Doctor, so he chained Jenny up, and attached the bomb to John. When he came back Jenny was in labour. John was helpless, he wanted to be there, this was his child, one thing he wanted was to be a father, and maybe it would help him to be a better man. And there was the love had grown a little between John and Jenny. But he knew she could never be in love with him, not after what he did to her. However, he vowed to be there and help her with the child. The labour was tough and hard and neither wanted to admit they needed help.  
  
But they never knew, Gray in the end had locked John out as Jenny went into the final stages of Labour. She got to hold her daughter just once and Gray stood by and watched her die. Then he walked up to John, he told him to get rid of the child, and if he didn’t he would kill him. So John did the only thing he could think of, he left the baby outside Torchwood, with a letter. The only thing John couldn’t tell me was how Kim ended up in the parallel world.  
  
"The evil lout, and Jack has him frozen in his morgue." John said, as Rose held his hand tightly.  
  
"Yeah," the Doctor said coldly. "But let’s not eh…" Time was growing short on this call as the crystal started to flash.   
  
"We have to go now sweetheart." Rose said to Sam.  
  
"Ok, speak soon mum, Dad, I love you guys." Sam said trying to hide her tears.  
  
Kim was going to pretend she didn’t pick up any of that conversation from the Doctor. Her hearing, as good as ever, heard every single word. She thought about it as she worked on the console. She was a workaholic out of habit, but when something was troubling her, she worked even more. She finally came to the conclusion that her father hadn’t want to tell her the whole truth to prevent her from feeling any guilt. While she didn't like a lot of how her existence came to be, she did understand that ultimately he loved her. And he was doing so the best way that he knew how. She didn’t notice Jack standing in the shadows watching her as she worked.  
  
Jack watched her closely. Something was bugging her, and then it wasn’t. He could just tell. He figured whatever had been bugging her for those couple of moments, she had resolved herself. He also had a hunch it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask what the issue was. He walked over to her and said simply, “You work too much."  
  
"No I don't." Kim said continuing to repair a console that hadn't been attended to yet.  
  
"Yes you do, but that’s who you are." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders tenderly.  
  
Kim blinked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And you don't work hard? I have seen your light on way past when I stopped working." Kim sonics another portion of the console panel. She was intent on fixing the broken wiring.  
  
"Fair do, but if I work myself to death I come back." he leant in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, there is that little technicality." Kim said softly, the hum of the sonic passing over yet another set of frayed wires..."Oy, this is like a rat's nest." she frowned at the wires.  
  
"That’s the Doctor for you, just fixes as he needs to." Jack started to massage her shoulders, she needed to relax.  
  
"Obviously not thinking he needs to often enough." She sighed..."The poor Lady."  
  
 _*So 900 years of this Lady?*_ she thought to the TARDIS.  
  
"Yeah, but you can’t blame him, he never stops, just goes on saving people and planets." Jack took a bold step and kissed her neck.  
  
Kim was in such shock from that gesture that she almost dropped the panel and the sonic.  
  
 _*A little over 400 years mistress Makayla.*_ the TARDIS sent in reply.  
  
 _*Don't worry I’ll get you sorted for another four hundred years.*_ Kim sent a smile to the TARDIS.  
  
The TARDIS hummed in response, just as Jack spoke again. "Are you girls chatting?" Jack said as he started to kiss all of her neck again.  
  
"Yes..." she said softly, she felt his kisses on her neck, and almost dropped the panel she was working for the second time since he’d come over.  
  
"Mmmmm, Kim." Jack whispered.  
  
"What Jack?" Kim asked in a reply no more than a whisper.  
  
"I so want to kiss you properly right now and dance with you." he said so softly.  
  
"But what am I to do with this panel then? It’s not finished." Kim whispered.  
  
"But one kiss and you can....." Just then the door of the TARDIS opened and in walked Sam, the Doctor and Mel. The Doctor went over to the console.  
  
"Darn it." Jack says as he pulls back, reluctantly, as if nothing was going on. In the meanwhile, Kim hastily finishes sonicing the panel she was working on.  
  
"I got two more panels repaired Doctor. She’s all yours…for now.” Kim warned.  
  
"So where next, oh I know I said I would park her and do a complete overhaul. Good Job Makayla." The Doctor said using Kim's Gallifrayean name in public for the first time. He also didn’t mention that he had seen Jack kissing his daughter’s neck, and felt guilty for breaking up the moment. Kim had to learn to love proper. The love was there between the two, but she, if she didn’t learn. But no, he knew Jack would love her and be there for her even if she didn’t return his feelings properly.  
  
"Thank you Thete." Kim responded placing her sonic back into her pants pocket.  
  
The Doctor looked up, he realised what he had said. "You're welcome, so how about the planet Dryos 3, lovely sandy beaches, a Market to die for, not literally though, it should take me what 6 hours to do an overhaul. So how about it girls, and John since you have finally stumbled in." The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. "6 hours shore leave?"  
  
"I do love the idea." Sam said eagerly.  
  
"I am not much for sunbathing, but walking around the market sounds nice." Kim agreed.  
  
"Yeah, haven’t hit the beach for ages." John said.  
  
“You mean the Bar Dad, don’t you?” Kim said knowingly. John looked guilty which just proved it was true.  
  
"Not for me, how about I help you Doc, reattach the extrapolator?" Jack said, wanting to focus on something else. He knew it would be this way with Kim. But regardless of how little or how much she returned his affections for him, he knew that she loved him deep down. To that end, he would always be there for her, no matter what.  
  
"Chicken, you boys better play nice while we’re gone.” Kim teased Jack.  
  
"Am not, and just what are you implying Kim?" Jack said glancing at Kim with a raised eyebrow that even the Doctor would be proud of.  
  
 _*Chicken, I’ll see you later. Besides you I know you boys need to catch up.*_ Kim teased again.  
  
 _*Oh, I would rather be catching you. I love you, have fun. Just remember, one of these days, I’ll catch your heart completely my ice princess.*_ Jack replied with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
 _*You can try Jack.*_ Kim said with a matching twinkle in her eye as she walked out of the TARDIS with her purse in hand. Sam was just a little late on the uptake.  
  
"Kim Kim, let’s get changed first" Sam yelled after, but it was too late. The last thing Sam saw, was Kim walking out the door of the TARDIS and heading towards the market, with her purse in hand.  
  
The Doctor smiled as first John then Diane left the TARDIS. "Six hours then be back ok?" He reminded them.  
  
John stepped out as Diane pushed past him. "Move you annoying woman." He said scornfully to Diane speeding past her making a line for the local Bar.  
  
"Idiot." she spit towards him as she saw him passing her. Diane instead turned and went towards the weapons market in the hopes of acquiring a new sword.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Why you should always check with a Travel Agent.  
  
John walked over to the bar. "Three shots of your strongest stuff, and make it quick."  
  
"It’s coming right up, Sir." The bartender said in reply.  
  
John watched his daughter walk from the TARDIS and head in the directions of the main flea market. Downing the first set of three shots, he then ordered three more. He downed the next three shots and then he felt it. In his drunken stupor he saw a shadow blocking out the light he was getting from the sun here. He turned and saw this huge thing standing behind him. "What you want?" he asked his voice already starting to slur.  
  
"You, we want you." The being said, and then all that John knew was the blissful blackness found when one passes out from drinking too much, or when one was kidnapped by a unknown entity. Then he was transmatted away before he could figure out which reason it was.  
  
Kim was unaware of the happenings at the bar and she continued to look through the stalls, finding a nice amethyst pendant for Sam and purchasing it. Kim felt slightly at unease but she just thought it was because she was in a strange area. She continued negotiating purchases, as the feeling increased as she moved on through the market.  
  
Sam had wandered to the beach and finally decided it was time for a break. She sat on the beach; it was one of her favourite places to visit. Her mom took her to Dalig Ulv Stranden every year when she was little. She didn’t see of feel the cloth on her mouth, but she tasted the chloroform as she passed out. Sam was then whisked away to who knows where.  
  
Blissfully unaware of what was happening the Doctor and Jack were working away on the TARDIS; Mel was bringing tea for the Doctor and coffee for Jack. The Doctor got up, it had been a few hours now, he walked to the door of the TARDIS; he needed to check a few wires on the outside. He was starting to work on them, when he noticed Kim coming back from the markets carrying two extra bags.  
  
Kim finishes her purchases and makes her way back to the TARDIS; she has it in view and waves to the Doctor. _*I’m comin in gramps with loot.*_ Kim sent towards her grandpa.  
  
 _*Hope you got some more Chai tea, we're almost out.*_ The Doctor said returning the wave.  
  
 _*I did indeed grandpa and a nice little amethyst pendant for Sam when she gets back from her romp on the beach.*_ Kim sent the cheerful reply.  
  
 _*Good I am almost done here.*_ the Doctor closed the small hatch he waved at Kim and turned his back for the briefest of moments.  
  
She started to pick up the pace, turning her steady walk into a jog, and the feeling of unease lessened as she got closer to the door of the TARDIS. She set down her bags for a second, to give her arms a rest, and was rubbing aching shoulders.  
  
The Doctor has his head in the door fiddling with a few more wires as Jack comes to the door and sees Kim standing there. "Hey you, you buy me anything?"  
  
"Yes, I bought you a new pair of suspenders and dress pants." Kim said after thinking for a moment.  
  
"Thank you, I would love to see you in them. Let me take your bags." He said as he took the purchases from Kim and started walking back towards the door. _*I would love to get you out of them after you try them on and into something more comfortable.*_ Jack said mentally, with that impish grin of his.  
  
 _*Wait...now Jack...*_ Kim blinked. i <*They’re your clothes not mine. And don’t you be getting any ideas when you’re talking about comfortable clothing.*</i> she threw him a warning look. Jack winked back in reply and Kim scowled at him realizing he’d been joking.  
  
"KIM, KIM!" John yelled, from a few feet away.  
  
"What what Dad? Your bottle of liquid refreshment is in the other bag." Kim said shaking her head.  
  
The Doctor stepped back inside the TARDIS with a smile, he had heard the thought pass between Kim and Jack, but then he tasted it. It was something that shouldn’t be there, not there at all.  
  
A man stepped out from behind the TARDIS and grabbed Kim as he placed a cloth over her mouth. Kim only had time to get out a quick sending. _*JACK, THETE!*_ and then Kim passed out.  
  
"KIMMMMMM" Jack yelled. He had turned just in time to see her vanished, teleported away by something he couldn’t identify.  
  
The Doctor ran back to the door. "What! NO!!!! KIM!!!!!!!!! NO!!" John kept walking towards the TARDIS as if nothing had happened. If the Doctor and Jack had not been distracted, they would have found that extremely odd behaviour for John.   
  
"You John get inside, Diane hurry up, you came back at the right time. Get in, Kim was just kidnapped.” The Doctor called to both John and Diane, seeing they were both close by. Diane wore a new katana at her side.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim woke up inside a dungeon. “Kim, you’re awake.” Sam said from nearby.  
  
"Well hello sis, funny seeing you here.” Kim said with a smile, despite the current situation.  
  
Sam sat up. "It's not just me." Sam said as John sat up.   
  
"Hello pet. How’s Jacky – boy treating you?" John asked her with a funny look on his face.  
  
"Dad? But I saw you at the TARDIS before, well this." Kim was confused by this revelation.  
  
"That isn’t me, they need someone on board, and so the Doctor doesn’t find you too quickly." John said rubbing his head.   
  
"Shhh please, if they hear you talking they will punish you." a man’s voice said, the voice full of fear from another part of the cell.  
  
"Who are you?" Kim whispered  
  
"James, my name is James." The voice replied softly.  
  
"Sam your eyes just got all star eyed...and that just from a voice.” Kim said overstating the obvious.  
  
"No, he was nice to me when I got here, gave me water." Sam blushed in reply to Kim’s comment.  
  
"If that's your reaction from him giving you water, he's coming with us when we leave...I’m sure the Doctor and Jack will see right through this fake." Kim said, though not quite believing it.  
  
"Really, are you sure?" John said sceptically.  
  
"Do you really think either of them are going to let this go lightly, especially the Doctor and Jack. Not to mention, while she won't have anything more than a casual relationship with you, i.e. no dancing in the sheets, Diane would miss the only sparring partner that could keep up with her.” Kim said warming to the subject.  
  
"Oi, I don’t want to *Dance* with her ok.” John protested as Sam stifled a giggle.  
  
"I see..." Kim said a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Besides I can dance with others." John said nodding his head.  
  
“I’m sure you can Dad.” As she saw Sam fiddling with her collar, which hung around her neck; she also noticed with dismay, that everyone in this dungeon had those collars on.  
  
Kim sighed and said musingly, "You know and I thought collars like these only existed in cartoons." Kim said frowning at hers. “There were cartoons that had em in them that prevented people with GIFTS from using them."  
  
"Or in .......... certain shops usually have a leash attached." John said with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Kim exchanged a glance with Sam, "We're not touching that comment are we?" and she saw Sam shake her head no in complete understanding.  
  
"No, no just thought I would lighten the situation." John said in a huff. “See what I get for my efforts.” He said sulking.  
  
"There’s lightening the situation, and then there's the disturbing images." Kim said, "You just provided the latter of the two."  
  
"You must be quiet they will come soon." James said in warning.  
  
"Who are they?" John asked him, with a look on his face.  
  
"My masters, they like to ..." he stepped into the light to show them his bruised face.  
  
Kim frowned...not good she thought to herself. The man would have been handsome if not for that...and a perfect match for Sam too.  
  
"Oh James," Sam reached her hand up, then pulled it back Sam saw past the bruising and saw a pair of piercing blues eyes staring.  
  
"I’m going to try to buy some time, I can take more bruises than the lot of you can, even you dad...one of you three needs to escape to find the others..." Kim sounded braver than she felt, as she saw the piercing blue eyes of her captors.  
  
"No you will not, your Grandfather and lover boy will kill me, I can take a lot more than you two. Do either of you have your little metal whatchamacallit."  
  
"Sam, can you get to my right hand pocket?" Kim asked as she kept an eye on the captors.  
  
Sam shifted over. "I stupidly left mine in my room" Sam said as she reached into her sister’s pocket.  
  
"Well you'd planned to go swimming, that's a smarter choice. Not smart to lose it in the water." Kim said supporting her sister’s decision.  
  
"I know, but its water proof it just doesn’t do wood." Sam said in reply to her sister’s comment.  
  
"John you know if you die, we're all going to be very angry at you...and maybe eventually I’ll even consistently call you Dad if you live through this." Kim said in warning. “But don’t count on the Dad part.” Kim added.  
  
"Ok ok, I won’t die; but hey I can kick butt with the best of them. If you'll excuse me," John stood, dusting off his coat. Then he proceeded to bait the guards. "Oi, you ignorant louts, you need to come here so I can see your ugly faces." John yelled.  
  
"No, they will hurt him." James said sadly, as if he knew what was to come.  
  
“Can you release our collars sis?" Kim asked as Sam held Kim’s sonic.  
  
Sam pressed the button as she aimed it at Kim's collar. The collar dropped off and she was able to send again. _*THETE, JACK...FIND US...JOHN IS HERE, THE ONE WITH YOU IS A FAKE, JAMES IS HERE HE HELPED SAM HE COMES WITH US...FIND US...*_ Kim broadcasted.  
  
"Come on then idiots." John said, continuing to bait the guards as they came closer to the Dungeon door, especially when they noticed Kim’s collar wasn’t exactly on and operating anymore. In the meantime Sam released the other prisoner’s collars, including her own.  
  
The Doctor was running every scan he knew of to find them when the sound of Kim’s sending hit him. "Ow."  
  
"Doctor, are you ok." Jack asked with concern.  
  
"It’s not me, hang on. I’m receiving a message, it’s from Kim." The Doctor said focusing on the message.  
  
“Sam you keep hold of the sonic, since your abilities aren't as strong as mine. I see you got all of the prisoner’s collars off, good show Sis.” Kim said with an approving nod. “And Dad I’m not going anywhere, I’m going to help you pay them back for this. Sam sonic the door and let’s start kicking their tails.” Kim said with a smile.  
  
 _*Kim, Kim I am on my way, keep calling out I will save you.*_ The Doctor said with a little coldness in his voice. He had assimilated the information the message had contained.  
  
 _*HURRY, JAMES SAID THEY LIKE TO BEAT THEIR PRISONERS.*_ Kim warned.  
  
 _*Ok, I am sorry this happened.*_ The Doctor said with the guilt in his voice.  
  
 _*Not your fault...this was supposed to be a pleasant beach holiday. You wouldn’t have known.*_ Kim reassured him.  
  
"Stand back.” He called out to John and Diane." the Doctor yelled as there were flashes and smoke and bangs from the console as he input the coordinates he’d extrapolated from Kim’s sending. _*Sorry old girl.*_ The Doctor apologized to the TARDIS. She rumbled in reply. He sensed that he was forgiven, THIS TIME.  
  
 _*THETE...AGAIN??? SERIOUSLY...oh and by the way, I think Sam's smitten with James, but I can't tell if it's a lifebond yet on them.*_ Kim added throwing another piece of wood into the fire as it were. The Doctor had accidentally broadcast the sending to the TARDIS openly so that Kim could hear it as well.  
  
 _*We will find out later, I think I know where you are. We are already on our way, I was leaving in such a hurry the old girl protested a bit.*_ The Doctor said confirming the information on his scanners.  
  
 _*Good then I will stop sending right now, because Dad's trying to pick a fight, and I need to help him.*_ and Kim abruptly cut the link.  
  
Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor looked to Jack and then pointed at ‘John’. "Jack restrain that." the Doctor gestured to ‘John’. "He is a clone." the Doctor said with a tone that indicated that he was very angry that he had been tricked.  
  
"They're on their way Dad, so shall we dance with the bad guys?" Kim grinned, before adding, "Dad do you want to lead?"  
  
"I always lead." John said with a smile as they opened the door. Kim and the rest of the prisoners waited for him to give the signal.  
  
The Doctor had blown almost every fuse to find Sam and Kim, he had promised Rose and John nothing would happen and here he was going to rescue her, maybe... No he shook his head Sam chose to be with him. "Let’s go save our girls." The Doctor said to Jack as Jack locked and loaded his gun.  
  
"I hate guns." Mel said as if the word itself left a sour taste in her mouth. She was only coming along to help assist with any potential wounded.  
  
Kim watched as John launched himself at the first guard with a smile that was so wide, it couldn't be measured. She chuckled at the sight of her father before turning to the two in front of her. “I guess you two are mine to deal with...Why don't you two play with each other." Kim said projecting her image into the minds of both of the guards; so that when they looked at each other they thought the other guard was her."  
  
John laughed hard as the Guards turned on each other. Sam and James went to work helping escort the three other prisoners out of the dungeon. They were called Kay, Brendan and Tiggs. After the first two guards were dealt with, Kim launched herself at the remaining guards. She joined her Dad by saying only one word. “'ALLONS~Y!”  
  
"Locked on, hold on tight. Allons-y." The Doctor said as they landed at the location designated on the scanners. The TARDIS started to materialise just as John kicked the last guard to the floor.  
  
Jack came running out with guns blazing saying only one word, "ARGH!!!!!"  
  
"Um Dad, is he always overdramatic?" Kim asked John. John nodded and winked at his daughter.  
  
"Oh you didn’t leave any? Are you ok Kim?" Jack asked as he holstered his gun.  
  
Sam and the others came out from hiding since the sound of the fight had stopped.  
  
"You’re late Jack, and so is the Doctor. Oh my God, is that smoke I smell?" Kim looked accusingly at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor appeared he was holding a fire extinguisher. "Sorry, blew a few fuses, but she is ok. I said sorry to her so don’t give me that look Madame." The Doctor said as he tossed the extinguisher at Jack. "So let’s take a look and see what these beings are." The Doctor knelt down and took one of the hoods off. "Well, now, these are Roboforms."  
  
"What are Roboforms? Are they like Cybermen?" Kim asked not placing the reference.  
  
"No, these are just robots, remote controlled; I met the couple of times. They’re like pilot fish, but where is the big fish?" the Doctor said standing up.  
  
"Should I see if I can find him?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, you leave that to me." Jack said. "John come on, we have work to do." Jack led the way. He had gotten all the information from the clone before Jack had personally killed it. The remains were now blissfully baking in the incinerator.  
  
"Yeah let him do it. You help your sister take them into the infirmary. Mel you can help too, I won’t be a tick." he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"We better do as he says." catching the look in the Doctor's eyes. _*Remember, come back to us Thete.*_  
  
"Don’t do anything silly Doctor, you have them back.” Mel reminded him gently.  
  
 _*Always Makayla look after Ariana, and I think we have a lifebond there with James. I won’t be long.*_ and to Mel he replied, “I won’t do anything foolish, I promise.” The Doctor gave a reassuring wink as Jack, John, and the Doctor went to have a ‘chat’ with the big fish.  
  
 _*Come on sis, we've got clean up detail...again.*_ Kim sent to Sam, but to Mel she said "Um Mel, that's like asking the sun to stop shining, he will ALWAYS do something foolish. Though at times the outcomes of those times he acts foolish have surprising results." Kim pointed out. Mel chuckled slightly at that bit of information from Kim.  
  
 _*Yep come on, let’s get it done.*_ Sam helped James as he limped across the floor.  
  
"I know, but he needs to know, not to fight fire with fire," Mel said as she walked into the TARDIS, escorting Tiggs. Kim followed with Kay and Brendan.  
  
Once they had gotten the prisoners settled in the infirmary, Kim went over to Mel. "Did I tell you he hates guns too?" Kim asked her, picking up on the remnant of the conversation from earlier.  
  
"Really, good for him nasty things, I once had a ... not the time or place." Mel said shaking her head.  
  
"Nah, just don't be too hard on John and Jack, well then again John uses a sword...but Jack does love his firearms."  
  
"John has a sword like erm...Diane, oh listen I understand some people need to use them...I have just been on the receiving end of one, not nice staring down the barrel of a gun." Mel hastily explained without going into too many details.  
  
"True it's not.” Kim agreed and let the subject end there.  
  
The boys come back thirty minutes later, with John putting his sword away. Jack was reloading his gun, and the Doctor showed up rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"That's going to be a story later." Kim said looking up from her book that she had started reading while they had been awaiting their return.  
  
 _*Your telling me, best get some ice for Gramps hand.*_ Sam replied to her sister, and Sam proceeded to do just that.  
  
The Doctor looked at the women staring at him. Meanwhile, Jack just holstered his gun and looked at Kim.  
  
 _*Yeah...um...I think I’ll let Jack polish his gun. I had that tea water hot I think I’ll go poor some. Or maybe not.*_ she said as Jack gave her a look.  
  
"Don’t ask." Jack said.  
  
Kim is the picture of innocence as she asked in reply, "Me?"   
  
John was beaming "I sliced and diced three of them.” He said with pride.  
  
"Just like you Dad. I got you some new sword polishing oil too. It’s in your bag with the booze if the clone didn't drink it.” Kim advised him.  
  
"Thanks Pet and he had better not have. Diane my dear, would you care to help me?" John winked as Diane came out from the corridor. She had not left the TARDIS when the boys went off to take care of business. She’d stayed behind and until recently had been helping the prisoners that Sam and the others had brought back.  
  
“Sure, I have nothing better to do. Just no funny business, find yourself another partner for dancing in the sheets." Diane said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ok, I don’t want to dance in the sheets with you Pet, just some time to ‘talk’ is all." John grabbed Diane’s hand and they went off elsewhere to polish swords and drink some of that promised liquid refreshment that Kim had picked up at the market for John.  
  
"Oh fine you rogue." Was the last thing that Diane said as they went down the hall to raid the bar again.  
  
"So...um...yeah I better start fixing the consoles again...yeah..." Kim pulled out her sonic again with a sigh  
  
"Six hour overhaul my backside.” She muttered, knowing it would now take double that time.  
  
"Kim, leave it till later; go get some rest, eat, shower." The Doctor said _*NO ARGUMENTS!!!*_ He sent mentally and added, _*And you too Sam, you and James need some sleep.  
  
*BUT THETE!*_ Kim protested.  
  
 _*NEVER MIND BUT THETE, GO!*_ The Doctor said in a sterner tone.  
  
Jack even felt that. "How about I get you some nice tea? Then I could give you a massage, along with some food to eat." Jack said hopefully.  
  
 _*To kick you or not to kick you, that is the question.*_ Kim thought to him with a look.  
  
 _*OFF with you is the answer, or would you want to suffer the slings and arrows?*_ the Doctor said with a wink, and adding, _*Go let Jack pamper you, he does a good massage.*_  
  
 _*But...*_ Jack grabbed her hand suddenly _*JACK!*_ she said in surprise as he pulled her along.  
  
"Come on. Let me pamper you, please, Kim you were...I almost lost you" Jack said letting his hard man act down for once.  
  
"If it will really make you feel better..." Kim said with resignation.  
  
"It will," Jack took her hand and led them into the room. “It will make me feel much better. ** **  
****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs/lyrics used in this chapter arent ours and no copyright intended

**Pampering Time**  
  
Jack closed the door behind them.  
  
Kim had realized something. When Sam and Kim had been chatting, Sam had mentioned her 18th birthday was in two days; Kim’s wasn’t too long after hers. She knew they had to celebrate it, Sam was here without her parents and Kim could imagine how hard that was for her.  
  
“Jack, its Sam’s 18th soon.” Kim said to Jack as he was finishing setting up the room.  
  
“Really, so what do we do?” Jack replied.  
  
"We need to get stuff ready for a party then. Maybe we can have a pool party. Oh and Gwen said something to me this morning. She warned me you were a player.” Kim said inserting that comment without thinking.  
  
"What? Well I erm...Gwen said that." Jack was a little shocked. ‘Great way to give Kim a opportunity to ruin the mood before I can even create it,’ Jack thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, yes she did. Then again she's known you longer than I have." Kim said with a smirk, noticing how uncomfortable Jack was with this subject.  
  
"I used to be, but when I met Ianto things changed...I..." Jack stopped as the memories of Ianto dying in his arms hit him.  
  
Kim saw the look of sadness on his face and changed the topic back to Sam’s 18th birthday party. "We’ll need something purple... oh and the cake, need to figure out the cake.” Kim said making a mental list in her mind.  
  
 _*Don’t worry about it* _Jack sent to her in regards to her previous comments that brought up the memories of Ianto. "So cake then, and why purple?" Jack said moving away from his memories.  
  
"She loves Rose's purple coat remember?" Kim said as she had noticed Sam never took it off.  
  
"Oh right, well I think your right on a pool party, and how about a purple themed one. Fancy dress or you know...?” Jack said as he had noticed it too.  
  
"I don't think James would be willing to do a Tux. I mean we just broke him free from that place." Kim said shaking her head. "Casual would be best."  
  
“Speaking of which…” Kim reached out to the TARDIS _*Lady TARDIS, I don't know if you can get something together on such short notice, but Sam's 18th birthday is coming up and I want to throw her a party with gifts...If you want to give her something, it'd be much appreciated...*_  
  
The TARDIS hummed in response.  
  
“Ok casual it is, how about a purple cake and since it’s a pool party a summery theme?” Jack smiled as he knew Kim had just let the TARDIS in on the notice for the party.  
  
"That's a great idea Jack. But what kind of cake for her, chocolate or vanilla, or maybe marble?" Kim pondered.  
  
"Mmmm marble I think. So are you gonna let me do some pampering as you ponder you sisters birthday?" Jack said getting back to the matter at hand.  
  
"I don't know...what is this room anyhow?" Kim asked as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"Spa room." Jack said with a smile. "It has all I need to pamper you and you need it after all the work you are doing." Jack said walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not doing all that much work..." _*Thete, I know you hate guns, but what do you think about swords?*_ Kim cast her mind to the Doctor for the briefest of moments.  
  
"Yes you are, what with all that stuff with the Master, then the TARDIS speaking through Sam. Next you were helping Sam contact her parents, and being kidnapped soon after. You’ve been very focused on fixing the TARDIS, need I go on?" Jack raised the points to Kim,  
  
"That's not a lot of work..." Kim replied as she then heard her grandfather in her mind.  
  
 _*There are two people on board already with swords I think we have enough.*_ the Doctor replied with a slight mental chuckle.  
  
 _*Alright, alright. Be glad I haven't asked John or Jack for training in either of them yet. I don't want you glaring at me like you did mentally when I told you what happened. I'll avoid those thanks.*  
  
*Just let Jack pamper you*_ The Doctor said again in her mind. He wanted her to just relax and let Jack show her how he felt for her. Why was she being so thick headed? Oh yeah, that’s right, she was his granddaughter. The Doctor smiled in spite of himself.  
  
 _*I'll let him pamper me, if you let Mel care for you.*_ She challenged him. Kim knew he had been avoiding the subtle signals that Mel had been giving him lately. It was definitely not good for him to do that..  
  
 _*What? Mel...she doesn’t want to do that, to me...does she? No I can’t...can I?*_ the Doctor was confused he felt something there but he was wary to open his hearts again after Rose. Yes she was happy, but could he have that again?  
  
 _*She'll go slowly with you. She hasn't been pressing the issue because she can see it in your eyes Thete. And you know the eyes never lie.*_ Kim reminded him with complete logic.  
  
 _*I know, slowly ok, I will take it slowly, I hear we have a celebration coming up?*_ The Doctor said to Kim.  
  
Jack reached across and picked up some oils, and he looked at Kim. He wanted to have her relax, because she needed to relax. "Erm Kim..." He could see she was miles away. He sighed, as usual she was chatting with the Doctor or Sam and avoiding the issue of how he felt for her, and she for him.  
  
 _*Sam's 18th. I think the TARDIS has something in mind. The Lady knows it's too soon for her, so it won’t be a piece of TARDIS coral. She needs to be at least twenty one for it. That’s and a good three years of travelling with you will do her good.*_ Kim sent in reply.  
  
 _*I know, one day you both will have a piece of her.*_ The Doctor said after he remembered getting his first TARDIS at 21 too. _*Now go let Jack spoil you.*_ the Doctor said to Kim, knowing she had been talking to him this long to avoid the issue at hand.  
  
 _*Yes Thete. I will let Jack spoil me now.*_ Kim finally replied to Jack. "Jack, you mean like a proper spa, you need me to change into that robe don't you?" Kim said seeing the oils all laid out and Jack holding out the robe.  
  
"Erm yes I need you to wear a robe and just the erm robe." Jack said getting a little hot under the collar  
  
"How about I wear my underwear, and the robe, and you'll be good with that?” Kim said as could feel the emotions from Jack.  
  
"Erm yeah underwear is good. Then I can give you a massage." Jack said breathing a sigh of relief  
  
Kim goes behind the screen and changes into the robe and five minutes later comes back out wearing it. It was a nice terry cloth number, and it was a plain white. "Sorry, I change clothes quick...” Kim said apologetically.  
  
"Erm I need you to lie on your stomach and let the robe hang untied so I can give your back a proper massage." Jack said as he hung his blue over coat up and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up.  
  
"That's fine; I’ve been to massage therapy before. The only difference is that all of the technician's I’ve had were female." Kim got down on the massage table and put her face into the pillow. She smelled eucalyptus that someone had scented the cover with.  
  
"Well I am most definitely not a female, last time I checked." Jack winked, although she couldn’t see it. “Well I did dress up like one once, for a …” Jack stopped himself, because that had been a very, very private moment between himself and someone he loved dearly. He picked up a bottle of oil and held it in his hands.  
  
"Although, I do believe Thete enjoyed his time with you." Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
“What how'd you know about that?" Jack said with a little high pitched squeak.  
  
"Well, Gwen didn't tell me about everyone you've ever had a time with, though she did mention the Doctor and my Dad quite a bit…As well as herself." Kim added with another chuckle.  
  
Jack dropped the bottle he held; thankfully he hadn’t opened it yet. "No well the time between your Dad and I was a hell of a long time ago, and at the time it was good but I changed. The Doctor well he needed comfort and so did I. Gwen and I was a mistake, she is with Rhys. Then there was Yan, once we got together... I didn’t need to look anywhere else." Jack picked the bottle up and switched it for a peppermint lotion.  
  
"Well I’m sorry, I seem to be sticking my foot in my mouth a lot lately." Kim said sighing. It was her other bad fault. Sometimes she spoke before thinking about it.   
  
"Its fine, just don’t mention me and Gwen, no one else knows. Okay, now Miss Sook, are you ready for your massage?"  
  
"Yeah I’m sorry. I keep talking out of turn...It's one of my bad traits. I think I got that from my Dad." Kim said with another sigh.  
  
"Well I won’t tell anyone if you don’t." Jack said as he squirted lotion onto his palms rubbed them together and then started at Kim's shoulders  
  
"Ok." Kim said falling silent...She then felt Jack massaging the knots in her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how bad they were until she winced a little from the pressure.  
  
Jack pressed in, not too hard and not too light, he could feel the knots that were there. Jack noticed her wince of pain. She had been overworking herself, and all the stress had gone straight to her shoulders and more than likely the rest of her back as well.  
  
Kim had always known there were consistently hundreds of knots in her back. As Jack worked on them she remembered. Even if someone worked on the knots, they would never EVER be able to get all the knots out in one session. She didn't always have money to go, so she just dealt with it as best as she could. She never felt pain from them often, but she knew they were there.  
  
Jack then moved down her back, he took in her curves as he massaged her. He was running his hands tenderly down her sides as he worked on her. She was beautiful, and he was in awe at the woman before him. He had never felt love like this ever, not even with Yan. _*You are beautiful Kim.*_ Jack sent tenderly to her.  
  
 _*I'm not...I'm just a normal person, but thank you for saying so.*_ She was deflecting the compliment as usual, but acknowledging that it was given. _*The Doctor turned down sword training. He said two users on the TARDIS are plenty and enough. I actually agree with that. Your hands are so gentle Jack.*  
  
*You are so like your gramps that you can’t take a compliment without deflecting it a little.*_ Jack spotted a freckle in between her shoulder blades, he kissed it. _*Mmm oh yeah I agree with him, no sword training for you. You know your gramps has a mole in the same place.*_ Jack said into her mind in an almost husky mental voice. Jack had to bring himself down, she’d never been taken before, and he knew this. When she was ready, he had to wait till she was ready. For now he would love her and show her just how much he loved her.  
  
 _*Thanks for sharing. I guess I shouldn't tell him I like a lot of the Japanese martial arts weaponry. A couple of my favourites are the Sais which are shorter than swords but slightly longer than daggers, and a collapsible quarterstaff I saw on a series one time is the other favourite of mine.*_ Kim paused then carried on. _*I like watching people use them though.*_ she let out a small gasp as she felt a particularly stubborn knot release.  
  
 _*No, I wouldn’t.*_ Jack moved down to where the robe lay. He had felt the knot release as well and smiled inwardly to himself. At least he was doing some good. _*Erm I need to move this so I can carry on... is that ok?*_ the mental bond they had between them was growing stronger the longer they were together.  
  
 _*Yes, that's fine. Just don't try anything funny Jack.*_ she said with a mental chuckle.  
  
 _*I wouldn’t ever do that, not to you. Not until you were ready.*_ Jack took the robe and placed it within easy reach for her as he started at her feet this time.  
  
She winced; some of those nerve endings were more sensitive than others. But she didn't cry out.  
  
Jack slowly and sensually rubbed at her foot, he knew what he could do if he pressed on a certain part but he would leave that for another day. He did notice that some of the nerve endings on her feet were more sensitive than others. He just wanted her to be fully relaxed. So he moved up her inner thigh, Kim seemed to sag further into the table under his ministrations. He wished he could go further than just her inner thigh, but no, that would betray Kim’s trust in him. He would never betray her trust.  
  
"So...Sam's going to be quite lucky. I wonder...that amethyst necklace I got her. It's a simple design; do you think she'd like it?" Kim asked switching back to normal speech. She was thinking of using it as a gift for Sam’s birthday.  
  
"She will love it, and I am going to get some earrings to match it." Jack said with conviction.  
  
Kim was relaxing, but she didn't want to admit it. "Really? I can't wait to see them. I want to give her something, so that she'd have a picture of her parents with her at all times...It’s too bad we can't put something like that into a crystal or something portable for her to carry. I know she couldn't have gotten anything from home before the trip. If I’d known I’d have gotten her a locket instead of the amethyst necklace." Kim added as an afterthought.  
  
Jack moved from inner thighs to outer, "Maybe the Doc can see to that?" Jack said concentrating on Kim's voice; he could listen to her voice all night. Her voice was like that of an angel to him.  
  
"I'll ask him later, I had to prod him to go talk to Mel. He wanted me to let you pamper me, so I made him a deal. I would hush and let you do it, if he went and took it slowly with Mel. And at least start to talk to her. I'm sure you've noticed the subtle signals she's been trying not to be pushy about." Kim said knowing Jack had definitely noticed. Especially with as many relationships he’d been in prior to meeting Kim.  
  
"Subtle, he wouldn’t see them with a map and directions." Jack joked. "Oi, stay still or I can’t continue." Jack said as he hit a particularly sensitive nerve before he then moved onto the other foot.   
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. I start thinking about stuff, and also some of the nerves on my feet are more sensitive than others. I’m sure you’ve noticed this by now. If I’m bound and determined to figure it out or try to resolve an issue it sometimes...well... Sorry, I just get caught up is all." Kim just finished as Jack finally sighed and said something in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Five minutes Kim, please let me have five minutes where all you think about is what I am doing please. All I want you to do is relax and enjoy yourself. You’re not making this easy on me.”  
  
"I'll try." Kim could feel his emotions through the mental link. She'd warned him it was a downside to a Lifebond. Those bonded could feel on occasion what the partner was truly feeling. Even if the other person tried to hide it so the other wouldn’t know. He wanted to take her so badly, to make love to her. He was forcing himself not to until she was ready for it. He was willing to wait for her; she could actually love him just for that.  
  
Jack sighed "Ok, now where was I?" He said with a grin back in his voice. He wondered if Kim knew just how much her resistance was tearing him up inside. One day…he thought to himself.  
  
"I think you were trying to fix what I just undid by jerking my foot away." Kim said back to him with a small grin in her voice.  
  
"Yes I was," Jack then kissed her ankle and looked up at the most beautiful thing in any universe... the woman he loved. “And I promise you, when we’re done here, you will be so relaxed that you’ll never go back to a normal massage therapist again.” Jack said kissing her down her spine, not going any further than that.  
  
“Yes Jack, I think I will.” Kim replied as the shivers ran through her body. Unfortunately Jack was right; she wasn’t ready to go to the next level yet. But one day, she would be. She was glad he was willing to wait for her.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor and Mel were sitting in the console room, he had donned his glasses. ‘Slowly Kim had said. I can do that he thought to himself.’ "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Mel seemed a little puzzled at the comment.  
  
"Bringing the crystal." The Doctor replied shyly scratching his head.  
  
"Oh that." Mel said, “It was my pleasure. That Crystal, I could almost feel it saying that it belonged Here. I don’t know why that was so.” Mel added.  
  
"The Crystal is a piece of the TARDIS, not this TARDIS, but a TARDIS all the same. It will find the best way to get where it needs to BE. No not just that, I know there is something...between us, I can feel it. But, well it’s been hard for me. I know you’ve been trying to send me subtle signals, it’s just hard to open up to someone after so long. After so many heartaches." he ran his hands through his hair as he stood up tall.  
  
"But...you have been hurt before, I know... We both have." Mel sighed; it was hard for her too. But the Doctor couldn’t know that.  
  
"Really? Did someone hurt you too?" The Doctor asked cautiously as he took off and pocketed his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, a while back, but that is the past. I don’t want to look back on it anymore, how about we deal with the here and now Doctor?" Mel said with a smile.  
  
"It’s a whole new chapter for us to write?" The Doctor smiled back at Mel.  
  
"Yes a whole new chapter." Mel smiled.  
  
The Doctor walked up and took Mel's hands in his. "Ok, one step at a time."  
  
Kim eavesdropped too much. She really did need to stop that...but they needed to be prodded. * _Oi LADY TARDIS give them some dancing music. A waltz.* Then Kim turned to Jack. *I've been bad Jack. I just asked the TARDIS to play a waltz for Mel and the Doctor. I was eavesdropping again. And right now I feel more relaxed than I’ve ever been.*  
  
*I can do that myself Kim, enjoy your time with Jack.*_ The Doctor said picking up on the thought that Kim had just sent Then he kicked a switch on the console and the lights dimmed and I Made It Through the Rain came on.  
  
 _*Go get her Thete...the waltz is your best dance...and well you know...I can't really dance that well.*_ Kim said then left her Gramps to his dancing. She had to get back to relaxing, Jack’s touch felt so good to her, so calming and soothing. It was like he was making it his personal mission to kill every knot in her body.  
  
"Mel, would you care to dance?" the Doctor said holding his hand out and giving it a little wiggle.  
  
"I would be delighted." Mel smiled as she stood up and the Doctor placed on arm around her waist and took her other in his hand and she placed her other hand on his waist "Feel the music, let it flow through you." the Doctor whispered.  
  
"They make a good couple Jack.” Kim commented as she felt another particularly stubborn knot release itself.  
  
"They do that, now come on you time for you to soak in the Jacuzzi to finish relaxing all those muscles that had knots I just killed. I will go make some Chai tea." Jack tickled her foot with that impish grin on his face again.  
  
“HEY" She jerked her foot away turning over and grabbing the robe and covering herself. "That tickles.” She got up and went behind the screen; she saw a bathing suit there. It was a one piece. _*You b*astard you had this planned didn't you.*_ Kim added with a mental chuckle. "You know my Dad and Diane are probably already sauced and passed out." she said as she came out changed into the bathing suit. She got into the Jacuzzi wearing her new TARDIS blue one piece.  
  
"Me never, now just honey in your tea am I right? I have no doubt that your Dad and Diane are passed out." Jack smiled as he walked out of the spa room towards the kitchen. He could hear the music playing from the console room, and he smiled. It was about time the TARDIS had love within her walls, and not danger.   
  
"Yes please, and thank you." Kim called after him.  
  
***  
  
In the library Sam and James were chatting, she was telling him all about her. All the while he was hanging on her every word enraptured. “So will the Doctor let me tag along?" James asked not knowing what the response would be.  
  
"I think so, and besides I want you to." Sam smiled at James reassuringly.  
  
They chatted a little more and James leant in and pecked her on the cheek. "I think it’s time for sleep, it’s been a long while since I slept in a proper bed." James said with a yawn.  
  
“Let me show you to your room.” Sam said as she stood up and held her hand out.  
  
Jack stopped off at his room while the water was boiling for the tea; he wanted to join Kim in the Jacuzzi. While he normally wore nothing, he knew Kim wouldn’t like that. He found that he didn’t care; he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He donned his Speedos and headed for the kitchen to get the now boiling water and steep the tea bag. He saw the door open on his way back to the TARDIS bar. John was sprawled on the pool table and Diane was curled up behind him, they were in a state of undress but passed out before anything could become of it.  
  
He then made the tea and headed back to the Jacuzzi. Jack arrived back at the Jacuzzi to see Kim already soaking. That didn't keep him from seeing how good she looked in the one piece he’d found for her.  
  
 _*Hi.*_ she said to him.  
  
 _*Hi, that looks.....you look stunning.*_ Jack was speechless both mentally and verbally.  
  
She'd seen many people in the swimming pools who shouldn't wear Speedos...Thankfully he didn't look bad...thankfully. _*Thanks, you actually look good in a Speedo you know. I’ve seen people that shouldn’t wear one.*_  
  
"Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment. Would you like your tea?" Jack smiled.  
  
Kim needed to get something off of her chest, something Jack should know. _*Time for the public service announcement of the Day. This link is a double edged sword in the field, if a partner dies in combat, the other partner will feel it. On the upside it's great for strategy. It allows you to change plans on the fly if necessary. I think the Doctor and Sam have a hunch about that at a base level but it's the truth.*_  
  
Jack handed Kim her tea and then joined her in the Jacuzzi. He sat facing her and smiled. There wasn’t anywhere else he would rather be right now, than with Kim.  
  
 _*What's that look for Jack?*_ Kim looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
 _*What look? I am just admiring the view.*_ he smiled and then moved closer to her. _*But do you know what I’d really like to do right now?*_ Jack sent down the mental link.  
  
 _*No Jack, what would you like to do now?*_ Kim asked in reply, she noticed Jack coming closer to her side of the Jacuzzi.  
  
 _*This.*_ Jack said removing the teacup from her hand, and setting both his and her teacups aside. He simply and grabbed her face tenderly and kissed her on the lips, hard but tender. The way the kiss in the console room had been. Kim melted again as he knew she would with that kiss.  
  
Kim couldn’t help herself, every time this man kissed her, or touched her, she melted. It’s like his touch had the ability to freeze her in the moment. She kissed him back parting her lips slightly in invitation.  
  
Jack saw this and inwardly smiled. _*Oh my ice princess, when I completely capture your heart, I will never let you go.*_ Jack said accepting the invitation and sticking his tongue into her mouth, he tasted her again.  
  
 _*When that day comes Jack, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave.*_ Kim said in an almost husky mental voice.  
  
Jack caressed her again, moving his hands down the curves of her body. Appreciating every part of her without removing her clothing and doing what he wanted to do before she was ready. He moved her gently so was sitting on top of his outstretched legs so that he could appreciate her better. Jack saw her inhale with his every touch and caress.  
  
Kim wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck and nibbled gently on his ear. “When I’m ready, you’ll be the first to know.” Kim whispered in his ear softly.  
  
“I doubt you would tell me truthfully, so I’ll take you when I think you’re ready.” Jack replied just as huskily his hands lingering on her backside as he held her close.  
  
They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling, and then Kim said she was tired. After drying off and wrapping themselves in warm terry towel robes, Kim let Jack walk her to her room. With a passionate goodnight kiss they said goodbye. Jack went back to his own room leaving Kim alone outside hers.  
  
Inside her room Kim was sorry for a moment that she didn’t have the courage to invite him to stay with her in her own room. She could feel the disappointment from Jack’s side of the lifebond. He could have taken her at any time, and she probably wouldn’t have minded. But he was an honourable man, until she was truly ready, and he would know because of the lifebond regardless of whether she said it outright, he wouldn’t touch her most personal parts. “Oh Jack, what am I going to do about you?” was Kim’s final thought before she fell off to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **PARTY TIME _(we do not own any of the lyrics used in this chapter, they belong to the artists, no profit has or ever will be made from this.)_**  
  
A day had passed; everyone was busy with present wrapping, behind Sam’s back of course. The Doctor had landed the TARDIS on a small market planet because he needed something to help make Sam’s birthday present. After that purchase was done he sent the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
Kim and Sam were in the pool/library, Doctor Who and The TARDIS was playing. Suddenly the lights went out, and when they came on everyone said, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!” Kim waved at her sister, while the rest of them were all smiles.  
  
Sam looked around; the TARDIS had out done herself. There were purple decorations hanging everywhere, the lighting was purple too and in the centre was a huge round purple birthday cake. “Thanks” Sam said, stunned speechless.  
  
 _*Good Job Lady TARDIS.*_ Kim sent in admiration of the work. There was a mild rumble in response as everyone came up to surround the birthday girl. Kim couldn't help herself, she got caught up dancing along to the tune playing. Some local band had decided it would be a good idea to make this song up after one of the random catastrophes.  
  
 _*Nice moves Kim.*_ Jack said mentally, he was totally absorbed in watching Kim dance.  
  
“Wow didn’t know you could dance." John said surprised.  
  
"No doubt it’s from her mother’s side as you have two left feet." Diane said sending another verbal assault John’s way.  
  
Kim stopped suddenly and slowly turned..."Ah...This isn't dancing...” She was gobsmacked, everyone was just looking at her. "Cr*p." was all she said.  
  
"Right presents." the Doctor said changing the subject as Mel walked up to him and whispered in his ear, “It’s ready.” The Doctor figured this was as good a time as any considering he saw Kim also was looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah yeah…presents are good." Kim runs and gets her little gift bag, she was totally avoiding the way the others had been watching her dance. She was only too happy for the change of subject.  
  
Jack stood there he had never been one for giving presents, but he had made the effort for Sam. He would make more of an effort for Kim. Jack already had an idea what he wanted to get her when her birthday came around.  
  
There was a table off to the side. The Doctor took the rest of the presents over to the smaller table where Sam was. Sam stared in surprise. "Wow, are all these for me?" she then turned to her sister, who presented her with her first present.  
  
"Happy Birthday sis, this is from me...I made a few changes to the design though. It took me a while, but the TARDIS helped tell me how to adjust the frequency on my sonic so I could do it. It's a dove, a bird of peace, flying free. That’s what I hope it looks like at least.”  
  
“It’s beautiful Kim, thank you very much.” Sam said overjoyed at the amethyst dove.  
  
Jack stepped forward next "Erm, happy birthday this is from me."  
  
Sam opened up the box and saw a pair of earrings that went with the necklace off of Kim. "Wow, you two are picking out gifts that match." Sam winked and hugged Jack.  
  
"Here Sam, this one is from me. I know we haven't known each other very long but..." Diane shoves the slender box towards Sam, looking away.  
  
Sam slowly opened the box. The box revealed a purple dagger with a small amethyst in the hilt. It was perfect to conceal in the pocket of one’s pants. It came with its own thigh sheath.  
  
"You cut a hole in the pants pocket on the side you're going to wear that on... no one will know but you. Unless they did a pat down search, then they’d be able to feel it." Diane explained to Sam.  
  
"You gave my granddaughter a weapon?" The Doctor scowled at Diane.  
  
"Can you be with her all the time?" Diane countered with a look. "It will allow her to stab someone long enough to get away...It's not a killing blade, I wouldn't give someone untrained that kind of weapon."  
  
"No but you gave her a weapon? You know how I feel about them." The Doctor replied.  
  
"Gramps, I will only use it when necessary." Sam said with a smile, “You worry too much.”  
  
"If she doesn't want to wear it, it is also a excellent room decoration." Diane said administering the killing blow.  
  
"Ok, just in emergencies." the Doctor relented, he wasn’t happy but he could see Diane's point. He couldn’t always be there for her, especially if she went back home.  
  
John then stepped forward and took his present from the table, "Erm here." he handed it over.  
  
"Oh God Dad, you didn't give her booze did you?" Kim said in exasperation.  
  
"I did not; it took me a while to find that.” John protested, defending his innocence.  
  
Sam opened up the box and tucked inside was a gold locket with purple amethyst jewels on it. "Wow, thanks Uncle John." Sam hugged him  
  
There was a gasp from everyone as Kim voiced the common consensus. "Ok now I’m shocked, you actually did something RIGHT." Kim looked at her Dad, wondering if he’d been replaced with a clone.  
  
"I erm, there is a picture inside. I swiped it from Jacky - boy’s wallet, and with a little bit of help added some more people to it." John said looking slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t used to being thanked.  
  
Sam flicked open the locket and between both halved was a picture of all the people she loved. It showed Jack, Sarah Jane, Donna, Martha, her parents, Jenny, and all the people in the room.  
  
"Wow...Dad, I’m impressed." Kim said, he had really outdone himself.  
  
"Yeah I suppose, there is a heart in there after all." Jack teased.  
  
"Oi, I don’t ….its only let out on special occasions." John said in denial.  
  
"Alright so you go back to sleeping in the doghouse after tonight then Dad." Kim winked at her Dad. John just laughed.  
  
The Doctor stepped forward next. "I have a present her for Kim and Sam, I know it’s your day Sam but you both deserve this. This is a special present, only I and...well only me now." he sighed remembering the heartaches.  
  
"Say what?" Kim said surprised as she didn't know how she would take getting a present on Sam’s special day.  
  
The Doctor held out two keys in his hands, but they didn’t look like normal keys. "These are keys to the TARDIS; there are only three of them in the whole of time and space. Only you can work them, yes you both know the TARDIS will open with a snap of your fingers. But these are personal." the Doctor handed the keys to Sam and Kim.  
  
 _*Thete*_ Kim couldn't speak...she was stunned...very much so.  
  
"They are my... our family crest. The TARDIS makes them from parts of herself, hence why there aren’t many. Please don’t lose them." he winked.  
  
"Thank you. I know we'll both take good care of them." Kim looked at it in wonder.  
  
Sam then noticed something attached to her key. "What’s this?"  
  
"Well its pictures of all of us, your mum and dad helped with it too. It’s like a digital photo frame in your hand." The Doctor explained about the extra attachment to her key.  
  
"I love it." Sam hugged him hard.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kim said marvelling at it.  
  
The Doctor hugged her. “They have our names on the back, and your Mom’s is there too Kim. Sam’s dad is listed on hers. Unfortunately you two, I couldn’t list your mother and Kim’s dad because of the rules.”  
  
Kim would have been jealous at the digital photo thing except she knew; she had her dad here, with her. Sam had no one here from her home. She would be a very cold person if she was jealous of that. Sam then saw on the table only two presents left. James picked his up. "It’s not much." he blushed.   
  
Sam opened it to find a bracelet that matched the earrings and necklace. "I love it." Sam smiled throwing her arms around James neck and then kissing him on the lips for the first time  
  
 _*Oh sis...good one*_ Kim nodded approvingly sending the thought to her sister.  
  
Sam blushed as she broke the kiss. _*I’ve never...first time*_ Finally there was one present left. Sam picked up the last present. It was a deep blue that looked purple in the light; she ran her finger over it.  
  
"That's beautiful..." Kim said admiring how the light changed the colour.  
  
Sam then opened it and found a brand new sonic screwdriver. It was the same as the one her Dad had gave her, but with up to date settings and features. There was a purple leather wallet. Sam placed the box down and the sonic as she picked the wallet up and opened it. It was psychic paper that changed into the words 'Happy Birthday Mistress Ariana'.  
  
"Ok now that's epic." Kim said noting the psychic paper and the new sonic.  
  
 _ ***Mistress Makayla I will give you psychic paper on your birthday and an upgraded sonic.***_ Came the reply from the TARDIS.  
  
 _*But I thought my sonic WAS upgraded.*_ Kim sent back in surprise.  
  
 _ ***Not as upgraded as you thought. I have a couple of new things to add to it.***_ The TARDIS’s calm reply came back.  
  
Kim laughed at that little update from the TARDIS. Apparently the Lady still had tricks up her control panels.  
  
Sam looked up at them all, "Thank you all, the presents are all lovely. How did you all know I liked purple?" They all shrugged in reply, either innocently whistling or trying to look elsewhere.  
  
"Welllllll, the coat kind of gives it away.” Kim said scratching her head in the way the Doctor did.   
  
"Ok, so presents are opened, how about cake and music?" the Doctor said.  
  
"ON IT GRAMPS!” Kim goes to the DJ station and cranks the tunes.  
  
"Don’t forget the drinks." John added  
  
“Drinks are after the party Dad, don't pass out on your niece’s 18th or I’ll make Diane castrate you." Kim warned John.  
  
"I would enjoy castrating him, you sure I can't do it now?" Diane asked with an evil twinkle in her eye.  
  
"No, no you may not. Not that it wouldn't be amusing, but no." Kim said with a small smile.  
  
"DARN." Diane said snapping her fingers  
  
"I didn’t say alcoholic drinks; I am being a good boy." John said with a devilish wink.  
  
 _*Jack do you buy that?*_ Kim sent the quick thought to Jack.  
  
 _*Never, but after that present, I am open.*_ Jack said with a shake of his head.  
  
Kim throws on Rule the World.  
  
"I love this song" Sam said, approving of the choice.  
  
"I know you do. It's my favourite too." Kim said starting to sing to the music. She didn't notice but Jack came up on the stage next to her and started to sing the song with her. Her eyes widened when she heard him sing with her. His voice was so beautiful, and they sang in perfect harmony.  
  
 _[#Don](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Don)'t close your eyes, don't fade away, don't fade away, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh'. Yeah you and me we can ride on a star, if you stay with me we can rule the world# _  
  
Kim and Jack sing to the music, as Jack puts his arm around Kim’s waist.   
  
_[#Yeah](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Yeah) and you and me we can light up the sky if you stay by my side# _  
  
The two of them did a lovely duet.  
  
"Yay Karaoke." The Doctor said with a smile  
  
"Oh we got another one don't we? Some of the local musicians cooked these up you know. Come on Jack and Sam. It’s time for the Song for Ten." Kim winked.   
  
"Yup." Sam winked back. Jack just grinned in reply.  
  
 _[#When](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23When) I woke up today#_ Kim started  
  
 _[#And](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23And) the world was a restless place#_ Sam continued  
  
 _[#It](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23It) could have been that way for me, and I wandered around and I thought of your face, that Christmas looking back at#_ Jack belted out.  
  
 _[#Whoooo](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Whoooo) Hoooo, I wish today was just like every other day#_ they all sang together.  
  
 _*Girls now stop it.*_ the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
 _*Should we stop sis? Or should we stop and just prank him? I think it's your turn.*_  
  
Jack walked up. "I have a song I would like to sing" he winked  
  
"Really? Then by all means, take it away." Kim hands her microphone over to Jack.  
  
Jack cleared his throat and then the music started.  
  
 _[#When](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23When) I meet the Doctor#_  
  
Kim started to snigger. This was better than any prank she and Sam could have pulled.  
  
 _[#Once](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Once) I’ve proved my worth#  
  
*This is better than a prank sis, I’m sure you've heard this tune.*_ Kim sent her sister with a wink.  
  
 _*I have and Jack can sing. That was a great duet you and he did of Rule the World by the way.*_ Sam sent back to Kim.  
  
 _*Watch Gramps blush.*_ Kim sent with a grin.  
  
 _[#And](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23And) then I meet the Doctorrrr, what I’ve waited for since...since birth#_ Jack sang with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The Doctor started to squirm a little as Jack continued. _[#And](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23And) with all his Doctor wisdom#_  
  
Kim tried to hold the giggle inside. It threatened to burble out.  
  
 _[#By](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23By) my looks he won’t be blinded. Do you think the Doctor is dumb, or like Ood’s he so small minded…No! He'll say to me I know who you truly are Jack! A man on who I can rely. And that’s how we'll begin, the Doctor and I#_  
  
Kim gave up holding it in. She got up and managed to squeak "excuse me" then went outside the pool area her laughter could be heard from the distance. Jack didn’t care he carried on.  
  
Everyone was in stitches by the head but had the tune ringing in their ears. "Who’s next?" Jack asked as he finished his song.  
  
Kim finally recovered enough to come back into the pool area, until she saw the Doctor's face. "Excuse me" she said again and went back out for another fit of laughter  
  
 _*Oi, that was hard for him, Jack can sing yes. But you really didn't half to laugh at him.*_ The Doctor said thinking Kim was laughing at Jack.  
  
 _*I wasn't laughing at Jack Gramps, I was laughing at You.*_ Kim said making sure Jack could hear.  
  
 _*I know*_ The Doctor smiled. "Come on Kim how about a dance with the old man?" he winked.  
  
 _*I don't think you want to dance with me, I can't dance you know that...*_ Kim said peaking into the pool area from her vantage point just outside.  
  
"Come on, I know you know how to dance." he came over to where she was trying to avoid dancing. He took her hand, leading her back into the pool area. Then started to waltz with her as he sang the words to the next song, the track it played automatically. Like it knew it was time for it to play.  
  
 _[#In](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23In) the arms of the angel, fly awayyyyyyyyyyy from here, from the dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel#_  
  
Kim didn't know what to say, she was speechless...He had such a good voice, and was she waltzing? The Doctor smiled at her as they danced. "I'm waltzing?" she still couldn't wrap her mind around it  
  
"Yes you are" The Doctor smiled at her warmly. These were his grandchildren, both marvels in and of themselves. They were his, and that couldn’t ever be taken from him.  
  
"It's impossible." Kim said still trying to take it in.  
  
"Not impossible, just a little bit unlikely." the Doctor faltered over the words, he had said the same word to Jenny not so long ago.  
  
"Thanks." Kim said letting him lead her in the waltz. "So, I’m betting Jack is jealous about now? Is this payback for the song like I think it is?" Kim asked with a chuckle.  
  
 _*Ah you've seen through my cunning disguise. I think we need to liven this party up a bit. Watch.*_ the Doctor left Kim's embrace. He shrugged off his jacket. Then he took a run and jump into the deep end of the pool.  
  
Kim laughed. "I'll join you, but I’m going to be thoroughly soaked later.” Kim also jumped into the pool.  
  
Soon they were all in the pool fully clothed  
  
“SPLASH FIGHT!” Kim aims for the Doctor but instead hits Jack "Well my aim stinks." she grinned.  
  
"What...oh payback." Jack then swooshed a rather large amount of water at the Kim.  
  
"Ack!" Kim sputters as she's hit "Alright that's it...THIS MEANS WAR!!!” Kim went on the attack again.  
  
John and Diane dragged themselves from the water, deciding that they were soaked on the outside may as well start on the inside. This left Kim and Sam and Jack and the Doctor, Mel and James in the pool.  
  
"So it's come down to this hasn't it boys...Girls, I say we give ‘em what's coming to them.” Kim announced.  
  
"Yup, girls on boys." Sam said in agreement.  
  
"Oh right you asked for it." Jack smiled swimming directly after Kim.  
  
"Bring it on Jack...you can't beat us, and by us, I mean Me!” she aimed another shot at him as she noticed him chasing after her.  
  
"Oh I can too" Jack smiled; he was closing in on her as he saw her shot go very wide of the mark.  
  
She missed Jack and hit the Doctor full in the face "Oh no...Nothing worse than a vengeful Time Lord...RUN GIRLS!” Kim started swimming away, just narrowly missing getting caught by Jack.  
  
The Doctor laughs. "You get your aim from your Dad, and for that there will be consequences. Get her Jack."  
  
"Oh No you don’t" Jack grabs Kim's foot, finally catching up to her and pulling her back. He held her close to his body.  
  
"Good thing I never asked Jack to train me how to use guns then...Thank God I hate them as much as you." Kim is caught in a hug from Jack just as she finishes "Jack!!" Kim laughs as he hugs her close.  
  
The Doctor just smiles. "Ok you lot, out before we catch cold, towels and robes in there, and then cake."  
  
"I would get out, but Jack has me in a bear hug.” Kim said laughing.  
  
“Sorry." Jack said as he lets go of her. But not before he planted kisses on the nape of her neck.  
  
"It's okay." she gets out of the water and dries off, though she is also blushing a bit. "Thanks for the dance Doctor.” Kim said to her grandpa.  
  
"Oh there is one more surprise but that is for Sam and Sam only in the console room." Mel said with a smile to the Doctor.  
  
"Aw, I’m totally jealous now. See you later sis, I’m going to go finish drying off." Kim said with a wink  
  
"You’re welcome for the waltz, but now it’s the birthday girl’s turn. I understand you know how to dance?" the Doctor says as he leads Sam to the console room for part one of her personal gift.  
  
"Yup all those parties Gran threw. And thanks sis." Sam said as Mel and the Doctor led her from the pool area to the Console room.  
  
**  
  
Thirty minutes later…Kim's sitting and reading a book in her bedroom on the TARDIS. She was now thoroughly dried off and in dry clean clothing. She looked, and the TARDIS showed her a nice view. She didn't know what to do with this. Jack trying to sweep her off her feet with the duet, the Doctor Dancing with her, she had never had this much family in her life before much less friends. She tried to keep up her cool and calm persona. But Jack kept trying, and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't stop until he'd won. Kim knew she couldn’t keep up the cold act forever, she definitely felt for the man. It showed in the Jacuzzi, and in the Spa. His very touch excited her, but she was too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Until the Winner takes it all. The funny thing was that she knew it was beyond her control. They were both Lifebonded for Heaven's sake, it was impossible to reject or refuse. She would have to make sure never to get hurt in the field, such a distraction could be fatal to the other partner of the Lifebonded. She'd heard of instances where the other partners committed suicide if the one fell. And if they did survive, they never came back the same as before. "Oh Jack, what am I to do about you?"  
  
**  
  
After dancing and drying off the Doctor stood with Sam, James and Mel to the console room, “You know what button to press, come on Sam.” The Doctor held his hand out to Mel as Sam pressed the button, and Mel took it with a smile.  
  
James made to move as if to leave. “No please stay.” Sam said with a smile. She loved him, and he deserved to be here with her. She’d never let him go.__


	5. Chapter 5

**PHONE CALLS AND FIRST TIMES**  
  
Sam turned to the console and pressed the button. After a few moments the monitor flickered into life. “Hi, Sam, you there love?” her Dad’s voice boomed out of the speakers.  
  
“Dad, yes I’m here.” Sam stood beside the monitor, her hand clasped to James’ still. “Thanks for the present, I love it.” Sam smiled.  
  
“Hi love, I knew you would. So you have a good birthday?” Rose asked.  
  
Sam then told her parents about the presents, the decorations, that she had a pool party and everyone ended up in the pool. Also she told them about how she waltzed with her grandfather.  
  
“Sounds like you had a brilliant time.” John said smiling. He hadn’t failed to notice that his little girl was holding the hand of a young man... “And is this the young man?” John asked indicating James.  
  
“John.” Rose nudged him.  
  
“This is James; he helped me when I was….”Sam stopped she didn’t really want to tell her parents that she had been kidnapped as they would tear across the void to come and get her. “When I was lost he helped me. His name is James.” Sam then turned to James. “James these are my parents, Rose and John Noble.”  
  
“Wow, he looks just like the Doctor.” James said then he realized he had said that out loud. “Sorry, nice to meet you both.”  
  
Rose smiled. “Yeah, there is a bit family resemblance there. Nice to meet you James and thank you for helping our little girl find her way back.”  
  
“Mum, I am 18 now, less of the little girl.” Sam blushed.  
  
“Samantha Donna Jennifer Noble, you will always be our little girl.” John said with a wink. Then there was a small chime. “Ah times up now love.” Rose said as she reached out and held John’s hand.  
  
“Already?” Sam sniffed, she loved being with her family, but she also missed her parents.  
  
“Hey, you can come home anytime you want, you know that.” John said as he saw tears in his daughter’s eyes.  
  
“I know Dad I know, I just miss you guys. I wish you could be here with me.” Sam wiped at the tears that had started to spill.  
  
“You know we can’t Sam honey, it’s not our world, but soon, come back for a visit soon and bring James with you.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
“Ok. I love you two.” Sam said smiling despite the tears.  
  
“We love you too.” John said, and then the screen went blank. Sam then felt the tears fall.  
  
James pulled her to him and hugged her as she cried. James had lost all his family in the Dalek and Cybermen attack years ago. He held her as she shook from the sobs. “Sam, Sam please look at me.” James placed his finger on her chin and tilted her head up. “I know you miss them, but you said this was a time machine?”  
  
“Yes.” Sam wiped at her eyes  
  
“Well the Doctor could have you back minutes after you left and you can spend your birthday with your parents as well as having this one.”  
  
“But that’s…” Sam thought on, it wasn’t impossible. She wasn’t in that world and neither was James, “Brilliant, you are brilliant and I love you.” Sam blurted out. She then clasped her hands on her mouth. “Sorry, I am so sorry.” Sam mumbled through her hands.  
  
“Don’t be, I love you too. I know we are both young. I mean I am only a year older than you, but I feel it Sam, something in here.” he placed his hand on his heart. “I have never felt this before.” James said in wonder of it all.  
  
“I haven’t either. I haven’t even had a …” Sam paused, she had, had a kiss before, but not a full on snog. She was deemed to be out of reach to a lot of the boys at her school and college. They couldn’t see past Vitex and TW. They would try to woo her parents and grandparents, but not her.  
  
“It’s ok, I have kissed yes but not…I mean to say…I am a …” James started to fluster a little.  
  
“You’re a virgin like me?” Sam said it, she was surprised. He was so handsome; girls should have been throwing themselves at him.  
  
“Yes, I was waiting for the right person, and I think…No, I know I have found her.” James leant in and kissed Sam, a proper kiss.  
  
Sam felt her heart almost bursting with the love she felt for this man. She parted her lips; she remembered the kisses and other stuff she had seen on TV.  
  
James felt her lips part, so he moved his hands to cup her face as he let his tongue slip into her mouth.  
  
Sam placed her arms around James’ waist as she flicked her tongue out to meet James’ after a few moments they let the passion they felt for each other take over and their hands were in each other’s hair. James had pulled Sam flush to him. Sam could feel something between them, and she didn’t mean the love. Sam broke the kiss and looked down and then up at James. “I was saving myself for the right person too, and as you said, I think I have found him.” Sam reached down and took his hand. “James would you like to see my room?” Sam asked nervously.  
  
“Y…Y…Yes I would love that.” James stuttered.  
  
Sam then led them down the corridor to her room. She paused outside. “We don’t have…”  
  
“I know, but I want to. But if at any point you want to stop I promise you I will.” James said holding her close.  
  
“Really?” Sam asked she felt weak in the knees.  
  
James leant in and placed a small soft kiss on her lips. “Yes.”  
  
Sam opened the door and led James into her room.  
  
Sam closed the door behind them; she turned to look at James. “We don’t.”  
  
James then moved to cup her face, “I know we don’t, but I want to Sam, but like I said if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” he ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
“I want to James, very much, but…..” Sam closed her eyes as she felt James’ finger trail down her cheek.  
  
“I know.” James then moved to kiss her tenderly.  
  
Sam had her hands in James’ hair as he kissed her. Sam parted her lips slightly so James could have more access.   
  
James felt Sam’s hands tighten in his hair as he ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth. He had never had full on s*x with anyone before, he had watched it on TV but never done it. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Sam could feel his erection through his shorts, he had worn a deep purple vest top and light purple shorts, (the TARDIS dried clothes quick, after their little dip in the pool) Sam had watched s*x scenes on TV, a lot of her friends had said they had done it, but Sam always told them she was waiting for the right man, and she had found him.   
  
Sam moved her hand to stroke his bulge.  
  
James had to break the kiss as he moaned at her touch.  
  
Sam smiled, she liked that sound. She cupped him a little harder.  
  
“God…yes.” he moaned. James looked at Sam and could see the smile.   
  
He then pulled her in for a deep and very passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
“We…I…want you out of those.” Sam said huskily.  
  
James smiled. “Sam I will get out of mine if you get out of those clothes as well.”   
  
“It’s a deal.” Sam said looking at him hungrily.  
  
They both stripped as quickly as they could and headed for Sam’s bed. Sam felt a hum in her mind.   
  
_***Top Drawer***_ the TARDIS sent into Sam’s mind just before things got too far.  
  
Sam knew what the TARDIS meant. _*Thank you*_  
  
Sam lay down, she suddenly realized she was naked and blushed from head to toe.  
  
“Hey, you ok?” James asked  
  
“I’m naked.” Sam said with another blush.  
  
“Oh Yes.” James said with a wink. Then he kissed her from toes, up her thighs, past where she was throbbing and wanting him to be. He then kissed across her tummy and up to her breasts. “You are beautiful Sam, do you know that.” he then took her nipple into mouth.  
  
Sam moaned out as he did this, his other hand pulling at her other nipple.  
  
“Yes…please…” Sam moaned.  
  
James then switched breasts and snaked his hand down her stomach to her junction. He could feel the heat emanating from her. He teased a finger across her lips, feeling the moistness that was there. Sam arched her back, “Please James.” she moaned.  
  
James slid one finger in, he moved around and found the small place that his friends had said would make a women putty in his hands.   
  
“Yes…there…oh god.” Sam moaned and James somehow found her G-spot, she knew where it was after the times she had toyed with herself. James then slid another finger in, she felt tight and hot. Sam bucked into his fingers as she felt the coil in her stomach, “Please James, I need you now.” she almost yelled.  
  
“Do you have protection?” James said as he took his fingers out and sucked the juices from them.  
  
Sam pulled at the drawer and yanked out a box of condoms, tore a strip from the box and then tore one of the small silver foils off and opened it. She looked down to see James was more than ready. She had to admire him. She had never seen an erect c*ck in the flesh. She ran her finger from base to tip.  
  
“Sam, please, I won’t last if you…” James said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Sorry.” Sam them placed the condom on to James as he bid her to lie down.  
  
James then placed Sam’s legs on his hips as he lined himself up. They both knew the first time would hurt. He eased the tip of his c*ck into her as slowly as he could.  
  
Sam hissed as he did this, she felt him slowly enter until he took her virginity and she belonged to him. She felt the soreness as he pulled out and pushed back in, but after a few thrusts the feelings she was having pushed the soreness away. Sam moved her hips higher as she took him as deep as she could.  
  
James felt the change in angle. “God…yes…” he moaned out. He then moved in and kissed her and a blinding white light hit Sam as she screamed out his name and clamped around him. James felt Sam’s muscles tighten around him and then he thrust in once more and screamed her name out as he emptied his seed into her. Breathless and a light sheen of sweat on them both James pulled out from her.  
  
Sam felt the soreness as he left her.  
  
James spied the en-suite and went to dispose of the condom; he cleaned himself up and then brought some wipes and a warm flannel for Sam.  
  
Sam hadn’t moved, she was basking in the glow of having just had s*x for the first time. Yes it had been a little sore, but wow she liked it. Then she felt the coldness on her and it stung a little. Then the coldness was replaced by warmth. She looked down to see that James was cleaning her.  
  
She felt the love for him, she wanted him again. But she didn’t know if they could.  
  
James threw the wipes away and then the flannel into the laundry basket.  
  
“Lie down.” Sam asked James, she had seen this done in a p0rn film that she and her friend had watched one night, she never thought she would actually do it.  
  
James lay down as Sam straddled him.   
  
“Thank you.” Sam said and kissed him.  
  
James brought his arms up to hold her tight as she kissed him. “I love you Samantha Noble.”  
  
“And I love you James McCrimmon.” Sam said as she started to kiss down his chin and all the way down to his semi-erect penis. Sam then licked from base to tip and then she took him in her mouth. She did gag a few times until she found her rhythm. Once she did James lay back, had his hands in her hair as he let the feeling of her mouth, teeth and tongue on his penis. He could feel the orgasm building.   
  
“Sam, Sam not without you.” he tapped her head.   
  
Sam let him go with a pop; he was hard and ready for another round. Sam tore at the condom and rolled it on him. She knew she was wet, still tender but she needed him. She rose above his erection and then sank down on to it. “Yes…oh yes….” she moaned.  
  
James cupped her breasts and Sam started to mover her hips. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he didn’t care, he was buried deep into the woman he loved. He thrust up to meet her and they set a quick tempo. Sam screamed his name out as she came, she clamped around him.  
  
James then flipped them and started to ram into her, she ran her nails down his back as he thrust twice more and then his orgasm hit him. He screamed her name out and spilled out into the condom.  
  
Sam felt her legs fall from his hips. She looked at him. “Wow, definitely better second time.”  
  
“Wonder how good a third time would be?” he winked.  
  
“Sleep first.” Sam smiled. “Then we can find out.”  
  
James went off to the en-suite again, came back and cleaned Sam up. They dosed in each other’s arms.  
  
They woke about an hour later. “Would you like to join me in the shower?” James had asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
In the shower they soaped and washed each other. James had then gotten on his knees and started to kiss her junction. Sam held his head in place as he slid his tongue in. “Oh … yes...harder.” Sam begged him.  
  
After she had clamped around his tongue and fingers he hiked her leg to his waist and thrust into her, they were both sore and fatigue was hitting them again, after a few thrusts and as Sam had a second orgasm he called her name out and filled her with his seed.   
  
They then came down from their high and rinsed each other. Then they curled up in bed and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
John mumbled as he snored on the pool table  
  
"Really Dad... Shove off will you." Kim said in exasperation. "You do know Diane up and left dumping you right?"  
  
"What? Ah as if I give a ..." John moved from the pool table, he was just starting to feel the hangover.  
  
"And she even left you a little note of goodbye in your pocket." Kim said glaring at him as she moved off to continue cleaning up.  
  
John reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, it read:  
  
 _John,  
You b*st*rd, you were a great sparring partner, but romantically you're pretty much a loser.   
I have no interest in making the happy dance with you.   
I suggest you go to town and pick up the Ashes of Eden.  
D._  
  
"What in the hell are the Ashes of Eden?" John asks.  
  
"I don’t know what they are, but I know there's a bar called Eden's Ridge in one of the shadier parts of town. Other than that I know nothing of it." Kim told her father as the Doctor appeared at the door.  
  
"It’s not a THE, but a WHO." The Doctor replies "And that is where we need to head then." the Doctor smiled, obviously knowing something that he wasn’t going to share with the others yet. The Doctor went to the console room and set the coordinates for Eden's Ridge, he knew it well. He had helped Eden resettle on Earth seven years ago. She lost her own world during yet another event in his life that he couldn’t prevent. She was a tough cookie, but why had Diane sent them to her? They must need guidance.  
  
So the Doctor landed the TARDIS, remembering the blue switches, although he did miss the Vrooop, Vrooop noise. "Ok, just us men will go in okay?"  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Erm...not the sort of place a woman should go." The Doctor said a little embarrassed  
  
"Fine by me, I would rather NOT go anywhere in this part of town." Kim said fully willing to stay behind.  
  
“If it’s all the same Doctor, I think I will get a little extra shut eye, whilst you’re away.” Mel said with a yawn.  
  
"Right, Jack, John and James with me, you two, don’t fly her anywhere." the Doctor pointed to Kim and Sam.  
  
"Tell that to Sam, she's the one that knows how to drive a TARDIS." Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
The Doctor smiles as he shrugs on his trademark tanned overcoat and leaves the TARDIS with the others in tow. The Doctor, Jack, John and James walked from the TARDIS, and into a dimly lit bar.  
  
**  
  
Eden was cleaning the counter after a patron finished his drink. She frowned, all that expensive alcohol and just a couple pence tip. Her black shoulder length hair was swept away from her face and streaked with red. Her brown eyes didn't miss a beat, and she wore a black blouse and black leather pants. Her boots were red, to match the highlights in her hair. At her side hung two energy blasters, currently holstered.  
  
Eden looked up and put on her usual trademark smile. "Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you tonight?"  
  
"Erm Diane sent us." The Doctor said. The last time he had seen Eden he had been all big ears and leather.   
  
"Oh, really, interesting. So what was the reason Diane sent you for?" Eden said continuing to clean another section of the bar counter.  
  
"She told me to pick up the Ashes of Eden and old Time Boy here says that it you." John Hart said without ceremony, subtlety, or manners.  
  
"Yes my name is Eden O‘Hara. And if she meant pick up the ashes of my failing bar, you're more than welcome to it. It's hard to make a living here in this part of town." Eden said with a sigh. “I can barely make the payments each month to keep it open.”  
  
"Well as I remember you were adamant to have this place." The Doctor said as he walked around. "Needs a lot of work." he sniffed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, how about some drinks for my friends?" he turned back to Eden, smiling his trademark smile.  
  
"Sure, I can get them a couple on the house. What will be your poison boys?" Eden asked with a smile of her own.  
  
"Whiskey for Jack and John, erm a coke for James and mine, well water will do." The Doctor said as they all sat down.  
  
"Alright Time Lord...your friends are going to get their drinks. James needs to be careful about Sam. _**If he gets her pregnant without the approval of her parents, he is a dead man.**_ " Eden adds as she passes out the drinks. She also hands the Doctor his water. James blushed at what Eden had said, and the Doctor didn’t miss it.  
  
The Doctor looked first at Eden and then to James. "You deflowered Sam?" his tone a little harsher than he expected.  
  
"Yes Sir, but it was my...first time as well." James gulped.  
  
"Yeah, well as long as you were safe about it?" the Doctor said in a warning tone, everyone missed the brief flicker of gold in his eyes. It lasted for the amount of time it took one to blink. The Doctor himself didn't even notice it had happened.  
  
"Oh forgot about the wrath of a Time Lord. Sorry about that James." Eden said apologetically.  
  
"Oh we were, very safe sir." James blushed again. ‘Except for that time in the shower’ he thought to himself.  
  
"Oi, we're not that bad, it’s only myself and my two grandkids. Also there are two Metacrisis left now. But you picked up on the little hints then, been a while."  
  
“Yes it has, not since you saved me as my world was destroyed by something that was beyond your control to stop." Eden said evenly.  
  
"Yeah that was an adventure and half." the Doctor remembered, “It wasn’t that long after the Time War.”  
  
"So what do you really want here? It can't be for the poor quality of drinks here." Eden said with a smile laced with suspicion.  
  
"He told you. Diane told John to pick up the Ashes of Eden. Truth be told, I think Diane was bit of a handful for John." the Doctor winked.  
  
"No, Diane is just set in her ways. I happen to think Captain John Hart is quite handsome. I was jealous when I heard the news that they were going out." Eden says with a chuckle.  
  
"We were not going out, just had the odd 'Dance' together." John spat as he downed the whiskey  
  
"That sir is a lie. I know for a fact that you did NOT do the happy dance with her, the most you did with her was get your backside kicked by her." Eden said fixing John with a glare.  
  
"It wasn’t for the lack of trying." Jack teased turning the screws some more into John.  
  
"She's not that kind of girl. Diane's been through too much. She doesn't want to be hurt again." Eden draws one of her blasters and starts buffing it.  
  
"Oh knock it off Harkness; you don’t even know which side to bat for. Pick a side for Christ’s sake!" John yelled finally responding to Jack’s verbal assault.  
  
 _ **"He's already picked his side, but will the one he picked ever admit their feelings for him."**_ Eden said sceptically. She mock aimed her blaster at John.   
  
Jack almost choked on his drink.  
  
John put his hands up. "Oh please don’t shoot." he then winked.  
  
"Really...give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" she leans closer, still 'aiming' at him. Eden said.  
  
"Doc, is she psychic?" Jack asked the Doctor who was still nursing his water.  
  
"I see possibilities..., but not the actual outcome." Eden answered Jack’s question before the Doctor could.  
  
"Oh right." Jack said. “So you can see the multiple futures, just not which one will actually happen. Eden nodded in agreement to Jack’s statement.  
  
"You just said I was handsome; don’t want to spoil the looks do we pet?" John said answering Eden’s question as to why she shouldn’t shot him  
  
"Hmmm...No, I guess we don't. Pity." she holstered her blaster again.  
  
"Thanks, now would you allow me to buy you a drink, Miss O'Hara?" John said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh listen to him." Jack teased, “He’s fallen in love again. He’s quick on the rebound isn’t he?” John shot a glare at Jack.  
  
Eden laughed. "How can you buy me a drink in my own bar? Diane was right you are a loon." Eden realized she'd just slipped...Diane HAD come buy earlier that day...She had been wondering if she'd be willing to help with a problem, that problem being one Captain John Hart. Diane knew he wasn’t for her, but knew Eden could be.  
  
"Ah, well I was….. just thought, geez ok then barkeep I’ll have another. Just so you know I am no loon." John said defensively.  
  
Eden laughed again, a hearty rich laugh. That laugh was musical. "Alright, but if you get so sauced you pass out on my bar, you're cleaning up your own drool when you wake. In fact if I wasn't busy right now with business hours, I might have joined you."  
  
"Deal and rain check on the drink then.” John said with a smile.  
  
Eden gave him the bottle of whiskey instead of another shot of it. "Call it a hunch. Diane warned me you need libations." John took the bottle and refilled his own glass and Jack’s as well.  
  
"Ok so Diane came to see you then?" the Doctor said as he sipped at his water, not missing that Eden had let slip Diane had been here on another day recently.  
  
"Sorry, she didn't want me to say. But yes she did, she thought I’d be perfect for John." Eden turned to the Doctor. "This place is so run down...I’ve been thinking about shutting it down."  
  
"I don’t doubt that. So the question is Eden O'Hara, do you fancy spending some time with an old man, a drunk, a man who can’t die, three delightful young women, and young James there...oh and a TARDIS?" the Doctor asked with a beaming smile.  
  
"I believe I do fancy that. Can you get this lease paid off? I can't cover it...If you can do that, then I’m all yours." Eden said, though she was looking at John when she said the last words.  
  
"Consider it done." the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out. He didn't miss the look that Eden directed at John when she said she would be all his. "Point me to the pay point."  
  
Eden pointed to an alcove in the corner. Then she pointed to a bill of the total owed in a folder hidden behind it, where no one would see it.  
  
The Doctor peeked into the folder. "Ah that's nothing; I had to pick up Jack's bar tab once. It was triple this amount." he smiled as he pointed to the pay point and paid the bill. "So you just need to leave it the hands of someone you can trust."  
  
"Yeah, Herb will be in on the morrow to pick up the mail. We will be able to leave it for him." Eden said after a moment’s consideration.  
  
"Well Pet, you could close up now with no problems then. Just leave him a note, and sign the paper work over to him so we can leave." John said as his mind briefly drifted to things he wanted to do to Eden right now.  
  
"I'll do just that, thanks Johnny boy." Eden kisses John full on the lips, briefly inserting her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. She then goes behind the bar to write the note on some paper. Next she grabs the paperwork and copies it quickly, while signing all the copies to make it official. With all the necessary preparations in order, she leaves the file, payment, and the note together organized where he could see them. She then locks up for the last time. “I’m ready boys, let’s go.” Eden said with a smile at John as she followed the back to the TARDIS.  
  
***  
  
At the very same time that Eden was locking up her bar for good, back on the TARDIS Kim exclaimed, "HE DID WHAT TO YOU?" she asked Sam.  
  
"Don’t Kim. It was his first time as well Sis. It was, well uncomfortable at first but, then...wow." Sam blushed. She had just told her sister that she had slept with James.  
  
"God, you had better hope your mom doesn't do the 'Mommy read' on you. She'll know just by looking at you. You were safe right?" Sam turned as the door opened just as that sentence left Kim’s mouth.  
  
"Yeah we were safe." Sam mumbled. Just getting the comment out.  
  
Eden laughed out loud as she heard the comment as they came inside. “That’s what she wants you to think.” Eden said and then proceeded to say nothing more.  
  
Kim couldn't help it; it was supposed to be a serious moment. But the look on Sam’s face as everyone came in. "Oh my God." She started laughing as well.  
  
Finally Sam burst out laughing too. However Sam knew in her mind they’d been safe, except for that time in the shower.  
  
"Oh god help us, they are so gonna hit it off." John said, he of course meant James and Sam.  
  
"You must be Eden; it's a pleasure finally meeting you." Kim said shaking the woman's hand. "Girl's gossip night is tomorrow...when we talk bad about the boys." Kim said with a wink.  
  
 _*Not all bad I hope my ice princess.*_ Jack sent with a mental pout attached to the thought.  
  
 _*Mmm, haven't decided yet...You're nothing but trouble.*_ Kim said in reply chuckling at him down the link.  
  
"So come on Eden, how do you know the Doctor and why are you wearing guns in the TARDIS." Jack asked.  
  
"Well you see there was a monster living inside my planet. It was causing all the volcanoes to spew golden lava. Like literal liquid gold lava. Unfortunately it was feeding off the core of my planet, which led to its destruction." Eden said summing it up. “Though when I met you at the volcano, I was there for a totally different reason altogether. I never told you what that reason was did I?” Eden said with a sly catlike grin.  
  
"It wasn’t long after the Time War. I was a wanted man, for wiping out two species. Not that saving the whole of time and space. But there was something wrong with her world and I tried to save it. Unfortunately the creature she speaks of, I couldn’t remove it from her planet’s core. She was there at the volcano, and I thought if I could save just this one person... Ah right, the guns. Sorry Eden, but I don’t like guns. There is a weapons locker over there. Please put the guns up and then you can tell me the reason you were there at the time." The Doctor said to Eden apologetically.  
  
"But must I put them away? You know how I like my blasters.” Eden said with a wink as she put them away. “I was still an active mercenary back then. Unfortunately things went south on that assignment." Eden said as she resumed her story. “The reason I was at the volcano at the time was to kill you Doctor. I was hired to kill you for the crime of destroying two civilizations. As well as the damage to countless other innocent civilizations caused by the destruction of Gallifrey. It wasn’t this incarnation, before you ask. It was his previous incarnation. It was the one that wore the black leather jacket and had elephant ears.” Eden added seeing Sam about to ask the question. “He saved my life that day, even before I could carry out my mission. That’s when he set me up with this bar here, seven years ago.”  
  
"WHAT!!!!" the Doctor yelled, realizing what Eden had just said her mission was. “You…you…you were sent to kill me???” the Doctor sputtered.  
  
“Yes and the payment was going to be quite handsome once I had completed the mission.” Eden said with a wink. “I probably could still collect on the ticket from other worlds.” Eden said contemplating the possibilities, but not before winking at Kim and Sam.  
  
"Oh we're going to get along well the four of us girls." Kim said with a chuckle, noticing the wink that Eden gave herself and Sam.  
  
"So, where's the room I’m going to stay in?" Eden asked the Doctor. "I’d like to get settled."  
  
"I will let John show you to that. I need to get us into the vortex." he smiled. He was still a little shocked that she had been sent to kill him and instead he had saved her life.  
  
"Right this way" John said starting to lead Eden down the hall to her room.  
  
Sam stood up to go to the library, but was hit by a wave of dizziness.  
  
"Obviously, you were not quite that safe Sis. That's morning sickness." Kim said noticing Sam swaying a little bit. “I don’t know how I know this since I’ve never done the deed before, but that’s what it is.  
  
"No its not, it can’t be." Sam said. "We were safe." Sam was clearly in denial.  
  
"We only did it three times. And he wore a condom each time, well apart from in the shower." Sam suddenly remembered. "Oh I am in deep sh*t, it can’t happen that quick? Can it, I mean it was only a day ago.”  
  
"It can. Yes it can." Kim said nodding gravely.  
  
"But how, ok we need the infirmary before John can take you to your room I need to do the test." Sam then took off.  
  
“Ah, I think I’ll wait in the console room until she’s done with that. Come find me when you want me to take you to your room Pet. Kim will take you with her to the infirmary.” John said sheepishly.  
  
"Eden this way, I think Sam’s going to need our support." Kim said leading the way to the Infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

**A SAD, SAD LOSS AND A RETURN**  
  
Eden was led down the hallway to the Infirmary by Kim. Kim however was in communication with her sister.   
  
_*Kim, Kim, please come be with me I can’t do this on my own.*_ Sam reached out anxious.  
  
 _*What's the problem?*_ Kim said as she walked with Eden following her towards the Infirmary.  
  
 _*I...what if it’s positive? What do I do?*_ Sam felt tears falling as she stood in the infirmary with the test in her hand, unopened.  
  
 _*Then you are going to have to tell the Doctor and James about it. As well as your parents...and they...well forget about that right now.*_ Kim reassured her.  
  
 _*Ok.,*_ Sam turned and saw both Kim and Eden there with her in the Infirmary.  
  
Eden looked at Sam holding the Test in her hand… _ **"Something is not going to be right..."**_ she said ominously.  
  
"What's not going to be right Eden?" Kim asked her.  
  
"What?" Sam asked. “What’s not going to be right?” Sam was more anxious now.  
  
"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it… _ **something about placement. The placement is wrong. It may affect the mother as well as the child if the placement isn't sorted."**_ Eden said. "Sorry all I get are vague readings, my gift isn't that strong." Eden apologized.  
  
"You mean?" Sam looked at the test. "Have you ever been wrong?" Sam said hoping Eden had  
  
"On the images I see, never. But I never see the end result except in very few cases. I can tell someone what the general problem is, but not the final resolution of it." Eden said with a shrug.  
  
"This day just gets better and better." Kim muttered.  
  
"Ok, well I need to find out if I am pregnant first, I won’t be a min." Sam said as she heads to the small toilet. Sam came back out clutching at the white stick. Then she placed it on the small counter. "I...it’s positive, what the hell am I to do? With what you said, and my parents will kill me. I’m their baby after all. They will urge me that I need to go home. I don’t want to go." Sam let the tears out.  
  
"Breathe Sis, and then sort that out as we go...But you're going to have to tell both Gramps, and your parents. You’ll need to tell James too." Kim reminded Sam gently.  
  
“I need them all to meet me in the kitchen. Kim could you.” Sam wiped the tears away, knowing that Kim was only speaking the truth. Sam knew she would be lost without her support in this.  
  
Kim sent out the request telepathically to everyone. "The request has been sent...they're on their way. Though Jack said he wanted me to meet him in the gym on the TARDIS later. Hell if I know why." Kim said shaking her head as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, I think he just wants a ‘Light Workout’.” Eden said with a chuckle as she joined Kim and Sam in going to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
When Sam reached the kitchen she set about making tea for everyone. Her Gran had always said tea was good for shock. Preferably sweet strong tea, but she knew it had to be Chai tea for Kim and the Doctor.  
  
 _*Are you going to be okay Sis? They're here*_ Kim asked her concern in her mental voice.  
  
 _*No, I feel sick.*_ Sam said as she poured the hot water into all the cups. She looked up just in time, and saw them all come in. It was then Sam panicked, and then placed her hand over her mouth and ran straight out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sam?" the Doctor said with concern as he watched her run out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ah sorry boys, Sam had something important to say, but didn't quite feel up to it at the moment. She left you some nice cuppa teas there for you lot though. Sweet and strong." hoping the doctor would catch the hint  
  
 _*Kim, what is it? Strong sweet tea in most of the cups except yours and mine, that is for shock? Is she ok?*_ the Doctor asked, now the concern from earlier definitely evident.  
  
 _*She made that for you guys. You would have needed it, but I’m not at liberty to say why.*_ Kim sent to him apologetically.  
  
"I’m sorry gentlemen, but I also can't say." Eden said drinking her tea down in one gulp before anyone asked her what was up.  
  
"Okay, now I’m really worried." the Doctor said.  
  
 _*You should be. But don't force her to tell you.*_ Kim warned him. _*Jack, why did you want to meet in the gym later?*  
  
*Well thought a workout and another Jacuzzi session was called for. I could teach you a few moves.* _Jack answered Kim’s question with a chuckle down their link.  
  
Kim laughed _*I don’t think you could teach me anything. Apparently you think that's possible. That’s amusing by the way.*_ she laughed again.  
  
 _*We’ll see, I might surprise you.*_ Jack winked. Then even his face became one of concern. Just then Sam walked back into the room, wiping not just her mouth but her eyes as well.  
  
James was up and too her side, "Sam, you ok?"  
  
Sam then reached out to James; the words were caught in her throat. She couldn’t get them out. Instead she just looked deep into James’s eyes, and then took his hand and placed it on her tummy. It was at that point the tears started to fall again.  
  
"You’re...but we were ..." James was rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Not in the shower." Sam sniffed. “I’m happy James; this is the best thing that has happened to me. And I’m glad it was with you.” Sam added.  
  
“Sam I need to take a walk for a bit. Would you excuse me?” Kim asked as she came over to hug her sister before going out.  
  
“It’s alright Kim, the news is out now. I think I’ll be fine.” Sam said with a smile, as she received Kim’s hug.  
  
Walked out of the room needing a breath of fresh air, she didn't know why, she just needed some space. Her footsteps led her wandering, but in the end she found herself in the gym. However, she had no motivation to do anything else but sit. So sit, she did.  
  
***  
  
"Jack please find and see to Kim, she left fast enough that she may be in need of comfort. John you show Eden the library. James and Sam with me, we need too...just come with me." The Doctor stood up. Rose and John were gonna kill him. Jackie would cross the void to do more than slap him, and he just realized this day had all gone from ‘Smiles and Sunshine’ to ‘Oh God what next?’ As everyone knows it’s never wise to ask ‘What next?’ in any way shape or form.  
  
Eden was leaving the kitchen with John, but not before getting another vague flash. _**"Two not one."**_ she whispered into the Doctor's ear...but didn't know what that meant exactly.  
  
Eden looked at John. "So are you going to show me the library then John?"  
  
"I don’t do much reading myself Pet, but if he wants me to take you there then I will. However I would like to point out that there is a fully stocked bar on the TARDIS." John said with a conspiratorial wink.  
  
"You take me there I’ll serve them up." Eden said with a nod, liking the idea more by the minute.  
  
"You’re on." John said, his stride quickening with the thought of alcohol soon being added back into his blood stream.  
  
Eden and John retired to the bar, to get drunk and do a few…other things.  
  
John led Eden into the bar of the TARDIS.  
  
“Alright place this.” Eden said as she walked to the bar. She took a bottle of dark rum out and two glasses and headed to a stool next to John.  
  
“Oh a woman after my own heart, I love rum.” John said as Eden poured out two glasses.  
  
“You must have been a pirate in another life.” Eden smiled.  
  
“Or I could have been a Vampire.” John winked. Soon enough the bottle was empty and they had started on whiskey. “So, you not got anyone?” John asked Eden.  
  
“Nope, but if your offering!” Eden said with a wink. It had been a while since she had participated in a physical relationship. Diane had been right, John was right up her street. He was a bad boy, but with a good heart underneath it all.  
  
“Oh am offering Pet.” John said as he downed the whiskey. His voice was husky with hunger as he answered her.  
  
Eden did the same finishing her whiskey just as John stood up and grabbed her face. He kissed her hard and fast. They then started to pull at the clothing the other was wearing until they stood there in their under garments.  
  
Eden had a black bra and panties set on, with hold ups.  
  
John had tight black CK’s on. That looked rather uncomfortable at that moment in time.  
  
“I do hope you have some protection.” Eden said teasingly.  
  
“I don’t have any weapons if that’s what you mean. But for s*x always.” John reached down to his pants and pulled out a condom.  
  
Eden then loosened her bra to reveal her breasts, she is an African American and had a deep tanned colour. John tore his boxers off and then lifted Eden up onto the snooker table, he then tore her panties from her and delved into her with his tongue.  
  
“God…” Eden moaned out at the suddenness of it all.   
  
John pulled her legs up to his shoulders to give him better access. He then lapped at her lips, he felt and smelt her arousal. “You smell divine.” he mumbled.  
  
“Shut up and keep doing what you are doing.” Eden said as she pulled his hair, her voice a catlike purr.  
  
He did just that. But he used his fingers as well. The balls on the table scattered as Eden moved her hands around, “Enough I want you inside me now.” she yelled, her hunger and need as great as his.  
  
John sat up, removing her legs as he did, he then kissed her hard.  
  
Eden could smell and taste herself on his lips. It turned her on even more. She tore the condom from him and rolled it on.   
  
John knew the time for playing was over he wanted to bury himself in her. And he did just that.  
  
They swore at each other, urging the other to come first. Eden soon found that John liked to be sworn at. She called him a few names even John wouldn’t dare use at his worst. Eden came twice, John was still hard. It was then that Eden reached down between them and started to toy with herself, as well as him. She also leant back and toyed at his balls.  
  
She clamped around him a third time and this time John came with her name tearing from his lips. He thrust up to meet her a few times until he was spent. Eden was too.   
  
“That was…blimey your good.” John said.  
  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” Eden smiled and kissed him. “Now how about we clean up in the shower?” Eden winked.  
  
John knew he wouldn’t walk straight the next day but he didn’t care. “Only if you’ll let me join you there.” John said in a husky voice.  
  
“Captain John Hart, did you even need to ask?” Eden said as they both got up and went into the shower to get ‘cleaned up’.  
  
***  
  
Kim leaned back in one of the chairs in the gym, and closed her eyes trying to think. The baby, would be lost, she could sense it. It was too soon, and the placement was wrong. Eden had been right, and in the name of all the Gods, Kim wished she hadn’t been. It would be hardest on Grandpa though, for she sensed what Eden hadn’t been able to figure out. The baby was a Time Lord baby. It had TWO HEARTS.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor led, Sam and James into the infirmary. "Could you get up on the bed if you please Samantha?" The Doctor said.  
  
"You used my full Christian name." Sam said, “What’s wrong?” Sam asked concerned.  
  
"I know I did, and I’m sorry. I just need to see if the baby is ok, in the right place. Also if its human or a mix.”  
  
Sam lay down and James held her hand as Sam pulled her top up a little and her pants down a little.   
  
The Doctor placed a little gel on her tummy and on the small device. "This is more enhanced than a normal human ultrasound, but does the same thing." he said as he placed the small device on her tummy. _*Please be in the right place.*_ the Doctor said, knowing Kim and only Kim could hear him  
  
***  
  
 _*It won't be…I already know.*_ Kim answered him _*Two not one...Gramps...I’m sorry...*_  
  
***  
  
 _*I know. But ...*_ he didn't finish the thought as the screen showed the thickening of the womb, but not a baby. He then moved the scanner down, to where her fallopian tubes were and his hearts dropped. There was the baby, two small heart beats. But it was in the wrong place. _*No! Oh God no!*_  
  
***  
  
Kim starts to cry softly in the gym. _*I'm sorry Thete...so Sorry*_  
  
***  
  
"James, there is an old mobile lying on the console I need it. fast." the Doctor said the sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"Gramps what is it?" Sam asked  
  
"Sam, oh Ariana I am so sorry, but ...the baby, he isn’t in the right place. He is in your tube."  
  
"He? It’s a little boy?" Sam asked as her heart broke. She knew the placement of the baby this early on would mean that she would lose it. She wasn’t ready for the Doctor’s next statement though.  
  
"Yes, that’s not all, he has two hearts.” The Doctor said, sealing the baby’s fate with those words.  
  
Sam started to sob. Her first child and she would lose it. And it would have been a Time Lord. Sam buried her face in her hands.  
  
***  
  
After some searching, Jack had found Kim. Ironically she was sitting in the gym where he’d wanted to meet her later. She was crying on one of the benches. Jack went to her and put his arms around Kim as she cried.  
  
 _*The baby...it knows...it can't communicate, but it knows that it won’t survive. I can sense it. It's vague but it's like a sensation.*_ Kim said sent sadly so that only Jack, the Doctor, and Sam could hear.  
  
***  
  
James came around the side of the infirmary table and hugged Sam close as she cried. She too felt the vague sensation coming from the baby. It was heartbreaking for them both. It was even worse because they both felt I through the link.  
  
***  
  
"Jack, when did you get here?" Kim asked as she felt him hold her. She had known he was there but was crying so much earlier that she couldn’t acknowledge his presence.  
  
"The Doctor asked me to follow you. Are you ok?" Jack asked with concern.  
  
“I’m fine, but the baby…” Kim’s voice trailed off as she heard the Doctor’s voice in her mind responding to her unfinished statement.  
  
***  
  
 _*I know Makayla, please don’t reach out to him, block him out if you can. It’s gonna be hard enough because Sam won’t have that luxury as she is the mother. I need you to pilot the TARDIS to London quickly, I’m going to need Martha’s help with this.*_  
  
***  
  
</i>*Understood Thete.</i>* Kim then turned to Jack. “We need to pilot the TARDIS to London Jack...The Doctor is going to need Martha’s help if they are to remove the baby safely." Kim got up and strode to the console room as fast as her Grandfather did.  
  
“So what I heard you just say a few minutes ago mentally.” Jack said realizing what this meant for Sam. Her first child, and she would lose it.  
  
“Yes it was all true, and in the event you didn't catch the last bit. The baby was a Time Lord, with two hearts, not one.” Kim said as she set the controls for Martha Jones’s house.  
  
“Oh Hell, the Doctor, that’s going to hit him as bad as it will Sam.” Jack said needing no further explanation, he started to help pilot the TARDIS.  
  
“HOLD ON!” Kim said, and they were off.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor punched the number in. it was answered after three rings.  
  
“Doctor long time..." Martha started to say.  
  
"Sorry Martha no time for chit chat, we are materialising in your back garden. I need you in here as soon as you see us materialize. I will explain later. Kim and Jack will open the doors for you."  
  
\---  
  
Minutes later they materialized in Martha’s garden. Martha was there waiting outside with her medical kit with her. "Open the doors Jack; we need her in here now." Kim said setting the brakes.  
  
"Ok, on it." Jack flung the doors open.   
  
"Jack and Kim, where is he?" Martha spoke as she entered the TARDIS.  
  
"He's in the infirmary...go there quickly. It was a Time Lord baby, but it’s in the fallopian tubes so Sam won’t be able to keep him."  
  
"What? Good thing you called me then. I remember the way, thank you for arriving so fast." Martha ran down the corridors to the infirmary to manage the procedure.  
  
Kim sagged against the console. "Landed in one bloody piece...I’m shocked at myself." Kim was just as worried for Sam and the Doctor as ever, but for this one moment. Well everyone knew her driving skills sometimes gave people ‘heart attacks’. She was glad this time it went differently.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor looked as Martha appeared. "This is my granddaughter, the baby isn’t viable we need to get him out, but he ..." The Doctor couldn’t say the rest.  
  
"Ok, let’s do this. Kim filled me in on the situation. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I know how much this baby would have meant to all of you..." Martha said as she took her coat off and scrubbed up.  
  
"NO!!!!!” Sam screamed out mentally and physically as the Doctor inserted the needle to knock her out. She had known this was coming, and yet she still couldn’t bear the truth of it all.  
  
***  
  
Back in the console room Jack was trying to convince Kim that she was a good driver of the TARDIS despite what she thought herself. "Hey, the Doctor never passed the test to fly her, he failed it twice." Jack pointed out. He noticed that Kim was still surprised she landed the TARDIS in one piece.  
  
"I know, but I didn't think I would do it without crashing." Kim said, still trying to absorb it all. "I think the gym's going to be occupied after that operation. James should practice running. I can still feel the emotional stress she’s under, even though she’s knocked out from the anaesthesia." She said still trying to block out the emotional leakage she was getting from Sam.  
  
"Well at least you didn't crash her, he has done that...OW" Jack said feeling Sam's pain in his mind, as she’d just come out from under.  
  
"Like I said, it’s going to be occupied." Kim held her head as the pain hit her as well. It was like a double migraine for her. “This hurts…a lot.” Kim said holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Not their fault really, they’re young. I think he needs to be more scared of her Mum, Dad, and Gran. Jackie Tyler has one hell of a slap." Jack said coming around closer to Kim and holding her close. He let her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
As Kim rested her head on his shoulder, she could hear Jack’s heart beating inside his chest. It was soothing in a way. She then said to Jack with total conviction. "Oh the Doctor already knows that it’s coming. If they can reach across the wall they will do so." Kim said as the pain hit her again with more force. She was starting to feel the anger that Sam had for the loss of her baby, and right now, she was shifting the blame to James. This was not going to be pleasant for him.  
  
"Not good, so we wait now." Jack said as he hugged Kim. He saw her in so much pain and he wished he could do something for her. He just held her.  
  
"Though I think after this we shall all be glad we haven't seen Sam mad before. Is there anywhere else we can do what you wanted to do in the Gym?" Kim hugged him back.  
  
"The HUB, but I think now we need to go to the gym now.” Jack said  
  
"Now would be good, I need a distraction..."  
  
***  
  
 **Across the void…**  
  
Rose was sitting in her living room snuggled into John when she felt it. "Sam." she said out loud.   
  
"What?" John asked  
  
"I don’t know, but she is in pain. We need to speak to them and fast." Rose stood up and strode out of the living room on a mission to find out what in Hades name could make her feel her daughter’s pain even through the dimensional barrier.  
  
***  
  
 **Back in the TARDIS…**  
  
A little over an hour later Martha emerged from the infirmary. She headed for the console room. James had fainted inside the infirmary during the operation. Now the Doctor was full of anger and sorrow, and Sam was even worse off. The look in Sam’s eyes was one of pure sadness and fury. It reminded her of the Oncoming Storm, but without the golden swirls in her eyes that signified that she possessed the same darkness that the Doctor did. She noticed the console room was empty, and she let herself out not wanting to stick around for the aftermath. She wasn’t psychic, but even she was feeling the emotional bleed from Sam’s anger.  
  
Kim and Jack had gone to the gym. Kim was definitely getting the emotional bleed from Sam’s anger. She knew she would have to take it out on someone soon, or channel it. Otherwise the anger would drive her mad, and if not mad she would be very unpleasant to be around at the very least. “Jack I’m getting too much emotional bleed from Sam, I’m starting to feel all of her anger. I’m trying to contain it, but it’s getting almost impossible to do so. I’m going to have to take it out on someone, before it hurts me.” Kim shuddered in Jack’s arms.  
  
“Kim, I’m always here for you, you know this.” Jack said burying his face in her hair for a moment, kissing the top of her head. “If you need a punching bag, then I shall be your punching bag. Besides who is better to use as a punching bag than someone who can’t die?” Jack said with a smile as he took Kim’s hand and walked her over to one of the workout mats.  
  
“Just remember Jack, you asked for this. So I’m sorry, but here I come.” Kim broke free from his hand and punched Jack in the stomach doubling him over for her first blow. “And I warn you, as long as she’s this angry, it’s only going to get worse.” Kim said with a peculiar shine to her eyes.  
  
***  
  
 **In the Infirmary…**  
  
"YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU HAD TO BE ON YOUR OWN, AND I HAD TO COME HERE! IT’S YOUR FAULT." Sam yelled at the Doctor. She was hurting and wanted to hurt the person she loved the most. Sam noticed James was passed out in the infirmary and this did nothing to help matters.  
  
 **In the Gym…**  
  
"JACK, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO KIND TO ME? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEL!" Kim said launching attacks at Jack that he blocked skilfully.  
  
“I’m always so kind to you because I love you. And is this the best you have for me Makayla? I thought you said you were better?” He said feeling the emotions through their bond, his impish grin had a little bit of malice to it now.  
  
“You want more, Jacky boy? Then come and get it!” Kim said with an almost feral grin to her face.  
  
“Oh I’m definitely going to come and get it.” Jack said and he tackled her bracing her against the mat and pinning her arms down. He gave her a long hard kiss on her lips.  
  
 **In the Infirmary…**  
  
"Sam, I’m so sorry. I didn't want you to lose your son. He would have been a Time Lord. I would have loved him as much as you and James would have. You must believe me.” The Doctor’s emotional walls were weakened by the verbal onslaught of Sam’s anger. Little did he know just how weakened his emotional walls would become until later.  
  
 **In the Gym…**  
  
"So, then is this what you’re resorting to then Jack? Pinning a helpless woman to the mat?” Kim said whispering into his ear before nibbling on it. “I thought you were better than that.”  
  
“Oh I am that and so much more.” Jack said placing his hands under Kim’s shirt and running them over her abs and down her sides.  
  
“Really Jack?” Kim almost purred. The emotional anger was being channelled into passion, though Kim didn't know how that was happening. This was better than the alternative. “Show me what you’ve got then.”   
  
**In the Infirmary…**  
  
“You know James is hurting as much as you right now. You only lost one fallopian tube. You will be able to have more children. You know this right?” The Doctor said trying to convince Sam that there was still hope.  
  
 **In the Gym…**  
  
"I was fine on my own until you came along. Now all I can think about is you although I’d never say it to your face.” Kim said unbuttoning Jack’s shirt and taking it off of him as Jack removed her T-Shirt revealing her camisole underneath. Jack and Kim both knew on a base level that Kim would never be able to get pregnant. Thankfully that was the case. Kim didn't want kids unless they were adopted as she was, and because of what Jack was. Well let’s say Jack’s important bits could still perform, but carried no viable seed. Unknown to Kim, Jack had actually asked the Doctor about that when he found out he’d fallen in love with her. The Doctor had done some tests and confirmed this to Jack.  
  
“Do you think this is any easier for me? I have had to deal with you brushing off most advances that I’d hinted at until recently. It is very hard to ignore the feelings you have for another person when they won’t let you act upon them.” Jack growled tearing open her camisole and exposing her breasts underneath.  
  
 **In the Infirmary…**  
  
“It’s not fair; I have just lost my first baby at age 18. The love of my life is currently passed out unconscious on the floor, and you’re trying to tell me to be calm?” Sam said through clenched teeth.  
  
 **In the Gym…**  
  
Kim inhaled deeply, accenting her breasts as Jack bit on one of them with his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. It responded so Jack moved to the other one giving it the same treatment as Kim proceeded to move her nails up and down Jack’s back. She let out a moan of pleasure; no man had ever touched her in this way before. It felt very good, and with Jack it felt right. It didn't matter that this act was driven by the fact that she was channelling any anger from Sam into passion. It still felt right. Kim then moved her hands around to Jack’s front, running her hands over his rock hard abdomen. “I couldn’t acknowledge your emotions because I’d never felt like that before. How could I acknowledge how you felt when I didn't even know how I felt myself?” She said she felt Sam was still angry, but that she would be calming down soon.  
  
“Then Kim, tell me how you feel about me now?” Jack said also feeling that the emotional bleed would end soon. Jack still needed to hear the words for Kim and know that she meant them. She couldn’t lie to him because of their bond. He would know if her next words were false or not.  
  
“I love you with all my heart Captain Jack Harkness. I’m glad you’re here with me now. While I may not always show it, I really do care.” Kim said with a smile kissing him full on the lips.  
  
 **In the Infirmary…**  
  
“Sam, I love you with all my hearts. You and Kim are like the children that I always hoped I would be able to spend time with after the loss of my first child during the destruction of Gallifrey. Will you please calm down and let me help you?” The Doctor asked Sam.  
  
“Yes, I’m sorry Doctor. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I don’t know what came over me; I think it was the shock of the loss talking. Can we do something to wake up James? I hope he didn't hear all of this.” Sam said apologetically as she looked at James’s passed out form on the floor of the infirmary.  
  
“If he heard any of it, I doubt he’ll say anything about it. He loves you that much, and you love him in return. You two are Lifebonded, you will help each other heal and rise from this tragedy.” The Doctor said with a smile hugging Sam.  
  
“Yes Doctor, we will heal each other. Thank you.” Sam said smiling through her tears at the Doctor.  
  
 **In the Gym…**  
  
“So I guess we should clean up this mess then.” Kim said noticing they were both shirtless, and her camisole was torn straight down the middle. Jack noticed that she was looking at it and grinned sheepishly.  
  
“Ah yeah, sorry about that camisole Kim, I’ll give you money to buy another.” Jack said with a chuckle as he collected his shirt off the workout mat and put it back on tucking it in. He then picked up his coat and put it on Kim. “The coat looks good on you. You should wear it more often.” Jack said approvingly.  
  
“It’s a little long Jack; you’re taller than I am. You remember that right?” Kim said with a chuckle as well. She collected her shirt and the remains of the camisole from the workout mat. “I need to go back to my room and change. Care to walk me there?”  
  
Jack thought to himself as he escorted her back towards her room. One day Kim, I will get you a coat that fits. On that day you’ll wear it proudly. I know you will.  
  
 **On the parallel world…**  
  
"Jake can only send one of us through.” John said. “Rose I think it should be you. The Doctor will be able to send you back the same way. But please let me know how she is ok?"  
  
"If that man has let anything happen to her, tell him I will rip open that bloody time thingy majig." Jackie spat.  
  
"Not before I do." John said in all seriousness. “And believe me, if I do that it’s going to be very bad for him. Remember, I was born in battle and committed genocide. That is a very bad combination in a Metacrisis. Wouldn’t you agree?” Jackie nodded in full agreement as they watched Rose go through the ‘doorway’.  
  
 **In the Infirmary…**  
  
Sam was stood up now, the small dressing on her abdomen the only mark of the baby ever being there.  
  
"James." Sam reached out as he came back to the waking world thanks to whatever the Doctor had given him. “James, I’m so sorry.” Sam broke down crying on James’s shoulder.  
  
The Doctor then knew it was time to leave them. His own hearts were breaking. Yet another innocent life lost. He stepped out from the infirmary and headed for the console room. He knew Martha was gone, he would ring her and tell he was grateful for her help...He wanted to go to Mel. But as he stepped onto the console platform he tasted it, a dimension jump. He squeaked in dismay as he saw who had just come through into his TARDIS.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" Rose yelled at the Doctor, her eyes flashing full of fury.


	7. Chapter 7

**BABY TALK, HEALING AND TRAINING**  
  
"DOCTOR, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER...WHERE IS SHE???" Rose practically spat at him in her anger.   
  
"Rose, how? What?" the Doctor was shocked to see Rose standing there. After the emotional assault from Sam not moments before, the Doctor wasn’t prepared for this coming from Sam’s Mother. She was the first person he’d ever loved since…that time. He knew this was coming, he couldn’t have denied that it would be coming once the outcome was decided for the baby. However the verbal onslaught from Rose, it surpassed even what he had been prepared for initially. The Doctor winced a little as Rose asked again as she stood right in front of him.  
  
"WHERE...IS...MY...DAUGHTER?" she jabbed her index finger into his chest with each word.  
  
"In the infirmary" the Doctor said softly to Rose. Rose wasn’t done yet either, and so she let loose another verbal attack that made his hearts ache because he knew it was true.  
  
"AND WHY…DID YOU LET HER…GET HURT... YOU... PROMISED ... NOT ... TO...LET...HER...GET...HURT!" Rose interrogated him, not giving him even a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I couldn’t stop them. Sam and James met when Roboforms had kidnapped them. We defeated them and set everyone free. James had strong feelings for Sam, and she for him. They are Lifebonded, you know as well as I do to separate a pair like that would kill both. I didn't find out that she was pregnant until recently and by then it was too late. The baby was stuck in her fallopian tube, we had to remove it. The baby also would have been a Time Lord; you know what that would have meant for me. It had two hearts instead of one." he turned away in shame.  
  
"Are you sure the two are Lifebonded? Are you absolutely sure Doctor?" Rose asked him suddenly, because if so this would change everything. Lifebonded couples were very rare, the reference that Sam had said Kim had used for what was between her and Jack once. Sam had said during one phone call that Kim had taken the term from one of her favourite novels. Rose thought the term fit better than even Kim knew.   
  
"Yes, Kim and Jack are too in the event that Sam hasn’t told you yet. There is speculation whether I and a new companion that we just took on board named Mel will be. I think the possibility is there, it just hasn’t fully awakened yet in the bonds between me and Mel. John and another new old friend named Eden may also become life bonded, but they’re usually passed out with drink half the time so we can’t call it with certainty. If nothing else, John and Eden will have a spectacular relationship regardless.” The Doctor said with a chuckle.  
  
"I didn't know...They must have thought...My poor baby...so much has happened to her..." Rose said her anger vanishing like a breeze.  
  
"I know, I am so sorry Rose. But I think, no I know she will come through this, and she can have more. Rose, you can and will be a Gran. I just...maybe it would be better if Sam and James went back with you." The Doctor sighed. Maybe it was time everyone went back, John with Eden, Jack and Kim to Torchwood, and him well him just spending time with Mel and the TARDIS maybe. So much hurting and it was all his fault.  
  
"NO, I think she is doing well with you. You obviously care about her well being as much as John or I ever could. I'll try to break this gently to John. He'll get used to the idea. They'd both been through a very stressful time, it was only natural."  
  
"Do you want to see her?" he asked finally, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Yes, I think I should. She would want to see me." Rose said with a nod. “I’m sorry I took it out on you Doctor. I know it really wasn’t your fault.” Rose said apologetically.  
  
"Sam and Kim are more like my own children than grandchildren, they even let me..." the Doctor paused. "Give them Gallifrayean names." he finished softly.  
  
"They did? They must have known how much it meant to you." Rose said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, they did. Rose we have been through a lot. They were there when the Master was taking over me. The TARDIS was finally able to give what for thanks to her bond with Sam. Now with Sam's birthday and then losing the baby and Kim's 21st is coming up soon. They’ve earned their Gallifrayean names, more than earned them I think."  
  
"Then let's go to her...I want to be here for her, as long as she needs me. I also need to meet the man that stole her heart..." Rose said with a wink. "And Kim's 21st? Are you sure that’s in a couple days? I don't know myself. Jake's files aren't really clear on that.” Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, I’m pretty sure. Kim gave her exact date of birth to Jack for his files.” The Doctor started leading Rose to the infirmary. “Rose can I ask you one thing?” The Doctor said as they walked.  
  
“Sure you can ask me anything." Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Did you know you were with child again?" The Doctor finally asked her.  
  
"SAY WHAT???" Rose is totally gobsmacked. This was NOT the question she’d been expecting.  
  
"Oh I thought you knew, you’re at least 12 weeks gone." The Doctor said, the TARDIS had scanned Rose when she had come through the dimensional ‘door’. Rose still carried a small part of the TARDIS. So the TARDIS had been able to find the new life within her easily. “John's in for a shock when you get back, best not tell Sam yet." The Doctor said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, I think I better not. I guess he's only got one heart then, if the pregnancy is that long in."   
  
"No its fine, how'd you know it’s a boy?" he winked as they started to walk towards the infirmary.  
  
"It really is a boy? Most expectant mothers call their unborn babies boys until they find out differently." Rose grinned. "John will be happy it's a son this time."  
  
"Oh! I wonder how he will feel with two!” The Doctor said as they stopped near the door. The TARDIS had just given that extra bit of news to him as he and Rose had been talking.  
  
"I’m going to have twins? You're joking right?" Rose said, she was gobsmacked for a second time on this visit.  
  
"Nope, two boys, congrats." he smiled at least there was some happy news.   
  
"I think the Fates want to make up for Sam travelling with you like she wants to. Two boys will do it." Rose grinned proudly.  
  
"Hang on; you said John would be happy it’s a son this time. Was he not happy about the birth of Sam?"  
  
"He was, but he was unhappy that she wouldn't be satisfied in his world..." Rose trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
  
"I think she had too much Time Lord DNA in her. She is strong, and so is Kim. Would you believe, Kim has Jack at her beck and call?” They paused outside of the Infirmary doors. “Are you ready to see your daughter?" The Doctor asked Rose softly.  
  
"Yes, please let me see her. I know she will be wanting a motherly hug.” Rose smiled back at him.  
  
The Doctor placed his hand on the door. "You go in; this is your time, not mine." The Doctor opened the door and stepped aside to let Rose through.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Rose said as she walked into the room. She saw her daughter and James there, they both looked up as Rose entered.  
  
\---  
  
Sam was sitting on the medical bed, and James was sitting in one of the chairs. James was feeling a little better as Sam had explained he’d fallen unconscious during the procedure. Sam heard the door open and looked up to see her mother walking through the door.  
  
"Sam?' Rose said cautiously, looking towards her daughter and the man that her daughter loved.  
  
Sam’s face brightened immediately when she saw her mother. "Mum, oh mum." Sam got up and walked towards her mother, the tears streaming. Neither of them heard the door softly close as the Doctor left them to it.  
  
"Sam..." Rose hugged her close..."I'm so sorry sweetheart..."  
  
"Mum, oh I messed up." Sam said with tears starting to form in her eyes again.  
  
"No, no you didn't...The Doctor explained it to me. It couldn't be helped. He said you and Kim have been the best things in his life. He thinks of you as his children, not his grandchildren." Rose reassured her daughter.  
  
"Really, I knew both I and Kim meant a lot to him, but I hadn’t realized how much until now. Mum what will Dad think? He will want me home; I don’t want to go mum. I can’t. Gramps needs me, yes he has Mel, but he needs me too. Just like Dad needs you." Sam sniffed.  
  
James had stayed sat down as Sam and her mother spoke. He didn't want to intrude on this particular moment. Though he thought Sam was lucky to have a mother like Rose.  
  
"I'll sort it out with him. He's going to get some unexpected news soon. After that, I don't think he'll mind so much." Rose said with a grin. “I’m pregnant with twin boys Sam. The TARDIS scanned me when I arrived and confirmed it.  
  
Sam placed her hands on her mother’s tummy, "Two little brothers," she smiled. Yes it hurt that she had lost her own baby, but Sam knew that their baby was now in the great beyond with the other Time Lords and Ladies. One day she would see him again, when her time on the living plane ended. "One day they will be uncles and cousins." Sam smiled. Sam knew that Kim couldn’t have kids. However, one day, even as Sam would be able to have more kids, she knew that Jack and Kim would adopt kids of their own.  
  
"Yes, and it is a normal human term pregnancy. You won't be seeing them, except by crystal. And the rare time that Jake sends one of us through." Rose said apologetically.  
  
"Well I have the coordinates too, and Gramps said one day I will have a piece of the TARDIS. I will come home one day mum, I won’t be here forever. I just need to stay until Gramps is truly happy. Then I can come home, with James. I want you to meet him before you go. James darling, this is my Mother. Rose Tyler Noble."   
  
"That poor guy, I think he is trying to figure out whether to run from me, or come shake my hand." Rose said noticing the look on James’s face.  
  
James stood up. "Mrs Noble." James put his hand out; he had decided he would take whatever wrath was coming. He had lived through torture and beatings, he could survive this. He was surprised when Rose took his hand in a firm handshake and smiled. Then she pulled him close and hugged him.  
  
"James I understand. Believe me I do, and the Doctor said that Sam will still be able to have more children. Things happen; it was just such a shock when it happened to Sam." Rose reassured James.  
  
"Thanks, we were careful, well apart from a shower incident. That won’t happen again not until we are both ready." James promised Rose.  
  
"Thank you, but you will tell me and John first won't you, when the time comes?" Rose said with another of her winning smiles.  
  
"Yes, we will, I promise, it was...the baby was like the Doctor, a full blooded Time Lord, what if..." James looked at Sam they had been discussing this.  
  
"Mum what if I can’t carry full blooded Time Lords? You know with me having human blood, Time Lord DNA, and blood and part of the TARDIS in me." Sam asked worried.  
  
"You should discuss that with the Doctor. He would know for sure, because I can't answer a question like that. I don't know the information that he does." Rose said shaking her head.  
  
"Ok, but when you carried me, was it a normal pregnancy? I mean I am more Time Lord than anything else. Do you think the part of the TARDIS helped you? Sorry I am badgering you with questions you can’t really answer. I just feel more comfortable asking them to you rather than the Doctor at this particular moment.” Sam decided that a change in topic was in order. “Would you like to have a cuppa before you go, I can sense gramps and Kim putting the co-ordinates into the console to reopen the ‘doorway’ to send you home."  
  
"To answer your questions, yes it may have been the part of the TARDIS inside me that helped. You have a strong bond with her too; I think it was just rotten luck that you lost your first baby. Most women have issues with their first pregnancy. She may not have sensed it in time. As for that cuppa, I think I have enough time before they send me back to have one with you. Like old times." Rose smiled.  
  
“Yeah like old times, oh did gramps tell you that I have a Gallifrayean name? Jenny and Kim do to. Mine is Ariana, it means holy. Kim's is Makayla; it means who is like God. Jenny’s is Freya, which is the name of the Norse Goddess of Love, Fertility, and Beauty. You can tell dad that." Sam smiled as she wrapped a robe over her medical gown, and with the help of James, Sam walked into the kitchen. She was thankful that her mother was joining her for that cuppa, and was glad she’d come.  
  
"Indeed I will tell your father. I think he'd be pleased, though also a little jealous I think." Rose said with a nod as she followed Sam and James to the kitchen for that cuppa.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Kim were waiting in the kitchen when Rose, Sam and James came in.  
  
"Sam we can send your Mum back at any time." Kim said with a smile.  
  
"After she has a cuppa tea first and not one second sooner." Sam said replying to Kim’s statement.  
  
Jack came in the kitchen drying his hair on a towel. "ROSE??? ROSE what are you doing here?" he dropped the towel and hugged her. Revealing all his bits, as he saw Kim’s eyes widen and she totally blushed.   
  
"Careful she is pregnant." Sam warned him with a grin, though she also noticed his bits, as did everyone else in the kitchen with various reactions.  
  
"I’m visiting my daughter. What happened to you?" Rose asked noticing he looked like he just came from the showers. “And pick that towel up and wrap it around yourself Jack Harkness, have you no shame?”  
  
"Nope ma’am, I have no shame at all.” Jack picked up the towel and re-wrapped it around himself more securely this time. As for why I just came from the showers, Kim and I just had a sparring match in the gym. You’re pregnant with child again? THAT’S BRILLIANT! More Tyler’s on the way." he winked and then went to Kim and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Noble-Tyler‘s.” Rose corrected Jack. “Twin Boys, can you believe it? John will be so excited when I finally tell him."  
  
"Blimey, how are he and Jackie?" Jack then poured coffees for him, Sam, James and Rose noticing the pot of hot water that Sam had recently started ready to use. Then made Kim's and the Doctor’s Chai tea.  
  
"Jackie is still her domineering self. Jake and John are holding down the fort." Rose said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah good old Jake, he’s a chip off the old block." Jack winked.  
  
"Look Mum, Jack is domesticated now." Sam teased as she saw Jack making the cuppas.   
  
"We sorted a few things out in the gym is all Sam." Kim said with a nod, "I think he's going soft."  
  
"Oi, I love you too my little Ice Princess. Now Rose nice to see you again, but I need to go get some clothes on and Doc, I think you may need to re-cover the snooker table. If all the grunts and groans I heard from in there earlier is anything to go by." Jack winked, kissed Kim on the cheek again and left with his coffee  
  
"That was the whirlwind that is Captain Jack Harkness." the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
Kim winced, "Thanks Jack, not the image I want to see in my mind." Kim called after him.  
  
"They did the happy dance." he sang as he walked away. “And Ice Princess, you are most welcome.”  
  
Rose laughed, she hadn't had this much fun in a while...not since...Mel then walked into the room, all rumpled from sleep.  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts jump; he saw Rose’s expression and knew exactly what she was thinking about. "I know Rose, I know." then he turned to Mel. "Good afternoon sleepy head." The Doctor said with a smile. “Mel, I would like you to meet Sam’s mother. Rose Tyler Noble.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Noble. The Doctor has told me a lot about you.” Mel said firmly shaking Rose’s hand before going over to pour her own cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes thank you. How do you like it here so far? We're a mixed breed of mutts, as you’ve probably figured out by now." Rose chuckled  
  
"Oh I don’t mind, you're all unique and I like that." Mel said with a laugh. “It breaks up the monotony.”  
  
"Yes we're all Unique here; I think that's why the Doctor loves us so much." Rose agreed as she sipped her cuppa. They all sat there drinking and chatting as if this were the norm. It was a good feeling Rose thought to herself. It was a feeling that she had greatly missed since she had been trapped in that parallel world.  
  
"So...when are you going to tell Uncle John about his two sons?" Kim asked turning to Rose.  
  
“First thing when I get home, that is after I calm him down and stop him from worrying about his daughter.” Rose said in reply. It was then that they all heard an ominous beeping noise from the Console Room.  
  
Sam looked at her mum. Rose stood up finishing her cuppa. “It sounds like it’s time for me to go.” Rose said with a sad smile.  
  
“Give Dad a hug for me will you please?” Sam said also getting up and walking towards the console room with her mother.  
  
"I certainly will...he misses you. Doctor, thank you for having me, I’ve missed this place." Rose said hugging the Doctor.  
  
"Yeah, I wish we had more time Rose, I really do." the Doctor said returning the hug.  
  
"Jake can't keep it open forever, and neither can you Doctor. It's time." Kim said warningly looking at the readings on the console.  
  
Rose stood over next to the console. "I will miss you my daughter." Tears were starting to form in Rose’s eyes.  
  
"I will miss you too mum, look after yourself and those babies." Sam hugged her mum; she too was showing signs of tears.  
  
"I will...you take care of each other. James, take care of my girl." Rose hugged them both.  
  
"I promise." James said. “I won’t let anything happen to her.” Rose nodded back at him in silent reply as she stepped through the ‘door’ and vanished in the light...Returning to where she came from...Jake's Torchwood, and home.  
  
\---  
  
The others stood there looking. "Time for home I think." the Doctor said abruptly starting to put in coordinates on the console.  
  
Sam looked at her gramps. "What'd you mean home?"  
  
Kim just sat in silence..."He plans on taking me and Jack back to Torchwood, and dropping Eden and John off there too. Then he plans to do some travelling by himself...trying to make himself alone again...But see, Doctor, you forgot one thing. I actually need training back at Torchwood, so you can get rid of ME. But Sam, has no such ties, and neither does Mel...They will stay with YOU. And just you try to stop them." Kim said with a grin. “Doctor, you have just lost the game." Kim added turning the screws even more.  
  
"No, not alone, no, I just..." he looked from his grandchildren to Mel. He sighed, “Alright, yes I was trying to go off to be alone again. I’ve caused so much pain to Sam since I’ve met her. I didn't mean to but it happened. But Kim, you’re right, I need time with them, I know that. I really do, we all need to heal."  
  
"Good, then you will have no objection to them staying with you...James will stay too, he goes where Sam does. Jack does that pretty much cover everything?" Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Yup, just need to unlock the guns oh and someone needs to wake the love birds in the bar." Jack said indicating Eden and John.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Kim said with a shake of her head… _*Um TARDIS, Mind waking the love birds?*_  
  
"He's your dad sis." Sam said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, that's why I’m going to have the TARDIS do it." Kim said triumphantly.  
  
The Doctor smiled as he felt the TARDIS wake them. Everyone heard the cries of dismay from the pair as they were given their wake up call. "Ok they are up, so you lot ready to go home? I will come back for you soon, just need to let everyone heal and Earth needs its Captain back on the job." he winked at Captain Jack.  
  
"I don't want to leave, but I have a hunch Jack would drag me out on my ear with his 'I'm your boss' voice." Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
"As if that would work on you, Kim we know better than that." Sam said with a chuckle of her own.  
  
"Whose bloody idea was it to shut the heating off in the bar, almost froze my B..." John said storming into the Console room with Eden right behind him. They both dressed in a hurry but actually looked relatively presentable.  
  
"Well, we needed to get you guys up. We’ll be dropping you two off in Cardiff with Kim and Jack." The Doctor said in reply.  
  
"WE WERE HAVING A NICE SLEEP DANG IT." Eden said equally frustrated.  
  
"I know, but time for you to go bother Jack and not me. Besides I will need to restock the bar." The Doctor said as he went to the console. "Kim would you like to the honours, the black switch, lever and don’t forget the blue switches."  
  
"Unlike you, I know how to take the brakes off..." Kim said wondering why he was letting her drive so much Kim hit the black switch, then the lever, then the two blue switches in order perfectly. The TARDIS landed with no extra sounds. "We're landed Doctor." Kim said putting the brakes back on.  
  
"Good I knew you could do it right." the Doctor knew he would come back in a couple of days for Kim's birthday but he was to give her something before that. He walked over to one of the coral struts, taking one out of the lot, and then went to Kim. "Here, an early birthday present. I will give you the instructions on how to grow it proper when I come back." He said handing her the strut.  
  
"What? What? WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" the shock was still evident in her face..."This can't be...But..."  
  
"It is now, come on shoo, don’t use the guns too much ok, just for training." The Doctor said as a reminder.  
  
"I won't get training in guns or swords...I promised you didn't I?" Kim said with a wink.  
  
"Ah, not true, I did weapons training on Gallifrey. We had to, and I have used them too. I’m not proud of it, but I won’t ever again." The Doctor said sadly.  
  
"I promised..." Kim didn't have time to say anything else because the Doctor literally teleported them off the TARDIS and then disappeared before they could even make a comeback comment. "Damn you Gramps..." Kim said laughing holding the coral fragment.  
  
The Doctor made sure that the vroop vroop sound was there, he had left the brakes on as his huge grin spread across his face. This did not escape Kim’s notice as she screamed out to the vanishing TARDIS. "THE BRAKES GRAMPS...DAMN YOU...TAKE OFF THE BLOODY BRAKES!” Kim shook her head in annoyance. "Really, will that man never learn?" Kim said frustrated.   
  
"Nope, and it does kind of sound strange without it." Jack said as they both turned and started walking towards the HUB.  
  
"Men, you all think alike." Kim said with a sigh, giving in to the inevitable.  
  
"Erm, if it’s all the same Jack, I’d rather not go in there. I am gonna go head off, and find some bar and just ...you know." John H said, making a motion of his hand as if he was going to throw back some shots.  
  
Eden nodded, "I agree, tell you what, I still have my flat in town with its own personal bar, if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift?" Eden suggested.  
  
"Oh I can do better than that Pet." John lifted his wrist up. "I’ve got my own mode of teleportation, just pop your hand on there and off we pop.” John turned to Jack, “Jack see you later, and take care of my daughter for me." John said with a smile.  
  
Jack smiled at John, “Don’t worry old friend, I’ll take very good care of her.” Jack winked at John.  
  
Kim waved to her dad "Do behave yourself Dad; I don’t want to hear of any obituaries with your name in them."  
  
"I would never do that to Jacky boy. He’d have no one to pick on then." John winked and the both he and Eden were gone.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor laughed as he could see the mental image of Kim, yelling at him to take the brakes off.  
  
He set the coordinates into the console to take Mel, Sam, James and himself off for some R&R. He knew just the planet, Rilos 9. It was a spa and beach planet. Just what was needed, Sam and James would have time to grieve over their loss and deepen their lifebond. The Doctor, well he had a feeling Mel would like the beach.  
  
“So,” The voice came from behind him. “Where are we off to gramps?” Sam asked. She had changed into some joggers and a tee.  
  
“A little planet called Rilos 9. It’s a beach and spa planet, and just what we need. Some R&R.” he smiled.  
  
“I am sorry you know.” Sam walked over to him.   
  
“Hey, it’s ok, it’s not your fault, there will be more chances.” he smiled reassuringly  
  
“You really think so?” Sam asked with hope in her voice.  
  
“I know so, so go on and pack some clothes, oh and tell Mel too as well ok.”   
  
“Ok.” Sam kissed the Doctor on the cheek. “Thank you.” And Sam hurried off to relay the message to Mel and pack for herself as well.  
  
\---  
  
Kim was the first one down the lift. She immediately went back to the computer terminal and was typing away on random research when Jack came back down the lift.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I will just do research, nothing else going on right now..." Kim said thoughtfully. "When I get done with this, I guess I’ll go read."  
  
"Kim, Kim, Kim, listen why don’t we get some of your training done?" Jack said shaking his head. He knew full well she was procrastinating where training was concerned.  
  
"I thought we already did all of my training Jack. I already have hand to hand combat." Kim said without looking at him as she typed in more data.  
  
"Yes well...what about basic weapons training? You don’t have to use the weapons, but is compulsory for every Torchwood agent to have at least basic weapons training." Jack reminded her.  
  
"Oh, that." Kim said slightly less than enthusiastic. She knew he was speaking the complete truth, and still she wasn’t completely excited about the prospect.  
  
"Yes 'Oh that'" Jack mimicked her.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I’ll pass." Kim grinned and turned back to her computer.  
  
"I haven’t finished yet Kim.” Jack paused before continuing. “The one good thing is...you get to pick the weapon. The Doctor did say I could teach you one weapon. So here I am giving you the choice to train in any weapon you want. It doesn’t have to be just the one. While I don’t was an angry Time Lord looking for me, I would still teach you any weapon you wished to learn." Jack smiled at Kim.  
  
Kim sighed and then finally admitted that she did have a couple weapons she was interested in. She’d just been putting off the training of her own will. "If I had a choice I’d love to be trained in the use of Sais, but we have too many blade users that we know. Guns are out of the question, the Doctor would kill me. Collapsible quarterstaff is the only thing that he authorized training in. I don't see how you could teach me though; the only weapons you know how to use are guns." Kim said with a shake of her head.   
  
Jack’s smile widened, "Oh Kim, you have no idea what I could teach you.” Jack said his voice conveyed the implications of other meanings for that one moment. “But if you were to go into the left hand side of my cupboard in my office, you will see I have three collapsible quarterstaffs. They were a gift from a very happy alien mother. Please bring back two of them." Jack said to her with a knowing smile.  
  
"Really then...I'll be right back." Kim couldn't resist a challenge...and she was skeptical that he actually had gotten those from a happy alien mother. Kim came back soon after with two of the three staffs, the surprise of the discovery evident on her face. Thankfully all of them looked identical so it was no real difference in which ones she brought out. This means it was a common weapon from wherever they came from.  
  
"It’s their family weapon, that's why they are all the same.” Jack said inwardly chuckling that she’d just been proven wrong about the existence of these weapons. “I got them when I left Earth after..." Jack paused. "Well just after I left Earth. I saved her youngest hatchling from being killed and she awarded me with these." he took one of the staffs from Kim. "They also trained me in how to use them." Jack stood up and then showed Kim a few moves. In the process however, he also smashed the flat screen monitor on one of the computers.   
  
Kim winced..."Um Jack, that was expensive equipment connected to that computer, you do realize that don't you?" Kim said starting to clean up the mess.  
  
"Yeah, but they are all backed up to the mainframe in my office. I’m always doing that." he winked. "So how about getting hot and sweaty?" Jack said with a wink as he snaked around behind Kim and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck.  
  
Kim felt another shiver going through her body before she turned around and gave Jack a look. "I’m not going to be the one that's hot and sweaty. Guys always sweat more than girls." Kim said with a catlike smile on her face.  
  
"Ah is that a challenge Miss Sook?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow, snaking around again so he could plant another kiss on the nape of her neck once more. He was pleased when he saw Kim shiver again.  
  
"Take it as you like Mr. Harkness." dropping the captain part of it simply to irk him.  
  
Jack didn't miss the dropping of his title, he smiled at Kim. "Ah well then if you would care to follow me to the training room we can start."  
  
"Yes let's get this over with." Kim said with a nod, following him to the training room.   
  
\---  
  
But it wasn't the obstacle course section that Jack led her to; it was a different open section. It had room to move so that any large movements wouldn’t damage anything valuable. Kim looked at the changed room with surprise. This wasn’t what they’d had in here last time.   
  
Jack could see the slight surprise in Kim's eyes as the room was different than last time. "It’s like...Erm." he tried to think of a way to explain the room. "Star Trek, you know the holosuite rooms? Well the Doctor and I helped this alien species, and they gave him the technology to do something similar. But he had the TARDIS and didn't need it. He came to Torchwood and installed it for me to use here for training purposes. It makes whatever room I need."   
  
"I see, so this has been adjusted for this sort of training then, convenient."  
  
"Yup, so there is a changing room off to the side there, we need to change into protective clothing. whilst I cannot die and can heal whatever is broken you my little Ice Princess cannot so a change of attire is called for”  
  
"How very kind of you to be concerned about whether anything gets broken or not." Kim said with a chuckle as she went to the room to change. She came back with workout clothing on, it was surprisingly light and durable, but she could tell this wasn’t just a workout shirt and pants she was wearing. It had the feel of cotton, but she would bet anything that’s not what it really was. She started doing warm up stretches as she saw Jack was already doing the same.  
  
Jack was performing his warm up stretches, and was pleased to see that Kim was smart enough to do the same. He followed the line of every curve of her body as she stretched. She was gorgeous, every line of her perfect. He could see her hard abs through the workout shirt. He forced himself to clear his mind. She was here to train in the weapon of her choosing. Right now, he was teacher and mentor. The rest would come later. “Alright Kim, see if you can get the weapon to extend first off, then we will start off with basic movements.  
  
Kim nodded silently. Fortunately she’d seen a weapon similar to this on a Science Fiction series she’d watched. Hopefully the extending mechanism was the same for this. She held it a certain way on the grip, as she had thought it was the same. The quarterstaff extended to its full length. However she was just standing there in a general stance. The stance had no purpose though.  
  
"Ok you need to stand with your feet apart." Jack demonstrated as he came around behind her. His arms encircled her waist as he guided her in the proper basic stance. "You have a good grasp on the staff now. It’s not too tight that you can’t be flexible, and it’s not too loose that the weapon will go flying out of your hand in a fight.  
  
“Like this?” Kim said trying to keep her voice steady as Jack’s arms encircled her waist.  
  
"Yes, exactly like that.” Jack moved away from Kim and extended his own staff. “Now you need to watch me, and then try to follow what I do." Jack said as he slid off his long air force coat and hung it up so that it wouldn’t be in the way. He really hadn’t needed to do this as he was skilled in the weapon himself; however he wanted Kim to be able to see each movement completely. Next he started to move gracefully across the floor, like he was dancing with the staff, instead of using it as a weapon.  
  
Kim waited until he finished the set of moves, and then tried to follow what he did. However, she stumbled during some of the moves as she tried to complete the set. This wasn't as simple as hand to hand combat was for her. She was getting frustrated and Jack saw this.   
  
Jack watched her stumble on a couple of the movements of the set. "Don’t try and follow me, just like I told you when we were dancing." he had walked back towards her. "Picture the movement in your mind, and then let that picture move your hands." he stood behind her. "Close your eyes and feel it, then try to remember what I did." he whispered so gently in her ear.  
  
Kim felt shivers run through her body as he stood behind her guiding her movements, her eyes were closed trying to feel how the movement actually was supposed to go. She was able to see it in her mind; it was just harder for her to do in practice.  
  
"Now," Jack stepped away from her, "Let it move you, don’t think the moves feel them. When you feel ready open your eyes."  
  
Kim tried again. She did a little bit better this time, she only half stumbled on one move. Jack saw this and inside he was filled with pride. "That's it Kim, in your own time." he said softly so that it didn't’t distract her as he smiled to himself. However she still managed to hear him.  
  
"Sorry I’ve never trained in weaponry before." Kim said as she tried again.  
  
"Its fine, hey you’re good. I’ll tell you what, if you can make it halfway across the room without a stumble, I will show you Gwen's tape of her training in here." he winked Jack had been shocked at Gwen’s training in this room. Gwen had excelled at guns but at the quarterstaffs she stunk.  
  
"I think I’ll pass on the tape, but I’ll try to make it half way across the room without a stumble." Kim said cracking her eye open to look at him for the briefest of moments before closing them again. She started go through the movement set that he’d taught her.  
  
Jack smiled she was a pro at this, no she wasn’t just a pro. She was a bloody natural, and she was brilliant all at the same time. Not to mention beautiful. "Kim, open your eyes." Jack whispered softly.  
  
Kim opened her eyes and paused. "What is it Jack?" she asked looking back towards the sound of his voice.  
  
"You’re across the room." he whispered.  
  
Kim looked around her and then back at Jack all the way across the other side of the room. She was actually in enough shock she dropped the staff. It collapsed back to the smaller form as it hit the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jack was by her side in an instant.  
  
"Just a little shocked. Did I really make it across here?" Kim was still finding it hard to believe.  
  
"Yes you did, and in the quickest time. No one did it that fast, not even Me." he then scooped her up into a hug, kissing her. Jack ran her tongue across her lips hoping that she would let him enter. Kim responded favourably, and parted her lips just wide enough so that he could slip his tongue inside her mouth to taste her.  
  
“So did I pass with flying colours Jack?” Kim asked as she whispered into his ear.  
  
“Yes, you definitely passed. The weapon is yours to keep by the way. You are the only person who has shown enough potential in the training for me to give them one.” Jack said as he kissed her again briefly before pulling away reluctantly. “We have time to get in some sparring practice while we are here. Care to put what you’ve just learned into practice?” Jack asked taking his weapon and extending it.  
  
“I would be delighted to do just that Mr. Harkness.” Kim said teasing him again.  
  
"Very well then Miss Sook, let us begin." Jack launched the first attack her, she was a very quick learner at this. And so for the next hour or so they battled with the quarterstaffs. Soon they were both sat on one of the mats, hot, sweaty and breathless.  
  
"Ok I admit I actually broke a sweat." she was resting on the mat next to him.  
  
"I told you so.” Jack said with a knowing smile. “Now how about, after we shower, I take you for a nice meal?" Jack asked Kim with his irresistible smile.  
  
"If the meal won’t kill me then I’m game." Kim said with a chuckle. "I’ll be ready in twenty, is this a formal meal or casual?" she asked, wanting to make sure she dressed properly.  
  
"Well what is your favourite food?" Jack asked as he stood up and held his hand out, helping her up from the mat.  
  
"Japanese food is my favourite. I dearly love sushi." Kim said taking his hand as he helped her up.  
  
"Ok, I know a great Sushi bar, it will be casual and I will see you in twenty." he winked as he grabbed his coat on the way out.  
  
Kim walked to her room to take a shower and change. The man always made her feel like she could do anything. “How does he always manage to do that?” She said aloud to herself.  
  
 _*Because I love you, and you love me too.*_ was what she heard in her head, even though she hadn’t sent the question to him.  
  
Kim smiled, that was indeed the case. Though little could she know, just how much that love would be tested in the near future.  
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later…**   
  
Kim came out with khaki pants and a polo t-shirt on. It looked very much business casual. She wore her usual white sneakers and carried her purse and cell phone with her. The quarterstaff he'd given her was in a pocket of her pants secured so that it wouldn’t open unexpectedly.  
  
Jack was as always dressed in his uniform. He whistled. "I like the look." he winked. "So Miss Sook shall we dine?"  
  
"It's your funeral." she grinned at him as she joined him. She didn't know how very right those words would turn out to be.  
  
\---  
  
They had been led to their rooms; Mel and the Doctor were in one suite, and Sam and James in the other.  
  
“Ok five days here and then back to the grindstone ok?” the Doctor had told Sam and James. He also gave them a credit slip. “I don’t want to see you two until 9 am in five days now go shoo.” he said with a smile.  
  
“So what are we going to do for five days?” Mel asked with a wry smile.  
  
“Oh I can think of a few things.” the Doctor winked and then he felt a buzzing in his pocket. “Oh, that’s new.” he said pulling out his sonic. Apparently the TARDIS had programmed it to be a pager now.  
  
“What is it?” Mel asked concern in her voice.  
  
“Trouble.” he looked at her. “Look I have to go, I won’t be long I promise and then we can pick up from here ok.” he leant in and kissed her gently. “It’s Kim and Jack. I have to go, they are in danger.” and with a swish of his coat he ran towards the TARDIS. He prayed that he’d make it in time.


	8. Chapter 8

DATES, DINING AND DYING  
  
"So Jack, what are you thinking about?" Kim asked as they arrived at the restaurant.  
  
Jack had taken them to this quaint little Sushi restaurant. What Kim didn’t know was that the owner was an alien living amongst humans. The proprietor had helped Jack a few times and Jack had owed him, so he had set him up with this place. "I was thinking about you." he said with a smile as he opened the door of the car.  
  
"Oh really is that all then?" Kim said smiling as she got out of the car.  
  
"Kim, you are always on my mind." he winked as he held his hand out as Kim moved away from the car. He locked it up and then held his arm out. "Would you care to dine?"  
  
"I would be honoured to dine with you sir." Kim smiled at him.  
  
Jack opened the door to the restaurant, and they went inside.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was flipping controls as he looked into the screen, "Come on, they need us old girl." the Doctor said.   
  
\---  
  
Kim walked in with Jack and they were seated and provided with the customary glasses of water. A small elderly man had handed them the water, placing the jug on the table in the event they wanted to refill their glasses. But as he walked away, his eyes glowed yellow. Then he headed for the small exit.  
  
Kim took a sip of her water. Jack looked deep into Kim’s eyes as he took a big sip of his own water.  
  
Jack waved over at his friend, who was just coming out from the kitchens. "Kim I would like you to meet Wang Lee, or Hax Lo from the planet Kroi." Jack smiled as the man came over laden with trays of food for them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Is this all for us? It looks delicious." Kim said eyeing the variety of sushi on the trays, especially her favourite Eel.  
  
"It is young miss, and it is free as always Captain. There is some Saki there as well." Wang smiled. "Thank you again Jack for helping me set up here." He then walked away and left them to their meal.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was running around the console. He had to get there on time. The horrible feeling he had in his stomach was getting worse with each passing moment. He didn’t know why it was there, but the TARDIS had sent him a mental picture of Kim and Jack in pain.   
  
\---  
  
"Oh Saki, he always gives me the good stuff." Jack winked as he finished off his water. Then he moved the glass away, and set the food and the Saki out for them.  
  
"I don't drink alcohol sorry; I’ll just stick with the water." Kim told Jack with a shake of her head.  
  
"Oh come on just one tiny bit in a toast?" Jack asked.  
  
"I really don't think..." Kim tried to protest in vain because Jack countered with another statement.  
  
"Just a small sip, it’s a toast to your gramps." Jack lifted up the small cup and handed it to Kim, "Take a sip and then finish off your water. You really won’t taste it?" Jack gave her a small cup.  
  
"But..." She found she was holding the small cup in her hand. She couldn’t remember accepting it, but apparently she had.  
  
"Here’s to the Doc, for breezing into our lives.” Jack said raising his glass. “Here’s to the Doctor." Jack smiled at Kim and held her gaze.  
  
"To the Doctor." she took a tiny sip, meeting Jack’s own gaze. It didn't really taste that bad, but she wouldn’t drink it past this night. She really didn't like to drink alcohol.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had finally locked on. They were in a Sushi restaurant, and obviously on a date. He had to get there quick, there wasn’t much time.  
  
\---  
  
Kim washed her Saki down with a large drink of water, she was looking at Jack. She was surprised when he picked up a piece of eel sushi and reached across to feed it to her. She opened her mouth accepting the sushi, as he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. It had an exquisite taste, one of the best quality sushi she had ever eaten. Jack smiled and reached for another piece to feed her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor grabbed his long coat as he felt and heard the TARDIS land, and made a run for the doors. He had just closed the doors behind him. He was parked in the small alleyway behind the Sushi bar. "Ok." he said as he ran his hand down his face and across his chin. "Front door." he ran from the alleyway to the door, through the glass he saw Jack and Kim. "Jack’s feeding Kim? I am going to be so sorry to break this up." The Doctor said running his hands through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the little old man. The mysterious man was gone in a flash soon afterwards, before the Doctor could question him. The Doctor then had a bad feeling he was already too late. He saw Kim drink from her water glass again, and then another image hit him. "No," he burst in the door of the restaurant and headed for Kim and Jack.  
  
Kim turned and saw her gramps barging in. "Doctor…Thete? What’s wrong you look like you've just seen the end of...the...world..." Kim held her stomach. "I don't feel so good all of a sudden."  
  
"How much water have you had?" The Doctor asked as he picked up the water jug and sniffed at it.  
  
“That’s my third glass that I’m working on. Why do you ask Doctor?” Kim said clearly not feeling comfortable.  
  
"You ok Kim." Jack then felt a pain in his tummy, not near as bad as Kim looked like she was feeling, but it was bad enough. “I think I had one and a half glasses of water. I was trying to balance out the Saki.” Jack said to the Doctor.  
  
“Kim, you’ve had more than he has. Alright you two get up now and come with me." he held onto the jug.  
  
"Can you get up Jack?" Kim asked as she shakily got to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, but you look worse off than I do." Jack said as he was a little shaky himself.  
  
"So we're going to have to lean on each other then?” she asked grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"I'm parked in the Alleyway, it’s not far." the Doctor said as he watched them both holding each other up.   
  
"What is it...with you and alleyways?" Kim joked through the pain. “Always trying to break up whenever Jack and I have alone time.” Kim smiled at the Doctor.  
  
"Oi, come on we need to get you two into the TARDIS fast so I can at least find out what it is that is currently coursing through your blood stream. And what can I say, I have impeccable timing." the Doctor said with a chuckle that hid his worry as he opened the door for them. Then he followed Jack and Kim out of the restraunt.   
  
Kim staggered towards the TARDIS. "Jack, are you going to be ok?" she asked him as she helped him towards the TARDIS...or was he helping her...she didn't know.  
  
Jack just nodded; he knew they were keeping each other up. “We’ll make it there, you’ll see. The Doctor has impeccable timing, but he also has stellar Luck.”   
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers as the doors opened. He walked up to the console and placed the jug on it. "Ok, I need you two into the infirmary." But the Doctor looked at them both; they had suddenly gone grey in colour, and were swaying as they entered the TARDIS.  
  
"Yes, we'll...we'll be...right...there." Kim continued to walk all wobbly with Jack. “Hey has anyone noticed…The Sun’s gone all…wibbly.”   
  
"Kim, you ok?" the Doctor was at her side. "Jack you to?" his voice was full of concern. Whatever substance had been in that water was spreading through their bodies faster than he thought it would. He had to get them to the infirmary so that he could treat them.  
  
"I'm fine..." Kim said.   
  
"Hey... Doc...You’re ginger." Jack said with a smile that looked goofy on his face because the Doctor knew how sick they both were.  
  
"And rude..." Kim added with a chuckle, right before she collapsed on the floor of the console room.  
  
"I am not." the Doctor said. "Ok so hallucinogenic" he said as he closed the doors behind them. "Come on infirmary please."   
  
"All we need is a shashuma...and some..." Jack didn’t finish the sentence as he went down on his knees, looked at them both smiled and then passed out as well. Although he ended up passing out right on top of Kim.   
  
"Great." the Doctor said and threw his hands in the air, he looked at them both, "This isn’t gonna be big on dignity for them both." he then knelt down and scooped Kim up. "Right Infirmary" he said as he walked across the grating, heading to his destination.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was glad the TARDIS had moved the infirmary; he entered and placed Kim on the bed. He then returned to the console room and brought Jack into the infirmary, placing him on a second bed. He moved around to a small keypad on the wall. He would treat Jack after he sorted out Kim, since Jack had the ability to come back from the dead. He hooked Kim up to wires attached to the keypad and monitor, and then he brought her stats up. "Ok, I will do tests in a tick, now got to go and get Jack hooked up." He said speaking to no one in particular. He set the wires and stats up on Jack to, and then went back to get the water jug. But not before he kicked at a switch before he headed back to the infirmary.  
  
A few hours later…   
  
The Doctor had now long since taken off his long over coat. He also had taken off his suit jacket, and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up. His hair was in such a mess as he had been pulling at it, and he had his brainy specs on. There were printouts scattered across the desk as he waited for the next set of results to come through. He had narrowed the poison down to three, but he needed to know which one. Then he would have to make an antidote, or something to keep them alive until he found one. When that was done, maybe he could find who had done this and why.  
  
The Doctor finally narrowed it down. "Yami Kokoro, the poison is Yami Kokoro. Yami means ‘Darkness’ and Kokoro means ‘Heart or Mind’ in the Japanese language. That means the poison is from..." He thought, knowing the name of the planet was on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes, "No...No it can’t be… Darkness Heart, that from...Cozmos, that means...oh no." he stood up, he need to find an antidote fast, they would wake soon and the fever was the next stage.   
  
Kim stirred, she found herself on an infirmary bed. "Don't remember when I got here." Kim said still not completely registering everything.  
  
The Doctor had gotten the blood from them both. He was trying everything he had learnt in the academy, and he was now going to have to live up to his name. He filled test tubes up. He knew they would have to ride the fever, that was gonna be hard on them both. But he had to get the antidote made quickly, and then he heard Kim's voice and turned round. "Kim," he was her side. "Hi." he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Hi, so...what's the bad news...Because I don't think you could give me good news yet." Kim said going straight to the point speaking softly.  
  
"You get straight to the point as always." He said brushing her hair away from her eyes. "You have both been badly poisoned."  
  
Jack woke up then and coughed. "Where in the hell am I?" He then put his hand to his head. "My head hurts. It feels like I have the Rockettes dancing inside of it."  
  
"Oh. Glad you could join us Jack. We've been poisoned by the way." Kim said to him.  
  
"What?" Jack replied, clearly surprised by this bit of news.  
  
"And I’m assuming that Gramps carried us both here." Kim added for added effect.  
  
"I have found out the name of the poison, it’s called Darkness Heart or Yami Kokoro. It comes from the planet Cozmos, and yes I did carry you both here. I have an idea for an antidote, but you will have to ride out a bad fever. It’s gonna make you see and feel things you don’t want to. But remember they aren’t real and it won’t last too long. Then we are going to find who did this and why." he voice was cold as he finished speaking.  
  
"Thete..." Kim said warningly noticing the change in tone of voice.  
  
"What!?" he snapped. He then turned away, he knew it was wrong. He already had an idea why this had happened. Revenge, the Time Lords had all but wiped out the Cozmos people. Not him, but he was the last Time Lord. "Sorry, I need to work." he said as he went to walk away. No one noticed, not even himself that there was a faint flicker of golden light swirling in his eyes.  
  
 _*Not the last Time Lord. Remember, you gave me and Sam Gallifreyan names...that means even though we only have one heart we ARE Time Lords...well Time Ladies...But you get the idea...*_ Kim sent.  
  
"I know, I know." the Doctor knew Kim would have read him when he was thinking, she had that gift. "But they know about you......" then he stopped. "Oh God Sam." he said remembering that he’d left them behind.  
  
"Is safe on that Vacation world...She has James." Kim reminded him again.  
  
"We need to get you two fit, and I need to make sure Sam is safe." He headed towards his cluttered desk. He then reminded Kim, "Yeah, but if they found you on Earth..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"James would kill anyone that would harm Sam...She has a piece of the TARDIS in her. The Lady would know if Sam was in trouble. Believe it." Kim reminded the Doctor, countering his every worry.  
  
"Plus Mel would get in touch with you, Sam is safe." Jack said, adding his own two cents.  
  
"Now calm down Doctor. Worrying, fretting, and stressing isn't going to make finding the antidote any faster." Kim said with a smile.  
  
"I know, but ..." he took a deep breath, "I am calm. Now I need to set up a drip, and then when I get this antidote right I can get it into your system using the IV drip. But like I said, it’s going to be a rough ride. I can only offer this to Jack." the Doctor said bringing over a syringe loaded with a large amount of sedative. "Jack, I can knock you out with this. It’s a heavy sedative; I know you can take it, but Kim." He looked at her. "It would kill you; I can’t look after two of you with this fever. So Jack, you want it?"  
  
Jack looked from the Doctor to Kim. He knew the sedative was strong. There was a slim chance it would kill him, but he would come back. "Take it Jack, it'll probably help. Besides if I start hallucinating, he'll be focused on making sure I don't project anything. And between what you can do and what I can do, mine is the bigger problem."  
  
"Ok Doc. Kim, I’ll see you soon, I love you." he said as the Doctor prepped the syringe, making sure there were no air bubbles. “But you already knew that didn't you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack and then he sent a message to Kim. _*Tell him Kim, he needs to know before he goes. I know you’ve told him before, but tell him again.*  
  
*Tell him what?*_ she asked the Doctor.  
  
 _*He told you how he feels, tell him.*_ The Doctor replied.  
  
Kim turned and looked Jack in the eyes..."I think even if I didn't tell you this before, you would already know how I feel about you Jack. Jack Harkness, I love you, and I’ll always love you. Come back to me."  
  
"Don’t give the old man here too much trouble." Jack smiled and then the Doctor injected the sedative into him. The Doctor binned the syringe and then set the intravenous drips up on them both  
  
The Doctor worked but kept a close eye on Kim as did the TARDIS. Jack was under...and then it started...  
  
\---  
  
Kim was elsewhere...She wasn't in the infirmary anymore. She was in a dark forest, and something was after her. So she started to run. She couldn't get away; she was lost in the dark forests. Tree branches reached out and seemed to grab at her around every turn. She knew she could fight them off if she only faced them, but she was so full of fear she couldn't do it. "GO AWAY...LEAVE ME ALONE...LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried out terrified.  
  
The Doctor watched as Kim started to thrash around a bit. He had placed the next set of bloods to mix, when an image hit him. Kim was running, in a forest. He reached out _*Kim, Kim. What you are seeing is not real remember?*_  
  
Kim heard her grandfather’s voice...It sounded like it was coming from the distance..."The forest, I can't see a way out of it. There is no light."  
  
 _*Makayla, follow my voice. Look for the blue light.*_ The Doctor sent the light with his message. This was only stage one of the fever. The images she saw seemed terrifying to her now, but he knew as the fever went on, they would get progressively worse. Definitely would get a lot scarier as well.  
  
Kim saw the light, but it seemed so far away. Every time she got closer to it, the light seemed to back away from her. "I can't reach it. It keeps moving away from me the more I approach." she knew it was The Doctor once he’d spoken her Gallifreyan name. Only few knew THAT name.  
  
Jack then appeared in front of her. He didn't know how he did it. Pausing only milliseconds to get his bearings, he turned to Kim. "Kim, my ice princess, please hold my hand." Jack was suddenly encased in a blue hue.  
  
"Jack." She said tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I..." She took his hand. From him, she felt a gentle strength and a reassurance that everything would work out. Then suddenly as Jack was there, he was torn away from her..."NO JACK...COME BACK I NEED YOU!" Suddenly the trees became monsters. Dogs were starting to chase her. Like Hellhounds from the underworld. "Great, here comes more running." She took what little strength she'd gotten from Jack and started running..."Got to love the running." The hellhounds had fiery red eyes and nasty flaming breath. Curse it all, they were also very fast.  
  
The Doctor got the next flash of images. The Dogs came closer, she couldn't outrun them forever, but she had to try. _*THETE, I can't see the blue light, and I have a need for animal control now.*_ She said trying to make light of the situation.  
  
 _*Makayla, think of Jack. He is there, and he is your link.*_ he knew that Jack was more to her than he was, Jack was her link to this world. He had seen Jack’s soul reaching through, even though he was sedated to help Kim. The Doctor hoped Kim realized just how much that proved his love for her.  
  
 _*Jack disappeared, he was ripped away. I can't see him.*_ Kim said remembering what had happened.  
  
 _*Calm down, those things aren’t real, Jack is.*_ The Doctor reassured Kim. _*It’s something that is being pulled from your subconscious to fuel the fever dreams.*  
  
*Yes, Jack is real, but I can't see him here. I wish he was here now though. He promised he would never let me fall.*_ Kim said, tripping suddenly. It was then that she was caught by two strong arms.  
  
As soon as the words left Kim's mouth Jack appeared. Jack caught her when she started to fall. "I am here my love. Come on, we can make it through this. Know that I will always come for you."  
  
"Jack." She saw he was holding his hand out for her again...She took it willingly, his love for her giving her enough strength to keep her going.  
  
“That's it Kim." Jack smiled. “I know you can do this. You have to.”  
  
"Your Love reaches through to even here. I know you are sedated ‘out there’, but your love for me is so strong. That's how I was able to go on so long here, your love gives me the strength to go on and face the next evil." she said holding onto his hand. "What you gave me back there, it helped so much."  
  
"I would give my life to you Kim." Jack said gently. “Well if I could die that is.” Jack added with a chuckle.  
  
"I know, don’t die on me yet Jack, we’ve so far to go together." She felt that calm strength flowing into her again. “Too bad we don't have animal control here." She added with a chuckle.  
  
Jack just smiled. “Don’t be so sure, I’ve got animal control right here.” His guns appeared in his hands and he shot all of the hell hounds. By the time he was done, none of the pack remained standing. Those few that managed to escape did so gladly. They quite turned tails and ran.  
  
The Doctor relaxed a bit, then he heard the beeping, the mix was ready for testing  
  
"Jack, I really don’t want to know how your guns just made it into this nightmare, but thanks." Kim said kissing him on his lips briefly.  
  
“I don’t think it’ll happen again though. I think it was just a onetime deal.” Jack felt himself being pulled away from Kim again. "Find me Kim, find me one last time." then he vanished.  
  
"JACK!!" she saw him vanish again. Their time together had been too short. She caught her breath for the moment, knowing that soon the nightmares would start again. She didn't have much time.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had just placed the small clear slip with the smudge of infected blood and the drop of antidote under the microscope. He looked. "Yes, did it." he said with a smile.  
  
Kim heard silence in the Darkness...and then one word. It was spoken by many, and they were all coming after her.  
  
"EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAATE!" The voices said in unified monotone.  
  
"EXTERMINAAAAAAAATE THE HUMANNNNNN!"<>/b They cried again, and they were getting much, much closer.  
  
The Doctor almost knocked the microscope off when he heard it in his mind. "No, not them no." he knew they weren’t real but… _*Kim run, find Jack, please don’t let them get you!*_  
  
Kim knew what those were, and they were firing their lasers straight at her. "Aw great...Just what I wanted as party guests...Daleks." Kim started running again. "Jack, Jack where are you?" Kim called out into the darkness  
  
"EXTERMINAAAAAAAAATE, EXTERMINATE THE INFERIOR HUMANNNNNNNNN." The Daleks were firing as Kim ran.  
  
The Doctor grabbed at the antidote and set about placing it into the syringes.  
  
Kim fell to her knees; one of the shots had gotten lucky. She saw Jack appear again.  
  
"Kim...I am here my love" Jack appeared and then even he looked at what was coming in fear. “Boy you went big on this one didn't you?” He said with a grim smile.  
  
The Daleks shot at her again, hitting her vital organs Kim knew she only had moments left.   
  
The Doctor headed over to Kim’s bed in the waking world. He knew she was struggling. "Don’t worry, it will be over soon," He said as he slowly injected the antidote into her drip line.  
  
"Jack...I'm going to die...I'm sorry." Kim said to him as Jack stood next to her, the Daleks weren’t shooting at him. In fact any shots that missed her that should have hit him were passing right through him.  
  
"You have to die to live." Jack whispered in apology. "I am with you, always." he then pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
"Thank you...I...Love...You." She dies from blood loss, and returns to...  
  
\---  
  
Kim gasps in air as she sits up on the bed in a hurry.  
  
The Doctor had injected Jack too; but it would be a while before he woke up. It was then that he heard Kim gasp behind him. "Kim." he ran to her, so happy that she was awake and alive.  
  
"Doctor, is this heaven? Am I dead?" Kim still hadn't fully gotten her bearings yet.  
  
"No Kim, you’re alive, I found the antidote." He sat on the bed next to her and handed her the water. "Drink this."  
  
"It's not poisoned is it?" Kim said with an impish grin as she drinks the water.  
  
"No, not this one." he smiled. "Now you will need to rest. The fever is broken, but the antidote needs to work. Jack will be out for a few more hours yet."  
  
"He was really there though, wasn't he?" she asked him as she drifts off to sleep. The last thing she would hear would be the Doctor's reply.  
  
"Yeah, he was, his soul is bonded to you. And I know you figured out it was his love that was crossing the boundaries, giving you strength through the Nightmare."  
  
The Doctor watched as Kim fell asleep. He knew she would sleep for at least 2-3 hours. Plenty of time to do what he had planned.   
  
\---  
  
He pulled the small sheet up from the bottom of the bed and covered her over. He then leant in and kissed her forehead. “Forgive me.” he whispered. He then walked over and pulled the sheet up on Jack.   
  
He left the infirmary and headed for the console room. “Right next stop Planet Cozmos.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked amongst the Cozmos people; they were a shape shifting kind. But if he knew shape shifters they loved to use one certain form all the time. Now he wasn’t sure if the person had seen him when he had approached the restaurant or not, but he kept an eye out. He walked past dozens of shops and cafes, and then he came to a small shop. It was selling herbs and what not.   
  
“Good as any place to start.” he said to himself. He opened the door.  
  
\---  
  
The tinker of the bell alerted the owner that he had a customer. He walked to the counter with a smile.  
  
The Doctor walked into the shop. He looked at the shelves, then at the counter. There he was.  
  
“Hell sir, welcome to my humble shop. How may I be of assistance?” The Shopkeeper asked, hoping to make a sale.  
  
“Oh hello, erm…I was looking for certain ingredients.” the Doctor said with his huge smile, it was forced at that moment. All he wanted to do was grab a hold of the shopkeeper’s neck and scare the living daylights out of him. But that wasn’t like him, so he maintained his composure.  
  
“What ingredients sir?” the small man asked.  
  
“Well, I want to seek revenge on someone you see. They hurt two people I love dearly, I don’t want to kill them no…Killing is too easy, no I want them to suffer.” he said coldly. However, neither the shopkeeper, nor the Doctor noticed that the Doctor’s eyes flashed gold again for the briefest of moments.  
  
“Ah, I can help you there sir. I am Galaxia, and special ‘cocktails’ are my specialty. Now do you want a potion or as something you can inhale?” Galaxia asked.  
  
“Hmmmm, something that can be inhaled please.” the Doctor said.  
  
“How much suffering do you want the victim to experience?” Galaxia asked again, he needed to know everything before he could make the correct ‘cocktail’.  
  
“Lots.” he said coldly, the Doctor’s eyes flashed golden again. He knew it was wrong of him to seek revenge. But this was his family. It was Kim, his eldest granddaughter and Jack a dear friend who was as good as a part of his family. He had to make an example of this man, to show to any others who wanted revenge for what the Time Lords did, that it wouldn’t go unpunished.  
  
“Ah I can do that sir, it will take me twenty minutes to make.” the small man said.  
  
“That’s fine. There is a little bistro over there.” the Doctor pointed. “Meet me there; I will pay you handsomely for the personal delivery.”   
  
“No problem sir. It will be a pleasure.” Galaxia said as he retreated into his workroom to create the ‘cocktail’.  
  
The Doctor smiled as he placed his hand on the counter. “Oh Galaxia, the pleasure will be all mine.” then he walked away. He glanced at some stuff in the store, but then put it back as he walked out.  
  
\---  
  
Twenty minutes later…   
  
The Doctor was sat having a cup of what the owner had said was tea. It tasted more like mud. It was then that he saw the small man close his shop and head over. “Ah Galaxia.” he smiled as the man saw him and came over to his table.  
  
“Sir, I have what you asked for.” the small man held out a clear bottle with a stopper in.   
  
The Doctor took it. He then stood up and towered over the little man. “Now Galaxia I want a word.”   
  
“Yes Sir?” Galaxia said. “Is there something else I can do for you then?”  
  
“You tried to kill two people today.” The Doctor stated.  
  
The little man stood silent. “You, you were at the restraunt?” Then it hit him and his eyes widened in fear. “Time Lord.” Galaxia squeaked.  
  
“Yes.” the Doctor said as he grabbed the small man by his throat.  
  
“I take it you saved them?” Galaxia squeaked again, unable to hide his fear.  
  
“Yes, and I know why you did it to.” He said coldly. That didn’t stop Galaxia from trying to encourage the other people in the café from trying to help him out of this mess.  
  
“MY FELLOW PEOPLE WE HAVE A TIMELORD AMONGST US.” Galaxia yelled.  
  
The whole place stood stock still. Then there were mutters and they all got objects to use to hurt the Doctor with. They started to approach from all sides.  
  
“You think that is going to help you?” The Doctor put the small bottle to his mouth and uncorked it. “This is for you. What will come next is a message that I want you and your people to pass on across the stars.” the Doctor watched as the smoke came from the bottle.  
  
The little man tried to shape shift. But it was no good; the blue smoke trail entered his nose and mouth.  
  
“Breathe deeply and then watch.” the Doctor said. He looked across as the small building that housed Galaxia’s shop. He knew some people may get caught up in the cross fire, but he knew no-one would die. He took a small device from his pocket as he sat Galaxia down. He turned to the people in the street  
  
“LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ANY AND ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO SEEK REVENGE FOR THE TIME WAR BY USING THE PEOPLE I LOVE. THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN.” He pressed the small device and the shop exploded in on itself. There were screams and people started to run. Galaxia looked very green and felt it. The Doctor lifted him up. “Go forth and tell them all. If you mess with my loved ones, The Oncoming Storm will come looking for them. That was just a taste of what that part of me can do.” The Doctor’s eyes were burning with a golden swirl in them.  
  
The Doctor smoothed himself down, and closed his eyes. When he opened them Galaxia saw they were back to the brown orbs that all the women loved. The Doctor just looked at him and walked away. Galaxia died not even a millisecond later.  
  
\---  
  
He sent the TARDIS back into the vortex when he arrived back onboard. He knew she wasn’t happy at what he had done. But he knew if she was alive, and had a body she would have done the same.  
  
The Doctor threw his long coat across the handrail and headed back to the infirmary. Kim would probably realize he had done something. Jack, well if he hadn’t of done it Jack would have gone in guns blazing. The Doctor had wanted a message sent across the stars.  
  
The Daleks had been the ones to call him the Oncoming Storm. He had done things in the Time War that no-one would or could know about. He could never let that part of him fully free, it would be disastrous. He shook those thoughts and memories away. They were all safe that’s what mattered to him the most. Although if he had taken the time to look in the mirror in that moment, he would see eyes that were not brown, but instead see eyes that were golden. Golden eyes that blazed brightly like the Sun. Not a millisecond later, they were brown once more.  
  
*******************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**  
  
Kim stirred uneasily her sleep.   
  
Her grandfather had done something very bad. She could see it, as soon as she saw it the sensation was ...well in a word, squelched. He was hiding it deep, and while she didn't know what it was exactly, she knew it went against EVERY VOW he had ever made since the destruction of Gallifrey.  
  
The Doctor walked into the infirmary as Kim stirred. He walked over and sat down at his still cluttered desk. He started to sort the readings into piles. He needed to file the antidote to ‘Darkness Heart‘. Kim and Jack would be none the wiser to what he had just done. He was still shocked he had actually done it, but he buried it in his mind and locked and bolted it away. He needed to… lock it away; he started to write down instructions for Kim, for her piece of the TARDIS.  
  
"What...did...you...do? She asked slowly.  
  
The Doctor looked across at her. "Pardon me? I didn’t do anything. You must have been dreaming, I’ve been here writing down instructions and trying to make sense of these." The Doctor held the papers up, he felt bad for lying.  
  
"You are lying; I saw it in my dreams. I don't know PRECISELY what you did, but I know it is something that not even Koschei would have done as the Master."  
  
"Kim I didn’t do anything, I was here writing the instructions on how to grow your coral. It’s probably an after effect of the antidote; I didn’t have time to fully test it for any side effects." He got up and walked across to where Kim lay.  
  
"I know you did something, my dreams don't lie to me. It was there...It was evil…pure evil. Against every vow you ever made since the destruction of Gallifrey." Kim met his gaze. "You abused your own power."  
  
The Doctor was a little shocked; Kim was becoming more powerful with each waking moment. "I had to, I had to let them know that they couldn’t hurt the ones I love and get away with it. It's what they deserved." he said a little cold heartedly.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to torture or kill people. You did it to PEOPLE not just one person!" Kim got off the bed and walked over to the doctor  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU, YOU... HORRIBLE LITTLE CHILD." The Doctor yelled. "Do you really want to see what I did?" He stood right in front of her as he spoke.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you..." Kim said meeting his gaze. She was starting to get angry now at this display of his. "You are acting totally CHILDISH, IRRESPONSIBLE, AND I BET YOU LEFT THE BRAKES ON AGAIN!" She was channelling the residual emotion she was picking up from him but didn't know it at the time.  
  
"HA! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE TO SEE WHAT I DID?" He yelled at her. The Doctor could feel he was losing control; he was weakened by everything that had happened lately.  
  
"I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME OLD GEEZER!" Kim replied as they moved into the Console Room.  
  
"Oh you think you can handle the mind of a Time Lord. You are only part Time Lord, and a weak part at that." the Doctor said harshly, as a small golden hue flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you calling weak? You're not even bloody ginger and but you are VERY RUDE."  
  
"Oh funny, I can be VERY RUDE and I am happy as I Am." he started to walk towards Kim, with a nasty look in his eyes. Inside himself the Doctor was slowly losing the battle. The Golden Fires swirled in his eyes.  
  
"Happy? You weren't happy until Sam and I showed up. Every one of your companions has moved on. You made their lives better, but they also learned to live without you!" Kim counters with another verbal strike.  
  
The Doctor stands tall over Kim. "You think that two mongrels coming into my life brightened it up?" the Doctor placed a hand on the coral strut that he had somehow managed to back them into. "We love to toy with the lower species, it’s fun." A small echo could be heard in the Doctor's voice.  
  
"Mongrels are we then? We're mongrels to you now? I'm so glad Sam can't hear a word of the stuff you're spewing out right now. She'd run back home in tears." Kim said glaring at him.  
  
"Pah, she is born from a mongrel. Then mixed with TARDIS and human, you are mere objects for my pleasure." he said coldly and calmly, his face inches away from Kim’s own.  
  
"We are now your playthings then? Why would a woman want any kind of pleasure from you in your state?" Kim said her voice filled with scorn.  
  
"You would be surprised how many men and women have thrown themselves at the mercy of the Storm. Now you will see what I did, because it was HIM who stopped me from killing them all. All I ended up doing was killing the one man that was GUILTY, and then terrifying everyone else. But soon." the Storm ran his finger down Kim's cheek. "Soon he will be too weak. Then no power in the Cosmos will be able to stop what I CAN DO."  
  
She blinked; an identical but different shiver went through her when the Doctor touched her cheek. Kim finally saw the golden swirl in his eyes. "Your eyes..." she said.  
  
"Yes, what of them?" The Storm placed his hands on her head. "Just look into them...look at the swirl. It’s the source of unlimited power you know." His voice became smooth like a serpent. “You have power like that too. I can sense it inside of you; I just need to find out where it’s hiding. Ah, but he would have blocked it wouldn’t he? We must remedy that, let’s go fishing shall we. While I have a look, let me show you what he did with a little help from Me.” He then looked deep into not just her eyes, but her very soul. He showed her what her beloved Grandfather had done with a little help from him to those inhabitants in that little town on the planet Cozmos.  
  
"No, he didn't...he couldn't possibly have." Kim said but the images were there. And they didn't lie.  
  
As the Storm was looking within her he saw something, something that the Doctor had put in place. “Oh ho then, that’s what you did to her.” Kim was weakened, he then undid the mind-lock the Doctor had done to protect Kim from the sound of the Drums.   
  
"He did, and maybe I will do more?" the Storm said as he tried to go deeper but felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and the connection was broken.  
  
"Jack, it’s fine, he's just under a lot of pressure." she lied but she didn't know why she did that.  
  
"We need to get back to Torchwood, Doctor. Can you take us there?" Jack asked.  
  
The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry, yeah I can take us back to Torchwood, then I will go get the others." he smiled. His head was a little fuzzy, as he steps over to the console and sets in the coordinates for returning to the HUB. The Doctor lands the TARDIS, taking the brakes off. "We're here."  
  
Kim heard the sound of the drums in her mind, but something was preventing her from protesting and crying out. She heard a voice speaking silkily in her mind. _*To the Rift…We must be closer to it.*_  
  
Jack and the Doctor follow her down. "Are you two ok?" Jack asked. "You seem, well a little off. I don't know I just... Something doesn’t feel right."   
  
"It must be the combination of the sedative and the antidote that I administered to you Jack." The Doctor said. He then felt a burning in his head.  
  
"Those hallucinations took a lot out of me as well. Don’t worry, we’re perfectly fine." The drums were getting louder in her mind...she heard a silky voice...The voice called out to her.  
  
"Listen why don’t we sit down?" Jack asked.  
  
 _*Can you hear them? The Drums*_ the voice said, it had a silky undertone and one could almost hear the implications of Power coming from that voice.  
  
 _*Yes, yes I can hear them, they're louder...much louder than before.*_ Kim said back not wanting to admit to the truth.  
  
 _*Listen to them, my Mistress listen to them. I have been waiting, searching for so long for you. And now, I have finally found you. He sealed you away, but I have set you free.*_ The voice said in her mind showing her many possibilities. Of passion, of conquest, and that she could be ANYTHING she wanted to be. It was all hears for the taking.  
  
 _*I'm not...your Mistress...My name is...Kim.*_ Kim tried to resist the sound of the silky voice. It sent shivers through her on a base level, stirring her darkest desires. All the things that she ever wanted to do but didn't have the courage to do, the Voice found them.   
  
"Yeah let’s sit down Jack," the Doctor said as the burning was hurting now. He then realised what it was, but he couldn’t cry out. The Other was too strong. He had realized too late. He also knew that he had undone the protections from the Drums he’d placed on Kim. He wanted to warn Jack and Kim both, but he couldn’t.  
  
"I think I need a seat too." Kim also sits down in one of the chairs, needing to take a break.  
  
 _*No, listen, you let the Master in. You heard the Sound of the Drums. Let Him speak through you, that is why you were created. Good and evil together. But evil is in you, can’t you hear it Mistress? The Oncoming Storm, and the Mistress. How about it, we could do great things together.*_ The Voice in her head continued to weaken what was left of the resistance in Kim’s soul.  
  
 _*Yes I can hear The Drums.*_ the possibilities of unlimited power that the voice was whispering to her. It was so tempting. All that Power was within her reach. All she had to do was grab it.  
  
 _*Just think of what you could do...You wouldn’t be second fiddle to that mongrel Samantha. You could show how powerful you really are. With me at your side the whole of time and space will be at our fingertips. We could show them all what happens when you mess with the real Time Lords.*_  
  
"Ok so Chai tea for you two?" Jack asked pausing, something still felt odd, and he could sense it. He felt it a little through the bond between Kim and himself, but he was having trouble placing the cause of it.  
  
 _*Yes...*_ she replied _*I can see It.*_ "Yes please, but Jack before you go. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it my little ice princess?" Jack asked using the pet name he had for her.  
  
"A princess of ice I am to thee, but a warning grave I give you now. A Shadow of darkness is coming over me, and the light will be extinguished for now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack looked puzzled. The words had the ring of a warning and prophesy mixed into one. As if she was trying to give him a message that she knew she wasn’t going to be able to say to him directly.  
  
"Jack Harkness hearken now, The Storm has returned to take over the good man. The Shadow that consumes the light is the Mistress who Commands. Find them free them, through space and time. Storm and Mistress, they flee now on this day. To start their new reign of terror, come what may. But you hold the key to free me my love its true. You can go the one place the Storm and Mistress can't. No matter how much the Storm may rant. And now this kiss I give to you. Remember, our love that is true."  
  
 _*Awaken my Mistress, it is the time of Darkness and of havoc.*_ The Voice commands, she now knows it’s the Oncoming Storm. He has risen once more.  
  
She takes his vortex manipulator as she kisses him. _*Remember Jack, I love you.*_  
  
Jack stood their dumbstruck. He was even more shocked when he realized she’d stolen his Vortex Manipulator.  
  
Kim closed her eyes and when she opened them they contained golden swirls just like one would see in the Oncoming Storm. She put on the Vortex Manipulator. "Come, we have work to do." the Mistress grinned at the Doctor who was also sporting similar swirls.  
  
The Storm stood. "Oh Jack, Jack my boy, the time of the Storm and the Mistress is at hand. Byeeee." he held onto his Mistress' hand.  
  
"Jack...Remember..." The voice that was so much like Kim's said for the briefest of moments.  
  
"I will. I promise." He said as his heart broke, as he realized what had just happened. He knew, if the Doctor could have warned him, then he would have. Something the Doctor may have knowledge of doing must have tipped the scales to make it so that the Oncoming Storm would be in control again.  
  
"Good bye Harkness." Kim touched the controls on the Vortex Manipulator activating it to return them to the TARDIS *Remember our love.* She sent to Jack just as she vanished and became THE MISTRESS.  
  
\---  
  
The interior of the TARDIS was now glowing red and the cloister bell chimed.   
  
"Hello my beauty. Are you ready for a little road trip?" The Mistress asked the TARDIS, who’s core started glowing an ominous blood red.  
  
"This is gonna be such fun." the Storm clapped his hands. "What first my Mistress?"   
  
"I think a change in clothing is in order before we go anywhere." The Mistress said reflectively.  
  
"Ooo what shall we wear?" he asked bouncing like a child. “Tell me Mistress, tell Me.” The Oncoming Storm clapped his hands excitedly.  
  
"I think for you shirtless with a black leather trench coat, oh and eyeliner under your eyes. For me, a black trench coat, blood red shirt, blood red pants, and black low heels. Oh and black leather shoes for you, get rid of those converse”  
  
"With pleasure, but you left something out?" The Oncoming Storm said grinning.  
  
“Put yourself some black leather pants on, and some black boxers...I won't have you going commando like Harkness." Then she paused and thought. "Scratch that, just the leather pants...commando" she smiled "Also if there's a black leather army surplus coat in there wear that instead. I want you to look sharp my Storm."  
  
"Alas there is not, just the long leather one Mistress. I will wear anything you want me too." he lowered his head in a bow.  
  
"Pity about the lack of army surplus coat..." The Mistress said as she came out in her new red and black outfit. "While it would be ever so much fun to torture Sam, Mel and James, let's see what else we can do..."  
  
The Storm was now dressed in the tight black leather pants, the black leather shoes, the long flowing leather trench coat, and the final touch was the black eyeliner with matching nail varnish.  
  
"I do believe the Centaurians of Sagittarius can use a little shaking up. What do you think my Storm?"  
  
"Ooo now that I like, havoc please let me be able to cause some havoc. I have been locked away for too long."  
  
"Indeed you have my love." she touches his hand with hers. "Let's go pay a visit to Sagittarius."  
  
The Storm smiles a smile that would once melt the hearts of his friends, but now would scare a Dalek to its core.  
  
The Mistress set the controls and said in a most evil sounding voice, a term that at other times would be signalling happier adventures... "Allons-y..." She adds an evil grin. She hit the button and they started to move through time and space to Sagittarius  
  
\---  
  
They arrived with no warning...The TARDIS was now a sickly purple colour that could almost be considered black. "Storm...Take them down..." she said throwing the doors of the TARDIS open wide with a snap of her fingers.  
  
"I will do so with the utmost pleasure, my Mistress." The Storm runs out of the doors. He jumped onto the back of one of the centaurs and twisted and broke its neck as he took its bow. "Oh, now this I like." he then runs on and reeks havoc with a smile on his face.  
  
In her mind Kim saw it all and she asked the Mistress _*Why?*_  
  
And the Mistress only replied, _*Because, I love it, the rush of the power, the beat of the Drums...*_  
  
 _*But...that's not who you really are.*_ and Kim's consciousness was submerged again as The Mistress joined the battle her quarterstaff deadly and accurate. "I Love this...this is exhilarating. It really gets the blood pumping."  
  
The Storm wiped the blood of one of his victims from his face as he heard His voice protesting from inside.  
  
 _*Please you don’t have to kill.*_ the Doctor reached out, trying to stop the Storm before he did anything worse than what was already done.  
  
 _*I know I don’t have to…But I WANT to, now hushabye, sleepy time Doctor.*_ the Storm locked the Doctor away again.  
  
"There is something so se*y about a man in a black leather trench coat that is shirtless and covered in blood." the Mistress purred as she stood back to back with him.  
  
"You’re telling me," he looked at his Mistress. As they were now, they weren’t family any longer, they were beyond that. On Gallifrey it wasn’t against the law for a brother to fall in love with his sister…It was the normal thing to do. The Storm had a longing look in his eyes, it had been so long since the Time War for him.  
  
The Mistress ran her fingers down the Storm's hard chest. "Mmm, maybe you should show me what you're made of since we've finished cleaning up the trash." She said as the last of the Centaurians fell, silenced forever. Their Great Knowledge, dead along with their race.  
  
He closed his eyes as she touched him. The iciness of her touch was like a burning poker to his chest. He opened his eyes and the golden swirls were blazing as he grabbed her. He gave her a brutal but passionate kiss.  
  
She returned the kiss with the same amount of passionate brutality. She loved the hard feel of his chest, every muscle raw and seasoned. "Have you been working out my Storm?" she purred, tracing the lines of his abs with her finger.  
  
"That is the one good thing of this regeneration. He is a good looking, hot and a well toned Time Lord." he smiled lustfully back at the Mistress.  
  
"Oh YES... You totally won with that body. It’s a pity that I will never know if I can regenerate or not." She removes his jacket leaving his back and shoulders barren.  
  
The Storm shivered, but not from being cold. He was shivering at the emotion his Mistress was causing him, "As long as I am here to protect you nothing will put that to the test." Some of the Doctor’s fierce protectiveness seeped through. But in this case, the Storm didn't mind. He would protect the Mistress from whatever barred their way. All that stood in their way would fall to their deaths.  
  
"I'm glad you're here my Storm. I would be nothing without you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." The Mistress said huskily.  
  
"And I am thankful you are here to my Mistress, we complete each other." He closed his eyes, hoping she would touch him again.  
  
The Mistress touched his cheek, a gentle caress. "Yes, that we do...Our bond is strong and cannot be broken.”  
  
Meanwhile inside her mind, far beneath the surface...Kim sent out one thought. _*Jack...*_  
  
"Never ever." he leant into her gentle caress, revelling in it. He hungered for more.  
  
The Mistress kisses him full on the lips as she runs her fingers up and down his back.  
  
The Storm shudders into the kiss and the touch she bestows on him. Her touch was like the coldest ice, yet it burned like the most intense flame.  
  
The Mistress has him lay down on the ground..."Don't you want to do anything to me right now My Fearless Storm?" the Mistress purrs teasingly.  
  
He looks at her, "I think you have way too many clothes on." He then raises his hands to her red shirt and then tears it open. It reveals her black push up and plunge bra underneath.  
  
"Oh my Storm you are so strong." The Mistress said inhaling for effect. "What else can you do? Amaze me with your skills."  
  
He looks up at the black bra, and her breasts encased in its lace. He moves a hand up and deftly flicks the small clasp at the front which pops open and her breasts are freed. He then falls upon them like a starved man.  
  
"Oh yes...yes My Storm." The Mistress cried, as Kim is in total shock from where she could see everything while imprisoned inside her own body.  
  
Inside the Oncoming Storm, the Doctor is weeping at what is happening. However, he is powerless to stop it.  
  
She reaches down and unzips his leather pants. "Ah my Mistress." he moans at the relief.  
  
 _*I'm sorry Thete*_ she sent knowing he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Mmm...." The Mistress said relieving him of his pants.  
  
The Storm snaked his hand down in between them and brushing across her as he felt him pants being removed. He then moved his hands to her pants and almost tearing the zip in two, then removed her pants from her.  
  
"My Storm, what firm abs you have.” The Mistress lies on top of him, "Are you hungry my Storm?" the heat of the passion that drives them both intensifying with each passing moment.  
  
"You have soft and firm breasts my mistress and I can smell your sweet aroma." The Storm said huskily.  
  
"The better to tempt you with My Storm." she nibbles on his ear.  
  
"I am starving my Mistress, it has been too long..." he moans as she nibbles on his ear.  
  
"It will be my first time, my Storm...Come and take your fill, but make it good." The Mistress arches her back as she runs her hand down his back cupping his firm bottom.  
  
He arches up and then lavishes her breasts. He was attending to the first one with his teeth and tongue. He then takes the other into his fingers, and then snakes his other hand down to where he can smell her sweet aroma.  
  
Her breasts stand up at his ministrations, and she lets out a small moan of pleasure.  
  
He toys with her cl*t as she moans. He needs to be inside her, the need to feel her around him, dominating him.  
  
"Oh my Storm, I feel you knocking at my Door." She has her back arched and she moves her hands to toy with his nipples. She paused only to lick them carefully with her tongue. "Take me now my Storm, we need to return to the TARDIS soon…We have more planets to conquer.  
  
He moans at her touch as his nipples pebble at her touch and his c0ck twitched and hardens. She flips them over so he is now on top of her. He quickly enters her and starts to thrust deep into her. He starts to speed up. He hungered to dominate her, to feel her clench. The need to feel her come around him was spurring him on. He goes deep, hard and fast inside of her. Then with an almighty yell he spills his seed into her as she clamps around him  
  
She smiles...almost glowing. "That was so enjoyable, but we should get back to business I fear my Powerful Storm." The Mistress said not wanting this moment to end. "Let us go my Storm...”  
  
"Yes my Mistress." He said as he let her up reluctantly.  
  
She gets up and re-clothes herself, in what she could anyhow. She was sure there were replacements on the TARDIS for whatever had been torn. She snapped her fingers and the door opened. "Let us press onward, my fearsome Storm. Let us press onward to further our glory and tyranny."  
  
He smiled as he followed her in, "Yes onwards to glory and revenge my Mistress. Yes, revenge upon them all for locking us away."  
  
The Mistress laughed as the door shut behind them. "Allons-y" she said after she'd replaced her clothing and reactivated the console. The universe could hear their laughter and cringed in fear


	10. Chapter 10

**Parting of the Ways is Such Sweet Sorrow  
  
  
TORCHWOOD HUB…**  
  
Jack stood there as Kim and the Doctor disappeared. There was the look that had been in their eyes. There was also the feeling of something evil flowing from them that had unnerved him. Kim had taken his vortex manipulator, and his spare one was broken, he hadn’t gotten the parts to fix it from the TARDIS, no doubt he never would now. But then it hit him. There was still one man on Earth that had a vortex manipulator. Jack grinned as he picked up his mobile and made a call.  
  
\---  
  
 **ELSEWHERE IN THE AREA…**  
  
John H and Eden were just getting down to business when John’s mobile shrilled.   
  
“Leave it.” Eden said as she kissed his naked torso.  
  
John H knew the ring-tone that was playing was the one he had for Jack. Jack would never ring him unless it was an emergency. John H looked at Eden with a sigh. "I'll be just a moment Pet." John answered the phone after confirming the ring tone had been Jack’s.   
  
"This better be bloody good Jacky – boy. Eden and I were just about to attend to some...business." John H said, letting some of his annoyance slip into his voice.  
  
"Oh sorry to interrupt your *business* but I need to borrow something from you." Jack said down the phone, trying not to laugh.  
  
"May I remind you, Jacky - boy, that there is a time and place to call...This isn't the time. So what do you need from me so badly that you had to interrupt what you knew I would be doing about this time?" John H asked Jack.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "Look something has possessed Kim and the Doctor. I don’t know what, but Kim or the thing that is controlling her took my vortex manipulator. I need to borrow yours."  
  
"That is the one and only acceptable reason that you could have given for calling me. For Kim, I would do anything for her. Especially after..." John H trailed off, knowing Jack would have finished the rest of the statement himself. "Can you transmat it to the HUB if I activate its locator beacon?" John H asked softly.  
  
"Can’t you just pop over and I will take you back? It would be a hell of a lot quicker. Time is of the essence here John." Jack tried to keep the worry and the fear out of his voice. Suddenly, the Rift alarm went off behind Jack. He walked to the monitor and looked at it. "Shit! John, get here now. Bring Eden." Jack yelled.  
  
“We're on our way.” John H said “Time to get dressed hun…” He said to Eden. "Bring your guns girl; we need to go back to the HUB...It's bad..."  
  
Eden threw on her clothes, and then handed John H his. John quickly got dressed. Eden ran out of the spare room with her guns on and his sword in her hand ready to hand to him, "John, what's wrong?"  
  
John H looked at her and quickly relayed the conversation he had just had with Jack.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was looking at the screen; the remains of a centaur were lying in the middle of the plaza.   
  
"Gwen, Martha I need you to do a clean up call." he said as he tapped his ear piece.  
  
"On it Jack." came the reply from the girls.   
  
Seconds later John H and Eden arrived. "What can you tell me?" John H asked hurriedly as moments before he'd quickly explained to Eden the current problem.  
  
Jack just pointed to the screen. "That happened. I then tried to find Sagittarius on the solar map, its sending out a distress beacon. I think…. I think it’s whatever is in control of Kim and the Doctor; I need to find Sam and Mel. I think they will be on the list."  
  
"Take this then. I want it back though." John H quickly handed over his Vortex Manipulator. "If it's as bad as you say, they may be coming after you too."   
  
"You will get it back, and yeah I figure I am on that list. But I can’t die John, the others can. But I think that you may be on that list somewhere too. Hide here, until you hear from me and only me." Jack took the manipulator and placed it on his wrist. "Gwen and Martha will be here soon, so tell them to put the hub into lock down. Only I have the password to unlock it from the outside. You will all be safe in here." Jack smiled and then pressed the button and disappeared.  
  
"God speed Jack, find her for me, and save her." John H said as they proceeded to fulfil Jack's wishes.  
  
\---  
  
Mel was sitting on one of the small sun loungers.   
  
Sam and James were mucking around in the pool. There was something niggling at her, something felt very, very wrong. It was coming from her bond with the Doctor. It felt all wrong.   
  
Mel looked at how happy and relaxed Sam was, and hoped she was tuning it out.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong? You haven't spoken much since we started sunning by the pool." Sam said coming over to her after getting out of the pool on the shallow side.  
  
"What? Oh its nothing just thinking." Mel said with a smile  
  
"Thinking about Gramps again right? You miss him terribly don't you?" Sam said with a knowing wink.  
  
"Yeah I do." Mel sighed.  
  
"It'll be fine. He'll be back, you'll see." Sam said touching her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I know, but ... I just miss him. Tell you what; I will go book us a table for tonight. Then I will go and get pampered and meet you back here in two hours." Mel smiled.  
  
"Sounds good, James and I will spend about another hour swimming and then go get ready for dinner. Let us know if something comes up and you need us earlier than then. We'll either be here or in our room." Sam said with a nod.  
  
"Ok, I will see you soon." Mel then got up and headed to the desk to book a table.  
  
\---  
  
Jack had programmed the manipulator to Sam's DNA as he had that. Anyhow, he had located them on a vacation planet. "Oh they are going to kill Me." he said as he locked onto the hotel. He appeared in the lobby. He saw Mel approaching the desk. He could hear laughter coming from the pool.   
  
"Ok so Mel it is." he went after Mel.  
  
Mel headed up to her room. Then she felt it. Evil, pure Evil bleeding through her bond with the Doctor.   
  
"NOOO!" she yelled, swayed and fell backwards, but she didn’t hit the ground.   
  
Jack saw Mel, she yelled out and swayed, he managed to catch her before she fell. "Whoa, I got you."  
  
"Jack?" Mel said.  
  
"Yeah, it’s me." Jack smiled at her  
  
"Something has happened hasn’t it?" Mel asked as Jack helped her to stand and then they walked back to her room.  
  
Jack told her what had happened since he had last seen them. He had scanned for the TARDIS as well, he knew where she was. He didn’t like where she was. But the message Kim has given him just before she had kissed him and vanished played over and over in his head. "It will take Sam, you and I to save them both."  
  
Mel glanced at clock, it had been an hour. "We need to go get them and then save The Doctor and Kim" Mel said.  
  
\---  
  
Sam watched as Mel walked away. James game up behind her.  
  
“Everything ok?” he asked.  
  
“She misses Gramps.” Sam said.  
  
“So do you.” James said as he hugged her from behind.  
  
It had been two days since the Doctor had left. Sam missed him, but she had James. Mel had no-one.  
  
“Sam.” James said softly.  
  
“Mmm hmm.” Sam replied as James started to kiss her neck.  
  
“The hot tub is free and has a lock on the door.” he whispered.  
  
Sam turned to look James in the eyes. They had kissed and cuddled and fondled but hadn’t gone all the way. Not since… she looked at him.  
  
“I mean if you want to?” James tried to retract what had been singing through their bond.  
  
Sam placed a finger on his lips. “Race you.” she said with a wink and a smile. Then she turned and half walked and half ran towards the hot tub room.  
  
\---  
  
James was the one who locked the door behind them. “You little minx.” he smiled.  
  
Sam took James by the hand, she wasn’t ready to have full intercourse with him yet, but she could pleasure him and he her. Sam suddenly dropped to her knees and pulled James’ swim shorts down with her, and before he could register what was happening she had taken his c0ck into her mouth.  
  
James just closed his eyes, he let the feeling of what Sam was doing overcome him and he felt the blood rush to his groin and his c0ck get harder and harder.  
  
Sam felt it too; she could also feel the throb in her own groin. She knew she was growing damp and moist there as she sucked and licked on James’ c0ck.  
  
James placed his hands in Sam’s hair as he begged her to take him deeper and faster.  
  
Sam did this, she toyed with his balls in her hands and as she sucked back up hard one last time James called her name out and emptied his hot salty cum deep down her throat. Sam milked him dry; she sucked and swallowed until he was spent. Sam let his flaccid c*ck go; she very unladylike wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then stood up.  
  
James’ lips came crashing down as soon as she did. The kiss left Sam breathless. “It’s my turn.” James said with a smile.  
  
He moved his hands to the straps of Sam’s bather and then he pulled them down. He then pulled the bather all the way down. He paused at the little marks from the operation Sam had just had. He kissed them and then he let the bather pool at her feet. He parted her thighs and thrust straight in with three fingers.  
  
Sam almost swore at the feeling of being almost full.   
  
James pulled his fingers out slowly, but thrust back in quickly.  
  
Sam felt her orgasm building very quickly.   
  
James then stood and took a nipple into him mouth as he thrust in with four fingers. Sam screamed his name as she clamped around his fingers and she came hard and fast. Everything had gone white and Sam felt dizzy for a moment. But then the world came back into vision.  
  
“Sam…you ok?” James asked.  
  
“I’m more than ok, how about a quick soak in the hot tub and then up to get ready?” Sam said.  
  
“Sure.” James kissed her and led her towards the hot tub.  
  
\---  
  
Sam and James were just getting back to their room when Sam saw a distraught Mel coming out of her room. "Mel...Mel what's wrong?"  
  
"We need to go; I will explain Sam I really will." Mel said.   
  
Jack then walked into view, as he also came out of Mel’s room.  
  
"Then let's go now...Uncle Jack?" Sam said knowing this had to be bad if it was Jack collecting them.  
  
"Sam, James. Inside." Jack gestured to the door to their room.   
  
"Yes Sir..." They both said at the same time and went inside their room  
  
Mel followed and grabbed the two terry cloth robes as she closed the door.  
  
"Ah Sorry Sir...we were just coming back from a swim." James said sheepishly.  
  
Sam nodded. "That's all it was, honest." She couldn’t help but blush a little.  
  
"Its fine you two. I heard the laughing, and it’s good to hear you laugh again. Alright then, the HUB is in lockdown, but I have the code. We can drop James there so he will be safe with the others and then us three have to go save the Doctor and Kim." Jack said  
  
"I understand Uncle Jack. James, it'll be okay. I'll be back with you soon." Sam said seeing the worry in James's face.  
  
James nodded. "I'll be waiting for you love."  
  
Sam looked to Jack. "We're ready, let's go."  
  
He didn't like to think of what chaos those things in habiting the two people he loved the most in the universe. "Ok you just need to put your hands here." Jack pointed to his wrist.  
  
Sam and James put their hands on his wrist. Mel also put her hand on Jack’s wrist, and then quick as a flash they moved from the hotel to the HUB.  
  
\---  
  
Gwen had her gun out as soon as she saw the flash. “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.” She said pointing her gun at the origin of the flash.  
  
"Whoa, it’s us." Jack yelled, he saw Gwen’s itchy trigger finger poised to fire.   
  
Gwen looked embarrassed, “Sorry Jack.”  
  
Jack grinned at Gwen, “I’m just glad you didn’t actually fire. I’m leaving James in your care get him some clothes.”  
  
Gwen nodded. “Come back soon Jack.” Was all she said putting her gun away.  
  
James removed his hand from the Vortex Manipulator. "Take care of Sam. Bring her back to me Jack." He said stepping away.  
  
"I swear to you I will James, and John, I will bring Kim back. The Doctor will be back soon as well. Now you lot be safe." Jack looked at them all. "Sam, Mel, we have to go and save them" he looked at them both and then pressed the coordinates into the manipulator.  
  
Mel placed her hand onto Jack's wrist. "Come on Sam, let’s go save the Doctor and Kim"  
  
"Yes, let's save them." Sam put her hand on the vortex manipulator.  
  
Jack made sure his gun was secure; he hoped that he wouldn’t have to use it. Jack decided to use something Doctor had started to use a lot. "Allons-y."  
  
\---  
  
 **On board the TARDIS…**  
  
The Storm was wiping more blood from his chest and face. They had just paid a visit to a planet called Messaline.  
  
"It's a pity; this was such a nice world." The Mistress said looking at it. It touched her deep inside though, on a level that she couldn't recognize. It was like a part of her came from here.  
  
 _*Mother's world*_ Kim's soul sobbed from where it was locked away.  
  
"Nice…” The Storm looked at his Mistress. “If you say so... It looked a bit of a rat hole to me." The Storm said, but he could feel the sobbing of the Time Lord inside his mind.  
  
The Mistress heard the reply from her weaker self...even she couldn't squash her weaker self's comment. She knew it to be true. "My mother was born here, respect the dead Storm." The Mistress said, a little sadly.  
  
"I’m sorry my Mistress." He bowed and backed off; he needed to rectify his little mishap. He looked up at her.   
  
He removed his long leather coat placing it on the grating and then he knelt down on it. "Would you permit this worthless man to give back some of the pleasure you have bestowed to him?" he asked his voice trembling not from fear but from hope and the longing to please his Mistress  
  
"You're not worthless." she said, the emotions that were coming from her inner soul, still affecting her hunger for conquest of any kind.  
  
"I am my Mistress, I disrespected the woman who created you... please let me pleasure you." his eyes started to glow a bright golden hue.  
  
"I..." she looked at the Storm..."Fine...But I can't promise I’ll be very responsive." The Mistress said.  
  
"Oh but you will." he said as she stood before him. She had changed into a flowing leather skirt that had a split up to her hip bone. He moved to that split and pulled it across to reveal her black torn silk stockings. He smiled he loved stockings. He ran a finger down her outer thigh and then up her inner thigh stopping just at her junction  
  
"How did this happen? This isn’t what I was wearing." She said breathless, these definitely weren’t her clothes.  
  
He looked at her. "This is my ship; I control all that happens Here. Now I want you to dress like this." he growled out in a cold but powerful voice, as he ran his fingers across her curls. She was in shock as she realized he’d made her go commando.  
  
The Mistress gasped at the sensation he ignited within her body as he ran his fingers across her curls. "You said I was in charge." she hissed, unable to pull away.  
  
"Mistress, you must know by now... I lied." he said as he thrust in deep with three fingers.  
  
The Mistress cried out one word...but it wasn't the one that the Storm was expecting...It was something that screamed from her weaker soul.   
  
"JACK!!!" she cried out. It was something that her weaker self had forced to the surface.  
  
The Storm didn’t relent, even though that freaks name had been torn from her lips. Once her orgasm waned he stood and licked her juices from his fingers. "Now, my turn." his eyes glowed such a bright gold. "Kneel" he ordered.  
  
"NEVER!" the Mistress cried defiantly. One thing the Mistress and her weaker self agreed on. They hated being thought of as someone’s property.  
  
He grabbed at her wrists. "You will kneel before me and pleasure me like I did you or I will make you pay." he said so coldly but so calmly, making his grip on her wrists tighter  
  
"I will never kneel to you. You are a complete and utter b*st*rd. You are not worthy of my attention, nor my weaker soul's."  
  
"Bit*h." he said as he took his hand back and slapped her hard. "There are ways I can make you do what I want." he said gently as he placed one hand on her temple. "I just need to place the thought. Now you can be forced or do it willingly, either way you will do as I say."  
  
"Never, my mind is just as strong as yours is. You'll lose." The Mistress said ready to defend her mental barriers. The Mistress without knowing it also projected this same response to the Storm directly to Jack.  
  
"So be it." The Storm then swept her legs from under her and she fell back onto the grating. He was standing over her now, and he could feel his erection getting harder. He had stayed the quiet little puppy dog long enough now. "You love that freak don’t you?" he said coldly as he placed a finger on her heaving bosom.  
  
"That Freak has better manners than you do you a*se. I can see why my weaker self loves him so." The Mistress spat in his face defiantly. Again that thought went out unknowingly straight to Jack.  
  
The Storm grinned. As he reached out with his mind, and implanted the image that he was Jack and not the Storm. However he soon discovered that he had failed trying that particular trick.   
  
The Mistress had seen through the Image. "Nice try Storm. But you don't hold a candle to him."  
  
The Storm pressed harder. He knew he could make her see Jack, and not him. "Mistress, it’s me, truly." he whispered.  
  
"CEASE YOUR LIES! Cease this mockery of that man at once." The Mistress said seeing through the implanted images again.  
  
The Storm stood up. "That mongrel inside you is stronger than I thought."  
  
The Mistress brought her boot heel up and promptly kicked the Storm in his currently bare bits. This also managed to send him flying backwards. "Take that you insolent good for nothing..." She screamed.  
  
"OWWWW!!! Fu..." he yelled as he fell onto his bare butt on the grating. The Storm gathers his strength pushing the pain down and he stood up. He pulled up his pants and walked to wards her. Just as he reached her there was a flash. He saw Jack, Sam, and Mel appear. He sneered at them evilly and then smiled. The next thing they saw was the Storm kicking at the Mistress and sending her flying backwards.  
  
Mel grabbed Sam and turned her away. Neither of them could bear the sight of what had just happened. Jack however, had quite a different reaction to this scene. “NOOOOOO!!!” He cried as he watched the woman he loved falling hard to the grating. The Mistress crumpled to the floor in a heap she wasn't moving, and was unconscious.  
  
The Doctor, no, it wasn’t the Doctor anymore. It was whatever was possessing the Doctor’s body, was walking towards her. He reached into his coat and took his pistol out and whispered. "Please forgive me." as he opened fire on the thing that was inside the Doctor.  
  
The Storm felt the bullet hit him. He turned. "You're really going to kill him? HA!" the Storm advanced on Jack, as Jack shot at him again. His tears were falling down his face. "Let him go." he urged.  
  
"Never, this body belongs to Me." The Storm kicked out at Jack, but not before he fired one more shot and the Storm went down just like Jack.  
  
Mel called out as Jack and the Doctor went down. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
The Mistress woke back to weak consciousness...she saw Jack on the floor. She dragged herself over to him and touched his hand..."Jack..." she said and passed out again.  
  
Sam went to Jack too. But Mel ran over to the fallen body of the Doctor.  
  
Sam looked at Jack. She then placed her fingers on his temples. _*Wake up Uncle Jack*_  
  
With a sudden gasp Jack did just that. He looked at Sam, then down to Kim.   
  
"This is our only chance. Sam I need you to help me reach into her mind. Mel, could you tie the Doctor up?" Jack asked looking back. Mel just nodded. Sam had found some clothes and changed into them, Sam then placed her fingers on Jack's temples and then onto Kim's. "I will be your energy, find her Jack and save her."  
  
Mel restrained the body of the Doctor. He had been hit in the shoulder, upper arm, but the third shot had hit his stomach. "Be quick or he will bleed to death." Mel warned them both.  
  
\---  
  
 **Meanwhile inside Kim‘s mind…**  
  
Kim's soul was crying, and standing next to her was the Mistress. "Kim...I’m sorry, The Storm shouldn't have done that to me...And not to our Mother's home."  
  
Kim looked at the Mistress. "You feel sorry? After all you've done?" She couldn't believe it. She also couldn’t believe it when Jack suddenly appeared next to her and the Mistress.  
  
Jack had heard the conversation that passed between the Mistress and Kim. Turning to Kim he said, "Hello my little ice princess."  
  
"Jack! How are you here?” Kim asked surprised.  
  
“Sam opened the *magic door* for me.” Jack said smiling at Kim.   
  
The Mistress regarded Jack calmly. "Hello Captain Harkness."  
  
"Told you I would always be there for you didn’t I Kim? As for you." he looked at the Mistress. "You helped him decimate Sagittarius and Messaline...How could you do that?" he said regarding her coldly.  
  
"Sagittarius was my idea and I cannot answer enough for it. However, I hadn't known he'd programmed in the Co-ordinates for Messaline until it was too late. We killed them all, and we didn't stop until it was done." The Mistress said shaking her head.  
  
"You are as bad as him. Kim...oh my sweet Kim, you are stronger than her. Come back to me. We have to save the Doctor Kim. I didn’t mean to shoot the Doctor, but it just happened. We don’t have long because he’s losing a lot of blood." Jack felt his voice breaking realizing what he had done.  
  
"You shot him...quite a few times. But you know I am not really a follower of the Drums. The Storm just used them as a focus to awaken me. Kim, you do realize I’m something a bit more personal?" The Mistress said to both Kim and Jack. "If you want me sleep again, then in the name of the Heavens and Hells of this universe, show the man you love how you feel.  
  
Jack suddenly got it understanding what the Mistress meant. "I think she is suppressed part of you Kim." Jack said "Just as the Storm is part of the Doctor. She is the realization of the feelings that you always tried not to let me see.” Jack finished.  
  
The Mistress nodded. "Got it in one Jack...Do make sure that she does what she needs to. It's not that I’m going to enjoy being locked away again, but well. You already know." The Mistress nodded with a knowing smile.  
  
"I do, now come on Kim. Take my hand and follow me. Let’s go save that stubborn old man from Gallifrey." he held his hand out to Kim.  
  
"Yes Jack. Let's do that, and I know Just how to save him." Kim took Jack's hand.  
  
"That's my girl." Jack smiled  
  
The Mistress spoke one last time. "Farewell you two, and know I’m always watching." She smiled and vanished.  
  
\---  
  
Kim's eyes snapped open as Sam broke the connection.  
  
"Oh My God, what the Hell am I WEARING???" Kim looked at herself in horror.  
  
"Kim." Jack hugged her hard. “We have to hurry.” Jack said nodding to the Doctor’s still form.  
  
"Yes Jack, you’re right. There's not much time." Kim got up and knelt beside the Doctor putting her hands to his temples. There was a low moan from the Doctor as she did that. Kim knew Sam, Jack, and Mel were watching with worry.  
  
"Storm I bind you. Release the Doctor...I command it." Kim said her eyes flashing. The Mistress was helping.  
  
"Let’s help her as well." Sam said as she placed one hand on the console. Then she placed the other hand on the Doctor. Jack and Mel followed suit by placing their hands on the Doctor too.  
  
"RELEASE HIM!" Kim said again.  
  
"Ha! Ha! You can’t bind me child." the Storm laughed.  
  
"Do you want to bet on that? The Mistress is helping me in this, as are Jack, Mel, and Sam. You can't fight Family...You may be a part of the Doctor, but you never were FAMILY." Kim replied back, her voice stronger.  
  
The Storm then felt it, Love, warmth, "No...I will not go... I am the Storm and I am forever." he yelled. However even as he yelled, the Storm was afraid. He didn’t want to be locked away again.  
  
"You are weak and afraid because you live in the shadow of the greatest man in the whole of Time and Space." Sam said with a small echo. The TARDIS was fighting for her Time Lord  
  
"But all of us can GO where you CAN'T...Now RELEASE HIM." Kim said binding him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed the Storm in fear. He was afraid, she was right. The Storm retreated as she slams the ‘DOOR’ to his being shut.  
  
Kim removes her hands from the Doctor’s temples. "It's done."  
  
Jack, Sam and Mel fell on to their bums, as they were a little out of breath. Then they heard it. There was a low moan and groan from the Doctor.  
  
"Doctor!" Kim said as the all saw he was awake.  
  
"Jack...you shot me." The Doctor coughed, overstating the obvious.  
  
“I am so sorry Doc, I had to.” Jack said with a sympathetic voice.  
  
The TARDIS watched as Kim, Sam, Mel and Jack helped the Doctor up. He was bleeding badly from the wounds that Jack’s shot had inflicted. She then knew she had to break the rules. She waited until they were all in the infirmary.  
  
She then planted the suggestion for them all to go to bed, and that the Doctor would be safe. They did this. Once they were asleep the TARDIS wiped the minds of them all. They would forget, even the Doctor. He could never remember what had happened here. She locked it away. She would wipe the others mind’s once they were back on Earth.   
  
She planted the idea that they had been fighting an alien race that had gotten lucky and shot at the Doctor multiple times, hitting him three times. She tended to his wounds and then placed him in the Zero room to heal. She also planted the suggestion that they’d gone to a Science Fiction convention, which would explain the out of character clothing that they were wearing. For once, the TARDIS sighed to herself with slight amusement, SHE was on ‘cleanup duty’.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor emerged from the Zero room two days later. He had been shot by an alien, that had been dealt with according to Jack. They were parked at the HUB. The Doctor found Sam, Mel, Jack and Kim in the console room. "Hello." he said as he stepped into the room.  
  
Kim waved at him absently without looking up from her work. "Hello Doctor."   
  
"Hi Gramps." Sam said as she turned back to chat to Mel.  
  
"That's all I get? I could have died." he said with mock hurt.  
  
Kim noticed Jack’s expression. "Jack get that impish grin off your face. Oh Sorry Gramps, glad to see you're okay and awake. Lucky shot that was by the alien." Kim said still focused on her work.  
  
Sam looked at her small family, she loved them dearly, but the time for her to return to her own world had come. Now how could she put that thought into spoken word, but only after they had attended to a bit of ‘business’. “Happy Birthday, Kim.” Sam said smiling.  
  
"Yeah it was a lucky shot wasn’t it. Happy 21st birthday, Miss Sook." The Doctor said with a wink. "Hello old girl, and thanks." he whispered as he ran his hand across the console.  
  
"Pardon me?" Kim looked up from the computer screen briefly. “What did you just say?” Kim wasn’t sure she’d registered the Doctor’s statement correctly.  
  
"It's your birthday isn’t it?" he looked at the information he’d brought up on a separate screen. "Yup it’s your birthday. Don’t tell me you forgot?" The Doctor teased Kim.  
  
"Ah, I guess I just got caught up in my work Doctor. Thanks for the birthday wishes. I hope no one bought me gifts because I have all of you. I don't really need anything." Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Kim, let me give you my gift first." Jack said as he reached into his pocket. He then got down on one knee.  
  
"You really didn’t have to." Kim said swallowing hard. He was down on one knee…Oh my God. She was frozen in place.  
  
"Kim Sook would you do me the greatest of honour of becoming my wife?" Jack said, fearing that she would refuse him.  
  
"Yes Captain Jack Harkness. I would be honoured to be your wife. But only if Sam and James promise to stay for the wedding before they return across the barrier to go home." Kim said picking up on Sam's surface thought.  
  
"How did... you know?" Sam said with a smile. "We can’t promise you that we’ll be here until the wedding Kim. But even if we go back before your wedding, remember that we’ll be here in spirit." Sam said sadly.  
  
"You'll call won't you from time to time?" Kim asked her sister.  
  
"I will call so much you will wish that you could block me." Sam grinned. "Now come on, I do believe your birthday party just became an engagement party too.”  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll remember to set my phone on silent. Check in on my friend Jenny please Sam. She went to the same university I did."  
  
"I will do, but now let’s party." Sam reached out and hugged her sister.  
  
“So since you all seemed to have this planned, do we have any cake?" Kim said hugging her sister with a smile.  
  
"Yes, we do and more presents." Jack said with a huge grin as Kim had made him the happiest man on Earth by accepting the engagement ring.  
  
"I told you I didn't need presents." Kim said laughing as she was led into a room.  
  
"Well tough." Sam said as she gave Kim a box. "It’s not much, just a amethyst similar to mine."  
  
Kim opened it and saw an amethyst Cat carving. "How did you carve the cat out of the amethyst, and you made it a pin too. It's epic Sam. Thank you." Kim had always loved cats.  
  
"I did it with a little help." Sam winked.  
  
Then there was a blue flash, and there on the small table was a brand new sonic. Also Kim saw her own psychic paper. "She wasn't kidding was she when she said she would give me my own psychic paper and upgraded sonic." Kim picked up the new sonic and looked it over. "It doesn't look any different than the old one though." she said comparing the two.  
  
 _*Oh there is a lot of difference Kim*_ the TARDIS said with a chuckle in her mind.  
  
 _*You're not going to tell me what differences either are you Lady?*_ Kim said as James gave Kim his gift.  
  
 _*No, you will find them out.*_ The TARDIS said with another amused chuckle in her mind.  
  
"Here Jack, you can have the old one then. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Kim said smiling and handing it to Jack.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Jack beamed. He looked like a kid with a brand new toy to play with. That was essentially true.  
  
"And this is from me." James stepped forward. It was a cleaning set for her quarter-staff  
  
"I love it James, how'd you know?" she accepted the kit with great care.  
  
“Sam told me what Jack had given you. And the TARDIS made a suggestion of what I could give you.” James said with a nod to the Console again.  
  
“Clever Girl.” Kim said with a smile at the Console.  
  
John H stepped forward. "This...I…erm...Just take it." John H handed over a small battered picture. It was the only time Jenny had held her daughter. John H had snuck a photo of the moment, right before she died. He hadn’t believed at the time that Grey would let her hold her daughter. But he did, for one brief shining moment. After that John H had taken that brief distraction after her death, to take Kim and the rest was history.  
  
"Thanks Dad, I'll treasure it." Kim said smiling as Eden stepped forward with a frame to put it in.  
  
Eden grinned. "It's not much, but it's there for you to use for that picture of yours."  
  
"Thank you Eden. It'll come in handy." Kim was overwhelmed with the gifts.  
  
The Doctor stood back and watched all the gifts being passed across. He took a deep breath. "This is to go with the coral." He handed over the notes he had written for her to grow her very own TARDIS.  
  
"Thank you Gramps. You'd better not run away and hide all alone, I still want to go on adventures with you. So does Jack. Gwen and Company could hold down the fort here." Kim said with a smile taking the instructions. "Growing the TARDIS can wait."  
  
He looked at Kim, there was one thing he wanted to do... he wanted to share his memories of Jenny with Kim. "There is one more present I can give you. But I have to link with you for you to receive it." The Doctor said with all seriousness.  
  
Kim nodded. "You always have my permission. We’re family after all.”  
  
The Doctor placed his hands on her temples and linked with her. He passed across the brief adventure he had had with Jenny. But he stopped before her death. Unbeknownst to either of them the TARDIS had re-established the mind lock that the Doctor had placed into Kim's mind when he linked with her. He then broke the link, removing his hands from her temples.  
  
"That was beautiful Doctor, thank you." Kim was a little choked up.  
  
"No problem. Now how about we cut that cake?" The Doctor said, a little choked up as well.  
  
"CAKE...WHOO HOO!" Kim said, not knowing why she did in particular. However that got a laugh from everyone.  
  
The Doctor walked over and then started to slice up the cake into wedges. He didn’t miss the look in Kim’s eyes.  
  
"So Doctor, you looked great in that Cosplay outfit. I think you looked great in black leather and eyeliner. Black nail polish was a great touch too." Kim said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Now Kim." the Doctor winked as he handed Kim her piece of cake. “I wouldn’t talk, you looked great in that black leather dress with that slit up to your hip.” The Doctor responded with a similar mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Oi Gramps gonna share the cake?" Sam joked as she watched Kim and the Doctor discuss their costumes that they’d worn to the Science Fiction Convention.  
  
"He's going to keep it all for himself. You know how he LOVES cake..." Kim joked  
  
"Sorry, got side tracked by the idea of black leather and eyeliner! I mean really? You think I would suit it?" the Doctor asks as he passed some cake over to Sam on a plate.  
  
"Oh I think you could pull it off right nicely. Now all you need is long dark wavy hair and you'd be perfect...It'd be a real Fright Night when people see you coming their way." Kim said with a snicker.  
  
"Oh haven’t you seen the remake of that film yet?" Jack asks  
  
"No, but I heard it has an actor that looks like Gramps playing a role in it...Is there something you're not telling us Gramps?" Kim asked.   
  
"Ah well funny you should mention that. You know that there are Parallel worlds and doppelgangers?” The others nodded as he paused. “Well I have a one. He is an actor. I think he is pretty good." The Doctor puts his tie straight as he finishes speaking.  
  
"I'll buy that...for now..." Kim said with a wink at Sam.  
  
"Jack, are you okay over there? You haven't touched your cake." Kim said though really she shouldn't be talking as her cake hadn't been touched either.  
  
“I’m fine.” Jack pushes the cake around the plate.  
  
"Now for one I don't buy that, and secondly, it'd be a shame for you not to eat that cake. Then again, I should stop talking and eat my own then." Kim added with a chuckle.  
  
Jack picks at his cake; he doesn’t feel well all of a sudden. "Jack what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned.  
  
The Doctor puts his plate down and looks at Jack.   
  
"I don’t know I just feel...like I’m going to be sick." Jack places his head in his hands.  
  
The Doctor whips his sonic out and starts to scan.  
  
"If this is more poison affecting him, I’m going to really be annoyed." Kim said with a groan.  
  
The Doctor looked at the results. "Hmmm." he says as he pulls his brainy specs out and puts them on.  
  
"Oh I love the brainy specs Gramps. So what did you find out?" Kim said as the Doctor put the brainy specs on.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim. "Jack, can you look at me for a moment?" The Doctor crouches down in front of Jack. "Come on, just for a minute."  
  
The others looked on. Sam was worried, Jack never got ill.  
  
 _*Kim help me, I need him to open his eyes*_ the Doctor reached out to Kim.  
  
"Jack, come on, stay with us here...Focus on my voice. Open your eyes for me Jack." Kim said as she reached her hand out and took Jack's hand in her own. She rubbed it gently. _*Open your eyes Jack*_  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kim.  
  
"Jack, look at me." The Doctor urged. Jack blinked at the Doctor trying to focus. "That's it." the Doctor pointed the sonic at him. "Kim, help him to the infirmary. I need to make him something." The Doctor stood up.  
  
"Alright Doctor." Kim helps Jack up and moves him to the infirmary. The Doctor is waiting there when they arrive.  
  
The Doctor watches as Kim helps Jack to sit down. He hadn’t seen this venom for eons. Not since his days at the academy anyway. He didn’t like the idea of that. He had an idea on what the venom was, but the planet it came from had been destroyed by the Daleks. He walked over to his cabinet and took a key from his inside jacket; this was a medicine cabinet he rarely used.  
  
Jack felt sick. "Kim...I have...I ruined your party." Jack managed to say apologetically.  
  
"You can make it up to me when you feel up to it Jack. It's not your fault you got sick." Kim said with a smile.  
  
Jack placed his hand on her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" he smiled then he felt a most unpleasant feeling. "KIM MOVE." he yelled.  
  
Kim moved out of the way sidestepping at his order. Jack was then violently ill on the floor of the infirmary right after she had moved. "I'm not cleaning THAT up. Doctor you can handle that?" Kim said covering her nose.  
  
The Doctor opened the door of the cabinet. He totally smelled the end result of Jack’s queasy stomach. He turned at the sound of Kim's voice. "What colour is it Kim? Is it Green, Blue or Purple?" The Doctor asks.  
  
"Um...I don’t know why it matters but it’s little of Green and Purple. Although more it has Purple than Green."  
  
"Your sure Kim, more Green than Purple?" he had to make sure, to get the tonic correct. "I'll take your word for it; it has more Green in it." The Doctor pulled out a very dusty green liquid and hurried over to where Kim and Jack were.  
  
"No I said MORE PURPLE. Get it right Doctor, and listen when I give you a bloody observation." Kim said in frustration.  
  
"You did not you said Green Kim." The Doctor argued as he turned around to look for himself. The Doctor glanced down at the sick, "Ah more Purple than Green, I’m sorry you were right. I am a little… distracted." he rubbed at his head. “I should have paid more attention.” He corrects the mixture.  
  
Kim shook her head slowly. "Well, is the medicine ready yet?" She asks the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor walked back to the cabinet and took out the Purple bottle. He then felt a little unsteady, but it passed as quickly as it came. "Yes I’ve got the correct mixture now."  
  
The Doctor poured some of the Purple liquid into a cup. "Here Jack, drink up."  
  
Jack took it. "Looks disgusting." he said as he sniffed it.  
  
"Not as disgusting as that." the Doctor pointed to the sick on the floor as he poured some of the liquid out for himself. He wasn’t feeling too well either. "Bottoms up." he winked and they both downed it in one.  
  
"Well so much for the party. I’ll go help clean up; you two can clean up Jack’s sick." Kim said with a smile as she left the infirmary. The real reason was that she was unable to handle the smell of the sick anymore.  
  
The two men laughed as she beat a hasty retreat out of the Infirmary. Then they realized just what task they’d been left with. Both men groaned in dismay and started the daunting task of cleaning up Jack’s sick.  
  
\---  
  
"Kim, is Jack ok?" Sam asked as she saw her sister coming out from the infirmary.  
  
"Yep, whatever they got in them, the Doctor is giving them both a dose of the antidote." Kim said nodding at Sam. "Ever notice how we are always on cleanup duty together? I'm going to miss that when you're gone." Kim said softly as she started picking up the plates.  
  
"I know sis, but I think it’s time for me to go. Gramps has Mel, Mum and Dad only have the babies; I think I should be with them for now. Let’s go finish cleaning this up, they can catch us up later when they’re done. Uncle John has kept asking when he can have a drink." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Dad will never be sober for more than five seconds if he had his way." Kim said shaking her head.  
  
"Oi I heard that." John H yelled.  
  
"You go ahead; I think I’ll just sit here a bit..." Kim said sitting down at her workstation again.  
  
"You ok?" Sam asked.  
  
Kim said watching the antics. "Yeah...Just so much has happened. I remember the first time I saw Jack Harkness. Not five minutes into his speech to the assembly, and I fell asleep on him in the auditorium."  
  
"Really? I bet he was pissed at you for that?" Sam sat next to her.   
  
"No, but I was quite red when I found him standing next to my seat in the auditorium. He then found me in the campus bookstore. Kim writes down Jenny’s old address and her cell number. "Pull some Torchwood strings if Jenny’s no longer at these locations. I know time passes quicker where you’re from. She's as big a sci-fi and anime lover as me. Eden reminds me a bit of her in some ways."  
  
"I will do pinkie promise." Sam held her finger up.  
  
"I'll take that, since I know I’ll never be able to see her again." Kim held up her pinkie and they clasped them together.  
  
"Well...I could get her to call now and then using the crystal if you like?" Sam suggested.  
  
"That would be great. I know she's not currently employed, but maybe your dad could find a place for her to be useful. If not at Torchwood then maybe elsewhere...Although I need to warn you, she does often comment about Barrow’s lovely bare bum." Kim thought with a smile.  
  
"Who’s bare bum?" Sam asked, not quite understanding.  
  
"Sorry there's an actor in your world Sam, and that looks a lot like Jack Harkness from here. Well on a series, they showed his bare bum at the end of the one episode...She hasn't stopped talking about it since." Kim said with a laugh. Kim turned as she saw Jack standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kim." Jack said as he stepped from the infirmary.  
  
"Yes Jack?" Kim said looking in his direction.  
  
"Care to dance with me?" he held his hand out.  
  
Kim smiled slightly. "You always could sweep me off my feet." Kim said taking his hand.  
  
"That’s true, and I have one more present for you too." Jack said.  
  
"I will catch you later." Sam said as she left them with a knowing wink.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked curious. She also didn’t miss the wink that Sam shot in her direction.  
  
"Well, the engagement ring wasn’t your real present. This was." Jack pulled out a small charm bracelet; it had different Sci-Fi and Anime charms on it.  
  
"Wow...When did you put all this together?" She saw the Star Trek and Babylon 5 insignias, as well as some other anime related ones.  
  
"Ah, that's when this comes in handy." Jack held up his manipulator, "I have one more to put on." he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small charm with the initials J and K melded together.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kim said as Jack put the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you." Kim kissed him.  
  
Jack held her tight as she kissed him. He never wanted it to end.  
  
 _*I love you so much Jack. And to think it started when I fell asleep during your opening speech*_ Kim sent into Jack’s mind.  
  
"Ahem," The Doctor coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, need to erm.... sorry" he said as he walked past them.  
  
"What is it Old Man?" Kim said chuckling  
  
"Sorry, carry on, and happy birthday." he said moving away into the room.  
  
Kim couldn't help herself she broke out laughing "I've never seen him at a loss for words." Kim added  
  
"I remember that speech too." Jack smiled as he saw the Doctor hurriedly beating a hasty retreat. "I know, first time for everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVING AND STOLEN MOMENTS**  
  
"Jack I think after all we've been through I need a good massage. Do you think we could have some privacy and you can help me with that? I think I’m all knots again." Kim said looking at him.  
  
"You only want a massage?" Jack winked. He knew he would wait until their wedding night to take her virginity.  
  
"Yes, more is the pity." Kim said smiling knowingly at him.  
  
"Shame." he leant in close to her ear. "I would wait an eternity for you Kim, you must know that. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." he kissed her deeply.  
  
"Jack I have an odd question for you. How would I look in one of those army surplus coats?" Kim asked suddenly musing over the idea. Kim asked before kissing him back just as deeply.  
  
They had made their way back to her private quarters and she'd shut the door. She caught the sight of the massage oils on her stand. "Planned this did you love?" Kim said activating the privacy locks.  
  
"Me? I never plan for things like this." Jack shrugged off his coat. "Here try it on." he handed it to Kim.  
  
Kim put on the coat and straightened the folds. "What do you think Jack? I know it's a little long as you are taller than me by a bit."  
  
Jack walked around her. "Hmmm, suits you, I think you should get one, you look sexy." he winked before adding, "Hmm I wonder what you would look like in just the coat and nothing else.  
  
"Let's find out shall we? Otherwise how else are you going to give me a massage?”  
  
"Really? You would do that for me?" Jack asked.  
  
Kim took off her clothes not ashamed to hide herself anymore. Although part of that may have been the influence of the Mistress. She reached over and put the coat back on. "You've earned it, for being as patient as you have been."  
  
Jack stood back as he took in the sight of Kim draped in nothing but his coat. He knew she had already said yes but he asked her again. "Will you marry me Kim?" as he fumbled with his shirt buttons.  
  
"Yes Jack, I will definitely marry you." Kim said noticing Jack having problem with his clothing. "Let me help you with that." Kim says undoing Jack's shirt buttons.  
  
Jack just looked at Kim as she started on his buttons. Was this really His Kim?  
  
She helped him out of his shirt and looks approvingly at his upper body. "You know you are a fine figure of a man Jack Harkness. No wonder the ladies are chasing you." Kim said chuckling.  
  
"Those days are over for me now Kim, I only want you." he ran his hand down her cheek.  
  
"And my days of solitude are over as well. I only have eyes for you Jack Harkness." Kim said caressing his cheek. "Now how about that massage love?"  
  
"Anything you want my Ice Princess." Jack smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to lay face down then?" Kim asked as she shrugged off the coat and faced away from him.  
  
"Please." Jack took a deep breath, trying to control a part of his anatomy that wasn’t behaving.  
  
Kim chuckled and planted herself face down on the bed. "You may begin." she said smothering a snicker...She felt the emotional issue at hand through the bond and didn't say anything so as not to embarrass him further.  
  
Jack stepped forward and looked at the oils, "Which one would you care for this time Kim? Since it’s your birthday I am at your command." he leant over and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Surprise me Jack, the last time you used lotion because you dropped the oil bottle remember." Kim said chuckling again. Although shivers went through her as Jack whispered in her ear.  
  
Jack laughed. "I did drop it last time didn’t I? I won’t this time." Jack picked up a bottle of Sandalwood oil, it had always calmed him. He had used it when Ianto had died and then when his grandson had died too. It was in that moment, that he finally let that guilt go. He knew it was something that had to happen. He would always love Ianto and miss his grandson, but now he had Kim. She was more than what he could wish for.  
  
"You okay there Jack?" Kim asked hearing the silence.  
  
"Never better Kim, I am healed now and it’s all thanks to you. You have healed my heart." he said as he poured some oil in his hands to warm it up. He decided to start from her feet first. He was willing to wait until their wedding night to take her virginity physically, but he could give her pleasure through the massage.  
  
"I allowed your heart to heal?" Kim said surprised at that revelation.  
  
"You did Kim. I don’t feel the guilt of Yan's death or what I had to do to Steven." Jack confirmed.  
  
"I'm glad, that makes me feel a lot better. That oil smells nice, what is it? It’s just on your hands right now, and I know you haven't yet started." Kim chuckled softly.  
  
"Sandalwood helps me relax and unwind." Jack said as he took Kim's foot in his hand. "Oh you will know when I have started. I was warming it up for you." he said so gently and huskily.  
  
"I bet you were." Kim said, though her voice hadn't changed as Jack's had. "Then I suggest you get busy then."   
  
"Yes Ma'am" Jack said as he gently but with enough pressure pressed a point on her foot, that he knew would tell her what he was planning to do.  
  
Kim let out a gasp as that particular point was pressed. It sent a sensation through her body. She'd never experienced it before. "What...was THAT?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"ME." Jack said as he moved up a tiny bit and then pressed again.  
  
"That...that's not a normal massage point." Kim said between breaths.  
  
"I never said it was a normal massage Kim. I want to watch you come undone, and I want to watch as you fly high." Jack let his voice sink low as he moved to another point on her foot. "Can you do that Kim? Come apart just by me touching here?"  
  
Kim moaned softly. "This...they never...not in the massage...They never used these pressure points." she gasped out.  
  
"Not everyone knows where they are Kim. Do you want to fly high my love?" Jack moved across to the lower heel. He knew the trigger was there, and he wouldn’t press it until Kim was ready.  
  
"Yes Jack, I want to fly higher. Take me flying Jack." Kim said breathlessly. "I don't know how much longer..."  
  
"Fly my love, fly high." Jack said as he gently but firmly pressed on the point to make her do just that.  
  
Kim let out a moan of utter pleasure. The orgasm initiated from that simple touch on that one pressure point. "Oh my God...Jack." She cried out riding the waves of her high.  
  
Jack felt his erection. It was hard, but he was in awe as he watched the orgasm pass through Kim. His only soul mate, the one he’d been waiting for. He then gently rubbed just below her toes on her other foot. There was a small window where he could make her orgasm again, but more intense. He had to be quick.   
  
Kim's chest was heaving as she was coming down from the high. "That...was...the best massage I have ever had my love." Kim said her chest still heaving. "I know you're being honourable, I can feel your emotions down our link silly." Kim said again noting the emotional turmoil from his end.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Its fine Kim, I can make it go away. I normally do. Well before I met you, and after Yan." Jack actually felt himself blush at having to tell Kim that he had to relieve himself or make it go away.  
  
"Jack, times have changed. Most couples if they love each other enough sneak a snog in before the wedding. If they think they could get away with it. So do you think you could get away with it?" Kim asked him softly.   
  
Jack looked at her. He just nodded.  
  
Kim turned over to face Jack. "There's so much I know you've wanted to do to me. I think I would do anything for you."  
  
"Really, would you?" Jack's voice was shaking.  
  
"Really, and you know we both can't have kids. No one will ever know." Kim reminded him.  
  
He had yearned for Kim for so long. Now his moment was here. Was he dreaming?  
  
"Jack, do all those things you've been holding back for so long. I'm ready; we love each other too much to hurt each other." Kim said running her hand down his chest and over his abs.  
  
"This is real isn’t it Kim? I'm not gonna wake up in a mess am I?" he had to make sure.  
  
"Yes it's real; the Doctor would kill me if I played you like that." Kim said with a smile.  
  
Jack reached out and took her breasts in his hands. "Oh Kim, I love you so much." he said as he toyed with her nipples.  
  
"I love you too Jack." Kim inhaled as her breasts started to harden.  
  
Jack then leant in and took one nipple into his mouth as he took the other in his fingers and pulled, licked and nipped at them.  
  
Kim moaned as they hardened under Jack's ministrations. "Oh Jack..." Kim reached up and undid the buttons on Jack's pants lowering the zipper since Jack was otherwise occupied.  
  
Jack let her nipple go with a pop. "My Kim." he then snaked a hand down towards her thighs. His erection had gotten a little painful now. He had been hard for so long. Then he felt the release of it being set free.  
  
"The best looking man in an army surplus coat." Kim breathed.  
  
"You’re the best looking woman in one too." Jack said as he ran his finger across her curls, he could feel the slickness there from his massage.  
  
Kim started getting aroused again with his touch on her curls. "You've been so...patient and I’ve been so cold to you."  
  
"You haven’t Kim, just held back that's all." Jack teased one finger inside her. He had to make sure she was wet enough to take him. He knew the first time would hurt a little at first until the pleasure took over. That’s why he was taking his time. Even though all he wanted to do was bury himself in her and f*ck her senseless until they were both screaming out.  
  
Kim knew she was still plenty wet from that last orgasm, though feeling Jack probing her was almost making her want to come again..."See something you like down there love?" She asked him with a purr.  
  
Jack looked at her junction. "You open up like a flower." Jack eased another finger in, he could feel the wetness and how hot she was. He could smell her sweet aroma  
  
Her breath quickened as he inserted his second finger into her. "Oh yes Jack, but only for you. I’m your flower, no one else's.  
  
"And I am yours Kim, forever." he breathed as he pulled out slowly and then back in hard and fast. He watched as she opened like the petals on a flower when the sun hits it.  
  
"Oh my God Jack. Take me soon...I think I’m going to come again." Kim breathed.  
  
Jack took his fingers from her and then he looked into her eyes. He raised his fingers to his lips and then licked them clean of Kim's juices.  
  
"You know Jack. There was this Gallifrayean ritual called Bonding. The male is supposed to initiate the ritual, but as a woman I wouldn't know of it. The records are obscure as well even in Torchwood. It's kind of a like Life-bonding." Kim said  
  
Jack took his fingers from his mouth. "Is it really? Do you think I should ask the Doc about it? I mean it would mean a lot to him if we did the Gallifrayean ceremonies as well as the human wedding." Jack took himself in his hand. "Kim can I.." he wanted her so badly, wanted her beneath him and calling out his name as he took her hard and fast.  
  
"Yes you can, and yes you should. You know it would touch his hearts if we did that. Also you should suggest James ask about it as well for doing it with Sam." Kim added.  
  
"Ok, I will do that in the morning." Jack replied, "I will need you to bend over the massage table. It’s not built for two." Jack said.  
  
"Now whose fault is that? You could have done this on my bed you know? But no you had to move the table in here and just fit it into the room." Kim chuckled bending over the massage table.  
  
Jack then placed himself at her opening. "Next time my love I will do it anyway you want to."  
  
"I know you will love. Now take me and show me how to fly once more." Kim said softly.  
  
Jack slowly pushed inside of her. He could feel how tight, wet and hot she was. That image almost made him climax there and then. But he didn’t. He kept the first few thrusts shallow and gentle, so as not to hurt Kim too much.  
  
Kim's mouth parted in a silent 'O' as she felt him enter her, he was being so gentle with her and so very patient. "Your patience is one of the reasons I love you Jack." she breathed.  
  
Jack moved a hand round to her breast. He then toyed with it as he moved out but then he thrust in deep and hard. He moaned out as he did it. The feeling through her body and the bond was singing to him.  
  
Kim moaned out with the same amount of pleasure that he was feeling as well as her own personal pleasure. Her breast hardened as he toyed with it again. She arched her back to make it easier on Jack, moving in time with his thrusts.  
  
Jack felt Kim arch her back. He then started to thrust faster. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He felt the blood rushing to his now hard and throbbing c*ck.   
  
"Oh Kim...I need to... I am going to... Please Kim I love you." Jack moaned out, he felt tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t help it; all the emotions of being finally joined with Kim and the release of his guilt had broken the gates.  
  
"I know...I love you too my love. Don't hold back...I want to fly." Kim said breathless as the emotions were heightened down the link.  
  
Jack pulled out slowly and then he thrust in deep and hard. He screamed out her name as he emptied himself deep inside her.   
  
Kim screamed one word as she rode a new set of waves. "JACK!!!"   
  
Jack felt Kim clamp around him. "KIM!!!!! OH MY GOD!!" his thrusts slowed down.  
  
Kim rode the waves with Jack knowing that he could feel what she was feeling and she could feel his emotions. "I love you Jack...I'll never leave you...EVER." She said holding him close.  
  
"Oh Kim I will never ever leave you either I love you so much." Jack said as he felt the last of not only his orgasm but Kim's pass.  
  
"So you'll ask Gramps about the Ceremony and take James with you when you do?" Kim asked softly.  
  
Jack gently took his now flaccid c0ck from Kim. "Yeah, I will ask him first thing. Thank you my love, for letting me do that... It was magical." Jack said a little out of breath.  
  
"Now how about I give you a proper back massage?" Kim asked with a chuckle.  
  
Jack laughed. "Are you offering?"   
  
Kim nodded; "Only if you give me one afterwards." she chuckled.  
  
"I will give you anything you want my love." Jack said as he pulled her towards him. He turned her so she was facing him. "But first I think some sleep is called for." he kissed her nose as he reached out for his coat and wrapped her in it. "You can keep this one; I have more in the HUB."  
  
"But, isn’t it too long for me? You don't think I’ll look foolish do you." Kim said blushing at his gift.  
  
"No way, I think the TARDIS can help you there." he winked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked slightly confused.  
  
Jack took the coat from Kim; he had seen the TARDIS do this before.   
  
Once when he was on board with old big ears Rose had decided to do some washing and had somehow managed to shrink his coat. He had got mad, but he then saw a golden hue around his coat and it was fixed. So he knew she could do it again, make the coat the right length and size for Kim.  
  
"Just watch" Jack said.  
  
"I'm watching Jack." Kim said still not understanding.  
  
The golden hue suddenly covered his coat lying on the chair. "When the light fades try it on again." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Kim felt shivers run through her as his breath reached her ear from his whispers...She knew Jack saw her reaction as well as felt it. Jack kissed her neck as he watched the light. A few moments later the light faded and she picked it up again and tried it on. "It fits perfectly. I didn't know the TARDIS was a seamstress as well. She is a Lady of many talents.  
  
"She is that." Jack hugged Kim. "You want to curl up in bed with a nice cup of Chai tea?" Jack asks.  
  
Kim laughs "Which I’m sure you have stored in a warmer in this room right now. So that's a yes."  
  
"Erm...that’s the one thing I forgot. But we could retire to my room. I’m sure with a little help, there could be some waiting for us, and yes I said us. I will try a cup." Jack said as he walked to the door and scooped up the rest of their clothes. "Are you coming?”  
  
Kim still wore the coat he had given her and smiled. "I'll always follow you."  
  
Jack took her hand and opened the door, and as naked as the day he came into the world he guided Kim to his room. Well their room now.  
  
Kim hears the instrumental to Rule the World in the background, as if summoned by chance. She doesn't know if Jack hears it too.  
  
Jack starts to hum Rule the World as they reach his room. He had definitely heard the instrumental playing.  
  
"Erm, it’s a little basic in here. I just need the bed and well essentials." Jack was suddenly scared. What if she couldn’t live with his habits? If she saw him laid bare would she laugh and walk away. Jack didn’t know he had sent his fears through their Life-bond  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I prefer simplicity myself." Through their bond Jack could see how her old condo was...Simple, it had collectables and stuff, but nothing too extravagant. "I miss the old place. But I wouldn't want to be there, if I couldn't be with you. Back then, the old me could have survived. But now…I couldn't live without you." Kim said softly.  
  
"I don’t know how I lived without you Kim, I can’t do it again." he then shivered a little as he started to feel cold.  
  
Kim went over to him and hugged him close. "We'll keep each other warm. Both with hot tea, and our hearts."  
  
The Doctor chose that moment to walk out of the room where the birthday party had now wound down and saw Jack and Kim as he passed Jack’s room. The door was cracked open. He looked at them both. Kim was wearing Jack's coat. Jack well, he was in nothing. He then made a choice. He looked at the coat hung over his arm. He walked over and placed it around Jack's shoulder. "I want it back, Janis Joplin gave me that coat, night you two." he winked and walked away, shutting Jack’s door softly behind him as he left.  
  
Kim broke out laughing at the gobsmacked look on Jack's face; she was doubled over and couldn't contain herself.  
  
Jack looked at the Doctor's coat on him. He looked at Kim, she was proper belly laughing. "He does love this coat doesn’t he?" Jack said so straight faced and calm.  
  
"Yes. Yes he does..." Kim said between fits of laughter which wouldn't stop.  
  
"Come on tea's getting cold." Jack placed his arms in the coat, it actually fit him.  
  
The tea was waiting on the table she saw, but no evidence of how it got there. But she could hazard a guess. The TARDIS was being a romantic again. "Skinny blokes, they are all alike." Kim said handing Jack a cup of Chai tea.  
  
"Oi am not that skinny." Jack said as he sniffed the tea. "This smells funny." Jack looked at her as she smiled back encouragingly. He sniffed the tea again. "I will try it; if I don’t like it don’t hate me ok."  
  
"As long as you don't throw it all over me, it’s all good." Kim said with a knowing smile. Oh Jack would totally love Chai tea.   
  
"I won’t. I promise." Jack said hoping he really could live up to that promise.  
  
Kim sips her own tea blowing on it to cool it a bit, as she watches him take his first taste of his.  
  
Jack dipped his tongue in, and then he smacked his lips as he took in the taste.  
  
"Taste something you like Jack?" Kim said smiling.  
  
"It’s not as spicy as your taste my love, but I like It." he winked as he took a proper sip.  
  
"I'm glad. Just be sure you keep enough on hand for the three of us. You know Gramps drinks three times as much as us humans do." Kim said with a little blush to Jack’s hint at her taste.  
  
"You’re telling me, I think he could drink all the tea in China. Now how about we both take our coats off and finish the tea in bed?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Mmm, are you offering Captain Harkness?" Kim said with another smile.  
  
Jack smiled; he placed his cup down and gently placed the Doctors coat on the chair. "Always." he said as he moved to the bed and patted it.  
  
Kim placed her own cup down on the table and removed her new coat and placed it on the chair on top of the Doctor's. She then joined him on the bed. "Can I have that back massage now Jack? I have a lot of knots.”  
  
"Sure you can. Massage then sleep, we have a wedding to plan for." he knelt up. "Lie down Kim."  
  
“Can you use that oil again; I like the smell of it.” Kim asked.  
  
"It’s my favourite, I have it placed everywhere." Jack then started on the knots in Kim's shoulders. They weren’t as bad as before, but there was some there.  
  
"I like feeling your touch on my skin...I admit. You do give the best massages." Kim said as she closed her eyes to enjoy the massage more.  
  
"I will have to teach you how to do the special one." he said as he blew on her skin where he had just massaged.  
  
She felt a shiver run through her. "Mmm...Yeah James could learn a trick or two with that one for Sam."  
  
Jack could feel Kim relaxing. "You will have to tell her about the book in the library then." He kissed her shoulders. He knew Kim would be asleep soon, he was tired himself. But he wanted to finish the massage.  
  
"Mmmm...I will if I remember to do so. Maybe the TARDIS will hint at it for her..." Kim said sleepily.  
  
"Those two have been through hell and come out of it stronger than ever." Jack said as he felt the knots started to ease away.  
  
"I know, and she will have more children...Enough for both of us..." Kim sighed in contentment.  
  
"We can adopt Kim, we can have kids. You would be a great mum." Jack moved to the lower part of her back.  
  
"And you would be the Dad that spoils the kids..." Kim said chuckling. "I was adopted and look how I turned out. I'm proud of what I’ve become, you've just polished me."  
  
"I was...Gray and I...My parents." Jack suddenly stopped the massage, he had never told anyone about his life on the Boe Peninsula.  
  
"Jack its fine, just look at all we have been through. We both turned out brilliant. If the Doctor could hear us both now, he'd tell us both to stop moping and just be with each other...Well he would, but then again he and Mel are probably plotting our demise." Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
"I...my parents blamed me when Gray was taken. We were happy before that. I made a vow that day to find him. I spent years doing that and nothing. Then he turns up out of the blue.” Jack said softly  
  
"I know. I heard what he did. The files said he blamed you for everything because you weren't watching out for him." Kim said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, but it was him who let go not me." Jack sat back on the bed.  
  
"Maybe he knew that you two were destined never to *sign on the same page* as it were. You were brothers, but you would never see eye to eye." Kim thought, "It's not your fault, it was his choice. Free will, it’s mankind's greatest gift."  
  
"Yeah, well I at am peace with that part of my life now. My Dad did eventually say sorry, just before he died. I am grateful for that. My mother never blamed me." Jack reached out to pull Kim into the covers.  
  
"And neither do I Jack. I love you regardless; you will always be a part of me because of our bond." Kim said softly letting Jack pull her into the covers.   
  
She felt Jack snuggle beside her. "Hmmm, I love you too never” ...*yawn*... “Gonna let you go." Jack then let sleep claim him.  
  
"Neither...will...I." said Kim as she lets sleep claim her as well.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had left Jack and Kim. He entered his own room. Mel was already in bed. The sheet had been turned down on his side of the bed. It was barely covering Mel, and she was lying on her front and was fast asleep.  
  
He looked down at her; he loved this woman more than he had loved anyone before. He took his suit and converse off and placed them over a chair. He then went into the en-suite and did his nightly routine and then he crawled into bed next to Mel.   
  
Mel shifted and turned onto her side, the Doctor spooned up against her and then he let sleep take him.  
  
But as both the Doctor and Kim slept they dreamt…  
  
The TARDIS could feel and see what they dreamt, she let the dreams happen. It was the closing of a chapter between the two darker parts of both the Doctor and Kim.  
  
 _The Storm opened his eyes to find himself stood on a bed of luscious blood red grass. He sniffed and took in the scent of his home planet.  
  
Gallifrey...  
  
How he had loved that place once, but then things had changed. He was the dark side of the Doctor, the thing that had destroyed the TimeLords, or so he had thought at the time.  
  
“You, why are you here?” came the sound of a darkly musical voice.  
  
The Storm turned and saw The Mistress coming to stand next to him. He blinked his eyes and the scene changed to that of burnt grass, the citadel in ruins and the smell of smoke instead of the spices of the planet.  
  
“This was your fault.” The Mistress said.  
  
“Not totally.” he said back.  
  
“You are truly evil aren’t you?” The Mistress asked him, not mincing words.  
  
The Storm looked at her. “I...” he sat down on the ground, not caring that it was covered in ash. “Everyone has evil inside them Mistress, I am just the Doctor’s.”  
  
The Mistress sat next to him. “True, but between you and the Master…I can’t tell which of you is worse.”  
  
“Thanks for that.” The Storm sniffed. He knew there was something much worse hidden in the Doctor.  
  
“I know things didn’t work out for us…But that was your doing, you had to go to Messaline.” The Mistress reminded him.  
  
He looked at her. “I wanted revenge on those who had killed Jenny. I couldn’t get at Gray, and they were the next best thing.”  
  
“So it was to avenge her death? Even though you knew she lived.” The Mistress regarded the Storm with a grim expression.  
  
“I don’t know what to think anymore. We are separate to the Doctor and Kim. We are just souls floating in the ether now.” He sat back and undid the button on his leather trench coat.  
  
“I know, we are both the hidden parts that shouldn’t be seen or heard, but I think deep down they draw some of their strengths from us.” The Mistress said, thinking outside the box.  
  
The Storm looked at her. “Really, do you think so?”  
  
“Yes, I mean look at how far the Doctor has come. If he had let you have free rein you would have used up all your regenerations. But you helped him; he is a part of you as much as you are a part of him.”  
  
“And you helped Kim tonight. Let her lower her shields and let Jack in.”  
  
“Yes, I just wish that we could have known each other away from the anger and the pain. I wish it could have been just us. I think there is more to us than just the Darkness.” The Mistress said with a sigh.  
  
The Storm looked at her. He knew what the Doctor would do, and since they were one. “Mistress, would you accept this broken evil being’s apology for everything I have done?” He looked into her eyes.  
  
“My Storm, only if you will accept the forgiveness of this evil and cold woman.” she placed her hand on his face.  
  
“I heard Jack and Kim talking about the Bonding Ceremony. I wish we could do that.” The Storm turned his face into her hand.  
  
“Me too my love.” she whispered.  
  
“I think we can heal each other. We see the errors of our ways, and we can use the strengths of Kim and the Doctor. Then we can cross into the Great Beyond and join with the others.”   
  
The Mistress looked at her Storm, the scene changed again and they were back on the luscious red grass. Then they both felt and heard the hum…“I think someone forgives us.” The Mistress said.  
  
The Storm looked at her. “I would very much like to make love to you my Mistress, if you would permit that. I…am sorry for how things ended between us.” He had gotten up on to his knees now.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice of you I agree…But that is forgotten and past. I would very much like to make love to you too.” The Mistress said softly.  
  
The Storm took his long coat off and bid her to lay on it. She was wearing the long black leather skirt with the split up to her hip and a blood red Basque.  
  
“Strip for me my Storm.” The Mistress said with a smile.  
  
He smiled and untied his pants and then peeled them off, he was hard already.  
  
The Mistress reached across and tore open her skirt; she wore nothing underneath, “I am yours my love.”  
  
“And I am yours for eternity.” The Storm said softly, with all the love that his being could give.  
  
The Storm was gentle this time, it wasn’t red hot and raw s*x, this was making love, something he had never experienced and when they came together they flew higher than ever before.   
  
They were finally at Peace._


	12. Chapter 12

**GHOSTLY GOINGS ON AND BONDING**  
  
Alarms were going off in the TARDIS. Not emergency alarms, but definitely alarms...  
  
Kim woke up with a start and then she felt an amused hum in the back of her mind.   
  
_*Oh it's like that is it Lady? You trying to wake the dead or something?*_ Kim sent grumpily at the TARDIS. Kim looked in amazement as Jack lay there out cold, with no blankets on him, lightly snoring. "Geez, the man can sleep through anything." Kim muttered getting quietly out of bed and putting Jack's coat on and buttoning it so she could leave and get dressed in her room.  
  
She then realised she had said Jack’s coat. She meant her coat but she couldn't stop saying Jack's coat.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor heard the alarms. "Alright, alright I'm up." he shoved the sheet down as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
Kim opened the door quietly and snuck out closing it and making her way back to her room to freshen up and dress for the day.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor placed his feet onto the floor.  
  
"Mmm Doctor, what's that noise?" Mel said rolling over hearing the alarms.  
  
"Just the TARDIS being ANNOYING!" he said.  
  
\---  
  
Sam also woke up in James's arms. "Shut off that noise whatever it is, I'm trying to sleep here..." She preferred to sleep in as a proper teenager did.  
  
James pulled her close. "Let’s just ignore it Sam and sleep on."  
  
Sam went back to sleep for a bit longer snuggling with James and agreeing with his idea.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had gotten up, pulled on his blue suit for a change and kissed Mel on the cheek and headed for the console room to permanently disable that ruddy alarm. Mel laughed as he stalked out of the room, finally getting up herself and dressing for the day. She joined him in the Console room. "So...you get that noise shut off yet?" Mel asked him with a chuckle.   
  
Mel laughed again when she saw the Doctor’s scowl in reply.  
  
The alarm was still making a noise when Kim came out freshened up a half hour later. "SHUT IT LADY TARDIS...WE ARE UP...WELL EXCEPT FOR JACK, BUT WE'RE UP"  
  
Jack had finally roused. He noticed that Kim had already gotten up and left. He grabbed at his clean clothes, and then went to look for his coat. He stopped as he remembered he had given it to Kim. He also remembered what they had done last night. He pulled up his braces, grabbed the Doctor's coat and headed out of his room.  
  
Kim saw him coming out from where she was standing. "I think you should keep the Doctor's coat...but it wouldn't be your reputation or your proper style Jack." Kim said grinning.  
  
Jack smiled at Kim, "The Doctor would kill me if I didn’t give it back."  
  
"He’s trying to shut off that infernal noise." Kim said with a smile. “I don’t think he’s succeeding very well.”  
  
\---  
  
Mel looks down through the grating seeing the Doctor at work on trying to shut off the alarm.  
  
The Doctor was muttering in Gallifrayean. His suit jacket was hung over the rail, and his hair was sticking up all over. He had put his brainy specs on.   
  
"Wow Gramps, didn't know you could swear like that." Kim said as she and Jack peered down through the grating at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor crawled out from under the grating. "I wouldn’t need to if Madame here wasn’t in one of her moods." He kicked at the console and then winced swearing.  
  
“That hurt?” Jack asked smiling as The Doctor rubbed his foot.  
  
"That's not going to make her in any less of a mood you know." Kim said with another laugh.  
  
Sam stormed into the Console room next with poor James in tow. Her attempt at going back to sleep had failed within the first few minutes. "Someone needs to shut that noise off now...I'm trying to snog with James and it keeps getting INTERRUPTED."   
  
The Doctor looked at Kim. "I know, but it won’t ruddy well shut off." he jumped back into the space he had just vacated. "Ah-Ha." he pulled on two wires and then finally silence. He climbed back out with a smile on his face. "It’s all done."  
  
Kim, Sam, and Mel said at the same time. "THANK YOU." and they all proceeded to glare at the Doctor  
  
"What?" he looked at the three women glaring at him.  
  
A ghostly voice could be heard whispering in the background though it took no form. _~For someone who is supposed to have driven this thing for 400 years. You don't even know how to shut off a simple non emergency alarm. ~_  
  
Kim, Mel and Sam all heard that voice, though they didn't quite know who it was. Yet they all broke out into laughter at the observation. Then ghostly laughter joined in with them.  
  
Kim laughed with tears in her eyes, "That's right you know...you really should have read the manual. I bet that's the first thing they tell you how to turn off."   
  
They had heard the second laugh, which was definitely masculine. They didn't know who that one was either, but obviously it found this whole situation funny as the first had.  
  
"Manual?" the Doctor looked at Kim. "Manual? Pah! It's no use anyhow, besides I like the way I work. This old girl here was just feeling a little neglected, weren’t you." the Doctor stroked her console.  
  
The TARDIS hummed in negative reply. That wasn't it.  
  
Sam took a stab at it. "She wanted to play a prank on all of us for once." Sam guessed.  
  
The TARDIS hummed again in the Affirmative. They heard her humming in amusement at the reactions of all of them in regards to the prank.  
  
The Doctor looked at Sam. "Really?" he then looked at Kim and Sam; "You two are bad influences on her with your pranks." he winked as he said it.  
  
Kim shook her head, "No I do believe all the nutty incarnations you've had did it to her."   
  
"Pardon?" he looked at Kim. The Doctor winced as the TARDIS hummed again as a holographic image of the sixth incarnation came up. "Oh, that one." the Doctor said.  
  
Mel cringed at the outfit. "Hell that'd do it for me right there...You WORE THAT?"  
  
Kim and Sam turned a lovely shade of green when they saw that outfit...Kim got out, "You had TERRIBLE fashion sense. You clashed with everything."   
  
Sam couldn't believe it either. "Gramps, promise me, NEVER wear anything that bad again..."  
  
"Hey one regeneration out of ten, not that bad." he tried to defend himself as he looked at Jack and James for help.  
  
"It just takes a single regeneration to kill it for the rest of them." Kim said again shaking her head...  
  
Sam nodded, "Good thing we hadn't eaten breakfast yet."  
  
"I haven’t worn anything that bad since, I think my dress sense improved from then. Tell you what, please come with me." he gestured for them all to follow him.  
  
Jack walked over to Kim, and hugged her. "Let’s follow him my ice princess."  
  
"Yes, let's do that my Captain." Kim said taking Jack's hand as they followed the Doctor.  
  
The female ghostly voice said, _~Oh my God, love I’m so sorry you had to stick with seeing THAT every day from the inside.~_  
  
The male voice said _~ I kind of liked it. It was zany and mad like me. ~  
  
~Oh, so THAT'S why he picked that outfit out. You're bad you know. ~ _The ghostly female voice chuckled.  
  
The Doctor walked over to a hidden panel on the wall. "Doctor what are you doing anyhow?" Kim asked as he accessed the panel.  
  
"I’m showing you something." He said as he pushed the panel and a room appeared.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked curious. She saw a lot of things she'd not seen before on the TARDIS.  
  
"This is my private closet, it holds all the things I used to use." he then took his sonic out and pressed it. There was light all around them now, He tossed his sonic in the air and then pocketed it.  
  
Jack looked at the clothes that were on stands. "Kim have you seen these?"  
  
"No...He's never shown me this room before. Not till now." Kim shook her head. "Some of these are really beautiful though.” Kim said as she noticed the clothing that looked out of place, yet it belonged there in some of the display cases.  
  
"No-one has seen this room before. I wanted to show you that I was only mad once when I wore that multicoloured coat." the Doctor said as he pointed to the first stand. "These are what I wore in my past regenerations"   
  
"Thete, is that..." she said looking at the clothing..."It's beautiful, except for the headgear which I would never wear, but it's beautiful." Little did she know how much she would come to rue those exact words.  
  
"Ah that. Only the true Gallifrayean’s wore the head gear, but those are Bonding Robes. I only wore them once." the Doctor said as he looked at the long red and gold robe, red robes that went underneath, the golden headgear and a red skull cap. He picked up a small dagger and pin that went with the robes and sighed.  
  
"They're beautiful..." Kim, Sam, and Mel all said at the same time.  
  
"They are used for when a TimeLord and his partner want to Bond..." his eyes misted over. He ran his hand down the robe as he remembered.  
  
"Like you to Mel then?" Kim asked softly.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah...I mean... if Mel wanted to. It’s a very poignant ceremony." he looked at Mel.  
  
Mel looked at the Doctor; they'd grown close over these past few weeks. She did love this mad man with a blue box; she would have no problem spending her life with him. "I would be honoured to participate in the Bonding Ceremony with you my Doctor."  
  
"Really, would you?" He then let that megawatt grin of his shine. He was so happy.  
  
"Doc, could you teach us how to do it?" Jack asked as he looked at Kim. “The Bonding Ceremony I mean.”  
  
Then the ghostly forms became silhouettes in the same room. Both forms could be seen but they couldn't be touched...They could also be HEARD. "If you don't mind two crashers of the wedding, I would be honoured to do the Bonding Ceremony with My Storm here." said a woman that looked like Kim but different, wearing a sleek black leather dress accented in red.  
  
The Doctor looked at the two forms and then to Kim, it hit him who the Storm was. "You’re right, I would look good in a leather coat and guy-liner." he said with a smile. “Yeah Jack, I can teach you how to do the Ceremony." The Doctor added.  
  
"Yes and I can't believe how good I would look in that Black number. Wow, I would never wear that myself, but Wow." Kim said astonished.  
  
"Who are they?" Jack asked.  
  
The Mistress laughed. "I'm the Mistress; I'm to Kim what the Storm is to the Doctor."   
  
"Wow." was all Jack said.  
  
"Oi now Jack, remember you're engaged to me." Kim said elbowing Jack.  
  
"Well she is you." he winked and took Kim's hand.  
  
Sam looked at the Mistress and The Storm, "I wouldn't try to flirt with her Jack. I hear the Storm can get pretty jealous."  
  
Mel also nodded, "That and Kim would be most upset with you Jack."  
  
The Doctor looked at them all. "The Storm can get very jealous, and is also dangerous."  
  
Kim finalized the conversation, "Indeed...Jack I would be VERY upset with you. You don't want me upset do you? I'd cut you off if you upset me.”   
  
"I wouldn’t dare cheat on you, I love you Kim. With all my heart, I won’t never hurt you."  
  
The Mistress and Kim nodded and said at the same time. "Good Boy." Then they both broke out laughing.  
  
The Doctor took his sonic back out, "You can come back for your Bonding Ceremony and only then." The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic. He knew they would understand that a sonic wave could harm them. The Doctor didn’t trust the Storm. The Mistress, she was part of Kim that much he knew, but he also knew the Storm, and what he was capable of.  
  
"My Lord Doctor, I have changed." the Storm said. He could tell by the Doctor’s expression he wasn’t totally convinced. However before he could try to persuade him to believe him, the Mistress spoke.  
  
“Oh Doctor, we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome. We won't even be visible without your consent. Oh, though I did want to tell you Koschei will be attending as well in material form. He'll be taking us with him two days later to the Beyond. He does miss you. He wants to be here to officiate over your Bonding Ceremony. He knew Mel would accept the honour of doing it with you." The Mistress said.  
  
Kim looked and those words registered. "Does that mean you'll be real for two days then?"  
  
The Mistress nodded. "Yes all three of us will. It's part of the Great Miracle the TARDIS has planned...But we won't spoil the rest of the surprise."  
  
The Doctor lowered his sonic slightly. "You can come, and Koschei. But if you do anything to make these Bonding Ceremonies less than joyous I swear it, I will Kill you all." he looked at the Storm. The memories of the Time War were threatening to come to the surface.  
  
"GRANDPA...look at the Storm, he's feeling quite bad about all this...Look in his eyes..." Kim said scolding the doctor for his outburst.  
  
The Doctor looked at the Storm. "Kim I am sorry, but he is very manipulative. I do believe he is trying but what we did, all those things." The Doctor shook his head.  
  
"And I hope you never remember the whole of what we did. Though I do believe darker powers are conspiring otherwise. I think, there are darker times to come, the door to the Darkest of Evils will be unlocked again. And for that we are sorry, so sorry." The Mistress said sadly.  
  
"Enough Mistress, you have said too much. They have to find that out themselves." The Storm raised his voice a little.  
  
"We will always be accessible to the both of you. For the sake of this part of us that will be freed, we do hope the True Darkness will never rise again...I also agree My Storm, I have said too much. You know I am like Kim in that respect. I usually stick my foot in it." The mistress said with a sad smile  
  
The Doctor nodded. "You’re trying to say something is coming aren’t you?" he asked the Mistress.  
  
"Yes, from the far future, from the time of River Song. From a Time before River was the one you met in the Library. She's going to align with another that you alienated and forbid to contact you again. They are bringing darkness to The Future. In what form we do not know. But know that one will come to the Future to help fix what is wrong." The Mistress confirmed.  
  
"Please Doctor; you know the rules about Spoilers." The Storm said. "No more, now come on my love we shall take our leave until the Bonding Ceremony."  
  
Sam and Mel looked at Kim and the Doctor worriedly. None of them liked the warning that the Mistress had given them.  
  
"We are sorry; we know you will overcome it. Even if the Darkness must come again to help you defeat the True Darkness. I have said enough so that the Doctor has an idea. We will see you at the Ceremony."  
  
"River? She is...." he looked at the others. "Go." he said as he stepped back. The Doctor and the others watched as the two ghostly images disappeared.  
  
The Doctor led the others to a small room, he then sat down. “You wanted to learn about the Bonding Ceremony Jack?”  
  
Jack nodded. “I think we all do.” Jack held on to Kim’s hand.  
  
The Doctor smiled, this meant a lot to him. “There are a few stages of the Bonding Ceremony.”  
  
“Do tell doc.” Jack said as all eyes were on the Doctor.  
  
“Well the first stage is the TARDIS will open a Bonding Room. It consists of a huge domed ceiling that showed stars and planets, a huge golden bath in the centre of the room, it has claws on it. Only the male species can initiate the Bonding.” The Doctor looked at Jack and James. James held onto Sam’s hand tightly.  
  
“As you can probably tell from the description it is a bathing room. The female can’t do anything and I mean anything. The male must undress himself first and then undress the female. The male must then guide the female into the bath. There will be a special bottle of oil there for you; and you must only use that oil. You wash the female first, use the oil for shampoo too. Then the female must watch as you wash yourself. The oil will heighten the senses.” The Doctor continued his explanation as Jack gripped Kim’s hand harder; he liked the sound of this part.  
  
The Doctor could see the look in Jack’s eyes. “There is no touching allowed until later Jack. Bathing and then drying only.”  
  
“Spoil sport.” Jack joked. He knew how much this Gallifrayean Bonding Ceremony meant not just to Kim but to the Doctor.  
  
“There will also be a tray with two glasses and a small bottle. You must pour half into each glass. Then you must ask if your female wants to Bond with you, and to be joined with you forever. Then the female must also ask the male the same question. Once the agreement has been made only then do you both drink the wine at the same time.” The Doctor then stood. “That is stage one, the next part is the Look. You have already seen the Bonding Robes. A long red and gold robe, red robes that went underneath, then a large golden crown like thing, and finally there was a red skull cap hat as well. Also there are the accessories, the small dagger and the pin. Now you don’t have to wear the large gold crown, which is mostly for high ranking TimeLords and Ladies, but it’s there if you do wish to wear it. But the rest of the items you have to wear.”  
  
Jack knew he was gonna have to wear the crown, if he was gonna do this he was gonna do it properly. “I’ll be doing it right Doctor. I’ll wear it all.” Jack said with a firm nod. Kim’s eyes widened as she hadn’t expected him to say that. She knew the Doctor would be pleased. He was definitely pleased as his smile got all the wider.  
  
“Ok, that’s the men sorted and the women, well you wear this.” the Doctor snapped his fingers and a glass dome appeared. Inside was a dress. It was like a chiffon material, it was a deep red with a golden thread woven through it. There were gold sandals to match, both in heeled and flat versions. It was a strapless dress and hung down low at the back. It was beautiful but you couldn’t wear anything else under it. That meant the ladies would all have to go commando.  
  
“Wow.” Sam said with a grin.  
  
“There are some Gallifrayean words that need to be spoken, I can teach you those.” The Doctor said. They all looked at the Doctor and nodded.  
  
“Ok you need to be able to say is that I, next you need to say your own name, Bond with, and then comes your partner’s name, and end with always and forever.” The Doctor looked at the others, he knew Kim and Sam would have understood what he said but the blank looks on Mel, Jack and James’ faces said it all.  
  
“All I heard was air, clicks and whistles.” Jack said.  
  
“That’s Gallifrayean, I am sure the TARDIS can help you and James out Jack. Mel I will help you.” The Doctor smiled before continuing. “Right, next the TARDIS will then open up a very special room.” The Doctor sat back down and began to tell them more. “A small Holographic type room will be opened. It’s a very, very special room. It contains a small piece of the heart of Gallifrey, all that is physically left of my home, but it takes a lot of energy to conjure up that room, so I will need to park her on the rift.” The Doctor looked to Jack.  
  
“Is it safe?” Jack asked.  
  
“Very, there is a single gold tree that will stand alone in a forest of silver trees, we will all have our names our true and full names embroidered onto a thread, which must be tied to the tree. Then you will speak the words of the Bond, asking again if you wish to be Bonded to your partner. Then you will use this.” The Doctor held up a small pin.  
  
“What do you do with that?” asked Kim.  
  
“You prick your thumbs and then press them together. It will Bond your blood, your life energy and your souls together forever. Before you ask, the dagger was used in the past to do the same thing, but now is mostly for decoration.” The Doctor explained.  
  
Jack felt his heart exploding with excitement and love. To be joined in such an intimate manner. This was how it should be. He watched as the Doctor looked at Mel. Jack knew only once in his lives had he done this with another person, but he so wanted to do it again with Mel.  
  
“Then once you have completed the Bonding Ceremony, you will then be teleported to a place on Gallifrey that is most suited to you. You will be alone then, and the Ceremony will be complete. You will be free to consummate your love and Bonding.” The Doctor said with a wink. “Now any questions?”  
  
"I don't have any questions Doctor, I'm just very nervous." Kim said as Jack tightly held her hand.  
  
Sam also nodded. "No questions here either Doctor. What about you Mel?"  
  
Mel shook her head. "Are you sure?" The Doctor asked Mel.  
  
"How do we get those things on?" Jack asked looking at the headgear.  
  
"You have to slick your hair back Jack.” The Doctor said as he bit back a chuckle at Jack’s expression once he had told him he would have to slick his hair back.  
  
"I'm sure we can find some bobby pins if you don't want to mess the hair." Kim grinned as the other two girls joined in. They could all hear the Mistress's ghostly laughter briefly before it stopped again.  
  
"Ok so the question is... do you want to Bond first then do the human marriage ceremony or vice versa. Also, who wants to go first?" The Doctor asked. He looked at them all. His family they wanted to do something sacred to him. Something he thought would never be done again. The smile on his face said it all.  
  
"I say we do the Bonding Ceremony first. That will give the TARDIS time to draw up the Legal Marriage documents and get them approved by the appropriate parties. Though Doctor I fear you're going to have to preside over the wedding as we don't want to freak out any local clergy with the inside of the TARDIS." Kim suggested.  
  
"Oh I can do the Bonding Ceremony, once the cleansing has been done you will then be lead to the Bonding tree and I can take it from there." he smiled.  
  
"I also meant the wedding ceremony Gramps. I mean what priest could look at the inside of the TARDIS without freaking out?" Kim reminded him. Sam and Mel nodded in agreement.   
  
"She's got a point Gramps." Sam said.   
  
"Especially true if you had also wanted to do a proper wedding ceremony for the couples afterwards." Mel added with another nod.  
  
"Really? I can…I mean I am registered to perform proper Wedding Ceremonies, and I did marry a goat man to a chicken woman on the planet of Carnst." he smiled.  
  
"Just make sure all those official documents that you are authorized to be a minister in a proper wedding are up to date Doctor." Mel reminded him.   
  
"They are I assure you, the Bishop and the Pope ordained me." He winked.  
  
"On which planet did they ordain you on?” Kim asked with a sly grin. “Then let's do the Bonding Ceremonies first. As Jack's so eager, maybe he and I should go first." Kim suggested.  
  
Jack looked at Kim, "Really? You want to go first?" Jack sounded so excited.  
  
"It is either that or you will be begging me to have us go first. Especially by the way you've been gripping my hand." Kim said shaking her head with a smile.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and Jack. "Ok, you need to practice how to pledge your love and to pledge to be Bonded to no other as long as you both live. In Jack’s case that’s a hell of a long time."  
  
"I know don't remind me he evolves into a big giant brown head." Kim said groaning.  
  
"I just know how much it means to you and to the Doctor, and to me Kim." Jack smiled and held her hand tighter. “I am proud to go first with you. You’ll still love me when I turn into a big giant brown head.” Jack winked.  
  
"Oi, spoilers!" the Doctor said to Kim.  
  
"Sorry Gramps." Kim said chuckling, “I did a little too much reading in the TARDIS library. I ended up reading some of the Future Section.  
  
The Doctor took a piece of paper from his jacket and wrote on it, "This has on the words you will need to learn Jack. Kim they will come to you easier and the TARDIS will help you both. Go and practice then meet me back here in one hour." the Doctor smiled. "I will then take you to the Bonding Room."  
  
"I promise not to laugh too much if you trip up on the pronunciation..." Kim said reassuringly to Jack, though not without a giggle.  
  
"Hey I’m a quick learner; I am from the 51st century you know." Jack winked.  
  
"That just makes you old Jack." Kim grinned.  
  
"Oh there is one more thing Jack. Do you mind that I park the old girl on the Rift? I know I mentioned that I would need to do this early on in the explanation. Opening up the Bonding Room and then on to the Holographic Room takes a lot of energy." The Doctor said.  
  
"It’s okay with me as it needs to be done for the Ceremonies. Just let the guys at the HUB know and they can monitor it." Jack said not even looking at the Doctor but only at Kim.  
  
"Will do." the Doctor saluted. "Ok, go learn those words Jack and I will see you both in an hour."  
  
"Oh I think he will learn them fine." Kim said not even looking at the Doctor but at Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I most definitely will." Jack then leaned in and brushed a light kiss on Kim’s lips.  
  
"Go now." the Doctor said with a smile as he and the others left his private closet and headed for the console room, leaving Jack and Kim alone.  
  
Kim returned the kiss and walked off to think about what she would say to Jack. Sure the vows were simple...But well...It was Jack.  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**KIM AND JACK’S MOMENT IN THE SPOTLIGHT  
  
An hour later…**  
  
Kim went back to the Console room to meet the Doctor and Jack there.  
  
Kim would normally have picked on the Doctor for the Head Dress that he had to wear with the robes if he didn't look so good in them. "You look good Thete." Kim said surprised that she couldn't pick on him for his clothing.  
  
The Doctor looked down at himself and smiled. "Thanks. Ok, so you know what you have to do then?" the Doctor asked feeling nervous, scared and excited. He pulled at the head dress. He hated wearing that, but if he was doing this he was going to do it properly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll glare at us appropriately if we mess up Doctor." Kim grinned at him. "Though I’m still nervous...a lot..." Kim added. "Where's Jack?"   
  
"Thank you Makayla and I will definitely glare at you appropriately if you mess up. Jack should be along any second" The Doctor said with another smile. Just then the man himself walks into the console room.  
  
"There are a lot of clicks in this language. But I have it down now." Jack said with a smile.  
  
“Oi, you're late." Kim said with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, but I needed to make it perfect." Jack winked.  
  
"Uh huh, sure you did." Kim winked at the Doctor.  
  
"Ok, so are you two ready to begin the Bonding process? Once it is started it must be finished. Your senses, feelings and emotional bond with each other will be heightened forever." The Doctor said to them both.  
  
"I'm ready. How about you Jack?" Kim asked trying to squelch her nervousness.   
  
_*If I keep being this nervous I’m the one that's going to flub the lines.*_ Kim sent worriedly to the Doctor.  
  
Jack took Kim's hand. "I am ready." he raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss on it.  
  
 _*You will be fine, don’t worry. It will come to you as it will to Jack.*_ the Doctor sent back to Kim.  
  
Kim melted right there and her knees got a little wibbly when Jack took her hand. She forced herself to keep steady.  
  
"Ok if you two would follow me." the Doctor said with a slight nervousness in his voice. He had only conducted this ritual once in his lifetime that had been for Koschei. He shook that out of his mind as this was Kim and Jack’s time. He hoped that when his and Mel's turn came Koschei would return the favour as he didn’t really want to do the Bonding himself.  
  
A ghostly male voice was heard, but it wasn't the Storm's.   
  
_~Of course I would return the favour for you silly Thete. I owe you that much. I will be there when you need me. ~_ Then the presence vanished.  
  
The Doctor just smiled as he led Kim and Jack down the hallway to a small staircase. At the top was a red and gold wooden door with Gallifrayean symbols on it. "You will ascend the steps into the Bonding Bathing Chamber, there you will proceed with the Bathing Ritual, the TARDIS will tell me when you are ready." the Doctor smiled and stepped back to let them go.  
  
"Are you ready Jack?" Kim asked nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked afraid he'd suddenly change his mind.  
  
Jack took Kim's hand. "I want to do this Kim, I want to be with you always, in mind, body and soul" he smiled. Kim melted again. She was almost falling down again. Jack caught her before she fell. "I got you." he whispered as he helped her up.  
  
"Thank you Jack..." Kim said as they started to ascend the stairs. Jack continued to steady her as they walked up them.  
  
 _*Good luck.*_ The Doctor sent to them both as he stepped away to leave them be.  
  
 _*Thank you Theta Sigma*_ Kim sent using his full Gallifrayean name.  
  
Jack placed his hand on the door. "Are you sure you want to be Bonded with me forever?"   
  
"I don't think I would be able to refuse it Jack. Our Lifebond is too strong. Even if you do become a big, giant, brown, and leathery head in the future." Kim said with a grin. She had read that Jack became the Face of Boe in the TARDIS histories book from the library her gramps had.  
  
"You'll still love me." he winked and pushed the door open and their Bonding Ceremony began.  
  
"Aye, that I will Jack Harkness...Though I don't know how I’m going to snog with you then." she smiled as they walked into the bathing chambers.  
  
"We'll find a way." He smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Jack looked into the room; it was exactly like the Doctor had described it. A huge domed ceiling that showed stars and planets, a huge golden bath in the centre of the room, it has claws on it for feet.   
  
"It's beautiful. Just like the Doctor said." Kim said taking it all in.  
  
Jack took Kim's hand. "I supposed I should get started then." he winked. Jack took a step back from Kim as he took off his braces and then started to undo his shirt buttons. He looked Kim in the eyes as he did this  
  
Kim forced herself to stand upright. If she didn't know this was supposed to be a ritual, her legs were so weak watching him undress before her, they would have given way.   
  
Jack let his shirt fall to the floor. Jack knelt down and unlaced his boots and then took them off as he did he felt the song Rule the World play in his mind. He hummed it as he carried on undressing.  
  
Kim watched Jack entranced, hearing the song he was humming inside through their lifebond. She remained silent as she watched him.  
  
Jack stood back up and then he slowly moved his hands to the belt on his trousers.  
  
Jack then very, slowly pulled his belt through his loops and then threw it to the floor, he then pulled his trousers and Jack being Jack, he had gone commando. As he always did.  
  
Kim's couldn't take her eyes off his form. He was elegant, perfect, and hot. She could even forgive him for going commando this time...She licked her lips as they'd gone dry.  
  
Jack saw the look in Kim's eyes; if it wasn’t for this being a ritual he would have found a way to bury himself inside her. He kicked away his pants and finally he stood there naked. He looked at Kim and licked his lips. "Your turn now my Ice Princess."  
  
Jack stepped towards Kim, the first thing he did was to take her glasses from her and set them down on the small table with two glasses and a small bottle on it. He turned back to face her as he reached to undo the three small buttons on her deep red polo shirt. Jack pulled the polo shirt from Kim to reveal a white satin camisole underneath. Jack felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of Kim in that camisole.  
  
Jack then knelt down to undo Kim's sneakers, her knee length white socks soon followed. He stood up and placed his hands on her waist. He took a deep breath as he undid her pale green Khaki pants, he pulled them down to reveal Kim was wearing white bikini style panties. They were soon removed and he stood in front of her, taking in her body that he loved so dearly.  
  
"Shall we bathe my love?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes Jack, I would like that." Kim said softly with a slight quiver of emotion in her voice.  
  
Jack led Kim to the huge bath and he stepped in and then bid Kim to join him.   
  
Kim joined him inside the bath, and stood in front of Jack inside the tub. Jack reached down and picked up the natural sponge and the bottle of oil. He poured a generous amount of the oil on it after he had dipped the sponge into the water to soften it. He then started to wash Kim.  
  
Kim's skin started to tingle wherever he'd applied the oil. She didn't know why, but there was definitely something in the oil as the Doctor had said.  
  
He started at her back, gently washing down her spine, across her shoulder blades and then down to her buttocks. He crouched down as he added some more oil. He washed her legs and then.   
  
"Kim I need your foot please." Jack whispered, and then took a deep breath. "Turn around my love."  
  
Kim turned and lifted her foot and braced it against his leg.  
  
Jack took it and washed it; he then asked for her other foot and then bathed that. Jack dipped the sponge into the water and then added more oil and started to wash up her legs. He then washed the other leg, he then paused. He took another breath and then asked Kim. "I need you to open your legs slightly."  
  
Kim couldn't take her eyes off Jack. He was so gentle, and the oil, she knew he only had the residue on his hands from the sponge right now. She wondered if he felt it too…Kim was so lost in the sensations that she opened her legs slightly for him...  
  
Jack then moved the sponge to wash her, he did it gentle and slow. He knew what the natural sponge would do to her down there; he was in awe as he watched her reaction to the oil and to what he was doing.  
  
Jack then took the sponge and dipped it back into the water and then applied more oil. He then stood; he took her hand in his and washed her arm and fingers. He did the same to the other arm. He was now staring into her eyes.  
  
Kim's chest was heaving with emotion...She was trying to keep this respectable...She really was...  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off him. If a phrase could be used to describe how she felt, she would literally be on Cloud 9.  
  
Jack then dropped the sponge and took the bottle of oil into his hands and he poured it down her heaving chest. He quickly placed the bottle back down and then he started to massage it in with his hands.  
  
"Jack..." Kim let out a soft moan as the oil was massaged into her skin...Damn the man always gave a proper massage.  
  
Jack just smiled as he spread the oil across her breasts and her stomach; he then moved up and rubbed the oil into her neck face and ears. There was only one thing left for him to do now.   
  
"Kim," he said a little breathless. "I need you to kneel down."  
  
Kim was only too glad to kneel down as wibbly as she felt in her knees. She kneeled in the tub in front of Jack.  
  
Jack looked down at the woman he loved. He picked up the small jug and proceeded to wet Kim's hair. He then took the bottle, which seemed never to get any lower, into his hands again and poured the oil onto Kim's hair.  
  
Kim felt the tingling as the oil was applied to her hair...She, like Jack also noticed that the bottle of oil never decreased in volume. If she wasn't enjoying this so much she may have wondered why this was so.  
  
Jack then stood up. "You can sit back and relax now my love, it’s my turn." Jack winked.   
  
Kim relaxes leaning back against the curve of the tub. She then watches Jack start to wash himself.  
  
Jack felt the tingle of the oil as it touched his skin. He had never felt such a thing. He slowly washed down his legs. It was a bit tricky to do his own feet, he was a little shaky but he managed.  
  
Kim followed every curve and movement of Jack's as he washed himself. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his body.  
  
Jack deliberately turned to pour the oil down his back, and felt it run down his back and down his pert arse. The feeling was divine. He then turned round and then he poured oil into his hand and took his member in his hand and rubbed the oil into it and into his balls. He almost came at the sensation.  
  
Kim would have swooned at that particular moment when Jack was washing his bits. She didn't know how she managed not to faint from the feeling she was getting watching him do it. "Jack..." she said softly again. It came out almost as a moan.  
  
Jack looked at her. "God Kim." he said as he moved his hands up his torso, he rubbed across his stomach as he added more oil. He did his arms and hands next. Jack then did his chest, neck, face and ears. He then knelt down in front of Kim as he poured the water over his hair and then the oil. He didn’t want this feeling to end. "It’s time to get dried now." Jack managed to say as he stood back up and held his hand out.  
  
Kim took his hand as he helped her stand up, and then get out of the tub.  
  
\---  
  
Jack felt something pass through him from Kim's touch.  
  
Kim felt it too...it was like a jolt of electricity.  
  
Jack then reached out and pulled one of the large white fluffy towels from the rail and wrapped it around Kim, he turned back and got one for her hair. The towels were freshly warmed, probably done by the Doctor or the TARDIS and placed in the room before the ritual started...  
  
Kim felt like she was enveloped in a cocoon.  
  
Jack wrapped one around his lower half and then started to dry Kim. He started with her feet, then legs and slowly made his way upwards.  
  
Kim's breath quickened again as he gradually dried every part of her...She didn't want this feeling to end...  
  
Jack wrapped her back up in the towel as he took the one from her head and started to gently dry her hair.  
  
“That feels so good." Kim noted he was also incorporating a scalp massage as he dried her hair.  
  
"God Kim, I hope you are feeling what I am." Jack almost purred.  
  
"Oh I most definitely am." Kim answered huskily...  
  
"Good." Jack dropped the towel and placed a chaste kiss on her nose as he took his own towel and started to dry himself.  
  
"You're really hot right now. You do know that right?" Kim purred.  
  
"You are too, that oil is..." Jack couldn’t find the word to describe it.  
  
"Brilliant." Kim suggested a word for him.  
  
"It is that." Jack smiled. "It’s time for the wine now." Jack said as he dropped the towel and took Kim's hand.  
  
Kim let herself be led over to the table where the wine waited.  
  
Jack picked up the small bottle and poured half into one glass and then the remaining half into the other. He picked one up and handed it to Kim and then he asked her.   
  
"Kim ‘Makayla Sigma’ Sook, do you wish to be Bonded to me?" it was part of the ritual they had to state they intended to Bond.  
  
"Yes Jack Harkness, I do so wish to be bonded with you." Kim responded to his question.  
  
Jack then handed the glass to Kim.  
  
Kim takes the glass from Jack and then asks him. "Captain Jack Harkness, do you wish to be bonded with me Kim ‘Makayla Sigma‘ Sook?"   
  
"I do wish to be Bonded to you." Jack said with a smile as he raised the glass to his lips.  
  
Kim and Jack both drink at the same time.  
  
Jack feels the wine go all the way down. "Well now it’s time to dress."   
  
Kim nods as she waits for Jack to help her with her attire. She sets her empty glass back on the table  
  
\---  
  
Jack leads Kim to where their clothes are hanging. He picks up the dress. The material feels divine in his hands as he turns to Kim. "Step in."  
  
She steps into the middle of the dress, carefully so not to harm the material.  
  
Jack pulls the dress up as delicate as he can.  
  
Kim felt the silky fabric move over her body...It was so soft and delicate.  
  
Jack then stood back to admire the dress but more so the woman wearing it. It had a very low back, it lay just above the base of her spine. He now knew what the Doctor had meant by not being able to wear anything else with it. The front had a deep 'V' plunge to it, and it showed only Kim’s cleavage.   
  
Jack then turned to pick up the sandals. He knelt down as he bid Kim to sit so he could place the gold sandals on her.  
  
Kim sat down so that he could put the sandals on her. She didn't wear sandals often, but was very glad that they didn't have heels...  
  
"I never thought dressing you would be as sensual as undressing you." Jack said as he finished placing the sandals on.  
  
"Mmm...You weren’t too bad yourself." Kim agreed.  
  
Jack then stood he looked at the robes he had to wear; he also saw the hair gel. "Oh well." he said as he took a handful and slicked his hair back. He then stepped into the red robe. Next came the long red boots which were knee length, they did have fabric inside for comfort. Next was the red and gold robe with the golden swirls. He finally picked up the red skull cap next. He looked at Kim. "Don’t you dare laugh Kim."  
  
Kim was trying to hide a snicker behind her hand...  
  
Jack then pulled the skullcap on, he picked up the golden head dress, and he placed it on. It was strange he thought it would have been heavy but he barely felt it.  
  
Kim's snicker was becoming louder behind her hand. She couldn't help it really. It was from the sight of him in the skullcap.  
  
It was then a small tap came on the door as Jack picked up the small dagger that went into the left side of his robe and then the gold pin.  
  
"Kim." Jack said with a look.  
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry." she kept laughing.  
  
Jack stepped towards her. "Kim this is meant to be serious, your Gramps is outside that door."  
  
"Sorry Jack...Go ahead and let him in. I dare him to manage to keep a straight face as he has never seen you in a hat other than a aviator's one back in the war." Kim said trying to compose herself.  
“  
I’ll bet that he does manage to keep a straight face.” Jack said winking.  
  
“You’re on.” Kim said as the door opened and the Doctor stepped in. He walked over and placed two embroidered pieces of material into their hands. There was a small hint of a smile that soon disappeared.  
  
"It’s time to step into that door there." The Doctor pointed to a door that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Yes...I know...” Kim said though inwardly. _*Dang, he managed to not break out laughing…You win Jack.*_ Kim sent to him.  
  
 _*I always do. Your father never COULD win a bet with me. Remember the Dress.*_ Jack reminded her.  
  
Kim indeed remembered the Dress and sent nothing more as the Doctor was speaking again.  
  
"From here on in you will go by your Gallifrayean name." The Doctor said to Kim. He then pushed open the door. And for one moment he let the scent of all the spices of Gallifrey wash over him and he revelled in it.  
  
Kim was assaulted by the smells. Even though her sense of smell wasn't as good as Sam's, she had smelt it...  
  
The Doctor then pushed the memories back. "You both must walk to the gold tree."   
  
"Doctor, these smells...I've never smelled anything like them before...They're wonderful." Kim said taking it all in again.  
  
The Doctor just smiled. He knew what Kim was experiencing.  
  
"Ok Doc." Jack said clutching onto the gold material in his hand.  
  
Kim walked with Jack to the golden tree; she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
Jack took his thread and attached it to the tree, it bore Makayla Sigma on it. He then turned to Kim; he hoped this came out right. He started to speak his vows in Gallifrayean.  
  
"I Jack Harkness, do Bond myself to you Makayla Sigma. I pledge to love you and only you as long as I live."   
  
Kim inwardly swooned, he sounded so regal when he spoke his vows...It was now time for hers.  
  
Kim attached her thread to the tree. It bore the name 'Jack Harkness' on it.   
  
"I Makayla Sigma do pledge myself to be Bonded with you. I will love no one else other than you as long as I live."  
  
The Doctor then stepped forward. "I Theta Sigma do hereby read and acknowledged that you Makayla Sigma and you Jack Harkness have pledged to be Bonded to one another. Now you must finish by Bonding your life energy and your souls." the Doctor spoke so gently.  
  
Jack reached into his pocket to retrieve the pin.  
  
"One thing Jack," the Doctor said.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"You can take the headgear off as soon as this is done." The Doctor said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Kim snickered and squelched her laughter before it could escape.  
  
Jack took Kim's hand to his, as he placed the pin to her thumb, and pricked it.  
  
Kim watched as the blood pooled around the small wound on her thumb  
  
Jack then took the pin and pricked his own thumb and quickly pressed it to Kim's  
  
In that instant Kim felt something totally unexpected...chest pains...  
  
"Thete..." she cried grabbing at the left side of her chest.  
  
It was then she noticed something else..."Please tell me...I'm not glowing golden..." she gasped through the pain. Her skin had started taking on a gentle golden hue.  
  
"Kim." Jack and the Doctor said together.  
  
She fell to her knees. “Thete, Jack, what's happening to me?"  
  
Jack held her as she fell to her knees.   
  
The Doctor looked on in shock and horror.   
  
"I...Kim you’re glowing gold." The Doctor said.  
  
"Please explain...how this is possible?" Kim said as the pain in her left side of her chest increased. "And why does the left side of my chest hurt?"  
  
"Doctor what the hell does that mean?" Jack said full of panic.  
  
The pain in Kim’s chest was easing. "The pain on the left side of my chest is easing, but I still have that golden hue...How long does this last?" Kim winced, "Great, now the right side of my chest is starting to hurt. What is this roulette day for chest pains?" Kim said rolling her eyes in exasperation she was trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Then the Doctor felt it, her song was starting to get louder. He looked at her. "Kim...no it’s not possible. Is it? I mean Jack is human aren’t you?" the Doctor started to mutter.  
  
Jack had flung the head gear and tore the skullcap off.  
  
"Remember Rose brought him back Thete..." Kim reminded him. "He Can't Die." Kim finished  
  
That's when it hit him. "Rose." he was on his knees.   
  
"What the hell is happening?" Jack said as he could feel some of the chest pains through their Bond.  
  
"Thete, what's happening to me?" Kim asked still not understanding.  
  
The Doctor and Jack stood in shock as they saw what happened next.  
  
Kim stood up she looked at Jack then the Doctor scared and then exploded into a golden light.   
  
Golden lights flew from her head, face and hands, then as the light vanished she looks the same. Well except for one very important difference. Her blonde roots were gone and her hair was legitimately black.   
  
"Oh my God, Teeth, yes I have teeth. My voice is the same too, thankfully...” Kim pulled down a lock of her hair to look at it. “My hair, YES IT'S FINALLY BLACK...NO MORE BLOODY HAIR DYE." Kim said not knowing why she rattled all that off. "Still need the brainy specs though." Kim added nodding to herself.  
  
The Doctor and Jack had blown from their feet when had Kim suddenly burst into a golden hue. "No, no way." the Doctor said.  
  
"That's a full regeneration...she." Jack looked at her.  
  
"What are you all staring at? Close your mouths, you're catching flies." Kim said.  
  
The Doctor was up and pulling out a stethoscope as he went to Kim. "Can I?" he asked.  
  
Jack just stood there looking. He knew, but could it be possible. Oh my God…Jack was still in shock.  
  
"I don't see why not. Go ahead Thete." Kim said. "I mean Doctor."   
  
The Doctor placed the stethoscope over her left side.  
  
THUMP, THUMP  
  
He then took a breath and moved to the right side.  
  
THUMP, THUMP  
  
He looked deep into Kim's eyes. The Doctor looked at Kim. "Listen." he said as he placed the stethoscope on her ears, it was still placed over her right side.  
  
"That's my heartbeat." Kim said as the stethoscope was over her right side.  
  
"It is, but Kim it’s... you have two heart beats." the Doctor said as he moved the stethoscope to the left side of her chest.  
  
"She has what?" Jack said.  
  
"Two...wait the only other being that has two heartbeats..." Kim said looking straight at the Doctor.  
  
"Hello." he said waving his hand.  
  
Jack looked shocked as he sank to the floor. He had been right, that had been a full regeneration. But it had been into a True Time Lady.  
  
"That's...That's IMPOSSIBLE." Kim said still trying to wrap her mind around it. Kim sank to the floor as well in shock.  
  
"Not impossible, just a little bit UNLIKELY." the Doctor repeated a line he had said to Kim's mother once. "Jack is an impossible thing Kim. He is a fixed point, if you are truly a full blood Time Lady you should be able to feel it now." the Doctor said as he sat next to them.  
  
Kim concentrates for a moment..."Yes, by all rights, he shouldn't even exist. Yet he does, and I love him with all my heart...Well I guess now that would be hearts..."  
  
Jack looked at her. "I...you’re... I am sorry." Jack said totally unable to find the correct words.  
  
Kim smiles at Jack. "Jack Harkness, if you get depressed from causing that I will have the Doctor do bad things to you. After 900 years I think he has some brilliant ideas on that score." Kim said chuckling.  
  
"I did this to you Kim..." It then hit him. "That means forever is a lot longer than we thought." He joked.  
  
"Indeed, though I’m still trying to figure out how we're going to snog if you're a big giant brown head." Kim added with a laugh.  
  
The Doctor smiled. "You two are fully Bonded now, my duty is done. There is one more thing. You will be transported to one of four places. Either a lake with special water, a silver forest, a meadow of deep red grass, or the sea of Tranquillity." the Doctor stood. "I will need to confirm that you are a Time Lady later Kim."  
  
"Oh please tell me that will not be a painful process." Kim said with a look at the Doctor.   
  
"No it will be just a scan Kim no pain." The Doctor said as he left. His hearts swelled. KIM WAS A TRUE TIME LADY. It had been so unexpected, and he was now the happiest man in the Universe. He was no longer alone.  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor left. Jack took Kim's hand then in the blink of an eye the scenery changed.  
  
\---  
  
They were no longer knelt by the gold tree, but by a large lake with purple shimmering water, the sky had turned to dark orange with two moons in the sky and stars. The light from the moon lit their little paradise.   
  
There was a small hamper laid out on a red and white checked blanket.  
  
"Wow, this is..." Jack said as he still held Kim's hand.  
  
"The sky...this place is beautiful Jack." Kim said taking it all in...  
  
"It is, I heard all the stories of how beautiful Gallifrey was. But to be here…" Jack tailed off.  
  
"I know it's a place we never thought we'd be..." Kim agreed.  
  
"I can understand why the Doc gets so misty eyed when he talks of this place." Jack stood up.   
  
"I know..." Kim checked the hamper..."SUSHI...there's Sushi in here..." Kim said almost squealing with delight.  
  
Jack joined Kim on the blanket.  
  
There were also other finger foods meant to be fed to each other...Kim paused and ruffled Jack's hair. “Never use hair gel again." Kim said. "Baklava, chocolate covered strawberries, little tea cakes...This food looks divine." Kim added looking at the full contents of the basket.  
  
Jack sighed with relief. "I promise I will never use hair gel again." Jack said. Then he removed the long red and gold robe. He also took the boots off. He sat there in the knee length red robe and nothing else. "Good thing there is food here because I am starved." Jack said with his mouth watering.  
  
Kim removed her sandals and nodded. "So...do you want to pick first, or shall I?" Kim said looking hungrily at the food.  
  
Jack suddenly moved to his knees and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and placed it to Kim's lips.  
  
Kim opened her mouth and took a bite out of the strawberry. She ran her tongue over her lips as she chewed the bite and swallowed it.  
  
Jack took the rest of the strawberry and ate it. He savoured the quality of the chocolate and smiled as he swallowed.  
  
Kim fished in the basket for a piece of Baklava, sticky sweet with its honey coating...She held it out to Jack, touching it to his lips.  
  
Jack took a bite from the Baklava and licked lips as he did. "God this food tastes like nothing I have ever eaten before."  
  
"I know." Kim ate the rest of the baklava, licking her fingers slowly to clean off the honey. "It's better than any baklava I’ve ever tasted."   
  
Jack then reached in and picked up a piece of Sushi, he held it to Kim's lips. He then got a sudden flash back to the last time they ate sushi. This better not have a similar result or he would have words with the TARDIS later.  
  
She opened her mouth and ate the whole piece with one bite...She chewed it and swallowed. "Forget about that other place. It was good. This is better." Kim said seeing the way his thoughts were trending.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Kim, can I ask you something?" Jack asked pushing the memory of the sushi restaurant from his mind.  
  
"You can ask me anything Jack, you know that." Kim said smiling at him.  
  
"Could I make love to you in the lake?" Jack said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, you can Jack. I've been waiting to make love to you since the ritual started." Kim said.  
  
"I have too, you have no idea." Jack stood and then pulled the robe from himself; he was erect and held his hand out to Kim.  
  
Kim removed her own dress and took Jack's hand allowing him to pull her up. “Oh I think I have a fair idea Jack.” Kim purred. "I want you so badly right now..." Kim breathed  
  
Jack pulled Kim close to him. "Me too." he then kissed her.  
  
Kim moved around to his back and started massaging it. "You have so many knots in your shoulders Jack. How come you never told me?" Kim chided him.  
  
"I never noticed." Jack sighed at her touch.  
  
"Trying to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders like the Doctor? You know that's not healthy." Kim chided him again.  
  
"Someone has to take heat off of the Doc sometimes and I am the only other person who can do it." Jack said as he felt Kim slowly undo the knots.  
  
"But you're not alone." Kim reminded him. "You have me."   
  
"I do now." Jack said as he pulled Kim round to stand in front of him. "I will never be alone again. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Jack...and I'll never leave you." Kim said looking into his eyes.  
  
Jack moved a stray lock of Kim's hair behind her ear. "You are my special and lovely Time Lady." Jack whispered as he not only kissed her but cupped a breast as well.  
  
"My Impossible Time Agent..." Kim said playing with his nipples.  
  
The sensations that were flowing through Jack at Kim's touch were mind blowing.   
  
_*God that feels ...*_ Jack sent to Kim.  
  
 _*Yes...it does to me too...Will you show me how to fly again my love?*_ Kim sent as she felt her nipple perking up on her breast due to his ministrations.  
  
 _*God yes.*_ Jack said as he pulled them into the water. But it didn’t feel like water.  
  
 _*This feels like the Oil...Doesn't it Jack?*_ Kim said with wonder.  
  
 _*Yes.*_ Jack said as they were now waist deep. Jack moved his hand down to her junction and toyed with her curls.  
  
Kim moaned in ecstasy, her emotions and sensations heightened by the lake.   
  
_*I love you Jack*_ Kim said as she kissed him on the lips...Her tongue running across his lips.  
  
 _*I love you too Kim*_ Jack parted his lips as he parted her lips and slid a finger inside her.  
  
Jack couldn’t hold back, he needed to be inside her.   
  
_*Kim I need to...*_ he paused at the emotions he was feeling.  
  
 _*Yes Jack...Oh Yes*_ Kim said as she stuck her tongue inside his mouth and tasted him.  
  
 _*Jack, do you know you 'smell' like Coffee?*_ Kim teased as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Do I really?" Jack spoke out loud, “You smell like...Sandalwood."  
  
 _*You can 'smell' me too then? Maybe you got that when everything happened.*_ Kim said thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Kim 'Makayla Sigma' Sook, I am going to make you fly now." he smiled. _*Yes I can smell you, I can feel you even more now Kim*_  
  
"Captain Jack Harkness...I request clearance for Takeoff." Kim said smiling. _*This could be a complicated relationship*_ Kim chuckled.  
  
Jack smiled as he moved his hard and throbbing c*ck to her entrance. "Permission granted." he said with a wink. _*Very complicated.*_ he said as he grabbed her arse and thrust inside her.  
  
Kim felt him inside her and clenched around him. Letting him dictate when he wanted to come… _*Indeed.*_ Kim grabbed on to Jack so she wouldn't slip out of alignment with him.  
  
Jack couldn’t help himself. He rammed into Kim hard, deep and fast. He was flying high as he screamed her name out as he came hard and fast.  
  
"Jack." She cried as she felt herself starting to fly...Her orgasm coming at a rapid pace. "Oh Jack." She moaned in pure pleasure, arching her back as he held her.  
  
They soon came down to land. Jack was breathing heavy. "I want to do that again, but in a bed where we can snuggle up and sleep afterwards." Jack said as he felt his flaccid c*ck slip from Kim's depths.  
  
"Oh I think there definitely is a bed we can do that in. So will it be your room or mine?" Kim asked and she suddenly remembered something, "So about that oil bottle?" Kim asked.  
  
"Your room I think. I think you should ask the Doc about the oil when you see him." Jack said as he set Kim down. He looked to where the picnic had been. It was gone, as was their clothes. Left behind were two terry towel robes.  
  
"The TARDIS works fast." Kim grinned as she picked up one of the robes, putting it on.  
  
Jack smiled and put his robe on. "She does. Now Miss Sook lets retire to your room." he winked.  
  
"Indeed. Let's do that." Kim nods.   
  
\---  
  
They leave the lake behind and walk into the TARDIS corridors. Kim spies the Doctor as they walk by. "Doctor, I have two things to ask you. One, what time do you want me to stop by for those scans tomorrow? And two, what's with the oil bottle? The contents never went down."   
  
The Doctor turned at Kim's questions. "Firstly anytime you are ready. Secondly, it’s Time Lord Science.” He winked.  
  
Kim smacked her forehead with her hand. "Derp, I am so stupid. I should have realized that. I can't believe I didn't think of that."   
  
"What do you mean Time Lord Science?" Jack asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim and at the same time they said it. "It's bigger on the inside."  
  
"Jack you should have known that by now." Kim grinned as she winked at the Doctor since they said the answer at the same time.  
  
"I should have, now Doc if you will excuse me I will take my bride to be to her room." he winked.  
  
The Doctor smiled. His life was getting better and better, he had a whole new family and now thanks to Rose, Jenny and Jack he had a full blooded Time Lady. He just couldn’t get over that stellar fact.  
  
 _*See Thete, things are looking up*_ Kim sent to the Doctor.  
  
"They are." he smiled. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Doctor, and thank you. I'm proud to have done the Bonding ritual with Jack.” Kim smiled at the Doctor.  
  
"I am proud that you chose to do it. I can’t believe that you actually regenerated into a Time Lady. Now off with you. I need to go and get ready for my own Bonding Ceremony."  
  
"I would love to witness it. But like we did, you also need your privacy." Kim smiled. "You'll land the girl. And she'll get some minor healing abilities from you too, I think."  
  
"That and who knows what else. We have to Bond the Mistress and the Storm as well. Koschei will do mine...Then they will finally cross into the ether. Right then good night you two. Jack I have something for you." the Doctor said as he reached behind him and pulled out a package.  
  
"How did you? Don’t tell me...Time Lord Science." Jack said with a chuckle as he opened the package.  
  
"What...Is that?" Kim asked.  
  
Jack pulled out a brand new Air Force surplus coat. "How did you get this? Thank you, it just wouldn’t be me without a coat." he said and hugged the Doctor.  
  
"So we'll match now. I guess I’m going to have to get better clothes to accentuate my coat then." Kim chuckled.  
  
“That you will, but you still look great when you only wear JUST the coat.” Jack grinned as they went into Kim’s room, and shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE DOCTOR AND MEL’S MOMENT TO SHINE**  
  
The Doctor left Kim and Jack as he walked to the kitchen, there sat Sam, James and Mel.  
  
They all turned as he entered the room. “Did it go well?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, well there was one thing.” The Doctor sat down.  
  
“What?” Mel asked.  
  
“When they pressed their thumbs together Kim…” he looked at Sam. “Kim suddenly began to glow with a golden hue. Then in the blink of an eye she burst into a regeneration.”  
  
“But…how?” Sam said gobsmacked.  
  
“Jack, something in his blood, something that your mum must have done when she brought him back or something to do with his gift, I don’t know. But her song became louder and she has two hearts. She could also feel the wrongness that is Jack. He is a fixed point and that should never happen to a human.”  
  
“So you’re telling me that Kim is a…” Sam looked at James.  
  
“She is a Time Lady, a True one.” The Doctor said with a smile.   
  
“That is frigging brilliant.” Sam yelled at the top of her voice and threw her arms around her Grandfather.  
  
“You sure you’re ok about it?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam looked at the Doctor. “Really Gramps I am, I have all that I want I don’t want to add to it.” Sam looked at James.  
  
“Well if you still want to do the Bonding Ceremony I can do it now.” The Doctor said as he and Sam sat down.  
  
Sam looked at James and then to Mel and back to the Doctor. “Actually Gramps, James and I have been talking about that. Not that I don’t want to do it…”   
  
James reached over and took Sam’s hand in his as Sam continued. “Well as you know I want to go back home and I thought…”  
  
The Doctor knew what was coming; he had actually been expecting it. “You want your Dad to do the Bonding Ceremony on his TARDIS?”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t mind do you? I mean I know how much it means to you and…” Sam was cut off by the Doctor.  
  
“Samantha Noble, I am happy that any of you want to do the Bonding Ceremony and I already guessed you would want your Dad to do it. I am happy for you. Especially after everything you have been through.” The Doctor took her hand.  
  
“Well then, that’s that sorted now how about you and Mel do yours?” Sam said as she looked to Mel.  
  
The Doctor looked at Mel. “Do you still want to?” the Doctor asked. Yes he loved Mel with all his hearts, but they hadn’t had full on physical contact, they shared a bed yes but…  
  
Mel could see the Doctor’s mind working overtime. “I want to be Bonded to you My Doctor.” Mel stood up and walked over to him and leant in and whispered. “I want you to make love to me Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor felt his breath hitch at those words. He had been waiting for when Mel was ready. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, how soon can we start?” Mel asked him.  
  
“Well I had hoped…” the Doctor stopped.  
  
He felt him before he saw him. “I was just waiting for you to get to the point.” Koschei appeared in the kitchen doorway. He was wearing the full Time Lord robes; the only difference was his family crest on the right hand side of the red and gold robe.  
  
“I …well you do like to make an entrance.” The Doctor said as he stood and walked to his fellow Time Lord.  
  
“You know me.” Koschei smiled. “So are you ready to do this? I am only physical for two days and then it’s back to the Beyond.”  
  
The Doctor knew it was a stupid question but he asked it anyhow. “What’s it like?”  
  
“Theta Sigma you know better than to ask that.” Koschei winked.  
  
“I know.” The Doctor winked back.  
  
“Right then, let’s get the show on the road.” Koschei smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Mel were stood at the bottom of the stairs to the large red and gold wooden door to the Bonding Bathing Chamber. Koschei stood next to them. “I will come back for you once you have been cleansed and are dressed proper.” he smiled and walked away. “Oh and don’t worry I wont run off with the TARDIS, I will be in the kitchen chatting to the others.” he said with humour as he walked away.  
  
The Doctor took Mel’s hand. “You ready? Once we start the Ceremony it has to be finished.”  
  
“I am more than ready.” Mel smiled and grasped the Doctor’s hand. “Now let’s do this.”  
  
The Doctor led Mel up the stairs and pushed open the door.  
  
\---  
  
Mel took in the room. The huge domed ceiling was above them, showing the stars and the planets. The room was light and airy and there was a spice in the air that she hadn’t smelt before. Then her eyes settled on the huge ordinate bath that stood in the centre of the room. “This is beautiful.”  
  
“Not as beautiful as you.” he whispered.  
  
Mel smiled. “Ok so you gonna undress or what?”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Oh Yes.” He said as his hand went to unbutton his jacket.  
  
Mel stood back and watched the man she loved undress.  
  
He let his jacket drop to the floor; he then slowly undid the knot on his tie and slid it from his collar. He winked as he removed his converse and placed them next to his jacket and tie. The Doctor then undid the buttons on his shirt and let it fall open.  
  
Mel had seen the Doctor topless before, he was well toned. Not that you could tell from the layers of clothes he wore. She saw the splattering of freckles and the chest hair there and she licked her lips.  
  
The Doctor saw the effect his undressing was having on her. He then shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor.  
  
He moved his hands to the button on his trousers. He undid the button and then slowly unzipped the zip.  
  
Mel heard the zip hit every tooth and her breath and pulse quickened.  
  
The Doctor divested himself of them quickly.   
  
Mel was shocked he had gone commando.  
  
He winked as he took his socks off with his trousers. He then moved to stand naked in front of Mel.  
  
“It’s your turn now.” The Doctor said with a tender smile.  
  
Mel just nodded. “You are so handsome.” Mel placed her hand on his face.  
  
“You are beautiful too.” The Doctor moved his hand to her top. It was a long vest top and it was the bluest blue he had ever seen. It reminded him of the TARDIS colour; it lay halfway between her knees and her stomach. He pulled the top up and over her head. The Doctor dropped the top to the growing pile on the floor.  
  
Mel stood there in her black lace bra. Her chest heaving as she took each breath.  
  
The Doctor then dropped to his knees and started to untie her black Converse. “Nice shoes.”  
  
“Thanks.” Mel said with a smile.  
  
The Doctor took them off of her and then he snaked his hand up her legs. Mel wore knee length black pants. He felt the waistband at the top. He looked up at her and she looked down at him. He then tore them down and Mel stepped from them. The Doctor stood and took in the sight of Mel in her Black lace bra and her black lacy boxers.  
  
Mel saw his c0ck twitch. “Take them off.”  
  
The Doctor tore her lacy boxers from her, he wanted them gone. Then he saw the clasp at the front of her bra. He flicked it with his finger and it sprang open and her pert milky white breasts were free.  
  
“God…Mel.” He said as she stood naked in front of him.  
  
Mel blushed as he looked at her.  
  
“Bathe with me?” he asked.  
  
Mel nodded as she went with him into the large bath. The Doctor had picked up the natural sponge and the oil. He bid Mel to sit on the edge of the bath as he dipped the sponge into the water to soften it. He then poured the oil onto it. He took her foot and started to wash her.  
  
Mel felt the tingle of the oil as soon as it made contact with her skin. “Mmmm God that is divine.” she moaned out.  
  
The Doctor let a small smile cross his lips as he washed up to her knee and then changed to the other foot. “Stand for me please.”  
  
Mel stood as the Doctor moved the sponge up her inner thighs. Mel parted her legs involuntary as he did.  
  
The Doctor dipped the sponge again and poured more oil onto it. He then placed it where he knew she was desperate for him too.  
  
Mel felt the roughness from the sponge, the tingle from the oil and she felt her orgasm building.  
  
The Doctor could see Mel was coiling up for a release. He stood and then he poured oil direct from the bottle over her heaving chest and then placed it down. He continued to wash her pu*sy with the sponge with one hand and then he huge his free hand to rub the oil into her breast.  
  
The motion of the sponge, the feeling of the oil and the Doctor’s soft hands his name tore from her lips as her orgasm passed through her.  
  
The Doctor dropped the sponge into the bath and used both his hands to rub the oil into her stomach and up her neck. He then bent down at picked the sponge back up.  
  
He took the bottle in his hand as he poured more oil on. He then washed her arms and hands. He also washed her face and ears. “Turn for me my love.” he whispered.  
  
Mel did as her body was still reeling from the orgasm.  
  
The Doctor then started from the bottom again. Up her legs, her buttocks, her back, across her shoulder blades. He asked her to turn and face him again. “Kneel for me.”  
  
Mel nodded and she knelt.  
  
The Doctor placed the sponge on the edge of the bath as he took the jug and poured water over Mel’s hair, he then massaged the oil into her hair.  
  
Mel was lost to the feel of the Doctor’s long fingers making love to her head. Then he stopped.  
  
The moan that left her mouth was of pleasure and of loss.   
  
“You can sit and relax now and just watch Me.” he said with a smile.  
  
Mel sat back in the warm water and watched as the Doctor began to wash himself.   
  
The Doctor poured the oil down his back so it would cover him there. He sat on the edge and washed his feet and lower legs. He left his c*ck till last, and then dropped the sponge into the bath.  
  
Mel’s breath hitched as she watched him pour oil into his hands and then take his long hard shaft in his hands and then massage the oil in.  
  
The Doctor was using every trick he knew not come as he massaged his c*ck and his balls. He then dropped to his knees as he poured the water over his hair.  
  
Mel watched as his spiky hair went flat.  
  
He poured more oil into his hand and then massaged his hair. Finally he rinsed and then announced it was time to get dried.  
  
\---  
  
He wrapped Mel in the large white fluffy towel. He took another and wrapped it around his waist. There was also a slightly smaller towel that the Doctor used to dry Mel’s hair.  
  
They were soon dry and stood there naked in front of each other.   
  
The Doctor took Mel by the hand and led her to the small table. He picked up the bottle and poured it into the two glasses he picked them both up and held one out to Mel. “Melanie Sanderson, do you wish to be Bonded to me?”  
  
“Yes Theta Sigma I do wish to be Bonded with you.” Mel replied as she took the glass and then she asks. “Theta Sigma do you wish to be Bonded to me?”  
  
“Yes Melanie Sanderson I do wish to be Bonded to you.” The Doctor replied with all the love his hearts could give. Then they both drank the liquid together.  
  
Mel felt it go down. The Doctor then smiled at Mel as he spoke. “It’s time to dress now.” The Doctor said as he took the now empty glasses.  
  
\---  
  
He led Mel to where their clothes were hanging.   
  
Mel stepped into the long dress the Doctor held out for her. It lay just above the crease of her bum; it had a deep plunge at the front. The straps were thin spaghetti ones. He then knelt as he placed the heeled gold sandals on. Mel stood back as he finished. The Doctor felt his heartbeats quicken at the sight before him.   
  
He then stood and pulled on the knee length red robe. He then added the long red and gold robe. The robe bore his family crest on the right hand side. He then sat down and pulled on the knee length red boots.   
  
Mel watched as he dressed. “I hope I get to take them off of you?”  
  
“Yes you can as long as I can take those off of you?” The Doctor replied with a wink.  
  
Mel nodded in affirmative.  
  
The Doctor then stood and took some gel and slicked his hair back.  
  
“Oh…” Mel sighed. “I want to ruffle that later.”  
  
The Doctor nodded as he placed the red skull cap on and then added the gold head piece. He placed the dagger into his left pocket and then placed the gold pin in his right. It was then that a small knock came on the door. “It is time.” he took Mel’s hand and then the door opened.  
  
Koschei walked over and placed the gold threads in their hands. “Follow me.”  
  
They followed him through a door that had just appeared.  
  
\---  
  
Mel saw a forest of silver trees before her as they stepped from the Bathing Chamber into the forest. She then saw the lone gold tree.  
  
The smell of spices was stronger now. She looked up at the bight burnt orange sky and the twin Suns. “This is your home?” she asked.  
  
“Yes.” The Doctor nodded to Mel.  
  
“Its beautiful.” she said looking into his eyes.  
  
Then he took Mel by the hand and led her to the golden tree. He took his gold embroidered thread and tied it to the tree, it bore Mel’s name. Then he spoke in his native tongue. He had already explained to Mel what the words were. She had practiced hers.  
  
“I Theta Sigma do Bond myself to you Melanie Sanderson. I pledge to love you and only you as long as I live."   
  
Mel felt the love she felt for this man flood through her.  
  
Mel then stepped forward and tied her thread which bore both the Doctor’s names on it. Then she took a deep breath and hoped she did screw up the words.  
  
“I Melanie Sanderson do Bond myself to you Theta Sigma. I pledge to love you always as long as I live.”  
  
Koschei then stepped forward and spoke. “I Koschei Alpha do hereby read and acknowledge that you Melanie Sanderson and you Theta Sigma have pledged to be Bonded to one another. Now you must finish by Bonding your life energy and your souls."   
  
The Doctor reached into his right pocket and took the pin out. He took Mel’s left hand in his and then pricked her thumb. He then pricked his left thumb and placed them together.  
  
Koschei stepped forward. “The Bonding Ceremony is complete. Congratulations. I will now take my leave from you.” He then turned and walked away.  
  
“What happens next?” Mel asked as her thumb healed itself. “Wow, that’s never happened before.”  
  
“Oh you will notice that you can heal minor cuts and other injuries.” the Doctor said as he pulled off the gold head gear and the skull cap and dropped them to the floor. He then pulled Mel to him and kissed her. Both of them closed their eyes savouring the kiss. When they opened their eyes and they had moved.  
  
\---  
  
They were standing on a beach; the waves of the deep blue sea could be heard hitting the shore.  
  
The Doctor smiled. This was the TARDIS’ way of banishing the last two times he had stood on a beach with the woman he loved. It was then that Mel spoke. “What happens now?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Mel. He then placed his hands at the deep ‘V’ of the dress and then the tore it open.  
  
“Doc…” Mel started to say but stopped as the Doctor took her nipple in his mouth. He coiled his tongue around it and kneaded her other breast in his hand. He wanted Mel. He broke from devouring her to pulling off his robes and boots.   
  
As he did Mel ruffled his hair. “Next time we do this I am undressing you.” Mel said breathlessly.  
  
The Doctor smiled and then pulled them into the water. He pulled in for a passionate kiss. There was a feeling of electricity that passed between them. “Mel I need to make love to you so badly. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, take me.” Mel said as she took his left ear lobe into her mouth.  
  
They were almost chest deep in the water. The Doctor pulled Mel’s leg to his waist and then lined up his hard shaft at her entrance. Mel moved forward and felt him enter her and fill her.  
  
“Fu...Oh My God!” Mel moaned out as the Doctor hiked her other leg to her waist and started to move her up and down as he thrust up. Mel felt every ripple of his c0ck inside her. Her orgasm hit her out of the blue as his name tore from her lips.  
  
The Doctor watched Mel as her eyes shut and she came around him. She was tight and hot and he soon followed.  
  
Mel was screaming out as her orgasm waned. She looked down as the Doctor’s orgasm hit. But as his left him she felt he was still rock hard inside her. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Time Lord!” Was all she said as he carried Mel from the sea and lay her onto a blanket that had suddenly appeared.  
  
Mel wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to thrust hard, deep and fast into her. She arched her back and locked her ankles together. The Doctor then came hard, her name tearing from his lips as he filled her with his seed.  
  
They spent a few moments gathering their breath. “That was…will it always be like that?” Mel asked as the Doctor slid from her and lay nest to her and pulled her close.  
  
“Yes.” The Doctor confirmed as they snuggled together.  
  
“Good, when can we do it again?” Mel asked with a hungry smile on her face.  
  
The Doctor smiled. “How about a nice shower back in our room and then I will make love to you again. Then I have one more Bonding Ceremony to do.”  
  
“Race you.” Mel said as they stood and placed on the robes that where next to them.  
  
*Thank you.* The Doctor said to the TARDIS and he and Mel left for their room.


	15. Chapter 15

**DARKNESS TURNS TO LIGHT - THE MISTRESS AND THE STORM**  
  
Kim shows up randomly in the infirmary, knowing the Doctor would already be there. "Doctor, you look like you're on pins and needles over there." Kim said with a glance at him.  
  
Koschei chuckles, "He's still trying to grasp that you may be a full-fledged Time Lady. This means he won't be alone when I leave."   
  
The Doctor turns at Kim's voice. He was now dressed in his brown pinstriped suit.  
  
Kim nodded. "But remember the Mistress and the Storm said the Darkness would always be a part of us. They said it may be needed in the future to save our lives."  
  
"Yeah, still figuring that one out, I think we will one day, now Miss Sook, would you care to hop up onto the bed and lay down." The Doctor smiled at her.  
  
Koschei nods. "I caught that part of the conversation. It's true; all Gallifrayean’s have that Darkness inside them. If it manifests it's due to the fact the Time Lord or Lady has lost control of their emotions. The only other time is if there's a pressing necessity. Or, like in my case, insanity."  
  
"Doctor, why so formal? I understand what you are saying Uncle." Kim chuckled as she lay down on the medical table.  
  
"Yeah well we all have that part of ourselves under control." The Doctor spoke to Koschei and then turned to Kim. "Sorry, just nervous. Not every day you have your granddaughter regenerate in front of you during a Bonding Ceremony."  
  
"I didn't plan it like that, I swear." Kim said laughing again.  
  
"I know, and none of us did plan it like that. Now come on Makayla lets confirm what we already believe."  
  
"Yes Thete." Kim said.  
  
The Doctor waited until Kim was settled and then he stepped back and pressed the button on the keypad next to the bed. He slid his glasses on as the scan started.  
  
He looked up at Kim's stats as the red line started from her toes and worked its way up.  
  
"So Doctor, care for a snog for old time’s sake before I go." Koschei asked teasingly as he knew the Doctor really had no interest in the snogging.  
  
The Doctor watched as the line reached Kim's chest. A screen appeared and showed Kim did indeed have two hearts, a binary system and a respiratory system too. She was 100% Time Lady. He turned to Koschei and grabbed him by the red and gold robes he still wore and then proceeded to snog him.  
  
Koschei was in complete shock..."Doctor?" Koschei found himself feeling a little wibbly.  
  
The Doctor let go of him. "Sorry... not every day your species comes back from the dead." he smoothed down Koschei's robe. "Kim you are indeed a Time Lady." he said with a huge grin and tears in his eyes.  
  
"I am? Is that good or bad?" Kim asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"It’s good I just wish your mother was here to see it as well." he wiped at his eyes.  
  
Jenny appeared in the infirmary as if wished there. "Hullo Dad." she grins and strikes her pose like she did when she first met him.  
  
The Doctor froze at the sound of Jenny's voice. He turned. "Jenny?" he whispered.  
  
"You know that Great Big Miracle your darker sides are talking about. I'm part of it...Good to see you Dad." Jenny said coming over to give him a hug.  
  
The Doctor was shocked at first but then he hugged her tight and let the tears fall. "I am so sorry for what happened to you."  
  
"It's not your fault. I tried to find you and lost my way. But see, my daughter is all grown up now. And she's strong like the both of us." Jenny said coming over to hug Kim who now had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks mum." She said not knowing what else to say.  
  
The Doctor watched as Kim finally got to meet her mum. His hearts were ready to burst with love at that moment. He looked at Koschei. *Thanks old friend.* he sent to him, he knew he had something to do with this  
  
The TARDIS hummed a pleased reply.  
  
"So Jenny, How long are you going to be with us? As I am sure Kim would like you to know that she is Bonded and Lifebonded and about to marry." the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
"I'm here for as long as Koschei and the others are...for about two days..." Jenny said turning serious for a moment.  
  
"Brilliant." he said "I think we should go join the others." The Doctor smiled. "Kim, Koschei we have one Bonding Ceremony left to do." the Doctor reminded them both.  
  
The Mistress shimmered into view. "We will be waiting for you. If you want to have some time we can wait."   
  
The Storm appeared alongside her and reached out to hold her hand. “Yes we can wait.”  
  
The Mistress tenderly took the Storm's hand.  
  
Jenny looked surprised. "Dad is that?"  
  
The Doctor still didn’t fully trust the Storm but The Master had changed so why couldn’t the Storm. "It’s the dark versions of Kim and me." The Doctor confirmed for Jenny.  
  
The Mistress chuckled. "The Darkness that is us will always be inside the both of you. But it won't be as evil as before. We've come to respect you. We won't ever be ‘on the same page' but we do have a respect for you. We won't come out unless dire emergency requires it. We promise, don't we Storm?"   
  
"I promise, not until we are needed." he looked at his Mistress.   
  
The Mistress smiled, "Though we do request that you let us influence your... snogging sessions."   
  
Kim chuckled. "Surprisingly I have no problem with that."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Me neither." the Doctor blushed as he remembered what he hadn’t long done to Mel in the ocean, on the blanket, in the shower and on the bed.  
  
The Storm also laughed.  
  
Koschei laughed as well. "Well this I never did think I’d see. The Dark sides of us are actually making peace with our better halves…”  
  
The Master in all his dark glory appeared. "You should know I am as you know your better half."  
  
Koschei let out a squeak of surprise. "They didn't give you clearance, I was already passed on...The Lady TARDIS has a warped sense of humour. You sure you didn't do anything to her in your Sixth Life Doctor?"  
  
"Now." the Doctor held his hands up and pointed his fingers up. "Don’t start fighting with yourself. I didn’t do anything to her in any incarnation."  
  
The TARDIS hums in disagreement to the Doctor's statement.  
  
Kim looked to the Doctor. "You sure this isn't turning into the TARDIS version of Twins?"   
  
The Master vanished, revealed to be only a hologram. Definitely a joke played by the TARDIS.  
  
"Funny. Very funny" the Doctor said.  
  
The TARDIS hums in high amusement at his reaction.  
  
Koschei was a lovely shade of pale white. "Yeah, it was very funny Lady TARDIS." Koschei said shakily.  
  
"Ok that's enough with the pranks." he looked at Kim. "You and Sam have a lot to answer for." he said with a chuckle.  
  
Sam popped her head into the infirmary. "I had nothing to do with any of that, just so you know. And I have NOTHING to answer for." Sam walks away whistling because she had a prank already planned. But it wasn't time yet.  
  
Kim glanced after the disappearing form of her sister. "Thete, I don't trust that."  
  
"Me neither, ok lets go and have a cuppa with the masses." The Doctor said as he held his hands out to his daughter and Granddaughter.  
  
Jenny smiled. "I see Rose had a daughter. One that looks a lot like you I might add."  
  
"Yeah, she did, With John a human/Time Lord version of me. It’s a long story." The Doctor confirmed.  
  
Jenny and Kim took the Doctor's extended hands leaving Koschei, the Mistress and the Storm in the infirmary  
  
"So anyone fancy a game of cards while we wait?" Koschei asks with a grin.  
  
"I’ll only play if it will be a game of Strip poker." The Storm stated.  
  
Koschei grinned widely, "For us Darker Halves is there any other kind?"  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor led Jenny and Kim to the kitchen. He paused outside. "Is this real?" he asked suddenly. "Any of it?" he was suddenly scared that he was dreaming all of this, everything that had happened from Donna leaving his life to Sam coming into his life. Was he asleep and dreaming all this?  
  
Jenny nodded. "It's real...we're all here for you... Well except for your darker halves. I heard something about strip poker being said as we left."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "This is my reward isn’t it?" he asked. Finally realising that the whole of creation had forgiven him for what he had done on Gallifrey and in the Time War. "Oh and don’t under estimate the Storm; I was champion at Strip poker."  
  
"That’s because of all the layers you wear." Jack said as he popped his head out the kitchen. Then he saw who was with him. "Kim is that...?"  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet…Jenny." Kim said pausing for effect as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Aunty Jenny." Sam said. Sam already could sense the familial bond between herself and Jenny.  
  
Jack was still in shock. "Erm…hullo." He had heard of Jenny but never had a chance to meet her as he wasn’t there when Donna and Martha went with the Doctor to Messaline.  
  
Kim glanced at Jack. "Jack shut it." She said briefly.  
  
John H stood up. "Jenny!" John H stepped out towards Jenny. "Are you really here?" he reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
Jenny nods silently. "I've...I've missed you my love."  
  
John H then did something no-one expected. He dropped to his knees. "Please can you forgive me? I didn’t know Gray would do that. I thought he would have let you go." he begged.  
  
Jack felt a cold shiver at the mention of his brother's name, yes he had forgiven him at the time, but he had stolen Kim's mother away from her. No he couldn’t forgive his brother for that.  
  
"I never blamed you. Not at the end when you showed how much you really cared." Jenny said pulling him up and kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"It's not your fault either Jack." Jenny said catching Jack's expression and his feelings through their bond.  
  
"Isn’t it?" Jack stood up and pushed the chair back in. He had gotten over the guilt he had felt for his former lover and Grandson but he couldn’t let go of the guilt of being the one who had helped make Gray into the monster he had become.  
  
John H held onto Jenny's hand.  
  
Kim went over and took Jack's hand..."Stay, don't go." she asked him softly.  
  
"Kim I..." he blinked hard and two tears rolled down his face.  
  
Kim hugged him close so that he could hear her hearts beating. "It's ok..."  
  
"You don’t know what I did." Jack said as he could smell the Sandalwood emanating from her.  
  
The Doctor and the others could only look on at what was unfolding in front of them.  
  
"Then tell us...we will try not to pass judgement." Kim said softly into his ear  
  
Jack looked at her. "I..." Jack ran his hands down his face and wiped the tears away as he looked at everyone in the room. "As you know Gray had buried me alive in old Cardiff." Jack began.  
  
"Well I was found by Torchwood and dug up, that's why John H couldn’t find me with the ring. I was cryogenically frozen. But Gray had tried to kill everyone. He succeeded in killing Tosh and Owen, well Owen was already dead but you get my point. Gray woke me up." Jack took a deep breath.  
  
"I told him I forgave him as I placed a cloth over his mouth and a ....." Jack stopped he looked at Kim. Could she forgive what he did next?  
  
"What Jack." Kim asked softly continuing to hold him.  
  
"I placed the cloth over his mouth, it was laced with chloroform and I placed a dagger though his heart." Jack said the last four words so quietly. "Then I placed him into the cryo unit."   
  
John H gasped when he heard it, but he didn't blame him.  
  
"You killed him then? But he had hurt those you loved and was going to hurt more of those you cared about correct?" Kim said wanting to be sure.  
  
"Yes I killed him. I made sure." Jack looked at the table he couldn’t look into Kim's eyes. "I know you will hate me for it. But he would have gone on to kill everyone." he looked at the Doctor when he said that. "Gwen and Yan were next on his list, but no doubt he would have known about you Doc and come for you too. I had to stop him."   
  
Jack then let the tears he had held back for so long start to fall. "Please Kim don’t leave me."   
  
"I would never leave you. The Mistress would never forgive me if I did. Nor would I forgive myself." Kim said kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
Jack melted into the kiss. _*Can you ever forgive me?*_ Jack asked though their bond.  
  
 _*Oh I think you could convince me to.*_ Kim sent back to him.  
  
Jack then pulled Kim closer to him. _*I love you.*  
  
*I never doubted that for a moment.*_ Kim said letting him pull her closer.  
  
"Ahem" John H coughed. "There are people here you know? Put my daughter down."  
  
"Shut it Dad." Kim said from where she rested her head against Jack's chest.  
  
"Well I ... oh never mind." John H said with a smile.   
  
"Good boy." Kim said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ok well I think the True introductions are in order." the Doctor announced.  
  
"Jenny this is, Jack, Mel, James, Eden, Sam and you know John and Kim." The Doctor said to Jenny. "Everyone this is Jenny, Kim's mother."  
  
Mel, Sam, and Eden smile and said "Hello" at the same time.  
  
James waved.  
  
"Right then, we have a Bonding Ceremony to do and a wedding to plan and conduct, Jack we all forgive you." the Doctor looked at his friend.  
  
"So Kim, I need you to follow me, and you will have to wear the full Time Lady robes to the Bonding Ceremony and that includes the head gear."  
  
Jack looked at Kim and burst out laughing.  
  
“But?” Kim said. “Why do I have to wear it and why do I have to attend?”  
  
"Well... only full blooded Time Lords or Ladies can be at the Bonding Tree. And all Full Blooded Time Lords/Ladies have to attend and wear the proper attire" The Doctor replied.   
  
"Ha!" Jack said.  
  
"But..." The Doctor added.  
  
"But he's an Impossible thing...So it's all good right?" Kim said with a knowing look.  
  
"You could make him wear it for the wedding?" The Doctor winked.  
  
"Oh reaaaaaaaaaaally?" Kim said with a wide Cheshire cat grin.  
  
Jack looked at her, he already knew what he was gonna wear for their wedding. "I will wear it in the bedroom my love." he winked.  
  
"Um Doctor, about the head dress...Um...I look terrible in hats... Couldn't we make a 'small' concession?"  
  
"It’s part of the Ceremony." Was the only thing the Doctor said.  
  
"Kim, the headgear is so light you can’t feel it." Jack told her, warming to the subject.  
  
"But I have a big head...No amount of transforming hat sizes by the TARDIS is going to make THAT look good on me."  
  
"Kim you will have to abide by these rules. I don’t like to wear it. It makes me look like a dork but I wear it as its part of our past and it’s all gone now. We have to keep some of the good things alive." the Doctor said. He knew Kim was new to the Time Lady life, and the TARDIS would have to help her adjust to her new role. However, to get his point across it was time to use the famous ‘glare with raised eyebrow’.  
  
Kim saw the Doctor glaring at her..."Meep, Jack save me."  
  
"Sorry Kim I can’t interfere in Time Lord Rules." Jack said with a snicker that dissolved into laughter.  
  
Kim sighed. "Damn."  
  
"Fine I’ll wear the stupid headdress. But if anyone...and I mean ANYONE takes pictures and posts them...You will be held ACCOUNTABLE...Do we have an understanding people?" Kim said fixing a glance at everyone, and broadcasting to the Darker Halves as well.  
  
"You can do it and no doubt the old girl will help. Now we have to go prepare, the Mistress and the Storm are waiting to be escorted to the Bonding Chamber.  
  
"Yes, let's go do this." Kim said giving in and following the doctor to the preparation chambers.  
  
\---  
  
Kim and the Doctor arrive at the preparation chambers. "I'm going to look silly in this." Kim mutters as she puts on the robe and her sandals from before she slicks back her hair and fits on the skullcap  
  
"You don’t," the Doctor hands Kim a robe with his family crest on. "Not many people got to wear these."  
  
"Your family crest is beautiful. Does it mean anything?" Kim said draping it on her shoulders.  
  
"It means to protect and heal, hence The Doctor." he winked as he slid on his boots.  
  
Kim noticed she was supposed to wear the boots and reluctantly took off her sandals and put on the Boots. "I hope I don't fall. I don't do heels often." she said noting that the boots had heels.  
  
"Oh I can fix that." The Doctor said as he took out his sonic and pointed it at Kim's boots. The sound of a crunch could be heard and then he changed the setting and made them into flats. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you Thete...That's so much better." Kim said flexing her toes in the very comfortable boots. It was like they had the best arch supports in the universe tailored into them. "I like these boots..."  
  
"You’re welcome, now shall we go and meet up with Koschei?" The Doctor asked Kim.  
  
"Yes let's do that. The Mistress is probably tapping her foot waiting for us now." Kim said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on." The Doctor held his hand out.  
  
Kim took his hand and they were off to meet up with the Mistress and the Storm.  
  
\---  
  
The Storm was waiting in the corridor, he was getting a little anxious, he knew they had two days but he wanted to be Bonded. Not many entities like him got to be free from their…well cage for better a word and find love.  
  
The Doctor rounded the corner and looked at the Storm stood there in his leather boots, pants, trench coat. He looked at him.   
  
_*Do think i could pull that look off?*_ he asked Kim.  
  
Kim looked at the current look the Storm was wearing and nods. _*I definitely think you could...especially if you were in a 'mood'.*  
  
*I think Mel would like it if I were in 'THE mood.*_ he winked.  
  
 _*Definitely*_ Kim agreed with a wink.  
  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Kim said as the Mistress and the Master arrived in front of the Door.  
  
Koschei was dressed in his formal robes from his house. "This is a momentous occasion." Koschei agreed.  
  
"Yes it is. I remember the last time we did this together just after you wed your wife." The Doctor said to Koschei.  
  
“She was happy to see me again. We are finally at peace Doctor, and it's thanks to you and Makayla." Koschei replied.  
  
The Doctor smiled. He knew he had his best friend back at that moment. "You ready?"  
  
Koschei and Kim nodded. Koschei responded, "I've been ready for this for a long time Theta Sigma."   
  
"I know." the Doctor turned to the Mistress and the Storm. "I hope you to know the great gift you have been given. Do you understand that once the Bonding Ritual is begun it has to be completed and there is no s*x allowed until after it is complete." he added as he had a feeling these two couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  
  
The Mistress chuckled. "We'll keep that in mind Theta Sigma." she said. "We will won't We, My Storm."  
  
"Yes My Mistress." The Storm stifled a laugh.  
  
"If you break that rule then the Bonding won’t happen, do you understand?" the Doctor said, he needed them to be sure they could abide.  
  
The Mistress responded solemnly. "We do understand Theta Sigma, regardless of how evil he is. The Storm does know the rituals of his heritage. It's the one thing that he won't ever disgrace."  
  
"No My lord Doctor I may be born from Evil but I understand the rules. I give you my oath as a Time Lord that I will not break the rules." the Storm said proudly.  
  
Kim nodded. "I believe him Thete, let's let them begin."   
  
"You will ascend the stairs into the Bathing Chamber where the cleansing will begin, the TARDIS will alert us when you are cleansed and dressed." The Doctor said as he pointed to the red and gold door at the top of the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
The Storm took his Mistresses hand and guided her up the stairs.  
  
He pushed the door open and revealed the huge domed ceiling, the claw bath tub.  
  
“Time to undress my Storm.” the Mistress said.  
  
The Storm closed the door and then stepped in front of his Mistress. He slowly undid the three buttons he had buttoned on his long leather trench coat.  
  
The Mistress felt her breath hitch as he revealed his naked torso to her.  
  
The Storm let his coat drop to the floor; he then crouched down and took his leather boots off.   
  
The Mistress kept her gaze locked on him.  
  
He stood and then began to untie the laces of his leather pants. He then peeled the leather pants off of himself and stepped out of them; he stood there naked and took in his Mistress. “It’s time to undress you.”  
  
The Mistress nodded as the Storm stepped forward.  
  
She had worn a tight red halter neck top that he untied first. It then fell down as revealed the top of black leather Basque.  
  
The Storm then moved down to kneel in front of her. He took her long black leather skirt from her; she wore stockings and high red heels. He took the heels from her.  
  
He then peeled the stockings from her feet. They were silk ones. He then stood and tore the halter neck top from her leaving her standing in her black leather Basque and black thong.  
  
He turned her and undid each tooth and hooks on the back and let the Basque fall to the floor.  
  
He then tore her thong in two and threw it away. They were both naked now.   
  
“Let’s bathe my Mistress.” he almost growled.  
  
They stepped into the bath.  
  
The Storm gently washed his Mistress, taking in her body. He knew this would be the last time he could be with her physically.  
  
The Mistress was in awe at the physique of her Storm. She watched as after he and washed her body and hair in the oil he then set about washing his own.  
  
After they had bathed the Storm gently dried first his Mistress then himself. He then poured out the liquid into the two glasses; he turned with one in each hand. “Do you my Mistress wish to be Bonded to me?”  
  
The Mistress looked deep into the brown eyes of the Storm. “Yes my Storm I wish to be Bonded to you.” she replied as she took a glass from him. Then she took a deep breath. “Do you My Storm wish to be Bonded to me?”  
  
“More than anything I wish to be Bonded to you.” he replied as they both drank the liquid.  
  
They then moved to where their clothes hung. They stayed silent as he dressed both of them.   
  
The Storm and The Mistress where now dressed in their attire as the tap on the door came.  
  
Kim entered. "If you're ready, Thete would like to guide you both to the Tree now."  
  
The Doctor and Koschei stepped in, following behind Kim. "Are you ready to step into that door?" The Doctor said after Kim had spoken  
  
"We are ready." the Storm said as he took his Mistress by the hand.  
  
The Doctor walked up and handed two golden embroidered threads to them. "Then follow us." the Doctor said. "Makayla, could you open the door please?"  
  
"Yes Thete." Kim said opening the door for them. She did it by snapping her fingers.  
  
The Doctor smiled as she did that and stepped through the door. He then watched as Kim, Koschei and then the Mistress and the Storm walked in the door. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs and his senses with the scent of his home as he knew this could be the last time he stood here.  
  
 _*We can come back here together you know. Just you, me and Jack...You'll never be alone.*_ Kim said to him gently in his mind. _*You could bring Mel too.*  
  
*It burns up a lot of TARDIS energy to this, I know she is on the rift but she will need weeks to recover from generating this.*_ he sighed he knew Kim meant well, but he was happy he had these moments.  
  
 _*I didn't know. Maybe you could make a holographic recreation. I'm sure you have some air freshener type items that smell of your home world?*_ Kim thought.  
  
"You know what comes next." the Doctor spoke to the Mistress and Storm. </i>*There is one planet left in the system where Gallifrey once stood. I have visited it a few times, closet I can get, I will take you after your wedding but we must finish this now and let these two bond and be free and cross over.*</i>  
  
The Storm steps forward and ties his golden thread to the tree with the Mistress weaved into it. He turned to her and spoke in Gallifrayean.   
  
"I The Storm do Bond myself to you Mistress I pledge to love you and only you as long as I live."   
  
The Mistress approached the tree and wove her thread into the trees branches fixing it there. "I, The Mistress, Do pledge to be Bonded to the Storm for as long as I exist in life or in Death."  
  
The Doctor steps forward. "I Theta Sigma hereby read and acknowledge that you The Storm and you The Mistress have pledged to be Bonded to one another. Now you must finish by Bonding your life energy and your souls."   
  
"I Makayla Sigma hereby also acknowledge that you both are pledged. Now I bear witness to the bonding of your souls as one."   
  
"And for the Third, I Koschei Alpha acknowledges the Bonding and authorizes the merging of your souls and life energy." Koschei added  
  
The Storm then reached into his pocket and took out the gold pin and took his Mistresses left hand in his and then pricked her thumb and then his own and pressed his to hers.  
  
The Mistress felt his life energy, it was darkly bright. "You're wonderful my Storm." She breathed.  
  
"The Bonding Ceremony is complete. We can now take our leave of you. You will be transported to a place of meaning for you on Gallifrey. Congratulations." The Doctor said as he took the headgear off and the skullcap and ruffled up his hair.  
  
Kim wasted no time removing her skullcap..."I wish Jack were here to ruffle my hair." she sighed  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Welllllll." he snapped his fingers and a door appeared. "He is right there waiting for you."  
  
Kim smiled and went over to Jack for some hair ruffling.  
  
\---  
  
The Storm and the Mistress watched as The Doctor, Koschei and Kim left them alone.  
  
“Finally, we are alone.” The Storm said.  
  
The Mistress pulled him to her as she kissed him deeply.  
  
The Storm opened his mouth to let her tongue in to explore. They parted and found themselves in a forest of pure silver trees, the rustling of the leaves in the warm breeze.  
  
The Storm took his headgear off, lay it on the ground and the removed his robes and boots. He looked at the Mistress. He knew this would be last time he could make love to her. He stepped forward and tore the dress from her body and then fell upon her breasts like a man starved.  
  
The Mistress anchored his head to her breasts as he licked, sucked and nipped at them. She could feel the pull from her groin as he did this. She moaned out as he snaked a hand downwards.  
  
He moved from one breast to the other as he let a finger slip into her velvet depths. She was hot and wet already.  
  
“Take me my Storm.” she urged as he plunged back into her with three fingers. She screamed out as she clamped around his fingers.  
  
The Storm was then laid on the soft red grass as the Mistress sank on to hard and throbbing penis. She was slow and steady at first.  
  
His hands went to her breasts first and then to her hair as he pulled her down for a hard and passionate kiss.  
  
As he did this she sped up and in no time a melody of colours exploded in her eyes and she came hard and fast.  
  
“I love you my Mistress.” The Storm said panting.  
  
“I love you too my Storm.” The Mistress said as she let his now flaccid c0ck slip from her.  
  
He stood and took her hand and lifted her up. He then took the two robes that were lying where they had left their clothes. They placed them on and then a door appeared and they stepped through it.  
  
\---  
  
"Jack." Kim says meeting him at the doorway as she saw the Doctor and Koschei leave.  
  
Jack smiled and walked up to her; he put his hands in her hair and then ruffled it.  
  
Kim purred like a cat...she loved cats. "I love you Jack...So what do you want to do right now?"  
  
 _*Get you out of those robes and make made passionate love to you. This Bonding and Lifebond makes it hard to be parted from you.*_ Jack sent to her, it was easier now since the Bonding.  
  
 _*I agree...We can't do it here though, since it takes a lot of power to hold this room's appearance...So I guess we have to wait. Jack can you give me a massage at least?*_ Kim asked thinking of a compromise  
  
Jack took Kim's hand in his "Anything you want my Ice Princess."   
  
"Massage...Now..." Kim said firmly while grinning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lyrics used in this chapter do not belong to us, no copyright infringement is meant and no profit has or will be made

GOODBYES AND HELLOS……..

 

Kim was putting a giant bowl of scrambled eggs on the currently laden kitchen table. She had condiments of shredded cheese, crumbled sausage, bacon and toast already laid out. She was now getting the juice and tea ready. Kim was also humming Rule the World...She just couldn't get that song out of her head. It was one of her favourites.  
  
Jack sat and watched the woman he was not only Life-Bonded to but Bonded as well. He truly loved the woman who would soon be his wife. Breakfast smelled good. He was so hungry he could eat all of it by himself.  
  
The Doctor comes walking into the kitchen, yawning and with some seriously bad bed hair.  
  
Kim glances at him and covers the snicker that was creeping out of her mouth.  
  
"Morning Doc. Sleep much?" Jack said without hiding the amusement in his voice.  
  
"I don't think he did. However, he's trying a new hair style I see." Kim said as she laid out the drinks.  
  
 _*Doctor*_ The TARDIS said creeping into his mind as he was just sitting down. _*The window is opening...We have an incoming passenger from John Noble's side.*_  
  
The Doctor sat down and ran his hand through his hair. He really couldn’t figure out what Kim and Jack found so funny with his hair. He did it the same way every day, with the same amount of hair product. He picked up two teas and downed them in one. "What? How?!" The Doctor asks out loud. He also sensed that someone else had picked up on this piece of news from the TARDIS and was about to act on it.  
  
 _*John N says this visitor has been staying with them for some time now. She's from the future of our reality, and needs to return here.*_ The TARDIS replies.  
  
Kim looks up. "Doctor?" she asks. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looks up at Kim. "We have a incoming visitor from the Parallel Earth." he jumps up from the table and heads for the console room.  
  
Kim pushes her chair back and follows the Doctor to the Console Room. "Don't eat it all before we get back Jack." Kim calls over her shoulder as she leaves with the Doctor; we need to eat breakfast too.  
  
The Doctor skids to a halt at the door of the console room. Sam is sat on the pilots chair and James is holding her. "Sam." the Doctor speaks so gently.  
  
"Doctor, thank goodness you’re here. While we were waiting for you, my daughter has expressed a wish to return home. She's homesick and heartbroken still after the lost of her first child. She'll be departing on this window." Rose said over the link.  
  
"Rose." The Doctor said as he stepped towards Sam. "Sam please speak to me, I thought you were doing ok?"  
  
Sam looks at the Doctor. "I was Gramps, but I need to go home, you were there last night." Sam turned and grasped on to James.  
  
"Sis? Are you sure you want to leave?" Kim asks.  
  
Sam looked at her sister. "I have to Kim; it hurts here...besides I did say I would only stay until I knew Gramps wouldn’t be alone. And he won’t, he has you." Sam then let the tears fall. "I need my mum and dad Kim."  
  
 _*Kim, Sam had a rough night... she ....*_ the emotion that bled through the link was strong and raw from him. The Doctor passed in thought to Kim. Kim nods at the Doctor understanding...  
  
Kim starts singing softly… _[#Don](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Don)'t look back...Don't be scared...we have dreams and we're still young...#_  
  
The Doctor places his hand on Sam’s shoulder. "If you’re sure, Rose I hear we have a guest who wants to come home to this Earth?"  
  
 _[#There](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23There)'s a music in the wind...let's dance one more time#_ Kim’s voice drifts as the Doctor and Rose speak.  
  
Rose nods the tears in her eyes as she sees the Doctor again... "Her name is Liz..."  
  
 _[#One](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23One) more time...sing the song....there's a power in our voices...hopeful and strong...# _  
  
"Yeah, well I need some numbers and I can see if we can’t do a swap, Liz for Sam and James." The Doctor said as he approaches the console.  
  
"See cel la bo lay la Sam. It's a Zulu chant. It means We will Sing." Kim said gently.  
  
Sam stood up and went to her sister. "I will see you again sis, this isn’t the end, I just… need to grieve. I had a dream last night... I dreamt…" the words broke as she tried to tell Kim what had pushed her to go home.  
  
The Doctor had put his glasses on and was pushing buttons. He was trying not to look at Sam. He had felt the pain she had suffered the night before. He thanked the TARDIS for cleaning up, after what had happened. The Doctor shuddered.  
  
"We'll definitely see each other again..." Kim nodded. "I look forward to it."  
  
Sam smiled as she pulled at the sleeves of her long heavy sweater. She winced as she did. The Doctor walked over to Sam. "Let me see."   
  
"No, Gramps." Sam went to pull away.  
  
"He hasn't abused you has he?" Kim asked worried as she looked at James with a dangerous look. This caused James to back up slightly.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim. "No, James hasn’t done anything. Has he Sam?" Sam looked away, the shame at what her grandfather had found her doing the night before. She looked at Kim.  
  
"I'm sorry you don't want to tell me...I'll let you two say your goodbyes..." Kim said turning away feeling the pain from both Sam and her grandfather. Kim walked back into the kitchen and plopped herself down.  
  
"No Kim." Sam went after her and she found her in the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
"Don't worry Sam, I don't mind. You don't have to share everything to me...Just make sure you stay alive..." Kim said without turning.  
  
"I think I hear the Doc." Jack said as he left Kim and Sam to it.  
  
"Thanks Jack...Don't pick on Jake too much." Kim said with a smile as Jack left.  
  
Sam took Jack’s empty seat. "I want to tell you Kim, but please...Don’t judge me by it" Sam took a breath and then started. "I dreamt I heard a baby crying last night."  
  
"Was it yours?" Kim asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I followed the sound; my heart ached to find it. When I did..." Sam stopped and wiped at a tear.  
  
"What happened?" Kim asked Sam softly.  
  
"He was lying in a pool of blood and he looked at me and said it was my fault he died. I woke up screaming and was sat in the middle of the infirmary. I looked at the equipment around me and I..." She looked at her arms ashamed.  
  
"You’re still having nightmares because of that? It's not your fault. It just wasn't a viable baby. You'll have more, you know this." Kim said holding Sam's hand. Then Sam shook her head. Kim shut it as apparently that wasn’t the worst of what Sam wanted to tell her.  
  
Sam looked at Kim. "The Doctor found me after I did something stupid."  
  
"You cut your wrists?" Kim guessed.  
  
Sam just nodded and pulled up the sleeves of her jumper. "I lashed out at him too."  
  
Kim hissed in dismay but said nothing more...  
  
"I know Kim I know, but I...there is no excuse at what I did. Gramps just held me as I lashed out at him. Then he set about tending to my wounds. I couldn’t stop crying. I locked my feelings away after Mum left. Thought I could bury them away but no. It’s time for me to leave Kim. I need my mum and dad." Sam desperately wiped away the tears that fell  
  
"Yes and you them but you need a friend...Jenny will be good for you." Kim said nodding.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe you can get her a job working with you lot at Torchwood. She's never been without a smile as long as I’ve known her. She's a perfectionist and she won't believe you if you say her work's perfect. She will still say she's got to do more with it."  
  
"Sounds like Dad." Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it does sound like him doesn’t it? On that note you should probably cross over then. Those Windows never stay open for very long." Kim said to Sam getting up.  
  
Jack popped his head in. "Sorry to interrupt but the Doctor says he can open a two way window but not for long."  
  
"See I knew that would happen." Kim grinned.  
  
 _*Kim is Sam ok?*_ Jack asks as he sees Sam has been crying.  
  
 _*Women stuff...not for boys.*_ Kim sent back with a wink. But making sure Sam could hear the sending.  
  
 _*OK.*_ Jack replied  
  
Sam stood and walked the short distance to the console room.  
  
Kim and Jack followed her...  
  
\---  
  
"You ready?" the Doctor asks.  
  
"Yes." Sam said as she looked at Kim.  
  
"She's brilliant...Sam is always going to be brilliant." Kim smiled at her sister with pride.  
  
Sam ran over and gave her sister a hug.  
  
Kim hugged her sister tightly. "Wherever you go...Go boldly." Kim said to her sister.  
  
"I will, I love you." Sam held her tight.  
  
"Quite right too." Kim said choked up.  
  
Sam let go and went to her Gramps. "Look after them all."  
  
"I will, now go, give your mum and dad a hug from me." The Doctor said.  
  
"Hey Sam...Don’t forget that last prank of yours." Kim winked.  
  
Sam took a deep breath "Doctor...Did you use Hair Gel this morning?" Sam asks innocently as she stands at the threshold.  
  
"Yes, the normal amount. Why?" he answered a little puzzled.  
  
"I would suggest you go rinse out your hair then. You've just put melted pig lard in it. Which should have made you wonder...Why wasn’t it giving your hair that perfect hold this morning." Sam said and crosses over before the Doctor could reply as Liz enters the TARDIS.  
  
"What!!!" The Doctor yells placing his hand to his hair. Sam waves from the other side with a big fat grin on her face as the link is shut off closing the window.  
  
"Bye" The Doctor says removing his hand and smiling. Dang that girl was good. Course it could have been worse than melted pig lard. Although when he next took a shower he was going to shampoo it multiple times until the traces of it were gone from his hair. He chuckled to himself as he remembered one of his favourite trains of thought. No one messes with the Hair.  
  
Liz arrives on the TARDIS as she comes through the Window. "Bigger on the inside as always." she said unimpressed. Liz saw her target in front of her, but it would be impolite to do it as yet. She loved her duty but did have a sense of timing that she liked to follow. "Nice pig lard hair gel there Doctor." Liz comments.  
  
"Thanks, present from my granddaughter." the Doctor smiled as he closed the window properly. "Anyhow. Introductions are in order I believe." The Doctor looked at his new passenger expectantly.  
  
"I'm Liz. Liz Cole...Head of Torchwood in this world's Future." Liz said simply.  
  
"Well I am The Doctor, and that is Kim and Jack." the Doctor points to the others.  
  
"Welcome aboard." Kim said to Liz with a smile. "Nice coat by the way." she added noting that Liz also favoured the military surplus coat as Jack and she did.  
  
Liz nodded simply, "I liked the look that Jack Harkness used in his day. So I decided to wear an army surplus coat of my own."   
  
"And that lovely young woman just coming in is Mel." the Doctor said, noting Mel entering the console room.  
  
"It’s a pleasure to meet you Mel. Is there some place I will be able to stay while I'm here?" Liz asked the Doctor.  
  
"Of course, I am sure the TARDIS will find you a room. We are also parked next to the HUB, if you want to stay there. Welcome aboard." The Doctor said with a smile holding out her hand to shake it. Liz took it and shook it firmly. However the Doctor didn’t miss the electrical shock that passed through his being as they shook hands. He grew suspicious, and moved over to the console to check something.  
  
"So you’re in charge of Torchwood, where am I?" Jack asked.  
  
"You are otherwise...indisposed." Liz said saying nothing more, responding to Jack's question.  
  
"Oh, as long as I am with my little Ice Princess I don’t care." he winked.  
  
"Aww Jack." Kim said as she smiled at Jack.  
  
"Jack, I think we have some wedding preparations to take care of. What do you think?" Kim asked him... "We also have a breakfast to eat before it gets cold."  
  
The Doctor pressed a button on the console as Liz spoke to Kim and Jack. He was a little shocked at what he found. It confirmed why he had felt the electrical shock when they shook hands.  
  
"I know what I want for breakfast." Jack said with a smile and sent a visual image to Kim describing exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Mmm…Tasty." Kim said taking Jack's hand and leading him out of the console room and back to Jack's bedroom instead of to the kitchen for breakfast. "You do have something we can nibble on along with 'breakfast' don't you in your room?" Kim asked Jack as their voices faded down the hallway  
  
\---  
  
"So Liz, Cole you said?" the Doctor turned and leant against the console. "Would you mind removing your weapons please?" The Doctor asked Liz, waiting to see what she would do next. If his hunch was right, she would already know about the weaponry rule.  
  
"Oh I apologize; I forgot the histories said you don't allow weapons on the TARDIS. I read those histories quite thoroughly too." Liz took off her sword and put it in the weapons locker along with a couple of sets of throwing weaponry.  
  
"Thank you, so you’re from this world then?" the Doctor asked Liz.  
  
"Yes from the Future." Liz said trying not to say too much. She so wanted to arrest the Doctor now and take him into custody forcing him to take her home. But no, she could put him into a cell, but Cardiff in her time was probably destroyed by now. That or taken over by the enemy. She would have to wait...  
  
"Jack and Kim's future?" the Doctor said as he took his glasses off and placed them into his pocket.  
  
"Perhaps...Asking a lot of questions aren’t you Doctor?" She said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose...Liz had a feeling her cover was about to be blown to bits like she would have been if she’d stayed on that cliff in her time.  
  
"There is no perhaps about it." The Doctor said as he took his sonic out and threw it in the air and caught it as he looked at Liz. He ran it over her, doing a scan to match it up to what the Console display had said. “You’re not who you claim you are. Welllllll you are, you’re just not telling the whole Truth are you?” The Doctor winked knowingly.  
  
"I wouldn't know what you're talking about." Liz said meeting the Doctor's gaze unflinchingly. "I just hunt...hostile Aliens." Liz added pointedly.  
  
"Come off it, you knew the rules about the weapons even though you claimed to have read it in the histories. Do you know what you could do to the timelines if they find out just who you really are…Liz Harkness." the Doctor said bluntly.  
  
"And what will you do with the information now that you know? I will take you back to remain locked in a cell in My Torchwood after more pressing matters are resolved you know." Liz said her eyes narrowing in a responding challenge.  
  
The Doctor looked at Liz. "Lock me up? Ha!" the Doctor pocketed his sonic. "Well you are shielding yourself so you Mum can’t read you, but I can. Why are you here? Torchwood doesn’t hunt hostile aliens as such. They protect the rift."  
  
"Your name was added to the Hostile list by the time I got to be in charge of Torchwood. As for the pressing matter at hand; do you remember your former companion Adam?" Liz said changing the subject to the other reason she was here.  
  
"My name was what?” The Doctor sputtered. “I am not hostile and Adam…You mean Adam Mitchell the one with the..." The Doctor pointed to his forehead.   
  
"Yes...him...He has allied himself with a foe you won't personally meet until your eleventh incarnation. She's known simply as Madame..." Liz paused. "Their forces destroyed Cardiff, and if my right hand man Rex Harper is still alive. Well he would have moved all the Cardiff staff to a secondary location I had selected.   
  
"Ok, but that’s far off I have no plans to regenerate for a while." The Doctor smiled. "But more important how come I am listed as hostile and what happens to your parents?" the Doctor said seriously  
  
"Welllllll...That I can't say. You know 'spoilers'. But I think it was tied to your next life though. I was created through genetic technology by Madame. However your other granddaughter Sam somehow found out about me. She crossed realities and saved me before I could be subjected to Madame’s brainwashing. However, Madame succeeded in brainwashing another child prior to the time she was going to do the same to me. Madame was quick, but Sam was quicker." Liz replied truthfully.  
  
The Doctor runs his hand down his face. "Ok so Sam saves you. Good for her, but..." The Doctor looks at his ... well his great-granddaughter. "Welcome to the family." The Doctor pauses as he was thinking. “Maybe we can help save the other child too, like you were saved. I don’t know if you want to but your parents are planning their wedding do you want to come?"  
  
"As far as the wedding, I would be happy to come. But are you really happy to have me as a part of your family I wonder?" Liz said softly.  
  
"I am... Hang on do you mean you’re here to arrest me? I thought you were just joking earlier about me being added to the Hostiles list." the Doctor was a little shocked.  
  
“I was not joking in the slightest. I take my Job as Head of My Torchwood very seriously.” Liz said aloud and then sent to him. _*Knowing what my duty is, and what my final job will be. Can you really accept me as family?*_ Liz sent silently while thinking to herself that she'd been alone for so long. “She then continues speaking aloud, "I am the head of Torchwood in my time. I have a duty to perform. It wasn't the original plan, but a two for one sale in my book is always a bargain." Liz said meeting his eyes. She rests her hands on the console and sighs. She was always going to be alone...duty always came first.  
  
"But I save planets, civilizations and run a lot. Why did this happen?" he looks at Liz. "Your part of me, you’re a Time Lady Liz. That means something. No matter what happens in the future, you are still a part of my Family." he places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Liz trembles under his touch. Unwanted tears start to fall from her eyes. "I will always be alone. As you once were I will be. My duty always came first; I never sought out my parents. Dad wouldn't have become the brown giant head yet, and mother… He always protected mother so well that she'd still be alive." she trembles again. "Duty, it always comes first."  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop. "I used to be alone... but now never again, I have my family back. But what about your mum, Kim?" The Doctor felt his own tears well as he took a handkerchief out and hands it to Liz  
  
"No...She’s still alive. Dad protected her too well. But they never knew I existed. I was created through technology remember." Liz reminded him. Liz takes the handkerchief and wipes her eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should rectify that, tell them who you are now Liz. Change the future." The Doctor stood in front of Liz. Even as he said that, his hearts happy that Jack would protect Kim and keep her safe.  
  
"You know that's not allowed. They are fixed points in time. And spoilers were never allowed in the rulebook." Liz shook her head sadly..."Even if Jack is an impossible thing, it still would not be allowed. You know this."   
  
"Liz, time can be re-written, some things are in flux. Jack is a fixed point but things around him can be changed. They deserve to know that they have a child no matter what way you come about. I lost the chance at being a father again, they shouldn’t." The Doctor holds Liz's shoulders as he speaks.  
  
"But..." Liz starts crying again...would it really be possible? Regardless of her duty, could she let them know without destroying her own existence?  
  
 _*I'm sorry...I don't normally break down like this.*_ Liz sends her mental voice shaky.  
  
The Doctor places his finger on her chin. "I wouldn’t say it was possible if it would mess up time too much. I think you should tell them soon. And I have that effect on people, they often cry around Me." the Doctor smiles  
  
"How can I reconcile my duty with my family? And I still don't know how to defeat the Madame and Adam yet." Liz sighed again. "They're taking over the whole of earth while I’m away. Next stop for them is the whole of the universe I fear." Liz added  
  
"We can sort that later. This is a time machine remember? But there is one duty I have to do now. I need to give you a Gallifrayean name." The Doctor reassured her.  
  
"I don't think I've earned it." Liz says to him. "The first thing I did was break down in front of you."   
  
"Liz, you have earned it, you found your way to your family. Your true family and it takes someone strong to break down in front of someone they don’t know." he smiles. "I have the perfect name for you."  
  
"I'm not that strong Thete." Liz said quietly.  
  
"You are and your name will be Brianna, it means ‘strong one’." he looks into her eyes. "Your mother’s is Makayla and you are both surnamed Sigma as you are my descendants."  
  
Liz looks in the Doctor's eyes. "I see the universe in your eyes..." Liz has black hair and is tall like her Dad. She favours the Army surplus coat and dresses like her mother. She would hardly ever be seen wearing a dress.  
  
"There is someone for everyone Liz, believe Me." he pushes a stray strand of hair away that had been trying to fall in front of Liz’s eyes.  
  
"Maybe another Time Lord or human somewhere that would stay with me until they died or we parted ways." Liz mused as the Doctor moved her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You never know." The Doctor then pulls Liz in for a much needed hug.  
  
Liz looked at the man holding her, _*I can’t tell them. What if they won’t accept me?*  
  
*Why don’t we test it, tell them and see how they react…We can easily undo it.*_ The Doctor replies just as Kim and Jack return to the console room while Liz and the Doctor are hugging.  
  
Kim sees the Doctor and Liz hugging as she walks back into the console room..."THETA SIGMA..." she scolds.  
  
The Doctor looks over at Kim. “Ah, it’s not what you think.” He tries to explain.  
  
"DOC, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jack yells. “If Mel finds out you were cheating on her, it will break her heart.”  
  
Liz picked that moment to take down her selective shielding letting the paternal bond activate.  
  
Kim was suddenly hit by a rather unusual emotional bond..."What the hell is that?" Kim asked surprised.  
  
The Doctor looked Liz. _*Push it forward so your Dad can feel it too.*_ He suggested to Liz.  
  
Liz nodded and pushed the paternal bond forward so that even Jack could now feel it.  
  
"Whoa I feel." Jack placed his hand on his head and then he looked as Kim, then to the Doctor and finally to Liz. "Your my...our...Kim she is..." Jack felt all emotional at that moment.  
  
"Our...That's Not possible...It can't be..." Kim said also unable to say the words...  
  
 _*They can't even bring themselves to say it...Not that this wasn't going to be a emotional shock...I expected that*_ Liz sent to the Doctor.  
  
"Kim, Jack, this is your daughter. From your future, she is a Time Lady and she has a Gallifrayean name." The Doctor leaves Liz's embrace. _*They will say it. But it’s just a shock because they never expected to have children of their own.*_  
  
"I know...its Brianna...But how?" Kim asked.  
  
Liz simply responded, "Genetic Manipulation. And I inherited Dad's broken Vortex Manipulator. It won't even function for me or I’d have returned to my time already myself."  
  
Jack stepped forward and looked into her eyes. "You mean you were created from our DNA?" Jack looked in to her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yes by Madame, who has allied with the Doctor's exiled companion, Adam. They are currently taking over the Earth of my time and have recently destroyed the CARDIFF HUB. My co-worker Rex has evacuated the team we have in that time to the secondary HUB I had selected. But I don't know how many civilians were evacuated from Cardiff itself before Adam and Madame's forces arrived." Liz said giving him the run down with efficiency that Jack would be proud of. "Rex was to lock down CARDIFF HUB after the team evacuated." Liz added  
  
Jack looked at the Doctor then back to Liz. "Well I think we can help you sort that out. After all I am Torchwood as well." he looked at Kim. "This is our little girl." He let the tears fall as he pulled Liz in for a hug.  
  
Liz started crying again… _*Thanks Dad...Though after this is over...I do have to warn you my Duty is to arrest the Doctor...In my time he's on Torchwood's Hostile list. It happened a bit before I became head.*_  
  
Kim sent to Liz. _*We'll sort that out when the time comes Daughter. Thete get over here for the group hug.*_ Kim commanded.  
  
"What? The Doctor can’t be on the Hostile List. No, we have to rectify that; he is one of the good guys." Jack wiped at Liz's eyes.  
  
The Doctor smiled as he stood beside Kim.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know how he ended up on the Hostiles list. All I know is that he is on it. And as you know what the duty of Torchwood is to Hostiles Dad..." Liz trailed off.  
  
"Well yeah, but he shouldn’t be on it, hang on… I don’t think I even took you off it." Jack said as he realised his Faux Paus.   
  
"Come on, we can sort that after we save Rex, Cardiff and the Earth." The Doctor announces. "GROUP HUG!"  
  
Liz found herself enveloped in the biggest bear hug...Half of that was administered by the Doctor; the other half was from Jack. Her mother also was hugging her but her main hug target was Jack, as it should be.  
  
 _*Oh and Dad, you'll find this funny. I never learned to Dance. There was no time in My Time...The war and all against Madame and now Adam who she brought through time to assist her when she got wind of his 'accessory'.*_ Liz sent to all of them.  
  
Kim couldn't help but snicker..."My daughter alright...Two left feet as always."  
  
"Well Liz, your great-gramps here is pretty good at dancing." Jack teased.  
  
"So I've heard..." Liz said with a slight smile.  
  
"Really?" The Doctor smiles.  
  
"There is also rumour of a Pirate that recently joined...A Captain John Hart...A real bad boy as I’ve heard." Liz added thinking of more information she could give them.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kim. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen my Dad around lately. Eden doesn't know where he is either. All she said was he told her he had to run some errands and would be back eventually." Kim said just remembering. "Jack what do you think?"  
  
"He is in the bar with Eden." Jack said. "I heard them earlier.”  
  
"I don't sense him Jack." Kim said after letting her mind drift for a moment.  
  
"Hang on." the Doctor turns to the console. He presses a few switches. "Ah, he used his vortex manipulator about an hour ago..."  
  
"Speaking of Vortex Manipulators, can you fix mine?" Liz pulled back her sleeve revealing the Vortex Manipulator that she wore. It was Definitely Jack's but it wasn't working at all. Liz saw Jack give her a sideways glance.  
  
"Cardiff HUB Storage." Liz explained "It was there and so was John Hart's sword, that's why I have it."  
  
The Doctor then took her wrist in his hand. "I can sort that, since it was me who put it out of action."  
  
"It doesn't even work for general purpose. The DNA I have in my code isn't good enough for it." Liz explained.  
  
The Doctor takes his sonic out and then points it at the manipulator and presses at its buttons. Then it suddenly whirrs into life. "Sorted." he smiles as he pockets his sonic.  
  
"Thanks Doctor." Liz said trying not to get choked up again.  
  
As the others were looking at Liz a small flash happened and one Captain John Hart appears on the console grating. "Ah, wasn’t expecting anyone to be around." he said as he saw three people he knew and one he didn’t.  
  
"Liz Cole Harkness. Hello Grandpa." Liz said with an impish grin on her face so like her Dad's.  
  
"You’re name is what?" John pales suddenly and the face plants to the grating in front of him.  
  
"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Liz and Kim said together.  
  
Jack was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Come on lets go get the paper work sorted for your wedding Jack and then we can help save the future." The Doctor says as he steps over John and walks towards the door that leads to the corridors of the TARDIS.  
  
Liz sighed...This wasn't right. If she left the parental bond activated now, they'd come running in the future. That would create a Paradox  
  
 _*Doctor, we are going to have to wipe all three of their memories. I'm sorry...But its paradox if they remember. I don't know how to do it though...And you do.*_ Liz said coming to an unfortunate realization.  
  
The Doctor paused as he stood in the doorway, he turned to Liz. He then looked at Kim, Jack and John and knew Liz was right, _*Yes.*  
  
*They'd come running in the future to help. And if their younger selves are as stubborn as I think they are...They'll be coming to my time. PARADOX.*_  
  
The Doctor just nodded and then turned to Kim and Jack, "Tell you what, there is a book in the library. It has some vows and traditional things in it, could you both get it for me." The Doctor smiled, knowing he was lying to get them out of the Console room for a moment so he could make sure this was really what Liz wanted. He also knew deep in his hearts this had to happen, and he knew Liz was right. She was like her mum and dad more than she realised but at least she now knew she would be welcomed with open arms.  
  
"Sure thing Doctor. It would be easy to do. Come on Jack. Let's go to the library and hunt the missing book." Kim said as she started to lead the way to the library.  
  
Jack just smiled as he left. "We have a little girl." He said in awe as he followed Kim.  
  
 _*We can tell them but only AFTER everything has been put right in regards to Adam and Madame, and not one moment before. They cannot be allowed to meet themselves.*_ Liz sent sadly.  
  
The Doctor watched as Kim and Jack left. "Ok, we don’t have long." The Doctor stepped back into the room and looked at John. He knew John would be the easiest to deal with. The Doctor walked over to his pilot's chair, and took his sonic out pointing it at the chair. With a loud click he lifted up the seat and took out a bottle.  
  
He turned to the unconscious man and then un-corked the bottle and poured some over him. He then drank most of it down himself, wiped his mouth then set the bottle on the console. Next he dragged John into a darkened corner. The Doctor then re-corked the bottle and placed it in John's hand and let him be. "One down, two to go." he said as he looked at Liz.  
  
"I don't know how to help...I think it's going to have to be done the same way as you did to Donna Noble." Liz said shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I wish I could let them remember...But the cost..." Liz shook her head again.  
  
"Its fine, you know about Donna?" he said as he relocked his hiding place.  
  
"You know Torchwood Records are quite comprehensive...I had a bit of spare time before the War started. I did a bit of 'light reading'." Liz said with a slight smile. “I didn’t rely on my ability to see the whole of Time to obtain my knowledge.”  
  
"I’m proud of you. You strove to be more human than Gallifrayean. Yes, we will have to wipe their minds like Donna then. But we will just take their memory back to when they walked in on us hugging. If you try to go back further it will be harder. Jack is a clever man and Kim...well Time Lady. I will handle Jack, and I think you should wipe your mum’s memories. Don’t plant anything to replace those memories. We will be sort of rewinding time, I can get the TARDIS to reset her inner clock. But after the Madame, whoever she is and Adam is dealt with I am telling them. They have a right to know and you have a right to a proper childhood." the Doctor has sensed that Liz didn’t have a good childhood, if they could fix the future and then fix the past as well, that future may never happen.  
  
"Thanks Old Geezer. I'm glad you're going to remember. I couldn't bear knowing that I took their memories from them alone. Not when they'd just met me." Liz said nodding.  
  
Liz knew he was spot on about her childhood. Sam had placed her with a family. It was a family that had looked quite stable at the time, Sam had done research. It turned out it was anything but stable. The parents hadn't done anything bad as far as molestation, but there had been the verbal abuse. Nothing she'd done was ever good enough, and they always reminded her of it.  
  
The Doctor walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "After all this is done you won’t have to go through that. I can get Sam to give you to your proper parents. That is what you deserve."   
  
"How do you know so much about me? You've only just met me minutes ago?" Liz asked him surprised.  
  
"I did a small mind sweep when we hugged." He smiled gently at her. "Ok, so you need to place your fingers on Kim's temples to start the mind wipe. Remember to only take it back to when Kim enters the room OK? I will deal with Casanova." he winked.  
  
"You think of everything don't you?" Liz asked softly... "Don't enjoy Casanova too much. Kim will be jealous." Liz reminded him.  
  
"That's me, I always think of everything. I quite liked it, the movie I mean. The sadness of two lovers being kept apart and only reunited again in death...It was tragic and yet touching at the same time."  
  
Kim and Jack walked back into the console room just then..."Gramps we found that book you wanted. A lot of this is really technical stuff though. Are you sure this is what you needed?"  
  
"Yes, just what I need." he smiled. "Thanks need to brush up on technique." The Doctor looked at Liz. _*Ready when you are.*_ The Doctor sent to Liz  
  
"Theta Sigma..." Kim scolds noticing again how close Liz and the Doctor were standing to each other again.  
  
"What?" he yells.  
  
Liz stepped over to Kim and put her hands on the sides of her temples...Kim's eyes widened as she realized what Liz was up to. But it was too late...  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, but I cannot let you remember what you now know." Liz rewinds the memories to Kim to when they first said that line and raises her shields again to their full strength while doing so.  
  
The Doctor then walks over to Jack. "I am so sorry Jack." The Doctor then grabs Jack by the lapels of his coat and then kisses him.  
  
Jack is stunned by this. So stunned in fact that he didn’t see what was next.  
  
The Doctor places his fingers on to Jack’s temples. _*Forget old friend.*_ he then gently guides Jack to the floor, a little stunned.  
  
Liz manoeuvres Kim near Jack and positions Kim in a position to kiss Jack. Liz then moves a slight bit away from the Doctor and nods to him.  
  
The Doctor walks over to Liz; he then feels out to make sure that her shield is back up. "Ok, I need to hug you again as they will come back to conscious proper any second." The Doctor stood with his arms out to Liz.  
  
"I need it after that..." Liz said nodding to him...  
  
The Doctor pulls her in and hugs her tight. "Just hold on to the thought that you will have a family after this, I promise"  
  
Jack feels the softness of Kim's lips on his as he opens his eyes.  
  
 _*Can I really have a real family Doctor? Can there be a family for someone like me that is like me that's bound to Duty? Can there be a family for one who will arrest you when this is done?*_ Liz asked him again. She still couldn’t believe a true family was possible for her.  
  
 _*I think your Dad will see to it that my name is taken off of that list, or at least be able to tell me why it was put on the Hostile List in the first place. Yes you can have a proper family and will. Who knows what will happen with a different childhood.*_ The Doctor sent with a smile.  
  
 _*Will you teach me how to dance?*_ Liz asked… _*For the wedding I mean.*_ She hastily added.  
  
 _*As you wish…*_ The Doctor sends back in reply as Jack and Kim wake up.  
  
Jack breaks the kiss with Kim and looks over to the Doctor, who is in the arms of another woman.  
  
"DOC, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jack yells.  
  
 _*Yes, oh looks like Dad's awake*_ Liz chuckles inwardly and pulls away from the Doctor quite fast.  
  
"THETA SIGMA..." Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, my head." John H moans.  
  
"Sorry, it’s not what it looks like." The Doctor steps back from Liz.  
  
Liz glared at the prone form on the floor. "Go back to sleep you drunk." Liz then turned to the Doctor and said, "Doctor, perhaps you should introduce me?" Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Kim, Jack, this is Liz Cole. She’s the future head of Torchwood and an old friend." He smiled as he looked at John H.  
  
"But she said...She is Kim's daughter." John said confused. "Didn’t you? It did happen didn’t it?"  
  
"You're drunk you idiot. You're hearing things..." Liz said shooting a disapproving glance in John hart's direction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both." Liz said with a brisk nod. "The Doctor tells me I arrived in time for a wedding?"   
  
"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you, this is my fiancée, Kim Sook. You are correct there is a wedding...ours." Jack said as he formally introduced himself and Kim. "That is Kim's father and...Well… his name is John Hart."  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" John holds up the bottle. He knew his liqueur but didn’t know this particular one.  
  
"Romulan Ale...Very potent stuff I think." Liz said smelling the contents all over John's clothing.  
  
"It’s very potent indeed." The Doctor winked. He was fond of Romulan Ale, of course humans didn’t need much of it to pass out, but he could drink a fair few bottles before he felt any effect.  
  
"Captain John Hart. Don’t forget the Captain part." John said as he stood clutching the bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Liz said to Kim nodding towards John Hart.  
  
Kim shrugged. "Family, you can't pick who you get stuck with."   
  
Liz froze for a moment...then responded. "No, you can't can you."   
  
"Oi," John said. "I am going to go now. See you lot later."  
  
"Clean yourself up DAD." Kim called to John as she and Jack left to go back to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Whatever!" he yelled back.  
  
The Doctor watches as John walks away.  
  
"So Doctor, what do you want to know?" Liz asks finally.  
  
"Everything you can tell me, but first I think we should deal with your parents wedding."  
  
"Oh yeah, that. I'll just be a friend of the family if you catch my drift. Rattle off something about a promise you made to help me at some time or another." Liz said with an impish grin.  
  
"Will do, now Miss Cole would you accompany me to breakfast, I am starved." The Doctor holds his arm out.  
  
"Oddly enough so am I. I hadn't really eaten anything steady until I got moved to the Parallel Earth. Then they finally sent me here..." Liz said nodding.  
  
"You’re going to love your mum's scrambled eggs." and with that the Doctor leads his great-granddaughter to the kitchen.  
  
"Really...Did they leave enough?" Liz asked with a grin as she spies the kitchen.  
  
Said kitchen was completely empty, and so were the plates that had moments before had lots of food on them.  
  
"JACK!!!!" The Doctor yells. “KIM!!!” He yelled again and this time held up his fist shaking it in the air.  
  
It was lucky for Jack and Kim that they’d finished moments before the Doctor and Liz had arrived to the kitchen. Seeing that they’d eaten the whole lot of food themselves they’d beaten a hasty retreat. **  
**


	17. Chapter 17

….GOODBYE AGAIN  
  
Liz had walked herself to another room in the TARDIS and lost herself in her thoughts as the others five had been left in the Kitchen. Jack and Kim had finally come out of hiding and joined Eden, John, and the Doctor. Kim looked at the sad state of the breakfast table..."Jack, we ate everything didn’t we?"  
  
The Doctor was leaning against the bench as he looks at the people around him, buzzing with excitement about the wedding.  
  
"Sorry, but we did work up an appetite." Jack winked.  
  
Kim smacks her forehead with her hand..."Gods I'm marrying a Bottomless Pit...I can't work under these conditions...Maybe I should call the wedding off..." Kim gives Jack a 'look'.  
  
"WHAT!!" Jack yells in a sudden panic. “It takes a bottomless pit to know one.” Jack winked at Kim.  
  
 _*Kim, please don’t tease him.*_ The Doctor sends to her.  
  
 _*Teasing? Me??*_ Kim sends quite innocently down the line.  
  
"You don’t mean it do you Kim?" Jack feels his heart hurt at the thought that Kim wants to call off the wedding.  
  
"If I meant it you'd be face first into the grating Jacky boy." Kim said pulling Jack in for a long and deep kiss. She runs her hand down his cheek.  
  
"And on that note I think it’s time for me to leave." The Doctor pushes himself from where he had been leaning. "John H, you take Jack and calm him down by planning for your bachelor party. Mel, Eden go and pamper yourselves with Kim. I need to ... do a few checks." The Doctor said as he reached the doorway.  
  
"Sure, come on Jacky boy lets go and ... just come on." John H pulls Jack from his embrace with Kim. "You will have plenty time for that and more on your wedding night." John H adds as he passes the Doctor on the way out.  
  
"Bye my Ice Princess." Jack manages to say as he is dragged away.  
  
 _*Bye my Shining Knight.*_ Kim sends back to him as John Hart drags him away. Kim is ushered off by the girls for some girl time pampering.  
  
The Doctor smiles as he makes his way to where Liz is.  
  
\---  
  
Liz decided as she can't organize her thoughts she would practice her martial arts as weapons weren't allowed openly on the TARDIS. It sometimes helped; unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times it helped. After the third failed attempt to organize her thoughts she gave up and plopped herself down on the chair in the room with a sigh.  
  
The Doctor found the room Liz was in, he lightly tapped on the door and waited  
  
"Come in." Liz said distractedly lost in her own thoughts. Anyone would be able to sense her thoughts were full of worry and uncertainty for the safety of her people back in her time.  
  
The Doctor pushed the door. "Hi, am I disturbing you?" The Doctor asked as he could feel she was deep in thought.  
  
"No, Doctor, it's fine. I was just thinking that is all." Liz said in reply.  
  
"I noticed, I just wondered..." He stepped in fully and closed the door. "You mentioned you couldn’t dance."  
  
"Like I said before, there’s not really much time for anything of that nature these days where I'm from." Liz reminded him as she heard the Doctor softly close the door behind him as he entered. Liz had taken her communications device out of her ear and set it on the table.  
  
"Well I have a little spare time and I needed to get away...They are getting a little chaotic out there, so Miss Harkness." The Doctor held his hand out as he used her true name. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Liz chuckled, "I'll step on your toes. But it's your funeral." she said extending her hand. Her hearts hurt a little when he used her true name, knowing the two people she most wanted to know had to forget for now. She shook her head...She shouldn't let this bug her; she'd been fine on her own. "Sorry Doctor, I'm just a little bit distracted. I’m worried about the Torchwood Team in my time."  
  
The Doctor took her hand properly, placed her hand on his waist and his on hers. Then waltzing music appeared from nowhere. "You don’t need to worry, I will take us to your time and we will fix everything."  
  
"But they're MY Team. I should have left the cliffs when I first heard Cardiff was under attack. But no, I had to watch the scenery and almost get killed by the enemy fighter craft." Liz said feeling the guilt.  
  
"Hey, it will be ok; you’re safe that’s what counts and having two heads of Torchwood there as well as me. Well, they won’t expect that." The Doctor said as he started to guide her. "1 and 2 and 1... Now let the music move you Liz."  
  
"Do you think Jack will have some tricks I don't even know to throw at them?" Liz asks not even paying attention to the dancing, much less what she was doing...Which meant five seconds later, she succeeded in murdering the doctor's toes.  
  
"Yes, your Dad is full of surprises and he can’t die so that’s a plu...Ow." he said as Liz landed on his toe.   
  
"Oh My God, I'm sorry Doctor..."  
  
He saw and heard the worry in her voice. "It’s fine. Now come on, concentrate, and clear your mind. Take deep breaths."  
  
Liz cracked a smile. "I did warn you Doctor. It will be hard for me to clear my mind though. I'm always thinking about a lot of things." Liz said. In truth she'd never had any training in her mental gifts other than instinct and self training. It was a wonder; she marvelled in retrospect, that she hadn't hurt anyone with those abilities. In fact the reason she stepped on the Doctor's toes WAS because she'd been thinking about so much about the status of her Team.  
  
 _*Liz*_ The Doctor sent to her through the telepathic link. *Deep breaths, your team will be fine, you know they will. Now concentrate.*  
  
*Sorry, I'll try, but I can't promise anything.*</i> Liz starts to steady her breaths and try to clear her mind. She manages somewhat to do so, but it's not perfect. Stray thoughts were still roaming in her mind even though her breathing had steadied.  
  
The Doctor then decided on something. He took Liz's hand from his waist and placed that and the one he was holding on to his head. _*Place your fingers on my temples*_ he sent as he placed his on her temples. _*I will help you clear your mind.*_  
  
Liz was scared, she didn't want him to take her memories too...She hesitantly placed her fingers from the hand he'd moved from his waist to his temples. He could see the fear in her eyes...But still she did it.  
  
 _*I won’t do anything, if there is something you don’t want me to see, place it behind a door. I won’t look, I promise, but I do need to know what has happened. I can do that this way, and it will be easier on you.*_ he said as he felt her fear.  
  
 _*No, you can see everything...I have no secrets from you. If I did you wouldn't be able to trust me. It's how you are.*_ Liz said showing him how she grew up, and her troubled family.   
  
_*You know that will change afterwards, you will have a proper family upbringing.*_ The Doctor reminded her.  
  
 _*Maybe...If the Fates allow.*_ Liz sent  
  
She had no real friends to speak of as she grew up...Then she joined Torchwood. She moved up in the ranks hunting hostile aliens daily as they were more frequent in her time. Then...one Spring day…She showed him the first attack which occurred on that Spring Day.  
  
The forces were Madame's alone; she had not recruited Adam yet. However she did manage to take London in that swift strike. More of her forces attacked other World Capitals...  
  
As Liz showed him her memories, the TARDIS felt that timeline and then so did the Doctor. He could feel and hear the cries of the human race.  
  
It was six months later…After that First Attack…  
  
Her second in command was named Rex. She'd left in charge of Torchwood as she went out elsewhere. But what she really was doing was running away. She couldn't stop the onslaught. She couldn't fix this, and now Madame had brought in Adam and the carnage was magnified. They were unstoppable and 75% of the world had already fallen to them. The remainder were small places like Cardiff that were important, and were now being taken.  
  
The Doctor could feel, smell and hear the cries of the Earth, from in the far future, he pulled from Liz's mind as he stumbled back and then landed on his knees in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor, you did want to know." Liz was crying too as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"It’s fine, just a lot to take in. It will pass." he looked up at her. "I promise you Brianna Sigma that we will fix this and stop them both." he let the anger in his voice show.  
  
Liz felt his anger, it was an anger she felt too. But she'd been scared. "I was a coward... I can't beat that kind of firepower." Liz said shaking her head.  
  
"No it wasn’t your fault; the Apes can be weak sometimes." The Doctor said. But it was not the Doctor. The Doctor suddenly backed away from Liz and clamped his eyes shut and started to sweat. He started to take deep breaths. He felt the burning in his blood, and he needed to push it away.   
  
Yes the Storm had gone, but hidden deep inside him was the Oncoming Storm. The Destroyer of Worlds Davros had called him. It was the sounds of a planet almost dying that was bringing HIM forward. Like the cries of his own planet had brought him forward. Yes it was by his hands but ... he could stop this, stop Earth from dying. One of his former companions was involved, that made him angry as well. He needed someone to help him, he needed to focus on something good, pure good not evil. It was at times like this Rose had soothed him but she was gone. Mel was busy. He suddenly reached out with his mind to Liz screaming out for Help, to pull him back.  
  
Liz felt the emotional turmoil coming from the Doctor. She'd heard about this, and she'd read about it. "The Oncoming Storm is coming...The Destroyer of Worlds." She knew what was affecting the Doctor, and yet was powerless to stop it. Even worse than The Storm had been, the Oncoming Storm was the embodiment of everything Evil and Dark in the Universe. If He rose…That would be more than enough reason for the Doctor to be on the Hostiles List.  
  
"No please, I...LIZ!" The Doctor yelled out as he opened his eyes and they were burning with red fire in them.  
  
"What do I do? I don't know how to stop it?" Liz asked worried glad no one else was here to see this. She opened herself up to the Doctor. _*Show me how to help you.*  
  
*Makayla.*_ he screamed out. Something was going to happen to Kim, and he couldn’t stop it. _*Brianna...I can’t, you’re not...*_ He then slumped to the floor and started to convulse.  
  
\---  
  
Kim was unfortunately unable to help him due to the fact that the girls had taken her to a massage parlour...  
  
But Mel heard him as she was in the waiting area...Before she could call out to Kim and Eden...She found herself knocked out and what happened after that...  
  
Kim had been unable to hear the Doctor, however she’d felt Mel’s feelings of surprise and panic before she had been knocked unconscious. Kim got up off the massage table and turned to get dressed, surprising the female technician. "I'm sorry, you were doing an excellent job but I have to go."  
  
A woman stood over the now unconscious Mel; Eden had been taken care of outside. “The Doctor isn’t the only one who can change a timeline.” She said with a laugh as Kim appeared. She pointed her gun at Kim, and then pulled the trigger. She watched the tranquiliser dart hit its target, and laughed evilly as Kim joined the other two, unconscious.  
  
\---  
  
Liz looked at the Doctor worriedly. _*Doctor?*_ She saw the red fire in his eyes. But he was still having the seizure.  
  
The Doctor stopped convulsing and looked at Liz. He then closed his eyes and re-opened them. _*Chaos is coming... I will rise again.*_ Then his eyes closed and the Doctor started to have another seizure.  
  
The Doctor reached out _*Jack, get Jack...Mel...Kim...danger.*_ Then he felt the Darkness wash over him and felt nothing but pain.  
  
Liz was torn, and then finally ran to find Jack and John Hart. They were in the TARDIS bar. "Jack, the Doctor sent me for you. Mel and Kim are in trouble. He didn't say anything about Eden but she could be with whatever happened to the other two.” Liz got out breathless.  
  
Jack stood first, "Where is he?"   
  
John H looked at Liz and then Jack. He was coming out of his usual drunken stupor faster than normal because it concerned HIS daughter. John also stood up from his seat.  
  
"My room, he's having a seizure. Something happened and then he said Chaos is rising and I will arise again." Liz explained.  
  
"Show me." Jack said.  
  
Liz led Jack back to her Quarters and showed him the Doctor in a fit on the floor. "I don't know what to do. He's not responding to me."  
  
Jack was down on his knees as the Doctor was still fitting. "Doctor, its Jack, please open your eyes." he said to the Doctor. "Was there anything else apart from what he said? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HIM?"   
  
Jack looked at the Doctor, then to Liz. Jack placed his hands on the Doctor, as he did this the Doctor screamed out in pain and his eyes shot open, still burning red.   
  
"Freak, you will all die... Chaos will Rise again and so WILL I..." The Doctor then closed his eyes and opened them again. Gone was the burning red, in their place was the deep chocolate orbs that Jack loved. They were filled with something that Jack never thought he would see...   
  
FEAR…  
  
"We have to stop them... ARGH!!!! Kill Me Jack." Then the Doctor passed out.  
  
Liz ran out of the room at that point...the guilt back again...She'd caused this. Jack turned and ran after her. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE." He grabbed her.  
  
She had no right to be here. The Doctor had re-activated the Vortex Manipulator... She should just go back to her own time...  
  
"I...Whatever I told him. I'm sorry, he activated my Vortex Manipulator. I should just go home...This may be what puts him on the Hostiles list. I don't know. I should never have come here..." She pulls away and heads for the weapons locker..."By all rights I should have been killed by the enemy fighter. The people from the Parallel Torchwood saved me...I should have DIED."  
  
Jack follows her and he grabbed her shoulder turning her around to face him. "Now hang on, you did this to him. He is something I have never seen before. I have seen The Storm and that was nothing compared to that thing. He could be dying in there. I need to know what you told him."  
  
“You really want to know Jack Harkness.” Liz’s eyes flashed golden for a moment, though fortunately for Liz, Jack hadn’t realized that had happened. Liz touched the side of his head and flashed the memories through to him about what had happened in her time. “Let me share with you the Memories that I just shared with the Doctor.” She did not let him see anything that would make him know that Liz was His Daughter...But she showed him everything that the Doctor Saw. "I am a very strong Telepath Jack Harkness. I am also the Head of Torchwood. What you are seeing, is what the Doctor Saw when he looked into my mind. If you can handle THAT, then maybe two heads of Torchwood can save my Time and end this before it begins." Liz added with a look at Jack.  
  
Jack felt the images in his mind... How could she, then he saw it... "TIME LORD ... You're a..." Jack stumbled.  
  
"A Time Lord yes...He saw into my mind...And he found out what had happened to my Time...He got angry." Liz said nodding. "Its irony, that a Time Lady is in charge of the Future Torchwood isn't it Jack?" Liz added. “But what better way to hunt down Hostile Aliens than with a Alien herself.” Liz added with a hard tone to her voice.  
  
"Angry... no...That means. We have to help him, if THAT comes out then whatever the Madame and Adam are doing in your time… HE will make them look like infants in a Kindergarten. What you showed me, then that is nothing compared to what The Oncoming Storm is capable of. If you read the files then you will know of the Time War. How it ended and what had to be done, the Doctor told me about it once. It was the one time he let the Oncoming Storm out and even the Daleks and Davros were afraid of him…Now thanks to you, he is fighting him back now." Jack looked at Liz.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here then...Maybe I should go back to my own time alone..." Liz said turning away from Jack.  
  
"No, we need to get him stable first then we need him fit and then find the others and then, only when we are all strong we will find the bitch that started this. I tell you, no one interferes with my family and gets away with it. The Doctor, Kim, Mel, Eden and even John H are my family. Since you’re an old family friend of the Doc's that makes you family too. Now you’re head of Torchwood right? Help me, two heads of Torchwood are better than one, what do you say?” Jack held out his hand to Liz.  
  
"Are you sure you want to help someone that caused him to go down a darker path?" Liz asked looking at Jack.  
  
"Yes...There must have been a reason why it was so easy for the Oncoming Storm to start to manifest. I’m not just talking about it being due to the Memories you showed him and me both. Unfortunately the only person who can tell us is currently out cold. You’re a Time Lady so you can reach him, and bring him back. Help lock that THING back in the place the Doc had him hid. Can you do that? If not for you, do it for him. He has saved the whole of Time and Space so many times." Jack reached out and took her hands, no longer waiting for Liz to take his own. "Do it for the Doctor."  
  
"Will you help me? I have never actually seen that happen before. I'm scared something like that will come out of me too one day now that I’ve seen it happen for myself with my own eyes." Liz said with a shiver.  
  
"Course I will help you... I don’t think you have something as bad as that hid in you, something dark lies in us all. Come on lets go help him." Jack smiled and looked in Liz's eyes. "I promise I will be there for you."  
  
"Let's do this then, and thanks." Liz said as they walked back to the room and entered it. Liz noted that the Doctor was still in convulsions...The seizures hadn’t stopped.  
  
"Ok, you need to place your hands on his temples." Jack said as he knelt down and stroked the Doctors hair when suddenly the Doctor’s body stilled. His eyes opened.   
  
"Too late." The Doctor said hoarsely, and then his head lolled to the side.   
  
"Doctor?" Jack said as he placed his hands on his chest, "Oh god no... Please Doc NOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
Jack looked at Liz. "He's...DEAD." Jack said as he pulled the now lifeless body of the Doctor to him, no sign of a regeneration starting. The Doctor, the most fantastic man in the Galaxy was dead.  
  
"He's not regenerating...I can't hear his song." Liz said worried...  
  
Jack looked at him. "No...He is gone." Jack then let a howl of pure grief out and clutched the Doctor close.  
  
"It's too bad my abilities don't extend to jumpstarting hearts...Like shock paddles." Liz said knowing this was all her fault..."Now, I truly am alone..." Liz said sinking to her knees.  
  
Jack glared at Liz...If she’d only gotten him Sooner, then maybe they could have arrived in time to stop this. He then sobbed at the loss of the Doctor…  
  
Liz saw the look in Jack’s eyes. He had tried to convince her to help before, but she had listened to him too late. Now she was responsible for killing the ONE BEING in all of Time and Space that could have saved her Time. She was so wrapped up in her own guilt that she didn’t hear the voice that spoke from deep inside her being. It was coming from deep inside her very Soul. _~Chaos is coming. Chaos will Rise to set things right. ~_ ** ** __  
****


End file.
